


Fall DCU Prompt Fills!

by TimmyJaybird



Series: DCU Ficlets [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Arranged Marriage AU, As always tags will be added as they appear, Asexual Character, Cock Ring, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, High School AU, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Office AU, Omegaverse, Praise Kink, Priest AU, Public Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Robin Pile, Semen Kink, Sex Toys, Shame kink, Single Dad AU, Sixth Sense AU, Spanking, Stripper AU, Vibrators, pornstar AU, serial killer au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 161
Words: 153,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4707308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlets from tumblr prompts for the months of September, October, & November!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fab Ace (JayDick)

**Author's Note:**

> An Anon asked: "I feel bad for asking this but..I spent about half an hour today being told that asexuality isn't real by my closest friends, and that they wanted to talk to me in ten years to see if I still 'think that way'. It made me feel pretty terrible, to say the least. If it wouldn't be too much trouble, could I get Jayx(ace)Dick with Jay defending his bf's sexuality or even just aceDick headcanons please? Thank you so much for whatever your response is, even if it's just encouraging words and not a fill"
> 
> I had a lot to say about this issue, which if you're really interested in, it's on tumblr. But never ever let anyone tell you you're wrong or broken in any way for your sexuality <3

“Jason?”

Jason didn’t glance up from his tablet, sliding his finger along it to swipe to the next image. “Hmmm?” He was studying the plans for some rebuilding due in the city- worried, as the whole family was, that there were plans to have tunnels added right underneath the authorities’ noses. They suspected the money financing it was coming from dirty hands.

Dick didn’t respond, and Jason added, “Dick?” still not looking up. There was silence, except for his breathing, a few feet away, behind the couch, the sound of his feet shuffling as he shifted his weight.

Jason set his tablet on the arm of the couch, turning around to glance back at him, before his mouth fell into a frown.

“Babe,” he offered, noticing that Dick’s cheeks were flushed, his eyes red, red-rimmed. He looked as if he’d been sobbing. “Dick what happened?”

Dick moved, finally, heading for the couch. He walked around it, slumping down next to Jason, hands wringing at the hem of his own tshirt. “Do you…think something is wrong with me?”

Jason stared at him for a moment, before sighing, slipping an arm around his shoulders. He didn’t need to ask, he knew what it was about.

“Absolutely not,” Jason said, giving him a gentle squeeze. “I haven’t ever. Now, talk to me.”

“And you’re not…unhappy with it?” Dick glanced up, olive skin showing the dark, dried tear streaks. Jason’s heart was breaking. “I mean, I know sex is…something you like and all.”

“Yeah,” Jason pointed out, “It is. And guess what? I like you more.” He leaned in, kissed his cheek softly. “I’m not about to shrivel up and die because your sexuality is different from mine. Nothing wrong with my fabulous ace.” He squeezed his shoulders again, dragging Dick in to fall against his chest. Dick gasped, squirmed, as Jason began peppering his hair and temple with kisses.

“Jay, Jay!” He laughed, sliding against his chest until he was pressed closer to Jason’s belly, looking up at him.

“Baby you’re perfect,” Jason offered, “Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise. I’d never dream of changing you.” He grinned down at him, and Dick reached up, tracing his finger tips along Jason’s chin, his jaw. “And I couldn’t be happier, Dick. I’ve got you.”

Dick’s cheeks tinged pink, but this time, he was smiling.

“You’re too good for me,” he offered, and Jason shook his head.

“No beautiful. You’re too good for me.”


	2. Out of the Cold (Jason&Bruce)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [you6are6all6sheep](http://you6are6all6sheep.tumblr.com/) asked : "I saw that 'I got into my car and you were asleep in the back seat...' prompt and my first thought was of young Jason instead of stealing Batman's tires he climbs into one of Bruce Wayne's cars to get out of the cold and have a place to sleep."
> 
> But why not have both happen? :D
> 
> Full prompt: ‘I got in my car and you were sleeping in the backseat who the hell are you and how did you get into my car’ au

Bruce stared at the small shape in his back seat. The boy was curled up on himself, face tucked into his arms, legs pulled up, as if he was trying to conserve heat.

Bruce could imagine he was. It was freezing out, the winds strong. Even through his own coat, his scarf, his gloves, he felt it down into his bones. He’d feel it through his suit, later that night, he was sure.

He shifted the key in his hand, hesitating. He didn’t want to startle the boy- it didn’t seem like he had done anything wrong, he’d simply tried to get out of the cold. What was perplexing, to Bruce, was how he had gotten into the locked car in the first place.

Finally Bruce unlocked the car, opening the back door. He crouched down, peering in, as the boy stirred, lifting his head. His dark hair fell over his forehead, fringe dusting his thick eyelashes. His eyes were hazy, lids heavy, and Bruce figured he was easily still half asleep.

It took a moment, but the recognition hit Bruce after staring at the sleepy face. The same kid from about a week prior, who he’d caught trying to steal the tires right off the Batmobile.

They’d have to stop meeting like this.

“Hey,” Bruce offered, as the boy pushed himself up, away from Bruce.

“I didn’t touch anythin’,” he said, a hand reaching up to rub at one eye. He looked incredibly small, too young. “I-I swear.”

“And I believe you.” Bruce reached in, offering his hand. he boy looked at it for a moment, before reaching out, his own small hand fitting in it. His fingers were cold- not freezing, but Bruce felt a lack of heat, through his leather gloves. He guided Jason out of the back seat, so he was standing on the street. He shivered, the moment he was out of the car’s protection- his jeans were too thin, worn, his hoodie too big.

Bruce realized, as the boy moved, he had to be nothing but skin and bones.

“I’m sorry,” he offered, but Bruce shook his head.

“There’s no need to be. I’m Bruce.” Jason looked up at him, big blue eyes, freckles dotting along his cheeks and nose.

“…Jason,” he finally said, and Bruce smiled, reaching out to lay a hand on his shoulder.

“Well Jason, it’s freezing out, and I just had a long day. I’m kind of hungry. Would you want to keep me company and get something to eat?” Bruce squeezed, gently. “Whatever you want, anyone who can break into my locked car must have some pretty good taste.”

Jason snorted, shoving his hands into the pocket of his hoodie- but he nodded. Bruce walked him around the car, opening up the passenger side door, watching him crawl in, watching him shrink down into nothing again.

He wasn’t even in the car before he knew this boy would never leave him again.


	3. Your Man (DickDami)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [violetscythe](http://violetscythe.tumblr.com/) asked: "If you're still taking prompts: ‘we take the same elevator every day and due to a misunderstanding I assumed you didn’t speak english and I’ve been talking to my friend about how hot you are for three weeks and apparently my friend has known from the start but you agreed not to tell me bc you both think its hilarious what the fuck’ au (I can see this as Dick/Dami) :)"
> 
> I actually filled this for TimDami, but you know, I think I can also make it work for DickDami (my apologies if they’re similar).
> 
> Capeless AU where Tim and Cass are still Damian’s adopted siblings, but that’s it :3

Damian tugged on his tie, just to have Cassandra reach out, smack his hand.

“Don’t mess it up,” she warned, “Dad won’t like it.” Damian huffed at his adopted sister, rolling his eyes.

“I do not see the point in us sitting in on a meeting. Isn’t that what Tim likes to do?”

“Tim is still in Japan. You know that, we have to pick him up tonight.”

“Oh. _Great_.” Damian tugged his phone from his pocket, thinking he’d text Colin, see if his friend was up for a visit later. Damian was sure, after this long day, he was going to need some good company.

The elevator paused then, opening so a gentleman could step on. Damian wasn’t watching, and felt Cass elbow him, hard, in his ribs. He hissed, glaring up at her- and then averting his eyes entirely, watching as the man walked past them, pressing a button and then leaning against the railing.

“Your man,” Cass teased, and Damian rolled his eyes. He’d been seeing this stranger over the past damn near two weeks, but he’d never heard him speak a word- except over his phone, in a language Damian didn’t recognize. He figured he must be part of one of the foreign deals his father had going on, and probably spoke little to no English. Wasn’t uncommon.

He’s made the mistake of letting Cassandra know that he found him gorgeous.

“Funny,” Damian pointed out, turning to look at her.

“You’re the one who said you’d love for him to bend you over a desk and pull your hair, baby brother.” Damian’s cheeks flushed, and he dared a glance over at the man, staring at the way his eyes were far too blue, his black lashes fluttered perfectly against olive skin, how his dark hair looked way too soft.

He was _utterly gorgeous_ , and it was painful.

“Cass!” Damian reached to shove her, but she batted his hand away. “Look, I don’t care that he can’t understand you, that is still…”

“Exactly what you said. Among other things. What was that about wanting to get on your knees again?”

“I will have you written out of father’s will,” Damian warned, and Cassandra could only laugh. She glanced at the floor count.

“Just admit you said it all.”

“-tt- I do not see the point, you know I did. Granted, it seems I’ve learned not to confide in you, as you simply make a spectacle of it all!” The elevator stopped, and the man pushed off the wall, striding towards it-

Only to stop, to press his hand against the small of Damian’s back and lean in, smiling as he whispered, right into his ear,

“Which office is yours?” Damian jumped, almost moving away from the touch, as Cass reached up, covering her mouth and biting back her laughter. Damian turned, staring up at the man, mouth agape.

It only made the man smile more.

“You know, I’m sure I can figure it out.” He winked, before he moved off the elevator, leaving Damian and Cass alone as the doors closed.

Cassandra burst into laughter then, and Damian shoved her against the railing.

“Do not tell me you knew,” he breathed, and she grinned, pure joy reaching all the way to her almond eyes.

“Oh, I knew Dami. He’s heard all your little comments. I just needed to get you to cross the line a little more.” She reached out, ruffled his hair. “And look what it got you!”

“Embarrassment?”

“ _Laid_!” Damian’s blush deepened.

“I…I mean- not…not yet.” Cass rolled her eyes, as the elevator stopped.

“Yeah, okay. Well, word of advice,” she linked her arm in his, pulling him towards the opening doors. “Keep your office door unlocked.”

Damian swallowed thickly- but wanted nothing more than to skip the meeting and wait in his office, see if that pretty stranger would keep his word.


	4. Act Like a Child (DickDami)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "Hey, I've had a long day, is there anyway that you can write a ficlet about Dick spanking Damian till he's sobbing on Dick?"

“Did you try to shove Tim off a building, Damian?” The teen glanced up from where he sat, cross legged on his bed, at Dick, who was standing in his doorway. Damian rolled his eyes.

“It was just to test his reflexes. He passed, if you are concerned, Grayson.” Dick reached up, pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Damian, you can’t just…can’t just do that. It’s dangerous.”

“-tt- At least I had the faith that he’d catch himself…most likely.” Dick stepped inside, pulling the door shut and walking towards him.

“This is ridiculous,” he said, walking over towards the bed, “You can Tim can’t keep acting like this! You’re an adult, Damian.”

“Perhaps if Drake was more useful-”

“Damian, do not finish that sentence,” Dick warned, voice low, a rumble from his chest. Damian smirked, devilish.

“-Than I wouldn’t feel the need to toss him like the trash he is.”

Dick gritted his teeth, reaching across the bed and grasping Damian by his wrist. He tugged him, dropping down on the edge of the bed and dragging Damian across his lap.

“That’s it,” he said, grabbing the waist of Damian’s sweat pants and underwear, “If you’re going to act like a child, I’m going to punish you like one.”

He tugged them down, over the swell of Damian’s ass, as the teen thrashed. “Grayson- what in all the hells-” he started, was cut off when Dick raised his hand and smacked it down, hard, against his ass. Damian yelped, eyes going wide, barely bale to breathe as Dick raised his hand, slapped his ass again.

Damian bit down on his lip, eyes squeezing shut, skin growing hot, red, with each hit. Dick’s arm had moved in front of his shoulders, gripping his bicep and holding him over his lap. He gave a particularly hard slap, and Damian’s mouth fell open, slack, as he ground his hips against Dick’s thigh.

He realized, as he did so, that his cock was throbbing, trapped between his body and Dick’s thigh, a pulsing ache moving through it with each hit. “Grayson,” he whined, trying to tell him to stop, before he noticed-

“Not until you learn,” Dick said, gave his now rosy ass cheek another hard slap. Damian groaned, rocked against his thigh-

And Dick’s hand paused, hovering over his ass.

“…Damian?” The teen said nothing, sucked his lower lip into his mouth, squirming- trying to get friction, but trying to get away from this at the same time. This…this wasn’t the reaction he should be having.

Dick let his hand calmly settle down, on Damian’s ass, thumb tracing a circle along the red flesh.

“Damian…are you…”

“Don’t stop,” he finally breathed, losing the internal battle of pulling himself from Dick’s lap, or begging him to continue. “Please, Grayson. I’ve been bad. Tell me I’ve been bad.” He arched, pushing his ass up, and there was a moment where Dick only stared at him, knew that he should remove himself from this situation immediately, push the teen gently from his lap, get up, cross the room, head right out the door-

A moment, and then it was gone, and Dick was gripping his bicep painfully hard, raising his hand and smacking him again.

“You’ve been such a bad boy,” he breathed, and Damian mewled, tossing his head back, feeling another sweet pulse of arousal through his cock, as Dick continued to spank him. Each hit cut down to the muscle, left his ass so utterly red it surpassed even the flush on his cheeks, on his trapped cock.

“I’m sorry,” Damian breathed, tears in his eyes. Another slap, and he cried out, trembling.

“Not sorry enough,” Dick growled. “Now.” Slap. “Tell me.” Slap. “Have you.” _Slap_. “Learned?”

Damian sobbed, openly gasping for breath, the sweet broken sound he gave Dick causing the older man to shudder. Dick grabbed one ass cheek, squeezing, and Damian hiccuped his breath.

“Answer me,” he warned, and Damian shook.

“Y-yes,” he said, “I-I’m sorry, Grayson.” Dick grinned, and then, effortlessly, flipped Damian in his lap, so he was stretched out, on his back. Damian’s ass rubbed against Dick’s denim clad thighs, causing Damian to buck his hips up, his cock heavy against his belly. Dick reached for him, wrapped his fist around hot flesh, and stroked up, hard and fast.

Damian was gone within five strokes, head tipping back until he was hanging off Dick’s lap, cum splashing his own abs. He was panting, blood rushing to his head, unable to move, as Dick simply stared at him.

Only when his temples began to pound did Damian lift himself up, slowly. He was dizzy, as the blood rushed back to his body, and reached out, clutching at Dick’s shirt. His own tshirt was falling back down over his stomach, into the mess he’d left behind.

“Damian,” Dick started, and the teen shook his head.

“Don’t…say it…” Dick frowned.

“What the hell just happened,” he offered, watched as Damian squirmed, the teen hissing as his ass ached.

“Well, hopefully you just bruised me,” Damian teased, and Dick’s cheeks flushed.

“I…I didn’t mean…not for this. Jesus, Damian, I just wanted to shock you, I swear.” Damian rolled his eyes, leaning his head against Dick’s shoulder, closing his eyes.

“Grayson.”

“Yeah?”

“Do me a favor,” he offered, licking his lips, “And shut your mouth.” Dick frowned, but held his tongue, wrapping both his arms around the teen, holding him close. Damian nuzzled into him, and Dick wondered if he should lay him down, make sure he was okay. Maybe he needed some tea, his throat might hurt after that-

Dick paused, realized he was contemplating after care, and could only groan more. This was not how he had planned to spend his evening at all.

But he’d be damned if he left Damian without it, even if this had not been what he expected to happen, when he came to the teen’s room to chastise him about he and Tim’s ridiculous bickering.

“Tell me,” Damian whispered, “That you don’t plan to do the same thing to Drake.” Dick snorted, rolled his eyes.

“Why, jealous?” Damian hummed, leaning up, pressing his mouth to Dick’s pulse. Dick felt his breath escape.

He hadn’t meant for it to.

“Maybe,” Damian reasoned, “And maybe we could work something out, Grayson. I’ll behave,” he offered, his voice growing devious, “if you promise to keep me in line.”

Oh, hell, this night was definitely not going as planned.


	5. HS AU pt9 (JayTim)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [thisloserhere](http://thisloserhere.tumblr.com/) asked: "that's awesome! since the au's'll continue if you've got the time think I could request more of that super cute jaytim highschool au?"

Tim giggled, squirming against Jason, the older boy pressing further back against the wall. The two were cramped into Tim’s bed, which was noticeably smaller than Jason’s.

Maybe if it was someone else, Jason would have cared. Maybe if the circumstances were different.

But it was Tim. He liked being up close to Tim. Besides, he was sleeping in Tim’s room, for the first time. Had been invited, actually, by Tim’s mom, and not even Tim himself.

“Stop squirming,” Jason said, as Tim giggled again, pressed his face into his boyfriend’s neck.

“Sorry, just trying to get comfortable.” He slid a leg between Jason’s thighs, and the older boy exhaled, managing to get Tim to lean back enough so he could kiss the corner of his mouth.

“Uh-huh. Sure. Just getting comfortable, and not trying to start anything at all?” Tim blushed- which was hard to see, in the dark, but Jason knew it regardless. He didn’t need to see it.

There was a joy in teasing Tim, over things like that. Over Tim actually wanting him. He couldn’t help it that Tim was cute when he was flustered.

“Just c’mere,” Jason said, wrapping his arms around Tim and holding him as he managed to roll onto his back. He dragged the younger boy with him, so Tim was sprawled out on his chest, head pillowed in his soft, worn tshirt. Tim smiled, rising slowly with each of Jason’s breaths. “Think you can sleep like that?”

“Mhm.” Tim stifled a yawn, closed his eyes. It was still early, in Jason’s world- but Tim’s mom wanted to take the boys out the following day, drive them a few towns over for some museum opening.

Jason didn’t give a shit about it, if he was honest. What he cared about was the fact that Tim’s mom had invited him, had wanted to work it around a weekend where Jason could stay the whole time. She was doing it to get to spend time with her son’s boyfriend- get to know him.

The fact that she cared- that was what Jason cared about.

“You’re going to be exhausted if you don’t go to sleep,” Jason warned. He knew how Tim got, when he didn’t get enough sleep. Jason could down cheap, bitter coffee and move on- but Tim was utterly grumpy, until he was fed and given iced coffee that tasted more like syrup than anything else.

Jason was learning these things about him.

They weren’t things he disliked.

“Then stop talking,” Tim teased, snuggling against Jason’s chest. “Can’t sleep with you babbling.” Jason chuckled, ruffling Tim’s hair, before he let himself stare up at the ceiling, in the dark.

He wasn’t used to this- used to a family that cared, that had an interest in him. His own home life- well, Tim got to come over all the time, but he had yet to meet Jason’s parents. Jason liked it that way. Didn’t really get along with them- and didn’t want to think about what would happen, when he graduated that year and knew he couldn’t stay at home.

Most of his friends assumed his basement room was a blessing. Really, it was just a way to keep him out of sight. So that he didn’t have to interact with his parents. They left all the time so they could get away- from him, and from each other. He heard the fights, he wasn’t deaf. And yeah, on some level he just didn’t care, was over it all, honestly. But it was still unnerving, not knowing where he’d end up.

Once, he’d figured he’d move in with his ex, but Dick hadn’t lasted. Kori and he had never been serious enough for that dream- even when he had thought she was pregnant.

Jason sighed. He didn’t see a point in that train of thought. Wasn’t anything he could do about it right then- and besides, he knew he should be enjoying this. Enjoying the fact that Mrs. Drake was trusting him to sleep with Tim curled up around him, had an interest enough in him to want to get to know him.

Want to make him feel welcome.

“Tim?” he whispered, was answered with only soft, shallow breaths. Sleeping. Jason smiled to himself, closing his eyes, forcing his mind to go blank.

He could worry later. There wasn’t any point living in any moment except that exact one, with the cute boy that clung to him like Jason could fix the world.

Jason liked that illusion. That he had power, could fix things. Protect things. Maybe that was part of the attraction- that Tim made him feel like he mattered enough to do any of that at all.


	6. Single Dad AU pt17 (BruDick)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [shinya99](http://shinya99.tumblr.com/) asked: "Just a thought on single dad AU of yours. I wonder what Talia will react when she comes to the Wayne manor to visit Damian and found him sleeping between naked Bruce and Dick. Or if she bring Ra to visit his grandson and seeing Dick there?"
> 
> An Anon asked: "love your prompt fills, if you’re not doing them anymore it’s chill, but would love a continuation of the single dad au where dick has a run-in with talia who makes him feel somewhat inferior but dami stands up for him :)"
> 
> Of course, the first 16 parts of the Single Dad AU can be read in my Summer DCU Prompt Fills!

“I’m just saying,” Jason said, grinning, “If you stick it out with hot dad, I’ll basically be an uncle.”

Dick snorted, trying to fight down his laughter as they paused at the crosswalk,waiting for the light to signal them to cross. They’d walked a few blocks to the grocery store, each sporting a few plastic bags. 

“And as the cool uncle,” Jason pointed out, “I’ll be the one to take the kid to get his first tattoo, give him dating advice-”

“Jason he is _three_.” Dick couldn’t help but laugh, leaning over to push his shoulder against Jason. “Let’s not jump the gun, okay? Let’s just think about him being three.”

“They grow up so fast,” Jason mused, voice laced with sarcastic, overly thick feeling, and Dick rolled his eyes. They stared across, and by the time they reached the other street, Jason had shifted all his bags to one hand so he could loop his arm in with Dick’s. “Okay, in all seriousness though, you with the kid is fuckin’ adorable.”

Dick blushed, not exactly sure what he should say. There was no denying that Damian made him ridiculously happy- that the fact that it was almost like he-

No, no he wouldn’t use the term dad at all. Not in relation to him. Bruce was Damian’s father, and Dick was still new to the relationship, to the boy’s life. He couldn’t use the term in relation to himself-

 _But he wanted to_.

Because all Dick wanted, at the end of the day, was a family. He’d been robbed of it once, and this second chance felt too good to be true.

“Speaking of adorable,” Jason mused, grinning as up ahead, he spotted Tim sitting on the steps to the apartment, on his phone. Dick laughed, pulling his arm free.

“Guess I should’ve made plans with Bruce,” he mused, “Given you two some space.”

“Nah, Tim has to study. You being around will keep me from pestering him too badly.”

Dick bit his tongue, so as not to state the obvious- why not let him study at his own house? Where Jason couldn’t prove to be a distraction? But he knew the answer, he’d seen the two sprawled out on the couch, Jason holding home made flash cards, quizzing Tim. Or flipping idly through channels on the television as Tim read.

They at least wanted to exist in the same space, even if they couldn’t interact the way they wanted to.

And that was something Dick completely understood.

*

“I mean it,” Dick said with a laugh, as he gently shoved Jason back towards his bike, the following day. Early afternoon, he air had a nice chill to it. “I just want to see the kid jump in some leaves. Everyone has to, ya know?”

“Yeah, yeah, you also think everyone needs to drink pumpkin spice lattes and be burning maple scented candles right about now.”

“It’s the time of year for it!” Jason rolled his eyes, reaching out to ruffle his friends hair, before swinging a leg back over his bike.

“Whatever you say, Dickie. Call me if you need a pick up.” Jason glanced at the manor, adding, “or if you and hot dad want some company. Tim and I could probably get lost in this place.”

Dick laughed, offering a smile and a wave as Jason drove off, before he turned, heading for the door. He reached for the knob, not bothering with knocking- somehow he had gotten past that habit, and truthfully, he had no idea when that had begun.

He let himself in, closing the door behind him, was greeted with-

Nothing. No Alfred, no Damian rushing at the sound of the door, no Bruce appearing in a doorway. Nothing.

“Bruce?” He called, heading in past the foyer, turning towards the sitting rooms. He didn’t hear anything at first, upon entering the hallway, but as he moved, Dick could hear voices, faint- growing, as he headed for the last room.

He didn’t recognize the one, talking.

“Bruce?” he asked again, turning in the doorway, stopping dead. Bruce was standing in the middle of the room, looking slightly exasperated, and across from him, by only a few feet, was a woman that Dick didn’t recognize.

Except when she turned to follow Bruce’s gaze, and he saw her face. While Damian was still round faced, he had the promise of those high cheek bones, already had those thick lashes, that same skin tone.

That meant she had to be-

“Dick,” Bruce started, glancing down at his watch. “Shit, I hadn’t realized how late it was.” He reached a hand up, brushing it through his hair. “Uh, Dick, this is-”

“Talia,” the woman finished, fully turning to stare at Dick. He felt frozen, under eyes that were the sweet green, but with a stare that felt like it could take on armies.

“And Talia, this is Dick,” Bruce added, both hands now sliding into his pockets. Dick hesitated, not moving into the room.

“I…didn’t mean to interrupt,” he offered, “I can…go…” Talia simply stared at him, and he had the aching feeling it was not in any sort of pleasant way.

“No, just…we’re just talking. Can you check on Damian, for us?” Talia’s head whipped to Bruce then, her stare now directed at him. “He’s in his room.”

“Sure thing.” He gave them one last glance, before turning away, hurrying towards the stairs. Once he was up them and at Damian’s door, he paused to knock- if only to instill the habit in the kid, before opening the door.

He found Damian sitting on the floor, surrounded by a mess of painted wooden blocks. The boy looked up, grinning large and nearly yelling, “Dee!” Dick grinned, walking over and settling down on the floor, crossing his legs. The boy shifted, crawling up onto his lap and pressing his face just under his ribs, hugging him.

“Hey kiddo,” he offered, giving Damian a good squeeze, before the boy turned, sliding off Dick’s lap to return to his blocks. “What are you making?” Some of the blocks had been tacked into haphazard piles.

“House,” Damian said, picking up a green block and adding it to one of the piles, which was in front of his two stuffed bats.

“For who?” Dick asked, as the boy picked up a blue block, adding it to one stack.

“Mommy,” he said, pausing and pointing to one pile, “and Bats!” he pointed to the other, in front of the bats. Then, turning to the last one, “And daddy and Dee and me.”

Dick smiled at that, leaning over and ruffling Damian’s hair. “You want me in your house with you and daddy?”

Damian nodded furiously, glancing up at him before reaching up, tugging at some of Dick’s hair as it tickled the boy’s forehead.

“Dee’s already here,” he said, “All the time. Dee stays.” He tugged again, and Dick pulled him back into his lap, hugging him tightly.

“Dee wishes he could,” he whispered, so softly Damian didn’t even hear him, content with the affection.

*

Dick managed to keep Damian occupied for about fifteen minutes, before the boy was restless. “Going to see daddy,” he announced, standing up, and adding, “and mommy!” and heading for the door. Dick pushed himself up, rushing after him before he could get very far down the hallway, scooping him up. Terrified he’d tumble down the stairs if he let him go.

“They were talking,” Dick pointed out, as Damian clung happily to Dick, resting on his hip. “Let’s go see if they’re done. But we might have to wait.” Damian pouted, but didn’t say anything, as Dick carried him down the stairs, towards Bruce and Talia.

He was barely into the hallway, when he heard voices- loud voices, and paused.

“Little D,” he said, “Do you know where Alfred is?” The boy pursed his lips, before,

“Cleaning. Daddy said the libwary was dirty.” Dick chuckled, over Damian’s mispronunciation, before setting him down.

“How about you go get Alfred. I bet mommy and daddy are thirsty. And then we can see them.” He set Damian down, and the boy nodded, hurrying off on his little mission. Dick watched, to make sure he didn’t go up the stairs- and when he bypassed them, Dick turned, moving down the hallway.

He knew he shouldn’t, but he couldn’t help himself.

Dick leaned against the wall, pausing before the doorway, listening as he heard Talia say, rather loudly, “You don’t know him, Bruce.”

“I do, Talia. I really do.” He heard her scoff, then shuffling, the sound of her nail pressing against something, tapping.

“Look at this.” There was a pause, and then, “Look at this and tell me you didn’t know-”

“Whatever is in his past-”

“Look at the company he keeps, Bruce!”

“It’s a damn tabloid, Talia. You can’t take it seriously!”

“I don’t care what it is, you’re trusting him with our son!” Her voice had risen again, but before anything else could be said, Dick heard the sound of little feet, and then Damian was rushing past him, Alfred just rounding the corner- pausing to glance at Dick, who flushed- caught in the act of spying.

Dick turned away from Alfred, pushing off the wall and hurrying after Damian, but he was too late- Damian was in the room already, shouting, “mommy!” and rushing towards Talia. She turned, offering him a large smile- real, if Dick was to guess- and reached down, scooping him up into her arms and peppering his rosy cheeks with kisses.

“Hello my little love,” she cooed, as Damian wrapped his little arms up around her neck, nestling in happily. “How I have missed you. Have you been good?” Damian nodded, and Talia chuckled, stroking his back with the hand not holding her phone. Dick stayed back, towards the doorway, as Alfred moved into the room.

“Not to interrupt,” he offered, “But perhaps you two have…worked up a thirst.” He glanced at Bruce, who shook his head, slowly.

“No, Alfred, but…” he paused, looking at Dick, “Would you mind driving Dick home? I’m sorry, I just don’t think today is a good day.” He held Dick’s eyes for not even half a second, before he looked away, and Dick shoved his hands into his pockets, looking towards the floor.

“Of course Master Bruce.”

“Dick, I-”

“No, it’s okay. I get it.” Dick glanced between them, then, shoving his hands in his pockets, “I’ll talk to you later.” He glanced at Damian, who had squirmed in his mother’s grasp, was peeking out at him. “Catch you later little D.”

“Dee!” Damian squirmed, trying to get away- but Talia held him tight. Dick turned, moving out of the room before Alfred could, heading directly for the door.

*

Dick said little, on the drive home, and Alfred did not pry him. He was thankful for it. Talia’s voice was echoing in his head, and he couldn’t, for the life of him, figure out what she had been talking about.

Half way home, he pulled his phone out, doing a quick google search of he and Bruce’s name. The first link led him to a page he knew all to well- Stephanie Brown’s- which hosted a new article.

 _Pretty boy has a past_.

Dick hesitated, his stomach beginning to sink. He scrolled down, by sheer force of will only. It was filled with a rather abrupt telling of his childhood- a mentioning of his parents’ deaths, his time in the boys’ home. Hinting at the fact that he had been troubled, even if he held no record. But what got him, more than that, was the image of he and Jason, taken only the night prior, walking back towards their apartment.

And beneath that, the blatant attack on Jason. On his record as a kid, on the fact that Stephanie couldn’t figure out _exactly what he did- but honestly, it had to be shady_. That he had been in trouble, before, as an adult. One count of possession with intent to sell- Dick remembered that, remembered getting Jason off only because he had begged Jim Gordon, back in his days when he was with Barbara. And Jim had done it only because Babs had said Jason was still a good guy. 

It was the _second_ second chance he had given Jason. He swore it was the last.

Dick could barely stomach it, and by the time they had reached the apartment, he felt sick. Angry. He thanked Alfred for the ride, leaving the car before the man could offer any words, and rushed up the stairs. He burst into the apartment, slamming the door behind him, found Jason and Tim on the couch, Tim high lighting in a thick book.

“Dick?” Jason furrowed his brow. “What are you doing back?” He paused to look at his friend’s face, before adding, “What happened?”

“Look at this shit,” Dick said, shoving his phone into Jason’s face. Jason started scrolling through the article, frowning- before he gritted his teeth, turning it and shoving it towards Tim.

“Look what she did.” Tim pulled his legs from Jason’s lap, taking the phone and scrolling through it. “Fucking _cunt_.”

“Hey,” Tim cut, as he skimmed the article, “can you not?”

“What? Call her a cunt?” Jason scowled. “It’s the damn truth. Look at that shit. Where does she get off?”

“She’s-”

“I swear to god Tim, if you say doing your job I’ll-”

“ _You’ll what_?” Tim turned, dropped Dick’s phone back in Jason’s lap. Jason gritted his teeth, and Dick simply stared. “She is.”

“She doesn’t have to fucking slander someone like that! What the fuck gives her the right to talk about Dick like this?”

“I’m not saying it’s okay,” Tim countered, his voice rising, “But maybe don’t just cut into her like that, okay? She is my friend, you know.”

“Some fucking friend. Don’t tell me she’s jealous and she’s taking it out on Dick.” Tim rolled his eyes, grabbing his book and standing up. “I can’t believe you’d defend her.”

“You’d defend Dick if the situations were turned,” Tim snapped, glaring. “Stephanie has been my friend for a long time. Yeah, we lost touch a little after the break up, but we had a long history.” Tim shoved his book into his bag. “And I know you’re upset, and look, I’m not blaming either of you, but let me talk to her and see if I can straighten this out.”

“There’s nothing to straighten out!” Jason stood up, yelling now. “She’s fucking tearing Dick apart to make a damn buck! She’s using me to make him look bad! She’s got no goddamn right!”

“She’s got to have a reason-”

“Jesus, stop defending her like you’re still looking to get your dick wet with her or something!”

“That’s it!” Tim grabbed his bag, tossing it over a shoulder. “I’m fucking done.” He shoved past Jason, avoiding Dick and heading for the door. Jason didn’t say a word, didn’t move until the door had slammed shut and he was sagging back into the couch.

Dick hesitated a minute, before moving to sit next to him, tipping his head back.

“Bruce’s ex is here. She saw the article. She was screaming at Bruce that he doesn’t know me. That he _shouldn’t trust me_ with their son.”

“Shit.”

Dick nodded. “He…sent me home.” Jason glanced at him, and Dick reached up, pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes. “I came clean to him. I told him about us, where we started. He knows this already. But…” Dick sighed. He didn’t know what else he was trying to add.

He glanced over at Jason, who offered him a sorry look.

*

The afternoon evolved into night, into Jason going out an returning with beer. To him and Dick sitting on the couch, drinking in silence.

“You don’t think it was her,” Dick asked, after he’d polished off one, had opened his second bottle. It hadn’t taken long. “That has Dick doubting me. I mean…fuck. Jason. You don’t think-”

“What? That Bruce wants his ex back and not you?” He took a long swig from his bottle. “Dickie.”

“She was gorgeous, Jay. Like. I wouldn’t even blame him, really.” He glanced down at his hands. “I don’t measure up.”

“Hush up,” Jason said, tossing an arm around Dick’s shoulders, leaning in close to him. “You’re gorgeous, and you know it.” Dick shrugged a shoulder, and Jason pressed into the other, words slightly muffled now. “Want me to prove it?”

“How? Gonna go wake all your neighbors and have them take a poll?” Dick snorted, taking a swig of his beer.

“Want me to kiss you?” Dick glanced over at his friend. Jason was staring up at him, serious eyes, his mouth hidden by Dick’s shoulder.

“No,” Dick said, “Because you’d have to explain it to Tim in the morning. I’d have to explain it to Bruce. You’re not drunk enough for that kind of decision.” Jason leaned back, shrugging a shoulder.

He was quiet for a minute, before he stood up, polishing off his second beer and grabbing another. “C’mon, I need a cigarette.”

Dick followed Jason from the apartment, expected to head down the stairs- but instead Jason led him up. Up until they were exiting a tiny stairwell to the roof. Jason settled down, leaning his back against the protrusion from the stairwell, and Dick settled next to him, watched Jason light his cigarette, take a long drag.

“Think I was an asshole?” he asked, and Dick lifted his bottle.

“To Tim? Definitely.” He took a drink.

“Just pisses me off. You worked past our shit. You’re not a bad guy, Dick. No one should label you like one.” Jason paused, glancing at his cigarette, staring at the burning end, the smoke rising. “And…maybe I’ve been trying to make some changes too.”

Dick glanced over at him, and Jason shrugged a shoulder to himself, taking a drag. “Jay?”

“I’ve been looking for a real job,” he offered, “Something…that won’t get me arrested. Thought maybe it was time to turn things around. You know grow up. Like you did.” Another drag. “Thought it might be better, in the long run.”

Dick knew what he was leavin unsaid- that it might be better for Tim. For the both of them. That maybe if Jason cleaned up his act, he’d stand a chance of keeping the kid. 

That he wanted a future with him.

And suddenly, his overreaction made all the more sense to Dick.

“I haven’t told Tim yet,” Jason offered, “I’ve got an interview, over at ACE Chemicals. Security, nothing exciting. But they’re willing to look past my not-so-spotless record. It’s almost guaranteed.” Another drag, before Jason was tossing the end of the cigarette away, reaching for another one instantly. He lit it, and this time, his fingers were shaking. “I don’t want Tim to see that side of me. That picture Stephanie painted. I want something better for him.” He glanced at Dick. “And something better for you.”

He took another drag, and Dick reached over, plucking the cigarette from his fingers, taking a long one himself. Jason watched him exhale, watched Dick turn the cigarette in the starlight and look at it.

“Guess we both just want to move on, don’t we?” He passed it back, and Dick leaned his head back, sighing. “You’ve gotta apologize.”

“And you’ve gotta talk to Bruce.” Dick swallowed, thickly.

“I know. I sort of just left. I probably should have…said something. I don’t know.” He closed his eyes. “I can’t lose this, Jay. This is…everything I’ve ever wanted.”

Jason reached over, took one of Dick’s hands, squeezing it in his own. “You won’t. That guy is crazy ‘bout you. I’m sure there’s more to this.” Another squeeze, before his hand was removed, and Dick opened his eyes, staring up at the sky.

He hoped there was.

*

Bruce took a deep breath, waiting outside Damian’s room as Talia tucked the boy in. Only when she emerged did he enter, giving her only a quick glance, before he moved to Damian’s bed, sitting on the edge. The boy was wrapped up in his blankets, snuggling his original stuffed bat, the other tucked in behind him.

“Sweet dreams baby boy,” Bruce offered, stroking some of Damian’s hair back. The toddler was quiet, little hands shifting around his bat, before,

“Daddy?”

“Hmm?”

“Is mommy staying?”

Bruce paused, hand moving from Damian’s shoulder to his back. “Do you want her to?”

Damian scrunched his face up, thinking for a moment. Finally, he shook his head. “I love mommy,” he said, “But mommy is sad when she’s with daddy. Daddy is sad when he’s with mommy.” He shifted, pulling himself up, sitting and looking at Bruce with eyes far too intense for such a small child. “Daddy is happy with Dee.”

Bruce felt his stomach tightening. The words felt heavy on his tongue, as he asked, slowly, “Do you want Dee to stay?”

Damian nodded. “Daddy likes Dee. Dee makes daddy smile.” Damian offered up his own small smile, as he added, “I like when daddy smiles.” He tugged at his blanket, adding, “Is Dee going to be my daddy too?”

Bruce paused, before he admitted, “I don’t know.” Bruce closed his eyes, for a moment, adding, “Maybe.”

That seemed to be enough. He leaned forward, awkwardly hugging his father, before he lay back down, let Bruce tuck the blanket in around him again. Damian yawned, wiggling his little toes when Bruce kissed his temple, before he pressed his face into his plush bat as Bruce got up, crossing the room and flicking off the light, before stepping out.

Talia was waiting for him.

“Listen,” Bruce started, “I’m too tired to keep doing this.” He reached up, squeezed the bridge of his nose, and when he looked back at her Talia was watching him. The anger that had been in her eyes had diminished.

“Walk with me, beloved,” she offered, and Bruce hesitated, before slipping his arm in hers, heading for the stairs. They slipped outside, into the chilly air, Talia taking a deep breath, exhaling slowly as they walking around the Manor, towards the large expanse of land behind it. “Damian is taken with him.”

“Who? Dick?” Bruce frowned. “Yeah. He is. He was before I even was.” Talia nodded.

“You should have told me about him, Bruce.” She squeezed his arm. “We were supposed to be friendly.”

“I know. I know.” Bruce shoved his free hand into his pocket. “I’m sorry. I just…I don’t know. It happened fast, and yet…not. I felt like I spent forever trying to get through to him, and like it all happened in the blink of an eye.” They paused, and Bruce looked up, at the night sky. “I didn’t plan for it, Talia.”

“You never plan for anything, Bruce.” She leaned into him, following his eyes up to the sky. “But that’s brought us many good things.”

“Damian for one.” They both laughed.

“I want what’s best for our son,” Talia offered, “I want him to be safe, Bruce. It is…hard, when I am so far away. When I want to take him back with me. But I know this city will be what he wants, someday. I think he is better here. But I worry. I want him safe, and I guess…I should not have reacted as I did.” She sighed. “But finding out you have a new lover, and suddenly reading about him and my son online, well…I wasn’t pleased.”

“I don’t blame you.” Bruce glanced at her. “I should have told you. But really, Dick is…great. Damian adores him, and he…he loves our boy.”

“I could tell.” Talia pulled away from Bruce’s arm, letting her hand grasp his own. “And I am sorry that I have complicated things.”

“He’ll understand,” Bruce offered, “Once we talk to him. And I can’t say I blame you- I would have done the same.”

“He’s our baby. I’d protect him with me life.”

Bruce squeezed her hand. “So would I. And I think you’ll find Dick would say the same thing.”

Talia smiled, softly. “I would like to talk to him, Bruce. Let me explain myself.” Bruce only nodded, thinking he would need to explain a lot to Dick, come morning.

*

Dick pressed his face into his pillow, tossing one arm off the bed. Next to him, Jason was sprawled on his back, one arm thrown awkwardly onto Dick’s side, one foot dangling off the bed.

“Something is humming,” Jason mumbled, half asleep, and Dick groaned, cracking his eyes open. Blindly, he reached for the noise, grabbing his phone off the nightstand. Without even thinking, he unlocked it, lifting it to his ear.

“Hello?” The word barely came out, as Dick nestled closer to his pillow, Jason rolling over, away from him, pressing his ass up against the back of Dick’s thighs.

“Dick, uh. Good morning.” Dick yawned, and then, a moment later, realizing it was Bruce’s voice, bolted upright into a sitting position. Next to him, Jason was jostled and grumbled, reaching blindly for the blanket and yanking it up over his head.

“Bruce…”

“Is this a bad time?” Dick raked a hand back through his hair, shaking his head.

“Uh, no. It’s fine.”

“We…can we talk? Not on the phone but…would you come over? I think we…we need to.”

“Yeah,” Dick offered, “We do. I need to shower, but I don’t know if Jason is… in shape to bring me.”

“I can send Alfred. I’d get you myself but-”

“Can’t risk trying to have a serious conversation in the car,” Dick filled in. “I get it. I’ll go shower. See you soon?”

“Yes. Thank you, Dick.” The line went dead, and Dick tossed his phone towards the foot of the bed, turning and tugging the blanket off Jason’s head, leaning down over his shoulders. Jason huffed.

“What the hell Dick, at least wake me up with a kiss.” Dick snorted, kissing at his friend’s temple.

“I’m getting in the shower and going to see Bruce. You should call Tim. You need to do the whole talking thing.” Jason sighed, awake now, not moving as Dick pulled himself from the bed, heading towards the shower.

*

Jason felt like it was a cop out, but he texted Tim. Asked to meet him, take a walk through central park. He didn’t feel right, having the boy come here. Felt like they needed nuetral ground.

He waited until Dick was out the door, off to work on his own problems, before heading out himself. The streets were a blur, until he was parking his bike, leaving his helmet behind and heading into the park, hands in the pockets of his worn jeans. He saw Tim before he was too far in, sitting on a bench, legs pulled up onto it, watching as a couple played fetch with their dog.

A deep breath, and Jason walked over, glad that his pockets hid the fact that his hands were shaking.

“Hey,” he said, quietly, and Tim glanced up at him.

“Hi.” Jason scoffed the toe of his boot against the ground.

“Look, I won’t…waste your time. I was an ass. And I’m sorry.” Tim stared up at him, before he turned his body, letting his legs fall off the bench, feet on the ground. He patted the spot next to him, and Jason hesitated, before settling down onto it. “I just…I don’t want you to look at me like I’m that person…that you read about. I want to be something better.” Jason leaned back against the bench, staring up at the sky. Slightly over cast. Maybe a shower, come afternoon.

“It’s just…Dick and I come from shit. I know we’ve talked about it, but… it’s just hard to believe that we ever became anything. And I know I haven’t really but…I want to change that.”

“Jason.” Tim reached over, turning and gently rubbing his arm. “You’re something.”

“I’m the same kid I used to be, just in a nicer body.” He laughed, bitterly, at himself. “But I haven’t learned. Except how to be smarter, not to not get caught. And that’s not what I want. I want to change. I’m going to change.” He didn’t tear his eyes away from the sky. “I’ve got an interview tomorrow. A real job. I’ll drop everything else. I won’t be the man you read about. Not ever again. You don’t deserve that.”

Tim stared at him for a moment, before he slipped his arms around Jason’s clutching it to him and leaning in. “You’re more than I deserve,” Tim offered, “You love me. That’s all I could want.” Jason finally turned to him, and Tim was smiling, softly.

“Still. I wanted something of this. You and me.” He shrugged a shoulder, and Tim leaned up, kissing his cheek.

“Well, we’ve got plenty of time to make that work. Besides, you’re not the only one who didn’t react very well. I get why you’re angry. And I’m sorry I didn’t really…accept it, in the moment. Stephanie is just…she was a good friend for so long. This wasn’t the journalism she wanted to do, I know. She wanted to change the world. Wanted to open eyes.” Tim sighed. “I…I called her last night. I was so angry, at all of it. I needed answers. I needed Steph to have a reason for this.”

Jason hesitated. “Did she?”

Tim squeezed his arm. “When we broke up, she was interning for the Daily Planet, had a little place in Metropolis. I always thought she’d get work there, but…well, I guess her opening fell through, and she had to come back to Gotham. And you know this city- it’s a mess. It’s hard to get anyone to care. So she took what jobs she could get, and ended up where she is. She didn’t do it to spite us, she didn’t do it because she was jealous. Her boss loves the traffic they’re getting because of her covering Dick and Bruce. He kept telling her to get dirtier, get nastier. Or he’d find someone else who would. And Stephanie can’t afford to lose her job. She wants nothing more than to get back to Metropolis, so save up and leave this city behind. And she’s…sorry, for what she wrote.” Tim sighed. “I know it doesn’t change taht she did it, but shes sorry. She cried, Jason. I can tell you the only thing that made this girl cry were those ASPCA commercials.”

Jason snorted over that, laughing quietly, before he pulled his arm free, wrapping it around Tim’s shoulders.

“If she can fix it, she wants to. She doesn’t want to sell her soul anymore.”

Jason tapped his fingers on his thigh, thinking. “Maybe she can.”

“You have an idea?”

“Possibly. But we have to talk to Bruce and Dick. And they need to talk, first.” Tim nodded, leaning into Jason’s shoulder.

“For what it’s worth,” he whispered, “I want something for us too.” Jason smiled, squeezing Tim’s shoulders. Part of him wanted not to believe him- Tim was young, he had so much more to experience, how could he want something with Jason?

But he shut it down. He chose to believe him, if only because it was what he wanted, so desperately.

“So, interview,” Tim said, squirming closer until their thighs were brushing, “Talk to me about it.”

Jason smiled. And he did, like he was discussing the start of their future.

*

Dick followed Alfred into the manor, down into one of the sitting rooms. He expected Bruce- but what he found, sitting calmly, waiting for him, was Talia instead.

He stared at her, for a moment, as Alfred slipped away, before she said, calmly, “I won’t bite. Please.” She gestured to the seat opposite her, and Dick hesitated, before walking in, settling down into it. “I believe we need to talk.”

“I need to talk to Bruce,” Dick said, and Talia nodded.

“Yes. You do. But I need to speak with you. I need to…explain myself.” She leaned forward, elbows resting on her knees. “Yesterday did not go as it should. I overreacted. I apologize for that. I was- am simply worried about my son.” She folded her hands together. “I want him to be safe, happy. What Bruce and I have, this arrangement- it’s not easy, on either of us. I want to be with my son. These past few months without him have been terrible, to be simple. But I have stayed away, allowing him to bond with his father. Bruce can give our boy a life here that I think is better than what I have to offer.”

Dick was silent, watched as Talia leaned forward, slightly, brown waves of hair sliding over one shoulder.

“I learned about you on my plane ride here. I learned that the father of my son had a new lover who he was leaving our son with because of some story I read online. Not from him. I was upset over that. I did not know you- still, I do not. I did not know if my son was safe. And perhaps I should have trusted Bruce’s judgement but…Damian is my world. I’m his mother.” She paused, adding, “I love him. My son means the world to me.”

Dick was quiet, before he licked his lips. Feeling oddly calm. Understanding. “I don’t blame you,” he finally said, “Hearing you…say it. It makes sense.”

“I harbor no ill will towards you,” she said, giving him the smallest of smiles. “Nor Bruce for finding you. The man has enough tragedy behind him- as it seems do you. There need be no more.” Then, with a small laugh, “I do hope you did not think it was jealousy. Bruce and I have been over for what feels like a long time.”

“It crossed my mind,” Dick admitted, and Talia smiled more. She stood up, crossing the small space between them and extending her hand.

“Allow me to do this properly,” she said, “I’m Talia Al Ghul. And it’s a pleasure to meet the man who has made my son so happy in his new home.”

Dick stared at her hand for a moment, before he stood up, taking it in his own, squeezing, not shaking.

“Dick Grayson,” he offered, “And it’s good to meet you, too.”

*

Dick walked with Talia, upstairs, to find Bruce sitting with his son in Damian’s room, the boy excitedly building with his blocks again.

“Mommy lives here,” he was saying, as they stopped in the doorway.

Bruce smiled at the boy, not noticing them. “And what about us?”

“We live here!” He pointed to a large shape, which had grown from the other day. “Daddy and me and Dee.”

Talia smiled, tapping her nails against the door frame. Brue and Damian turned, and upon seeing Dick, Damian scrambled up, rushing over to him and throwing his arms around his legs.

“Dee!”

“Hey there Dami,” Dick offered, bending over to pick him up. The boy clutched at him, as Bruce stood up, walking towards them.

“Dick, we-”

“It’s okay,” Dick offered, adjusting Damian so he was settled against his chest, pressing his face into Dick’s shoulder. “Really. I…I get it.” He glanced at Talia, smiling at her. “I think I get it all.”

Bruce followed his gaze, before glanced back at Dick. The younger man smiled at him, leaning in to kiss his cheek.

“We can talk another time,” he offered, “I think right now, we should be taking advantage of the whole family being here.” He pulled Damian back from his shoulder. “Little D, have you ever jumped into a pile of leaves?”

The boy scrunched up his face. “No.”

“Oh but you should. It’s fine.”

Damian tapped his little fingers on Dick’s shoulder. “Dee does it?”

“I did when I was a kid.”

That had Damian perking up. “Then I want to!” Dick grinned, spinning on his heel, heading for the stairs.

“Then let’s go!”

Bruce laughed, and Talia grinned, rushing after them, yelling at Bruce to get Damian’s coat, his hat. Bruce moved across the room, to Damian’s closet, digging them out. He hurried down the stairs, found them outside on the porch, Dick pointing to all the leaves changing on the trees, the piles of leaves scattered over the large expane of land around the Manor.

Damian was giggling, clapping his hands. Even Talia was smiling, leaning in to stroke her boy’s hair back, to point to a pile and agree with Dick, that it was obviously the best to start with.

Bruce felt, in that moment, as if everything was back as it should be. As if he was looking at his family, as it should be. Complete. Perhaps not what one might expect, perhaps oddly jointed, but still- complete. Functioning.

And in that moment, Damian’s little voice was in his head, childlike innocence and joy- is Dee going to be my daddy too?

“Bruce!” Dick called, turning back and smiling at him- the kind that was charming, that Bruce had fallen for- “C’mon!”

Bruce crossed the porch, handing Talia Damian’s coat, watching as she and Dick worked together to get the boy into it- without so much as a single snag, a moment of awkwardness. Fluid, like they had done it a thousand times before.

Bruce settled Damian’s hat onto his head, before Dick was rushing off the porch, holding him, heading for the pile of leaves.

And as he clutched Damian to his chest, falling on his back into the leaves to show the boy how to do it, Bruce realized that he wanted, more than anything, to be able to tell Damian yes.

Because he wanted this family to work, more than anything he had ever wanted before. Because he loved Dick in a way he had never braced for, and couldn’t believe that he had been lucky enough to have Dick fit so perfectly into his family, to have found a spot that fit him so perfectly.

Bruce leaned against the railing on the porch, felt Talia reached behind him, press a hand to his back. He glanced at her, and she was smiling, watching Dick with eyes that trusted, if only because Damian was so utterly happy, in that moment, that she couldn’t bare the thought of not trusting. He turned back, watched his son awkwardly toss himself into a pile of leaves, where Dick sat, partially covered- could hear the echoes of their laughter.

It would work. If it took the rest of his life, Bruce would make sure this worked.


	7. Skinny Dipping (Birdflash)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "Birdflash for the skinny dipping prompt please, with Wally surprising Dick :D"
> 
> Full prompt: "Imagine your OTP going for a midnight swim together. Bonus: Person A surprises Person B by skinny dipping."

“This is crazy!” Dick called, not looking behind him as he tread water, trying not to shiver. “If I get hypothermia, I’m telling Batman it was your fault.”

“Aren’t you a little old to sick Batdad on me?” Wally called, watching the back of Dick’s head as the teen stayed in fairly the same spot. He smiled to himself, hooking his thumbs into his swim trunks and shucking them down his legs, before making his way into the water. He swam towards Dick, sliding up behind him and running a wet hand along his shoulders.

“Never too old to be a batbrat,” Dick said with a laugh, as Wally moved in closer, leaned in and kissed the nape of his neck. Dick hummed quietly, as Wally’s other arm slipped around his waist, pulling him back.

Dick’s eyes widened then, and he squirmed, nearly escaping Wally’s hold.

“Wally…are you _naked_?”

“Yeah babe,” he whispered, kissing his neck again.

Dick shivered, hated himself for it, wanted to blame the fact that the water was freezing but, well-

He didn’t feel all that cold, suddenly.  
“Someone is going to see,” Dick pointed out, and Wally rolled his eyes, both arms locking around his waist as their thighs brushed, both of them treading water.

“They aren’t, no one’s comin’ out of HQ anytime soon. Besides, they won’t know. Now,” he pressed closer, mouth near Dick’s ear, breath a warm puff against it, as he whispered, voice low, “even let’s even the playing field?”

He hooked his fingers in Dick’s swim trunks, tugging them lower on his hips. Dick’s hands moved to brush his hands away, but Wally brushed up against him again- the swell of his cock pressing briefly to his ass, and Dick’s mind went blank.

His swim trunks were off his legs before he realized it, and Wally had a hand around his cock, squeezing with a smile. Dick tipped his head back, pushing towards Wally’s hand as the speedster stroked, twisting his fist over the head with each movement.

“Wall-Wally,” he breathed, and Wally smirked, nipped at his earlobe.

“Yeah babe?” He paused to rub his thumb along the head of Dick’s cock, heard him groan, sweet and low.

“I-I,” Dick couldn’t form the words, wasn’t sure if he wanted to curse his boyfriend or praise him. He went with nothing at all, except the sweet little noises he made as Wally worked him with such a practiced, knowing ease. Knew exactly how Dick liked to be touched, how best to work him up to the point where he was breathless in no time flat.

And he was, already. Rocking with Wally’s hand as best as he could, while trying to keep himself above water. He tipped his head back, against Wally’s shoulder, as the speedster clutched his one arm around him tighter, keeping them pressed together.

It was the teasing brushes of Wally’s cock against his ass that did it, in the end. Thst had Dick giving a rather loud cry, hips jerking forward, then stilling, as he came, staring up at the night sky above them.  
He was literally seeing stars, and Dick found he was having trouble breathing.

Wally smiled, didn’t release Dick’s cock until he was going soft, squirming from over-sensitivity. When Dick lifted his head, slowly, the back of his hair wet, Wally leaned in again, pressed a kiss to his wet shoulder.

“Admit it,” he said, “that was a good surprise.”

Dick huffed- but couldn’t disagree.


	8. Proud of You! (DickDami)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "*shouting from the rooftops* DICKDAMI ESKIMO KISSES"

Damian gripped Harvey’s arm behind his back, slamming him down onto the ground- just hard enough for it to hurt, but not to damage. Two-Face gave a snarl, but was unable to move as Damian held him tight. In the distance, GCPD sirens could be heard, the cars closing in.

“You’re going right back to Arkham,” Damian whispered. He could see the lights, up at the start of the street. If he wanted, there was enough time to get a good few punches in, make a stronger point that Harvey had no place trying to take back the Gotham streets.

Plus, it always felt good to hit things.

Instead, he held firm, watched as the cars pulled up. He only moved when an officer replaced him, cuffing Harvey. Damian listened as the officer spoke into her radio. ETA on an Arkham pick-up van was about four minutes.

Damian stepped back, allowed the officer to pull Harvey up, escort him over to Commissioner Gordon, who seemed to have a few words for the man. Nothing Damian was really interested in.

He turned on his heel, ready to lift himself back up to the rooftops, continue patrol- when from the shadows he watched Dick back flip off a building, land perfectly with a grace that was both far too cocky and also hard earned.

“-tt- Showoff,” Damian called, as the older man walked over. “You missed the action.”

“I saw all of it,” Dick corrected, cracking a grin. The king that lit up his face, even when his mask hid his eyes. “You took it easy on him.”

Damian snorted. “You and father always like to lecture me on my use of force. I’m merely… _listening_.” The word felt tasteless on his tongue, and Damian fidgeted. There were hours of the night left, he wanted nothing more than to get back up in the sky.

Dick leaned down- still having a few inches on the teen- and ruffled his hair.

“Well, I’m proud of you,” he offered. Before Damian could speak, Dick leaned in, gently brushing his nose against Damian’s, affectionately. Damian tensed, for a moment, before Dick was pulling back, and Damian was scrunching his face up.

“Gra-Nightwing. What-”

“Proud of you!” Dick called, before he was turning, pulling his hook shot from his belt and lifting himself back up to the rooftops. Damian stood, frozen, felt heat rising to his cheeks. He turned, without thinking- and found that not only was Commissioner Gordon staring at him, but so did it seem were most of the officers that had arrived at the scene.

His cheeks tinged from pink to pure red, and he clicked his tongue, pulling his hood up and turning on his heel, running off towards the shadows of the building. Suddenly, his night no longer consisted of Patrol, but tracking down Dick and figuring out _whatever the hell he had just done_.


	9. Admire You (JayDick)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "Stomach kisses, JayDick :)"

“Dick,” Jason mumbled, turning to press his face into the mountains of pillows his boyfriend was guilty of sleeping with. “Bloody hell it’s early, go back to sleep.”

Dick smiled, propped up on his elbows, watching his boyfriend as Jason shifted, stretching out his legs so the sheet tugged down over his abs, pooling at his hips. A moment, and his breathing went shallow, as if he had fallen straight back to sleep.

Dick leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his cheek, then one down on his pulse. Jason huffed, cracking one eye open, before tipping his head back as Dick’s mouth lightly touched his collar bone, then the center of his chest.

“You don’t listen at all, do you Goldie,” Jason offered, even as his heart jumped a beat when Dick’s soft mouth found the hollow of his ribs.

“I do,” Dick whispered, smiling against Jason’s warm skin, nose brushing along an old scar. Back from Jason’s Robin days. “Especially to you.”

“Well, I said go back to sleep.”

“In a minute,” Dick mumbled, shifting so he was on top of Jason, straddling his legs. He leaned over him, pressing a soft kiss to his stomach, the ends of his hair tickling Jason as they dragged along his abs, following the movements of Dick’s mouth. “Lemme have a second first.”

“For what?”

Jason was peering down at him now, as Dick kissed the last curve of his abdominal muscles, before he reached a hand up, let it splay over his stomach, thumb rubbing a newer scar. Still pink.

“Just to admire you,” he whispered, lifting his head and offering Jason a lazy smile. “I don’t get to do it enough, little wing.”

Jason let his head fall back, eyes falling shut as Dick placed another soft kiss to his stomach. Beneath the muscles, he was filled with a fluttering, threatening to move up his throat.

That Dick thought he was something to admire would never cease to amaze Jason.


	10. Get Back Here (StephCass)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "Butterfly kisses, StephCass if you wouldn't mind please"

Stephanie closed the door of her apartment with her foot, hands clutching at plastic plastics bags from her shopping trip. She sighed, not even removing her boots or jacket, and heading for her small kitchen, setting them on the counter. She heard, in the distance, the sound of the television, and moved towards the living room, pulling her gloves off.

What she found was Cass, curled up on the corner of her couch, flipping through the television channels. She smiled, crossing the room and leaning against the back of the couch.

“Breaking and entering?” she asked, and Cass looked up, perplexed.

“You gave me a key.”

“It’s a joke beautiful,” Stephanie offered. Cass clicked on the remote- and Stephanie knew this would be endless. She never seemed interested in much of anything on TV. “Did you come over to keep my couch warm for me?”

Cassandra shuffled the remote in her hands, as Stephanie walked around the couch, leaning down to thread her fingers through Cass’s short hair. Despite the fact that she had been wearing gloves, her fingers had a chill thanks to the late autumn wind.

“I’m teasing you,” Stephanie pointed out, leaning in and brushing her cold nose against Cassandra’s cheek. Cassandra shifted away for a moment, as Stephanie wrapped her arms around her shoulders, pulling her closer. “Oh no you don’t, you’re warm. Get back here.”

She giggled as, a moment later, Cassandra smiled and listened, leaning into Stephanie, as the blonde pressed her face against her cheek, her eyelashes tickling Cassandra’s tan skin. 

“Tell you what,” Stephanie offered, still pressing her forehead to Cassandra’s temple, “I’ll go make some tea, and you and me can turn this couch into a literal oven. Sound good?”

“Sounds perfect,” Cassandra offered, catching Stephanie’s cheek for a quick kiss, before she was straightening up, unwinding her scar from her neck and moving back towards the kitchen.


	11. Silly Helmet (JayDick)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "JayDick, forehead kisses, and as Red Hood please (I love your Robin Jason, but I think it's adorable if adult Jason is either giving or receiving forehead kisses)"

Jason cracked his knuckles, before cocking his head, cracking that as well. On the ground, Harley was staring up at him, bloody-mouthed and scowling.

“He’ll getcha again birdie,” she threatened, and Jason only laughed as behind her, Dick was securing her arms together. She thrashed, and Dick tightened his hold on her, watched as Jason contemplated a good kick to the teeth, but refrained. 

“Joker’s not getting anyone in the family ever again,” Dick corrected, as he moved, secured Harley’s ankles together. She let out a laugh, a mad sort of giggle that spiraled into a high-pitched whine as Dick tightened the restraints on her ankles, before standing up.

“R-ight. Everyone knows Mista J has a taste for bird brains. Plus, that silly helmet just screams for his attention.” Harley grinned, blood in the cracks of her teeth. Jason, behind his helmet, only grinned. But before he could speak, Dick was stepping over her, moving over to Jason and resting a hand on his chest.

“That _silly helmet_ is perfectly fitting for _my_ Red Hood,” Dick pointed out, leaning up and pressing his lips to the forehead. Behind the helmet, Jason’s eyes went wide, as Dick turned, hand still flat on his chest as he pressed up along his shoulder and arm. “Besides, he wears it way better than that clown of yours ever did.”

Harley scowled, and behind the mask, Jason couldn’t help but smile.


	12. Worth My While (DickDami)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [cassievanlauritzen](http://cassievanlauritzen.tumblr.com/) asked: "DickDami Spiderman kisses? I love your writing you are so fucking awesome <3"

“Four,” Dick said, watching as Damian lifted himself up, stomach bending perfectly, as he hung upside down, legs hooked over one of their pull-up bars. Damian let himself fall back down, arms crossed over his bare chest. “C’mon, let’s hit ten.”

“-tt- You make it sound like that would be difficult.” Dick laughed, watched as Damian pulled himself up again, working his abs and legs to carry his full weight. There was a line of sweat moving over the curve of his spine, dotting his forehead and collar bone as well.

Damian lowered himself again, taking a deep breath, and Dick reached out, ruffling his damp hair.

“Looks difficult,” he pointed out, as Damian rolled his eyes, rising again. _Six_.

“Then make it worth my while.” He relaxed, then was quick to lift again. _Seven_.

“And how should I do that?” Dick asked, watching as he relaxed, uncrossing his arms long enough to run his hands over his face, pushing the sweat off his forehead. Damian said nothing, and with a smirk, Dick offered, “Finish ten, and I’ll kiss you.”

Damian clicked his tongue, but was lifting again. _Eight_.

He relaxed, and Dick expected him to have some witty remark, some sarcastic and bratty rebuff for the offer. Instead, he lifted again, _nine_ , and when he fell back down-

He leaned perfectly over Dick, pressing his mouth to Dick’s. It was a different angle, but Damian’s mouth moved smoothly still, along Dick’s for a brief moment until he was lifting again.

He reached for the bar when he had folded himself up, grabbing it and sliding his legs out of it, letting himself drop down onto the ground. Dick stared, before reaching up, brushing his fingers over his mouth.

“That wasn’t ten,” he offered, “You stole that one, before you finished.”

“But I _did_ finish,” Damian pointed out, cocky smile on his pretty face. “And _I_ kissed _you_. You said _you’d_ kiss _me_. So,” he crossed the small space between them, grasping at Dick’s tank top and tugging him in close, “I think you still owe me a kiss, Grayson.”

Dick reached out, hooking an arm around Damian’s waist. That wasn’t logic he could argue with- nor was it logic he ever wanted to argue with.


	13. Enlightenment (TimDami)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [varevare](http://varevare.tumblr.com/) asked: "can I prompt? surprise kiss and timdamian (maybe arranged marriage or whatever you'd like)"
> 
> For the sake of time with these kiss prompts, I didn't do my AUs c:

Just for the sake of time, since these are all fairly short, we’re not going to do the Arranged Marriage AU, though it would’ve been adorable <3

Tim clicked his utility belt into place, turning it slightly so it fell perfectly into place. The cave felt quick, with only the occasional sounds of Barbara shifting in her chair, or the clicks of the keys as she worked at the cave’s main computer.

“Bruce is already on the scene,” she pointed out, as Tim fastened his cape. “He’s busy with Firefly, but Croc was spotted a few streets over. Probably will still be at large by the time you get on the scene.”

“Won’t be for long,” Tim pointed out, walking over to lean over her shoulder, look at her screen. For a moment, he was caught up in the feed from Bruce’s mask, the ease he seemed to be moving, avoiding the bursts of flame from Firefly’s gun. So caught up, that he missed the sound of the elevator doors opening, and Damian’s bare feet moving across the cave.

“Am I missing an eventful night?” he asked, breaking Tim and Barbara’s concentration. Babs glanced at him, then back at the screen.

“A run in with Firefly. And Tim is about to go snag us Croc.” Damian gave a small shudder over that- and Tim knew, from Dick secretly sharing with him, how Damian had a bit of a feared aversion to Croc.

“So nothing exciting,” he said, trying to cover up his shudder. He glanced at Tim, who was adjusting his gloves, his mask still on the counter. When Tim glanced up, Damian had moved from Barbara’s side to his own, and without a word was leaning in, pressing his mouth to the corner of Tim’s.

Tim tensed, watching as Damian pulled back, the teen averting his eyes as he said,

“Come back in one piece, Drake.”

He turned before Tim could say a word. When he finally thought to look at Barbara, she was staring at him as well, eyebrows arched in that questioning look that Tim knew he had no hope of escaping.

“I uh. Can explain?”

“I’m sure you can, Tim,” she offered, a little knowing smile crossing her lips. “Maybe go bag us Croc, and then you can enlighten me on the fact that you and Damian have been getting along pretty damn well, as of late.”

Tim flushed, grabbing his mask and settling it on before Barbara had a chance to see the embarrassment in his eyes.

Boy, it had suddenly turned into a long night.


	14. Relaxed (BruDick)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "Oh Jesus the kiss prompts ARE adorable. All the possibilities are flufftastic. Pretty sure you could write my NOTP and I'd be fine with it. *ahem* BruDick long kisses, please! (You can't convince me Bruce isn't a secret sucker for affection)"

Bruce pressed his face into his pillow, laying on his stomach as he felt his blanket being tugged down to pool at the base of his spine. A warm mouth pressed between his shoulder blades, before easing down, slowly, along the curve of his spine.

“Dick,” he mumbled, felt the man smile into his skin.

“Mornin’ Bruce,” he whispered, hands moving up, rubbing along his back to his shoulders. He managed to coax Bruce to roll over onto his back, as his eyes cracked open. He’d barely been in bed a few hours, having had a long night playing what felt like tag with the damn Riddler.

He glanced at Dick, hair tussled still from sleep, a charming smile on his face. Wearing one of Bruce’s tshirts. He had no idea when he’d even come into his room and taken it.

Bruce let his head fall back, closing his eyes again. Dick leaned over him, pressing a single kiss to his jawline, before moving to his mouth. His lips were warm, tasted faintly sweet, and Bruce was kissing him with an ease he had only ever known around Dick. The younger man braced a hand in Bruce’s pillows, the other on the mattress, as he leaned over him, the ends of his dark hair brushing Bruce’s cheeks.

Bruce couldn’t hear anything except the liquid sounds of their mouths. He reached a hand up, brushed Dick’s hair back before gripping it, gently, as the younger man’s tongue traced his lower lip. Without thought, Bruce opened his mouth, tilted his head slightly as Dick pressed into him, stroked his tongue over Bruce’s slowly, before dragging his lower lip into his mouth when he pulled his tongue back. He sucked on it, for a moment, before he released Bruce’s mouth.

Bruce smiled, not opening his eyes, and Dick eased himself down, resting his head under Bruce’s chin and nestling in. Bruce wrapped his arms around him, feeling even more relaxed somehow than he had while actually sleeping.

He knew the next hour or two would be the best sleep he’d had all week, with Dick snuggled into him as he was.


	15. Victory Kiss (BluePulse)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "Omg for the kiss meme, surprise kisses with bluepulse. Bart just, landing one on him, Jaime just stunned for a couple seconds while the scarab tries to figure out how to respond. WAS THAT AN ATTACK DO WE ANNIHILATE OR RETREAT?"

“Bro, dude, _hermano_ ,” Bart said, gripping his controller as Jaime landed another combo on his character. The other teen didn’t respond, only smiling when a perfectly executed button combo led to Bart’s KO, and the screen flashing about Jaime’s _flawless victory_.

“Sorry ese,” Jaime said, tossing the controller once and catching it, “You’ll have to do better next time.” He grinned, turning to face Bart just as the other teen dropped his controller, leaning over into his space and pressing his mouth quickly to Jaime’s.

Jaime tensed, heart jumping, and in his head he heard Khaji Da’s voice.

_Was that an attack? Heart rate elevated, blood pressure has increased. Signs indicate we should annihilate the one called Bart._

“No!” Jaime said, jerking back, as Bart’s eyes went wide.

_Retreat, then._

“Still no,” he said, lower, and Bart reached back, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Oh! You’re uh. You’re talkin’ to the scarab. And not me.” He gave a nervous chuckle, his cheeks tinged pink. “Thought uh, that no might be directed at me.”

“No. I mean. Yes. Wait.” Jaime reached up, pinching the bridge of his nose. “ _What was that_?”

“Just, ya know, a victory kiss.” Bart fidgeted, glancing away from Jaime. “Thought it might be…fun.” Jaime was silent, licked his lips without even realizing it, and watched as the motion dragged Bart’s eyes back to his mouth. His heart jumped again.

_Your heart rate is still rising. We should take care of the one called Bart Allen._

Jaime nearly choked as the notion of _taking care of Bart_ didn’t seem threatening in the least.

“Kinda got cut short,” Bart admitted, pulling his hands down to rest on his own thighs, rubbing against his jeans. “Maybe I uh, I should try again?”

Jaime just stared at him, then realized he was nodding without even meaning to. Bart grinned, moving in with ridiculous speed, pressing his mouth up against Jaime’s. He was warm, he tasted like the popcorn they had been devouring when they’d started their games, and when he tilted his head so he could drag Jaime’s lower lip between his teeth, Jaime could only give a little moan, in the back of his throat.

He reached up, wrapped on arm behind Bart’s neck, holding him close as the other clutched at his tshirt. Bart reached out, gripped at his thighs, thumbs rubbing little circles into his jeans, as his tongue licked along Jaime’s lower lip now, before pressing into his mouth.

Khaji Da was speaking, saying something, but the voice felt so far away in Jaime’s head he barely noticed. He was too distracted by the way Bart’s mouth seemed to move slowly, compared to how quick and twitchy the teen normally was.

When Bart finally pulled back, his breaths came in small puffs against Jaime’s wet lips. “Feelin’ crash?” he asked, offering the sort of grin that had Jaime’s stomach twisting into knots.

“Yeah ese,” he offered, tilting his head slightly, hovering as he contemplated kissing Bart again. “Totally crash.”


	16. Not So Hard (TimDami)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "slow kisses - TimDami"

“You’ve really never kissed someone?” Tim asked, setting his book down. Damian stared at him- scowled really- from where he stood, a few feet away in the doorway to the sitting room.

“-tt- Why is it so shocking, Drake?” Tim shrugged a shoulder.

“I dunno. I guess I’d kissed a lot of people, by the time I was your age.” The teen folded his arms, looking entirely uncomfortable where he stood.

“Perhaps I’m not as much of a harlot as you.”

Tim frowned. “Hey, you want my help or not?” Damian said nothing, before huffing a sigh and crossing the room, sitting on the couch opposite Tim. Tim closed his book, moving it behind him, before he leaned forward. “It’s not hard,” he offered, hands rubbing against his own jean clad legs. Damian said nothing, and Tim simply stared at him for a minute, before the teen furrowed his brow.

“Are you simply going to stare at me?” he asked, and Tim frowned.

“You’re not helping at all,” he pointed out, then, “Just do what I do, okay?” Damian gave a small nod, and Tim leaned in again, tilting his head slightly and letting his lips ghost over Damian’s. It was brief, not even a real kiss as far as Tim was concerned, but he pulled back slightly, hesitating.

Damian exhaled, Tim felt it on his lips, and then, far softer than Tim would have expected, he whispered, “Drake.”

Tim leaned in again, and this time he pressed his mouth full on to Damian’s. The teen didn’t move for a moment, as Tim kissed him slowly, lips sliding over Damian’s still mouth. Without thinking, Tim reached out, placed his hands on Damian’s thighs.

“Kiss me back,” he mumbled against Damian’s lips, and the teen hesitated another moment, before his mouth began to move. Subtle at first, the tiniest press back against Tim’s mouth, but as Tim squeezed his thighs, Damian’s mouth began to mirror his motions, long, slow slides of his lips that felt-

Well, way too damn good, if Tim was honest.

Damian’s hands clenched, relaxed at his sides, before he was reaching out, grasping Tim’s biceps. He held him, as he pressed closer, teeth dragging along Tim’s lower lip. Tim gave a little sound, surprised-

And was this _really_ the kid’s first kiss?

Tim reached up, clutched at Damian’s hoodie, and suddenly he was being pushed back, legs unfolding until he was on his back on the couch, shoulders resting against the arm. Damian stretched out along him, the kiss breaking for only a moment as Tim inhaled, and then Damian’s mouth was back again.

The movements were agonizingly slow, and Tim wrapped his arms around Damian’s neck, fingers teasing the ends of his hair, the nape of his neck. He ran his tongue along Damian’s lower lip, heard him groan- and that was when the teen pulled back, staring down at him with eyes that were slightly hazy.

“See?” Tim whispered, feeling the heat in his cheeks and hating it. Hating that he was not about to let Damian get off him. “Not so hard.”

Damian said nothing, simply studied Tim’s face for a moment, before he dipped his head down, covering his mouth again, sending Tim’s mind spiraling with that slow, torturous style of kiss that Tim _knew_ Damian was not experiencing for the first time.


	17. Hot (DickDami)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [teentitansorgy](http://teentitansorgy.tumblr.com/) asked: "surprise kisses and dickdami!!"

Damian scrubbed his hands into his hair, standing under the scalding hot shower. The shampoo rinsed, and he felt the urge to scrub more into his scalp.

He didn’t care for sewers. He didn’t care for chases through sewers. He didn’t care for the fact that he now felt the need to burn a layer of skin off simply to feel clean again.

He was scrubbing soap along his chest and neck, leaving frothy trails behind, when the glass door to the shower stall suddenly opened. Damian jerked back, eyes widening, as Dick grinned at him, leaning his arms on the door frame.

“Hey kid,” he said, and Damian frowned.

“Grayson, what the _hell_ are you doing?”

“Bruce said you two got into a run-around in the sewers.” Damian screwed his face up.

“And that warrants you interrupting my shower because?” Dick grinned, leaning in, some of the mist that was currently scalding into Damian’s back dampening the open collar of his blue flannel.

Dick didn’t say a word, just reached in with one hand, sinking it into Damian’s wet hair and pulling him forward, pressing their mouths together. Damian’s mouth was slack for a moment, until he felt Dick’s teeth tugging at his lower lip, and then he was responding, tilting his head so Dick could press his tongue into his mouth with ease.

When Dick pulled back, he had a smug but charming grin on his face. “Oh, it didn’t,” he offered, answering Damian’s earlier question, which the teen had utterly forgotten. “I just wanted to do that.”

Damian stared at Dick, who let his hand slide from Damian’s wet hair, over his shoulder, fingers tracing along his collar bone. The teen couldn’t hide his shiver.

“When you’re done,” Dick said, voice dropping low, “Maybe pay me a visit?”

Damian licked his lips, and Dick didn’t give him the chance to answer. He stepped back, sliding the glass door shut, leaving Damian alone once again with the hot water-

That suddenly didn’t feel so hot.


	18. Calming (DickDami)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "hand kisses for dickdami"

Dick glanced at Damian, standing at his side. In front of them, Bruce was addressing the city, discussing a new plan to help clean up the Narrows- once again.

And, in support, his family was standing behind him, showing they stood together for the good of Gotham.

While Tim, over on Bruce’s other side, looked at ease, smiling perfectly, giving a subtle nod at the right moments- which was a shock, considering is usual clumsy and almost awkward nature- Damian seemed unable to stand still. He had reached up, shifted his tie slightly- Dick wondered if it was that. He knew he hated the things.

“Hey,” he whispered, reaching over and letting his fingers ghost along Damian’s knuckles. “You okay?”

“Just hoping father makes this quick.” His voice was tense, and Dick knew he wasn’t really a fan of these public displays. He’d seen Damian freeze up when questioned by the paparazzi before, had watched Tim bail him out with a charming little smile and his silly laugh.

It seemed that, at least in this sense, Tim had picked up Bruce’s habits far better than Damian had.

Dick let his fingers slide along Damian’s, gently gripping his hand, out of sight. As it was, they had been careful to keep their relationship quiet, and out of the public eye. Neither wanted to deal with the public backlash it could bring- or the effect on Bruce’s reputation.

Dick gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. “Just keep smiling pretty boy. They’ll all melt for you.” Damian glanced at him, before looking back out at the crowd- but Dick noticed his shoulders relaxed, a little.

It was only a few minutes until Bruce was done speaking, and he was stepping back, offering a smile and a wave to the crowd. As he moved, he blocked the crowd’s view of Dick and Damian, and the teen glanced up at Dick.

“Thank you,” he whispered, and Dick quirked up an eyebrow.

“For what?“ Then, as a teasing after thought, “And _thank you_? Where’s my real Dami?”

Damian rolled his eyes. “-tt- I’m trying to be nice, Grayson. And thank you for…being here.” Damian lifted their hands, pressing his mouth to Dick’s knuckles. “It’s calming with you beside me, beloved.”

Dick felt his heart climb up his throat, and could only smile down fondly at Damian.


	19. Skip Breakfast and Stay (JayDami)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "What about JayDami and slow kisses? :')"

“You awake kid?” Jason asked, leaning his head into Damian’s room. He glanced at his bed, found him curled up on his side, blanket clutched up under his chin. He smiled to himself, sliding in and closing the door softly behind him, walking towards the bed.

He sat down on the edge, reaching out and daring to brush Damian’s short hair back. The teen looked infinitely younger, when sleeping. It was almost enough for Jason to forget what a charming pain-in-the-ass he was.

Jason nearly laughed to himself, as Damian stirred, cracking his eyes open.

“Hey there,” Jason offered, “Alfred sent me up to see if you were part of the living yet? Breakfast is waiting.”

Damian closed his eyes again, nestling back down into his blanket, and Jason shook his head, still smiling. He leaned down, kissed Damian’s cheek, and the teen turned his head, catching the corner of Jason’s mouth before he could pull back.

This time, Jason did chuckle, as Damian rolled onto his back, cracking his eyes open again, thick dark lashes fanned out in a way that made him look so much like Talia. Jason leaned over him, resting an arm in his pillows, as he lazily pressed his mouth to Damian’s. The teen kissed him back, equally lazy, an arm emerging from his blankets to grip at Jason’s tshirt.

Jason moved to the corner of his mouth, before dragging his lips along Damian’s jaw line. “Is that a yes, or a no?” he whispered, and Damian tilted his head back, so Jason could trail lazy, open mouthed kissed along his neck.

“A no,” Damian offered. Then, quietly, “You should skip breakfast and stay here with me.”

Jason smiled, nuzzling Damian’s neck now. That was an invitation he might just take the kid up on.


	20. Tag (JayDick)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [you6are6all6sheep](http://you6are6all6sheep.tumblr.com/) asked: ""Spider-Man Kiss" JayDick Cause we all know Dick would do something like that with all his acrobatic moves.Randomly hanging upside down from a fire escape in full Nightwing regalia next to an unsuspecting Jason just cause yeah..."

Jason tossed his helmet down, listening to it clatter on the ground, as he dug around his jacket for his cigarettes. He shoved one between his lips, took three tries to light the damn thing, before taking a deep drag on it.

His hands were shaking, slightly. Adrenaline rush, from his run in with Black Mask’s latest batch of pathetic wanna-bes. He still smelled like gun powder.

Jason took a deep drag, exhaling before tipping his head back, eyes falling shut-

And then, a second later, a mouth was pressing down against his. Jason’s eyes snapped open, as dark hair tickled his forehead, as a mouth he knew moved slowly, felt almost foreign at this strange angle. A moment later, and Dick was pulling back, grinning at him.

“Surprise Jay,” he whispered, and Jason nearly dropped his cigarette, before Dick tugged on the line of his hookshot, and it lifted him back towards the upper most level of the fire escape. He was gone in a heart beat, and Jason was left staring up at empty air.

Slowly, he tilted his head back down, taking another drag on his cigarette, his mouth tingling, warm. The smell of gun powder felt like it was cities away, suddenly.

Jason smirked to himself. “Dammit Dick,” he muttered, before tossing the cigarette away and grabbing his helmet off the ground. Maybe this was exactly what his night needed, as an ending. 

A little game of tag, with Dick as his prize.


	21. Hollowness (JayTim)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "forehead kisses - Jason/Tim - (definitely not platonic) with some hints of pining :)"

Tim climbed off his bike, reaching up to run his gloved fingers through his hair as he headed towards the heart of the cave.

“Babs,” he started, “you still here?” He knew he was the last to get back from patrol, and wouldn’t have blamed her, if she had gone home already. “Listen, I got that sample Bruce wanted and-”

Tim paused, mouth closing when he noticed that it wasn’t Barbara at the main computer, but Jason. Jason, with his head resting against his shoulder, fast asleep. Something was flashing on the screen- a search of GCPD files completed. Tim assumed he must have been waiting for it to finish when he dozed off.

He walked over, slowly, careful to keep his footsteps quiet. He expected Jason to jerk awake, but Tim managed to get right next to him without him stirring.

He looked different, sleeping. His face was relaxed, white fringe dusting on eyebrow. Tim could take a moment to try and count the freckles along his cheeks, the bridge of his nose.

He didn’t get to look at Jason like this, very often. Not peaceful. Jason was always moving, always seemed to have something he’d rather be doing than existing in Tim’s space. Tim couldn’t exactly blame him- after all, if the petname “replacement” told him anything, it was that Jason wasn’t interested in being friends, to say the least.

Still, he’s saved Tm’s ass plenty of times. He’d worked his way back into the family. And in doing so, Tim had gotten to know him. Little by little. Got to see the way Jason smiled so freely at Alfred, the way the two of them discussed music that Alfred used to play through the manor, when Jason was a kid. Got to see the way he took his tea- because he drank that, instead of the coffee it seemed the rest of the family ran on.

He’d caught him reading a book of poetry once. All things he hadn’t expected from the man who had had a reputation.

Tim sucked on his lower lip for a moment, before he bent over. He hesitated, lips hovering over Jason’s forehead, before he kissed him gently. The contact alone set butterflies in Tim’s stomach, and he pulled away quickly, or fear of his breath rushing out and it waking Jason.

He turned on his heel, quickly, crossing the room in a near run. He couldn’t explain when it happened, this strange sort of excitement, giddiness around Jason. But it was always followed by a hollowness in his chest.

Because Jason certainly would have no interest in Tim beyond the interactions required by the family. 

Behind his mask, Tim squeezed his eyes shut. Angry that they stung, in the corners.

But his mouth was heated, lips warm, where they had touched Jason’s forehead.


	22. Staring (BirdFlash)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [myrandomnesslife](http://myrandomnesslife.tumblr.com/) asked: "Shoulder kiss for wallydick?"

Wally had a habit of staring at Dick.

It was hard to not, really. He was gorgeous, and he had the sort of smile that absolutely lit up a room. Wally knew he could do it on purpose, he’d grown up under Bruce Wayne after all- but the real smiles, the ones that slipped freely without Dick even noticing, they lit the room brighter than any sun in this galaxy, or Wally was sure any other.

Like right now. Dick was laughing, smiling down at Tim, who was recounting something that must have happened recently. Probably with the family. Wally wasn’t sure, wasn’t listening from where he stood, across the room, leaning in the door frame. Didn’t exactly care, either. Too distracted by the way Dick’s head tilted back slightly, eyes closing as his laughter filled the room.

Wally’s heart fluttered, once, fingers itching to be sliding along Dick’s sides, into his hair. To feel how warm he was, to trace the perfect curve of his mouth. To prove he was real, that Wally hadn’t just been imagining Dick for all these years.

Sometimes, he worried he was. That Dick Grayson was nothing but a never-ending dream.

If that was the case, Wally was absolutely fine with never waking up.

Dick had straightened up again, and Wally pushed himself up off the door frame, crossing the room as Tim stepped away, pulling his phone from his pocket. He moved up behind Dick, reaching around his waist and pressing up against him, squeezing him affectionately.

Dick jumped, briefly, before smiling, turning as Wally nuzzled his hair. “Hey,” he offered, “I didn’t even see you.”

“Hey babe,” Wally offered, leaning down to press his mouth to the back of Dick’s shoulder. “S’okay. I was just watching.”

Dick laughed, breathy, as Wally smiled into his shoulder, squeezing him affectionately again.


	23. Stubborn (Bruce&Tim)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "Bruce and Tim platonic - first (forehead) kiss"

Tim coughed into his fist, groaning as it shook his small body. He pulled his knees up onto the chair where he sat, at the main computer in the cave. He hadn’t even gotten as far as putting a single piece of his suit on before Bruce had heard his cough, and relegated him to a night in bed.

Not that Tim was exactly listening.

“This should help with your throat, Master Timothy,” Alfred said, setting a cup of tea in front of him, on the counter. “Though you should be in bed, as Master Bruce said.”

“I’m,” Tim broke to cough, “Fine. Really. I can be useful.”

“You’re more useful well rested and not sick.” Tim didn’t even get to turn, before a blanket was being draped over his shoulders. He clutched at it, pulling it tightly around him- happy because he had been fighting a round of shivers for a good two minutes now. Bruce sighed, brushing Tim’s bangs back from his forehead.

In his full gear, he couldn’t feel if Tim’s forehead was hot, but from the flush on his cheeks, he was sure it was.

“I’ll be fine,” Tim mumbled, reaching out for his cup of tea. He cradled it in his hands, enjoying the warmth. “I could be out there, you know.”

Bruce shook his head, smiling slightly. If there was one thing it seemed all of his Robins were, it was determined. Tim was following that pattern very well.

“Next time,” Bruce offered, bending down and pressing his mouth to Tim’s forehead. He was burning up- and Bruce decided that next time meant at least not for a few days. Maybe a week. “For now, just get some sleep.”

Tim said nothing, finally sipping at his tea, as Alfred followed Bruce towards the Batmobile.

“Get him into bed as soon as you can,” Bruce said, quietly. “He’s burning up.”

“Of course, sir.” Alfred paused, then, “You know, there’s a pattern with the boy when they’re sick.”

“Oh?” Bruce asked, opening the door to the Batmobile and hesitating.

“Yes. It seems they always find a way to crawl into your bed. If you remember with Masters Dick and Jason.” Bruce chuckled, couldn’t even count on both hands how many times he’d woken up with one of the boys feverish and snuggling up to him. Searching for comfort.

“Just put him in my room,” Bruce said, then added, “I won’t be long tonight.”

“Very well, sir. I do fear, with Master Timothy, that he may still be awake, then.”

“Well then,” Bruce said, smiling because he was sure Alfred was right- Tim was dreadfully and so endearingly stubborn, “I’ll carry him up myself when I get back.”


	24. Couldn't Stop (JayDami)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "shy kisses - jaydami"

Jason laughed, grabbing the ball from Titus’s mouth and throwing it. It soared across the lawn, and the dog turned, bounding after it happily. Jason watched, grinning, unaware that, standing at the foot of the porch behind him, Damian had come out.

He’d meant to gather Titus up for a run- had found that the dog was a great running partner, as he didn’t talk endlessly like Dick did- but had been unable to move, upon finding Jason casually playing fetch with the dog.

Jason hadn’t noticed him, and Damian was almost glad for it. It gave him a moment to simply stare- something he found he was doing more and more, around Jason. Something which he’d been caught doing, more than once- Jason had given him the strangest look and asked, rather annoyed, what Damian thought he was doing.

The sun was hitting Jason just right, showing a bit of red in his dark hair, lighting his skin in gold. Damian shifted, wished he could freeze Jason like that, could sketch him so he could look at it forever.

It was a horribly romantic thought, one that made him both sick and at the same time made his fingers itch to feel how warm Jason’s skin had to be.

He gnawed on the inside of his lip, as Titus returned to Jason, and the man pried the ball from the dog’s mouth, tossing it again. He watched him rub his hand on his jeans, heard him cursing Titus for his slobber.

Damian inhaled, before he clenched his fists, set to walking across the lawn. He couldn’t stand there all day, he knew he should simply gather up Titus, as intended, and go about his day.

But when he got closer, when Jason turned slightly and noticed him, and he saw the freckles along his cheeks, the red hint in his eyelashes, the pretty glint of his eyes- Damian forgot entirely what he had even come outside to do.

“Hey kid,” Jason offered, giving him a brief smile. “Sorry, I stole your dog.”

“It’s…it is fine.” Damian stammered, and Jason quirked up an eyebrow. A moment of silence passed, before Jason asked,

“So, you need something?”

Damian swallowed, forced himself not to look at Jason- not his mouth, not the jut of his collar bone, visible from the collar of his v-neck, not the stretch of his broad shoulders-

“I was going to take Titus for a run.” Damian nearly breathed a sigh of relief. At least those were real words.

“Ah. Bet he’s a better running partner than Dick. He used to talk nonstop when we ran. Don’t know where he got the breath for it.”

Damian smiled. “He still does.” Jason laughed, his head tipping back slightly, small lines appearing at the corners of his eyes, and Damian felt his heart lurching, his fingers twitching.

All of this, he wanted to freeze. The sound, the light, the fact that he could smell the leather of Jason’s jacket, his cologne, smoke-

Because he was leaning in, and Damian had no idea when he had started that. But he couldn’t stop, and as Jason lifted his head, Damian lifted onto his toes, pressing his mouth to the corner of his. Jason blinked, glancing at Damian as the teen pulled back, cheeks burning, going from gorgeous copper to red.

Damian stood there, simply staring at Jason, before he heard Titus approaching. He turned, called to the dog quickly, before turning on his heel and breaking out into a run, towards the manor. The dog followed happily, and Damian entirely missed the small smile that crossed Jason’s face, as he watched the two disappear inside.


	25. Loud (DickDami)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "Dickdami with french and/or noisy kiss plz"

Damian groaned, pressing himself closer to Dick, arms up over his shoulders, gripping at his back, between his shoulder blades. Dick’s hands were at his bare waist, holding him as Damian shifted in his lap, the sheets pooling around them.

Another groan, as Damian dug his nails into Dick’s back, rocking his hips against him. Dick responded be running his hands down from his waist to his hips, sliding them back, over the swell of Damian’s ass and squeezing.

Damian gasped, the sound turning into an almost whine as Dick bit at his lower lip.

“You’re so loud,” Dick breathed, almost chuckling as Damian pushed closer.

“Shut up,” he whispered, cheeks flushing, and Dick grinned.

“Never said it was a bad thing,” Dick pointed out, “Just, you know. I’m the one that has the rep for being noisy. You though,” Dick did chuckle this time, squeezing Damian’s ass again. “You’ve got me beat here, babybat.”

Damian scuffed, leaning in and kissing him again, one hand moving up to his hair. He tugged, and Dick leaned his head back, gave Damian the chance to slide his tongue into Dick’s mouth. Dick sucked on it, and sure enough, there was a moan in Damian’s throat, as the teen bucked his hips forward, impatient and overly-eager.

Dick had no idea how they wouldn’t wake the entire Manor by dawn.


	26. So Much Better (TimKon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "About the kiss thing spiderman kiss with timkon would be super cute"

Tim laughed, openly, clutching at Kon as they levitated above the roof of the tower. Kon smiled, nuzzled his neck affectionately.

“You wanted privacy,” he whispered, kissing Tim’s jaw, “I don’t think anyone else will be up here.”

“Cassie can fly,” Tim pointed out, and Kon grinned.

“Well then, we’ll just go higher.” He lifted them a few feet higher, and Tim continued to laugh, pushing his face into the crook of Kon’s neck. There was something so utterly freeing about being in the air with him.

“Do something for me,” Kon said suddenly, and Tim leaned his head back.

“Anything you want, Superbabe,” he teased, and Kon grinned. Kon pulled Tim’s arms from around his neck, held him by one hand and let him hang, from his body. His tactical telekinesis kept Tim’s weight from being supported simply by the hold on his wrist. Tim kicked his feet, slightly, if only to see the laugh Kon gave him light up his face.

Then, still holding Tim, Kon flipped himself, hovering upside down so he was above Tim. He pulled him up by his one hand, until he could press his mouth against Tim’s. Tim smiled, reached up to cup Kon’s cheek, kissing him slow and sweet, the way that gave them both that sweet shuddering feeling in their bellies.

When Kon pulled back, Tim smiled. “Cute,” he whispered.

“Saw it in a movie,” Kon admitted, “Well, sort of. Bart was watching it.” Tim laughed then.

“You’re learning your moves from Superhero movies?” Kon blushed, slightly, and Tim managed to kiss the tip of his nose. “You’re too precious. But how about you go right-side up, before all the blood rushes to your head?”

Kon listened, carefully righting himself, before pulling Tim back in, so the other man could wrap his arms back up around his neck, nuzzle against his cheek, into his hair again.

“There,” Tim whispered, kissing Kon’s jawline. “This is so much better.” Kon turned, and to prove his point, Tim kissed him again, letting one hand reached up, fingers tugging gently at the ends of Kon’s hair.

As far as Kon was concerned, any kiss from Tim was great.


	27. Half a Serving (JayTim)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "Am I too late for the kiss meme? I saw you had loads so you can ignore this if you want. How about chin kiss with jaytim. Tim being the smol cutie he is has to be on his tippy toes if he wants to reach jays lips but sometimes he's lazy and just settles on his chin instead :3"

“Tim- my god.” Jason stopped, staring at the disaster that was his small kitchen. The source of said disaster was standing at the center, giving him a sheepish smile.

“Uh. Good morning,” Tim offered, licking his lips. Jason glanced around the kitchen, at the mess on the counter, the fact that there was something that had burned in a pan on the stove- what it was, Jason couldn’t say- before looking back at Tim. He was wearing one of Jason’s tshirts, which was so long on him it nearly covered all of his boxer briefs.

Were it anyone else, Jason might have been furious. With Tim, he could only sigh, the sound ending in a chuckle as he walked towards him. He took the spatula Tim was holding.

“I just wanted to make you breakfast,” Tim admitted, glancing away.

“…What were you trying to make?”

“French toast.” Jason glanced at the stove, before he burst out laughing.

“That’s french toast? Oh babybird.” He leaned in, kissed Tim’s forehead. “Go get your butt back in bed. I’ll make breakfast.”

Tim sighed, knew there was no point in arguing over it with Jason. He glanced up, moved to kiss him- and, feeling exhausted from the little adventure he’d had in the kitchen, while Jason still slept, didn’t bother to push up onto his tip toes to reach Jason’s mouth, and settled for pressing his lips softly to his chin.

Jason laughed, as Tim pulled away, turning as Tim brushed past him, heading back for the bedroom.

“You’re so tiny,” he mused, once again taking in how small Tim seemed, in his tshirt. Tim paused, turning and sticking his tongue out at Jason. The taller man grinned, tossing the spatula onto the counter and hurrying across the room. Tim gave a startled sound as he was scooped up and tossed over Jason’s shoulder, suddenly being carried back towards the bedroom.

“What are you doing?” Tim asked, as Jason gave his thighs a squeeze.

“I think I’ll just eat you for breakfast,” he mused, “You’ve gotta be, what, half a serving probably?”

“Ass,” Tim remarked, smacking his back, and Jason grinned.

“Ah, but I’m your ass,” he pointed out, before he tossed Tim onto the bed. The smaller man laughed, grinning as Jason crawled over him, brushing his nose along Tim’s.

Yeah, he was. And Tim wouldn’t have it any other way.


	28. Kiss and Run (BatJokes)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "I dunno if you're still doing these and I dunno if you ship this but.... First kisses with BatJokes >_> -hides self in trash where I belong- Sorry for bothering you!!"

Bruce gritted his teeth, back slamming against the bridge’s metal railing. Below him, he could hear the waves rolling, the harbor particularly tumultuous tonight. A storm moving in.

The Joker grinned, closing the gap between them with a skip in his step. “Aw, Bats, c’mon now. You can play rougher than that.” He pressed up along Bruce, grabbing a hand full of his cape, before Bruce lifted his head, smashing his forehead into the Joker’s. The clown reeled back, laughing until it ended in a breathy wheeze.

“Ah, there’s my bat!” He licked his painted lips, “Seein’ two of you, Bats. And, ah, I have to say, what a dream.” Bruce growled, reached forward and grabbed the clown by the collar of his shirt, pulling him in.

“Where’s the bomb,” he said through gritted teeth. The Joker smirked.

“Trade ya,” he offered, “You give little ole me something, and I give you the bomb’s location.”

“I’m not giving you anything.”

The Joker _tsk’d_ , “Bats, Bats, Batsss. If you don’t give, I just, ah, take. You know that.” He reached up, wrapped his gloved hands around Bruce’s wrists. “So, how about we play nice tonight? Hmmm?”

Bruce paused, before, “What do you want?”

“Only you, sugarplum.” Before Bruce could react, the Joker was lurching forward, pressing his mouth to Bruce’s. Bruce froze, body going tense, as the man’s mouth slid along his, wet, smearing lipstick around his mouth. It was awkward, the Joker using too much pressure, but when he squeezed Bruce’s wrists, Bruce realized he was moving his mouth back, regardless. Was pushing against the clown’s lips, until the kisses were wet, open mouthed with the Joker making little sounds in his throat.

Whether they were giggles or groans, Bruce couldn’t be sure.

When the clown pulled back, he gave Bruce’s wrists another good squeeze, and he lost his hold on the man’s jacket. The Joker stumbled back, grinning wickedly.

“Hate to kiss and run,” he offered, “But I’ve got places to be. But oh, a deal’s a deal,” the Joker offered, reaching up to twirl some of his wild, green curls around a finger. “And a good girl always keeps her word.” He leaned forward, winking at Bruce. “Bomb’s in the basement of an adorable cafe, three blocks from Gotham General. You’ve got twenty three minutes before it goes off.”

The Joker turned, and before Bruce could even more, the man was tossing himself off the bridge, down towards the water.

It was suicidal, were it anyone else. Bruce was sure, for the Joker, it was simply a midnight swim.

He stared over the edge, at the water that was at far too much unrest to even show where he might have landed- if he even did- before he reached up, rubbing his mouth on the back of his gauntlet.

It came back smeared red, and when Bruce licked his lips, he could taste lipstick, the lingering taste of the man’s mouth- and all it did was make his skin feel as if it was too tight, had shrunk down to fit his bone but not muscle.

It was a sort of unrest that settled in his belly, the warm kind where his insides grew tight. And it worried him.


	29. Father's Day (Bruce&Alfred)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "I know you got like 21 of these (so feel free to ignore this) but I was suddenly struck by this idea-- Bruce and Alfred, Father's Day, forehead kisses"

Bruce reached up, pinching the bridge of his nose. The family was all gathered- crammed, if they were honest- into possibly the smallest sitting room in the Manor. Why Dick had chosen that room to set up the cake in that they had all made- and Bruce knew that by all, they meant Jason, while the rest of the boys and Cassandra watched- Bruce would never know.

But the close quarters had, as expected, led to Damian and Tim brushing up close too many times. Which had now led to the youngest shoving Tim forcefully onto the couch, and yelling something about personal space, and that Drake must simply be desperate to cop a feel.

Which had led to Tim grabbing Jason, and the two of them were on the floor now, like utter children.

Bruce watched as Dick tried to break them up, yelling at them, and Jason and Cass simply stood back, watching the two with amused looks.

Bruce took the opportunity to slip out, heading for the kitchen. He might need a drink, to get through the rest of the night. He was flattered that the boys and Cass had wanted to do anything at all for Father’s Day- truly, he was- but it was simply a recipe for disaster.

He entered the kitchen, found Alfred sitting at the center bar, nursing a cup of tea and the paper. “Master Bruce,” he offered, “How goes your…celebration.”

“Tim and Damian are on the floor,” Bruce said, glancing in one of the cupboards, before moving to the next.

“Ah. So it goes as expected, then.” Bruce nodded, and Alfred glanced back at his paper. “You’ll find no alcohol in here, sir. Wine is of course in the wine cellar. You had me move the rest to your study, after the incident with young Master Damian.”

“Right,” Bruce said, running a hand back through his hair. He glanced at Alfred, watched the man shift the paper, moving to the next page. “You know you can join us, Alfred. The boys and Cass would love it.”

“I believe that room is quite full,” Alfred pointed out, “Besides, there is this lovely hour where I get to enjoy my tea and catch up on Gotham’s happenings. I quite look forward to it.”

Bruce nodded, taking a deep breath and bracing himself to return to the celebration- before he changed course after a single step, moving to walk around the bar. He leaned down over Alfred, gently kissing the man’s forehead.

“Happy Father’s Day, Alfred,” he said, giving him a small smile- one that resembled a smile Alfred had seen on his face since he was a small child- before he turned, heading back to check in on the kids, and hopefully find everyone in one piece.

Alfred set his paper down, lifting his tea and smiling to himself. “Yes, Master Bruce,” he said to himself, “It certainly is.”


	30. Patched Up (JayRoy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "Idk if you're still doing this or if you'll even write for this pairing but jayroy stomach kisses?"

“Hold still for a second,” Roy said, settled on his knees, between Jason’s thighs. Jason huffed, gripping at the arms of the chair he was in, forcing himself not to move as Roy ran an alcohol drenched cotton swab along a cut that sliced it’s way down his chest. It wasn’t deep, but it was red, inflamed from the fact that he had gotten it hours ago, and was only now getting it cleaned.

Jason was loathe to admit that disinfecting wounds was his least favorite part. Stitches didn’t bother him, broken bones and bruises could be dealt with- having his shoulder dislocated and popped back in hurt like a bitch, but he managed. But the sting of any sort of disinfectant, especially when the wound was already inflamed? He felt like a child as he winced, Roy dabbing at the cut now.

“We should’ve cleaned this sooner,” he pointed out, setting the cotton swab, completely pink now, aside. Jason shrugged a shoulder.

“Didn’t exactly have time, now did we?” Roy rolled his eyes, grabbing another cotton swab. Jason grimaced when it touched his skin, let himself grip the chair until Roy was done, until his knuckles were white. When Roy dropped the second cotton swab and reached for a piece of bandage he’d already cut to fit over the wound, Jason sighed with relief.

Roy pressed it against his chest, and Jason held it in place as Roy secured it with tape. “You really hate this, don’t you?”

“Getting patched up? Nah. Just the cleaning part.” Roy sucked on his tongue for a moment, as he gently pushed Jason’s hand away, checking to make sure the bandage would stay in place.

“Figured you’d be used to it, at this point.”

“You can get used to something and still hate it,” Jason pointed out, tapping his fingers on the arm of the chair. “Think I’ll have another scar for the collection?” He glanced down his own body, the slices of white against his skin, over his abs, his chest. He knew his shoulders and back sported more than he cared to count.

Roy leaned forward, pressed his lips gently above Jason’s navel. Without much thought, Jason let his head tip back, eyes sliding shut. He felt tense in all his muscles- from the fight, yes. From the injury, sure.

Mostly from the fact that he had tensed himself up far too much while Roy had cleaned it.

“Maybe,” Roy mumbled, in answer to his question. He reached out, covered Jason’s hands with his own, pulled himself up so he was leaning over them, mouth pressing against the crook of Jason’s neck. “I rather like your collection,” he added, nuzzling against Jason, who smirked, chuckling softly.

He was rather glad Roy did.


	31. Five More Minutes (JayRoy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "oh gosh, you write so well wehh, amazing job on these prompt fills (i hope you're still accepting them, but no worries if you aren't) ;u; if you ship it/write it, can I ask for JayRoy sleepy neck or shoulder kisses?"

Jason tightened his hold around Roy’s waist, as the redhead mumbled something, burying his face into the pillows. Jason leaned into his hair, giving himself another sweet moment of enjoying the way Roy fit into the curve of his body perfectly, the way it was somehow easy to bracket his body with his own.

“Roy,” he whispered, giving him another squeeze. Roy only mumbled, and Jason chuckled. “Wake up princess.”

“Funny,” Roy mumbled, shifting his legs and tangling one with Jason’s. “Go back to sleep.”

“It’s late,” Jason pointed out, shifting so he could rest his chin on Roy’s shoulder. “C’mon, get yourself out of bed. I need to wash these sheets after last night anyway.” That earned him a snicker, and Jason rolled his eyes. “Besides, I’m hungry. And odds are we don’t have any food, do we?”

Roy yawned. “We do have,” he started, “the last pieces I needed for that upgrade for your helmet.”

Jason sighed. “Of course. You bought toys, and not food.”

Roy shrugged his shoulder, reaching a hand down to cover Jason’s. “Fight me on it later,” he mumbled, “and go back to sleep. You wore me out.”

Jason snorted at that, before he nuzzled at Roy’s loose hair, past it to press his lips to the nape of his neck. Roy made a pleased little sound, before Jason moved to his shoulder, lips pressing against a heavy patch of freckles.

“Five more minutes,” Roy whispered, making a point to push his body back against Jason’s, his ass settling perfectly just below Jason’s abs. He sighed, moving his lips slowly along the curve of Roy’s shoulder.

“Okay,” he murmured, “Five more minutes.” If only because Jason wanted the time to kiss every freckle on his boyfriend’s shoulder.


	32. Maybe I Want You (JayRoy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "HEY SINCE WE'RE TALKING ABOUT JAYROY WHY NOT MAKE A FICLET WERE ROY IS HINTING AT JAY GOING OUT WITH HIM BUT JAY IS LIKE " Gosh darn I wish I could go out with someone, but nobody likes me but you" AND ROY IS TRYING REALLY HARD NOT TO SEDUCE HIM RIGHT THERE ON THE SPOT AND ROY FEELS SO BAD FOR JASON, THAT HE DOESN'T THINK ANY ONE LOVES HIM AND EVENTUALLY IT LEADS TO SEX AND FLUFF"

“You look good,” Roy said, leaning against the door frame of Jason’s room. “I always did like that jacket.”

Jason glanced back at him, before looking back in his mirror, ruffling his hair hair, so it fell in tussles against his forehead.

“You’re probably the only one,” he said, straightening his old leather jacket. “Dick wants me to get out.”

Roy shoved his hands into his pockets. “Good for you. I mean, you know. Seeing people. Pick up someone cute, alright?” The words hurt, a bit, but Roy offered them anyway. Jason scoffed, laughing almost bitterly.

“Right. I’ll be next to Dick fucking Grayson. No one is going to bat an eye at me.”

“Not true. Not everyone is blinded by the _Grayson charm_. I think you’ll have to beat everyone off with a damn bat.” Roy paused. “Uh, no pun intended.”

Jason snorted, forcing down his laugh, and he turned, walking over to Roy. “Aren’t you a sweetheart,” he offered, reaching up to brush some of his hair that had escaped the knot at his neck back. “Don’t wait up. Dick loves to stay out all night.”

Roy said nothing, just watched as Jason moved past him, before reaching up, fingering the hair Jason had touched.

*

Roy had thought he’d wait up, but once midnight had hit he’d passed out on the couch. And sure, he knew that wasn’t late, not for them- but he’d been up almost all night the night prior, and his eyes had felt like lead.

The front door opening and then closing woke him. He listened, thought he heard Jason mumbling- and for a moment, wondered if he was bringing someone home. Should he make a break for his own room? Should he pretend to be asleep again?

Jason walked through, a minute later, alone- and Roy breathed a sigh of relief. He didn’t think he could handle seeing Jason with someone- knowing that, behind his bedroom door, someone else was touching Jason exactly how he wanted to. Making him feel _good_ -

About everything.

Which was all Roy wanted.

He must have made too much noise, because Jason looked over at him. Roy offered him a sleepy smile, pushing himself up and yawning as Jason walked over, flopping down on the couch and tipping his head back.

“How’d it go?” Roy asked, and Jason sighed.

“As good as any night out until after two AM with Dick can go.” Roy almost laughed over that, but instead leaned his elbows against the couch, pressing his face against it, resting his chin. “Pretty sure Dick is set for life if he’s ever single for more than two seconds.”

“You didn’t bring anyone home?” It didn’t exactly go with what Jason was talking about, and the other man just waved his hand dismissively, before letting it fall back to his side.

“Why would I? No one has an interest in me.” Roy bit his lip, was glad the lights were off so that Jason might not notice, were he to look up. Granted, he seemed pretty content with his eyes closed, as he was- throat exposed in a way that had Roy’s belly feeling too hot, too tight.

“Total lie,” Roy offered.

“It’s not. I sat around for the first hour and just watched everyone flock to Dick. In his defense, he tried to shove ‘em off to me but…well. You know.” Jason lifted his head, brushing a hand back through his hair, before rubbing his palm along the buzzed sides of his undercut. A distraction. “He’s the golden child, even when we’re not with the family. And I guess my ass can’t compare.”

“Yeah but did they bother to look at your thighs because damn.” Roy realized, as the words finished tumbling out of his mouth, what he’d said, and he instantly bit his tongue, so hard it was a wonder he didn’t taste blood. But all he got was a dry laugh.

“Funny.” Roy shrugged a shoulder.

“Not a joke. You’re hot.” Jason glanced at him.

“Careful dude. You almost sound like you’re trying to hit on me.” Roy reached a hand up, ran it back through his hair, which was a mess, half still knotted at his neck, half free in stray locks.

“Look, I just think you’re attractive, and you shouldn’t be comparing yourself to your family and all. Okay, so Dick is hot. And so are you. You just don’t have the confidence he does, and that’s probably what keeps pushing people off. Maybe if you just…I don’t know, for one second thought of yourself as something good and worth while, and just went after what you really wanted, thinking you deserved it, you might-”

Roy cut off as Jason turned to him, staring at him with eyes that were grey, he knew. But in the damn dark everything was shadows, and darker shadows.

“…Might get it,” Roy finished, quietly. He fidgeted under that glance, wanted to lean in and grab Jason by his jacket, to feel his mouth give. To kiss the self doubt away.

“You’re really too much,” Jason finally said, a smile growing on his mouth. Roy shrugged a shoulder, watched as Jason cocked his head a little, just looking at him.

“…What?” he finally asked, and Jason’s smile turned to a bit of a smirk.

“Just trying to figure out how much of that speech was real, and how much was covering for that fact that you were hitting on me, weren’t you?” Roy said nothing, and Jason leaned forward, reaching a hand out and grasping Roy by his tshirt. He pulled him in, and before Roy could react, was covering Roy’s mouth with his. For a second, Roy didn’t move, just like Jason’s lips slide along his, before he was reaching out, grasping at his jacket, kissing him back like he was starving and Jason was all he’d ever need.

It took Jason by surprise, if the noise that came from his throat was any hint. Roy liked it, and pushed at him, shoving him back until he was pressed to the couch, until Roy was awkwardly twisting over him. Jason grasped at him, pulling him onto his lap, hands sliding up under the sides of his tshirt, to rest at his waist.

Roy pulled back from the kiss, taking a breath, and Jason leaned in, mouthing at his throat, teeth dragging over sensitive skin, before he paused to suck, to pull blood up under Roy’s skin that would surely bruise. He whined, hips rocking without meaning to, and Jason’s calloused fingers dug into his waist so hard, Roy thought he might bruise.

“Jay-”

“You said go after what I want,” Jason breathed against the red spot of skin, felt Roy shiver. “Maybe I want you.”

Roy moaned, openly over the words, before his hands were in Jason’s hair and he was kissing him again. This time, when he rocked his hips, it was on purpose, and it was Jason’s moan that filled the air around them, that Roy swallowed down.

Jason’s hands moved down his waist, sliding along Roy’s jeans until he was reaching behind him, grasping his ass. Roy bit at his lip, tugged it between his teeth, until Jason’s head dropped back, and Roy was reached down between them, palming at his crotch.

Maybe this wasn’t exactly what Roy had planned on, when he’d rambled off to Jason about self worth- but he wasn’t about to complain. Not when he’s been victim to a number of dreams about Jason that had left him waking up to sheets he needed to watch and a hard-on that somehow still needed attention.

Jason pushed up towards his hand, cursed, and Roy was quick to work his jeans open, to reach a hand inside, wrap it around hot flesh and pull Jason free with a stroke. He shivered, hands kneading at Roy’s ass.

“Roy-”

“If you want me to stop,” he said, voice low, from his chest, almost wet with how badly he wanted this, needed it. “Say it. I will.”

Jason lifted his head, glanced at him for a moment, before he was surging forward, kissing Roy’s lips raw, until they ached from his teeth, his tongue. It was wet, made each glide of their mouths easier, and Roy loved it, loved every second of it as he continued to stroke Jason, his own erection aching in his jeans. 

With his free hand he reached down, worked his own jeans open, pulling his own cock free, hissing into Jason’s mouth because the air felt so chilled against flesh that felt like fire. He leaned more into Jason, until he could wrap his hand around both their cocks, stroking them together.

Jason choked, breaking the kiss, as his cock slid against Roy’s. He pulled Roy even closer, kept his hold on his ass, and Roy hissed.

“Don’t you dare move your hands,” Roy warned, and Jason chuckled- or tried, but it broke off into a moan.

“And don’t you dare stop moving yours.” Roy grinned, kissing the corner of Jason’s mouth, before resting his forehead against his, loving the feel of each breath against his wet mouth.

His hand worked quickly, without a concern about this being over too soon. Jason’s hands on his ass made him think about what it would be like if Jason were to strip him down to just skin, to press him up against the back of the couch so Roy’s face was pressed into it, what it might be like if Jason fucked him until Roy’s throat was raw from screaming.

There was no way he was going to last, and he wanted Jason to be just as undone.

Jason groaned, leaning in to nip at Roy’s mouth. He felt so hard against Roy, like he was right there- and Roy wondered when the last time had been that someone else touched Jason.

“Roy, fuck, _fuck_ ,” Jason growled, and Roy tightened his fist, running his tongue along Jason’s lower lip.

“C’mon,” he breathed, “C’mon Jay.”

He didn’t get any other words out before Jason’s hips were jerking, and he was coming, over Roy’s knuckles, against Roy’s cock- and for a moment he was so slick, and Roy choked on his breath, a sound broken in his throat as he came a second later.

He stroked them both through it, until he felt spent, until he was leaning forward, his forehead falling to Jason’s shoulder, as they both worked to catch his breath. Jason’s hands slid down to the backs of his thighs, thumbs moving in small little circles, and Roy turned, pressed his mouth to Jason’s neck.

“See?” he whispered, licking his lips. “I was _right_.”

Jason laughed, loud and sharp, breaking the otherwise almost silence of the dark room. He tipped his head back, and Roy could tell he was grinning.

“For once.”

Roy made a point of nipping at his exposed throat, and felt Jason’s cock twitch in his grasp.

“I hope we didn’t get anything on your jacket,” Roy mused, “I’m rather looking forward to wearing it.”

“Who said you could wear my jacket?” Roy leaned back, so Jason could straighten up.

“Isn’t it a standard cliche? I have to, now.” Jason rolled his eyes.

“That’s a cliches when you’re dating someone, Roy.”

“Yeah well. Let’s just jump a few steps.” Jason sighed, but leaned in, kissing the corner of his mouth.

“You’d look good in it,” he offered, and then, after a pause, “So…do you want to sleep in my room tonight?”

Roy couldn’t say yes fast enough.


	33. Yeah, This'll Work (JayRoy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "Jayroy hc that roy helps jason dye his hair black when his red starts growing in. "You know jaybird, ginger hair isnt bad if i do say so myself" just them doing domestic stuff :D"

“You’re getting it all over my forehead,” Jason pointed out, furrowing his brow. Roy rolled his eyes, gloved hands smoothing back Jason’s dye-wet hair.

“It’ll wash out,” he countered, even as his thumb accidentally smeared some along the other man’s forehead. Jason huffed, folding his arms, as Roy squirted more dye into his hair. He worked it in, watched the auburn roots disappear in the black dye. “You know,” he pointed out, as he pulled back, looking at the mess that was Jason’s hair, “Ginger hair isn’t bad, if I do say so myself.”

Jason rolled his eyes, only moving from the chair in their kitchen as Roy pulled his gloves off, tossing them in the garbage can. Jason made a point to watch, to make sure he didn’t miss. Last time he’d spent forever scrubbing dye off of everything.

“You say that every time, Roy.” Roy shrugged a shoulder, his own hair pulled back into a messy bun.

“It’s the truth. We could be the hot ginger squad.” He grinned, and Jason stood up from the chair, reaching for him and hooking an arm back behind his shoulders. He pulled Roy in, kissing his temple.

“How about I leave being the hot ginger to you? Besides,” Jason nosed at his jawline, “You know you like me with Dark hair. Dark and mysterious.” 

Roy chuckled, tilting his head slightly so Jason could kiss his neck, once, before the other man was pulling away.

“Are we ordering out?” Roy asked, watching Jason walk around the kitchen. He was shameless when it came to watching his boyfriend- and Jason felt his eyes.

Not that he minded.

“I was going to cook,” Jason pointed out, “After I wash this out. Assuming we still have food.” Roy grinned, watched Jason open the fridge, giving it a quick inspection, before moving to the cupboard. He seemed satisfied, as he closed it, glancing at the clock on the microwave. “How long does this have to sit?”

“Twenty minutes total.” Jason hummed, pulling his phone out and wondering away from the kitchen.

Roy watched him leave, grinning.

* 

Jason hated washing hair dye out of his hair. If he was honest, he hated the whole process, but he loved the results.

Maybe it was stupid, to want to look like the rest of the family. But he clung to it, that need to look like the rest of the Robins, as much as possible.

Well, the guys. He’d need a wig to pull of Stephanie.

The idea made him laugh, as deep purple suds ran down his neck and chest. He poured more shampoo into his hands, working it in against his scalp, closing his eyes and rinsing again. He’d go until the water was clear- which was never a oneshot ordeal. There had been a few times where Roy had used way too much dye, and Jason swore he washed his hair five times before he had given up.

He’d dyed his pillowcase that night.

He pushed his wet hair back, just in time to hear the bathroom door open. He chuckled, low to himself, before calling out, “Stop sneaking Roy. I heard the door.”

Beyond the shower curtain, Roy grinned. “Just wanted to make sure you didn’t need help.”

“I’m a big boy, pretty sure I can wash my own hair.” 

“Hey, a guy can hope. Maybe you’d need help and I’d get an invitation in.”

“You’d be covered in purple soap.”

“See if I care, it’s you in the shower. Worth it.” Jason grinned, reaching for the shower curtain and tugging it back, staring directly at Roy. The redhead fought, for a moment, to keep his eyes level- but then they were roaming down, taking in every inch of Jason, every path the water created as it fell from the shower head.

“How about this instead?” Jason asked, and Roy licked his lips.

“Yeah. Yeah this’ll work.” 

Jason reached his hand up, beckoned Roy over with a curl of his fingers, and the man couldn’t move fast enough, nearly running across the bathroom. Jason reached his wet hand into Roy’s messy bun, tugging him in and kissing him, little droplets falling against Roy’s neck, onto his tshirt.

He didn’t even notice. His hands were out, pressed flat against Jason’s chest, sliding along wet skin, until Jason’s teeth dragged against his lower lip, and Roy’s blunt nails were digging in.

“Save some of that for later,” Jason whispered, against his mouth, and Roy pouted.

“No time like the present.”

“You were asking me about dinner not fifteen minutes ago. Let me tackle that need first.” Jason smirked. “And I can work on the others later.” 

Roy shivered, saying nothing as Jason gave him a final kiss, before gently pushing him back, tugging the shower curtain closed again.

*

“Roy that’s not small enough,” Jason pointed out, looking at the red pepper his boyfriend had barely chopped. Roy frowned.

“Seems small to me.”

“It’s not. Half all of those pieces at least.” Jason turned away from him, stirring the rice he had on the stove, before moving back to the sink where he had been midwash with a bunch of snowpeas, before he’d noticed Roy’s mishap. “And don’t cut yourself,” Jason pointed out, as Roy sliced into a piece of the pepper.

The redhead rolled his eyes, chopping a piece of the pepper completely uneven, just as Jason glanced over again. He sighed. drying his hands on a dish rag and shooing Roy away from the counter.

“Just let me do it,” he said, picking up the knife to correct the mistake. Roy smiled, wrapping his arms around Jason’s waist, resting his chin on his shoulder.

“What would I do without you?”

“Forget to buy real food,” Jason teased, even as he turned his head, stealing a kiss. Roy hummed his approval, giving Jason a gentle squeeze. Jason turned back to the task at hand, as Roy kissed the base of his neck.

“Still think you’d be a hot redhead,” he threw in, and Jason laughed, the sweet kind that had Roy’s belly in knots.

“Roy, you’d think I was hot no matter what.”

Roy grinned into Jason’s neck- because it was the absolute truth.


	34. Arranged Marriage AU pt10 (TimDami)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "I luv you ! :) maybe Arranged Marriage with Dom!dami and the I Love You at the end?"
> 
> An Anon asked: “timdami - stomach kisses for your arranged marriage au”
> 
> Most likely this is the 2nd to last update for this AU. It actually had an end in sight, and I have the prompt sitting waiting to be written for it :3

“Perhaps I should have told you sooner,” Damian admitted, folding his hands in his lap and looking at his father, across Bruce’s desk. “But it’s not an easy topic to bring up.”

Next to Damian, Tim said, legs crossed, hands rubbing the arms of his chair. He had a bit of a flush to his cheeks, stemming from the fact that Damian had just finished explaining to Bruce the situation with Ra’s- and by doing thus, had been forced to explain the situation between he and Damian-

Namely, that the relationship had started as utter shit.

Tim wasn’t sure which topic Damian thought wasn’t easy- his grandfather trying to blackmail and seduce his husband, or the fact that they had hated each other until recently- but it didn’t seem to matter. And if Damian’s face was anything to go by, he didn’t know which he meant either.

Bruce reached up, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Damian…does Talia know?”

“Mother does not know yet,” he admitted, “Tim and I called grandfather and told him, together, that his threat was null and void. I now know Tim’s past, and whatever transgressions grandfather thinks he committed during the start of our marriage do not matter to me.” He glanced over at Tim, reaching out a hand, which Tim took, thankfully. “We both made mistakes.”

“But you two are…better now?” Bruce eyed their hands, and Tim smiled, squeezing Damian’s fingers.

“A lot better,” he admitted, “We can stand to be in the same room together.” Damian chuckled, and the sound had Tim’s stomach going to butterflies.

“I quite prefer to be in the same room.”

Bruce smiled, softly, folding his hands back on his desk. “I’ll speak with your mother, Damian. She will no doubt be…well, let’s be blunt. Pissed as all hell with your grandfather. I have a feeling she’ll handle this better than I will.” Damian gave a small nod, and Bruce turned his attention to Tim. “Tim I’m sorry for this. And…disgustingly embarrassed-”

“It’s okay Bruce.” Tim straightened up, giving Damian’s hand another squeeze. “It’s not your fault at all. Besides, if anything it…cleared the air.”

Next to him, Damian glanced at him, with eyes full of affection.

*

Tim waited while Damian got the car, enjoying the fresh air outside Wayne Enterprises. There was always a joy in people watching for Tim, and he took the moment to simply watch the bodies move through the crowds. Faces he’d never recognize, maybe never see again-

And then eyes like grey fire, and a smile something wicked.

Tim felt his breath catch in his throat, blinked once, and there was nothing but the faceless crowd again. Had he-

Had he seen that? Was he imagining things?

Had that been Jason?

Tim chewed on the inside of his lip, fishing into his pocket for his phone. There had been a time where he saw Jason everywhere he wasn’t. Where he would be texting him at all hours convinced he’d seen him on the street- only to be wrong.

He hadn’t spoken to him in so long, that staring at his name felt strange. Like it was in a foreign tongue. His finger hovered over it, as if he meant to open a message, to write out the words “are you here?” as if Jason knew where _here_ was.

Tim hesitated, though. Swallowed the lump in his throat with shocking ease. He glanced back up at the crowd, at the street as Damian’s car pulled up. Tim waited a single moment, before his finger moved, opening the contact to edit, and without hesitation, hitting the delete button.

Jason’s name disappeared from his phone.

Tim took a deep breath, then moved towards the car, opening the door and sliding in. Damian smiled at him, and Tim left his phone idle in his lap, choosing to reach over, take his husband’s hand and tangle their fingers together, as Damian pulled into traffic.

If Tim was honest, Jason had been gone for a long time.

*

Damian had barely gotten in the door, when he felt Tim’s hands on the small of his back, pushing him towards their living room. “What are you doing?” he asked, smiling, and Tim let one of his hands slide down over Damian’s ass, squeezing gently.

“Just go with it.” Damian gasped, and Tim smiled, leaving him in the living room and disappearing. Damian watched him leave, before he settled down in one of their plush chairs, feeling his pulse elevating-

Until Tim walked back out, a minute later, having shed his sweater vest, his button down completely open. He was tossing the bottle of lube from Damian’s dresser in one hand.

“Tim-”

“Let’s have a little fun,” Tim said, walking over with such a sway in his hips that Damian was sure he might die, in that very moment. He didn’t move, as Tim set the bottle down next to him, shrugging his shirt off and reaching down, popping open the button to his pants.

Before Tim could go any further, Damian was leaning in, hands reaching out and working at the zipper, mouth finding Tim’s abdomen, pressing against it. Tim tilted his head back, as Damian kissed a line down along his navel, as he eased Tim’s pants off the curve of his hips. The smaller man shivered, Damian’s mouth dipping lower, until it brushed the waist band of his underwear-

Before his fingers hooked in those too, dragging them down with his pants. 

Tim sighed, as Damian leaned back, giving Tim the kind of smile that could have had Tim coming already. His cock twitched, and Damian chuckled.

“Come here.”

Tim crawled onto his lap, straddled his thighs, arched back as Damian reached behind him, ran his hands over his ass, down his thighs. Tim relished that Damian took control so easily, that what he started felt like it was no longer in his hands. Damian ran his hands back up, leaned in, kissed along Tim’s ribs.

“Slow or fast?” he whispered, and Tim smiled.

“Fast,” he breathed, “I don’t want to wait.”

Damian was grabbing the lube before Tim had barely finished, coating his fingers, and then two were pressing inside Tim, causing him to choke on his breath. He shuddered, reaching out to grasp at Damian’s shoulders, feeling almost filthy being completely naked while he was fully clothed. Feeling like a harlot when he moaned as Damian curled his fingers, as he tipped his head down because it was too hard to keep all his muscles tense when Damian was working to have them all melt.

Tim made a noise with every twist of Damian’s fingers, every thrust. Rocked his hips back, Damian’s name joining the noises when he added a third finger.

“You’re gorgeous,” Damian whispered, watching as Tim lifted his head, taking in the deep flush on his cheeks, the way his lips were wet from his tongue constantly moving over them, the way his pupils were wide, the blue of his eyes having gone dark. 

“Dami,” he breathed, blushing more, embarrassment now. Damian leaned in, pressed his mouth to Tim’s- it was clumsy, the angle was awkward, but it didn’t even matter. He just wanted Tim’s mouth.

One of Tim’s hands had left his shoulder, was trying to work at his pants, fumbling as his mind was torn in all different directions- wanting to push back against Damian’s fingers, wanting to lean closer into his mouth, trying to work open the button of his pants, the zipper.

Finally, smirking against Tim’s mouth, Damian reached down with his free hand, opening his pants and pulling his own cock free. He stroked once, moaning into Tim’s mouth, before his husband was breaking the kiss, batting his hand away and taking over, watching as Damian’s head dropped back as he squeezed, stroked up and ran his thumb over the head.

“You have no idea how badly I want you inside me,” Tim breathed, before a loud moan followed, Damian’s fingers curling inside his body. “ _Fuck_.”

“About as badly as I want to be inside you,” he breathed, reaching for the lube. Tim pulled his hand off, so Damian could drizzle some onto the head of his cock, before he stroked it down over him. “Are you sure you’re-”

“Ready?” Tim grinned, the kind that had Damian _throbbing_. “For you, always.”

Damian pulled his fingers free, and Tim moved, sliding down along his cock before Damian could even breathe. The younger man groaned, and Tim leaned down, grasping his chin with one hand and kissing him, tongue pushing into his mouth as his thighs moved him in a rhythm that felt completely merciless- that had Damian’s head spinning.

And suddenly, Tim had all the control again.

Tim bit at Damian’s lip, held his jaw firm, until one of Damian’s hands was in his hair, tugging, breaking the kiss as Tim’s head was jerked back. Tim gasped, and Damian went right for his throat, dragging his teeth along it, causing Tim to shiver around him. He groaned into his throat, before licking a hot strip up his neck, and Tim let his mouth go slack.

“Dami, _Dami_.” Damian’s other hand gripped at his hip, thumb pressing against the bone, pushing Tim slightly, forcing the angle to change by only a breath- but suddenly Tim was screaming. Damian grinned, let go of Tim’s hair to grasp his hips with both hands, to help lift him, as he felt him shudder.

“Are you going to come already?” Damian asked, and Tim sucked on his lower lip, squeezing his eyes shut. He chuckled, jerking Tim down for a particularly strong thrust. Tim released his lip, crying out again, before he leaned forward, arms wrapping around Damian’s shoulders, clutching at him.

Damian began to move, one hand ready to leave Tim’s hip, but the other man shook his head. “Just hold me,” he breathed, “I-I can come without you touching me.”

Damian felt his stomach knotting up over the mere _thought_.

He felt Tim’s each breath against his neck, his cheek. Heard each and every sound, until it was his name, until Tim was crying out, hips jerking against Damian’s hands, body clenching him tightly. Damian closed his eyes, pushed up into Tim and came before his orgasm was even done, unable to resist when everything about Tim was so enticing, so perfect-

So good and making him come utterly undone.

Tim relaxed down onto him, panting against his ear. He turned, pressed his mouth to Damian’s cheek, who cracked his eyes open, smiling as Tim moved to his mouth, kissing him softly.

“You’re one hell of a good lay,” Tim breathed, and Damian laughed- openly, and Tim couldn’t help but smile.

“I might argue the skill is all with you.” Tim pushed himself up, shaking his head softly, hair sticking to his forehead.

“We’re both just absolutely wonderful fucks,” he reasoned, his smile playful, cocky- but so affectionate that Damian’s chest was tight. “I guess we’re doomed to have good sex for the rest of our lives.”

“What a shame.” Damian leaned up, meeting Tim half way as he leaned down, pecking his lips again, before Tim glanced down and giggled.

“Oh babe, your shirt.” Damian glanced down, chuckling at the mess Tim had left against his shirt. Tim carefully climbed off of Damian’s lap,running a hand back through his hair. “I’m going to get in the shower,” he started, “lose that mess and join me?”

“In a minute.” Tim nodded, walking away- still blissfully naked- with that sinful sway to his hips that had Damian wanting to grab him, throw him down on the couch, to have him all over again.

Damian closed his eyes, inhaling slowly has he heard the shower starting down the hall. Enjoyed the last ghost of Tim’s kisses, that warm feeling that lingered against his skin, his mouth- took a moment to try to remember that he had legs, that he could use them- before he pushed himself up.

He stripped in the living room, left his clothing scattered with Tim’s, and made his way to the bathroom. Tim had left the door open, and Damian could see the lines of his body, behind the glass shower door. He crossed the room, sliding it open enough to slip in behind him, to be hit with a wall of steam, and then Tim glancing behind him, smiling as the door slid shut.

Tim turned, stepping completely beneath the water, eyes closed, head tipped back, as Damian moved closer, let the hot spray wet his body. It was distracting, though, watching the water drench Tim, leave his hair moving like liquid, that when Tim moved out of it, Damian didn’t move at all, and suddenly they were chest to chest, wet skin on wet skin-

And then Tim’s mouth on his.

Damian wrapped his arms around him, held Tim close as Tim kissed him almost lazy, slow and long. His arms moved around Damian’s neck, fingers working through his now-wet hair.

Damian felt his chest tightening with each moment Tim kissed him. His heart being pulled slowly up his throat, as if the string was tied to Tim’s tongue, as if he might devour it whole, straight from Damian’s mouth.

He felt a shudder growing in him, the urge to tremble, because Damian couldn’t believe this was happening. That Tim had crawled onto him, had wanted him so badly- and wanted him now, in the after glow. That after this, they would curl up on the couch, that Tim would let Damian hold him-

That it would all happen with ease, without a real thought. Without planning.

Tim pulled away, and Damian pressed his mouth to his wet temple, smiling into his skin.

“I love you,” he whispered, without meaning to, without thinking the words. The spilled as if they had been welling in him for eternities- and for a brief moment, Damian wanted to swallow them back down, to hoard them in his ribs like a long forgotten secret.

But Tim smiled up at him, so sweet, with little droplets of water clinging to his eyelashes. “I know,” he whispered, “You didn’t have to say it for me to know.”

Because it was in the way Damian looked at him. It was in the way Damian tried to learn him, to learn every little detail of Tim. The way he liked his coffee, the perfect curve of his spine while he slept, the exact way he leaned in a chair when he was bored, annoyed.

The little things, that made him who he was.

Tim reached up, let his finger tips brush Damian’s lips. His fingers felt like fire from the hot water. “You know,” he started, the smallest of smiles still clinging to his mouth. “I think I just might love you too.”

Damian smiled- grinned, if he was honest, and Tim leaned in, kissed the corner of his mouth, the center of his lips- peppered him with kisses until Damian was laughing, and Tim was trying to pull him into the water. Damian followed, allowed Tim to guide him, even as the water ran over his face-

Because, at this point, he was sure he’d follow Tim anywhere.


	35. Angelface (JayTim)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "coiuld you do jaytim where jay got hurt not too bad but hes on the trippy pain meds and tim thoughthe'd dress up in a sexy nurse outfit to cheer up his boyfriend but didnt realize how fucked up on pain meds jay was bonus if tim gives jay a blowjob please"

Tim tugged on the tiny cotton dress, trying to pull it down over the swell of his ass. It felt as if it rode up with every little movement he made.

He didn’t know how anyone wore a costume like this actually out.

Still, he figured it would serve its purpose.

He gave the tiny little cap he’d pinned into his hair a final adjustment, before sliding out of the bathroom, feeling like he was making as much noise as a parade with each step. He’d borrowed Stephanie’s red wedges, to complete the look, and couldn’t fathom how she walked quietly in them.

The fact that he was small enough to borrow her shoes was a whole different problem to tackle some other time.

Tim leaned against the door to Jason’s room, taking a moment to gather his courage, before knocking once. He reached for the handle, turning it, calling, “Jay?” as he opened the door.

Jason had gotten pretty messed up, taken a wreck on his bike while pursuing Two-Face with the family. Broke his leg, had lost a decent amount of blood. Bruises all along his ribs- Tim had seen it. Had been a worried wreck of his boyfriend.

But thanks to Alfred, and a lot of pain medication, he had Jason laid up in one of his safehouses. Where, according to Bruce- he was to remain until Alfred had cleared his leg. Which would be a while.

Tim thought spicing things up early might be fun.

He had expected to find Jason awake, on his tablet, being his usual anxious self when he was confined. Instead, he found him passed out in the pillows, looking utterly dead to the world. Tim crossed half the room, before he crossed his arms, watching for a minute. Jason’s hair was ruffled, the sheets tangled around him. The only real sign that he’d moved at all.

He finished crossing the room, leaning over the bed to press his hand to his forehead, brush his fringe back. “Hey there handsome,” he whispered, when Jason moved towards the touch, even though his eyes didn’t open. “Wanna show me those pretty greys?”

Jason’s eyes opened, slowly, and Tim smiled softly. Jason looked at him, eyes glossy, before he tilted his head back into the pillows.

Tim had expected a comment, but maybe Jason hadn’t gotten to see everything. He pulled back, straightening up, resting his weight on one hip so its curve was accentuated. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I’m flying.” The words were slow, thick, and Tim furrowed his brow. He glanced at the bottle on the nightstand, the pain medication. “Am I on a cloud?”

“No baby, you’re in bed.” Tim folded his arms again, almost laughing to himself. He figured Jason might be a little messed up from the medication- but high as he was, he hadn’t been braced for.

It was rather comical.

Tim crawled onto the bed, leaning over Jason to stroke his cheek. The older man turned to him, eyes seeming stuck on Tim as he simply stared for a minute. Then-

“You’re an angel, right?”

Tim nearly snorted. “Not even close,” he whispered, before adding, “Wrong costume babe.”

He leaned down, pecked Jason’s lips softly.

“Want me to let you go back to sleep?”

Jason reached up, fingers running along the curve of Tim’s waist, before gripping at his hip. Holding him still.

“Take that as a no.” Tim leaned over him again, tips of his hair tickling along Jason’s jaw as he kissed his cheek, down to his neck. Jason closed his eyes, moaned, and Tim reached down, careful to let his hand move gently over his chest, his abs, to sneak it below the sheet-

And, okay, maybe Jason wasn’t that high, because he was definitely hard and definitely pushing towards Tim’s hand, as best as he could. Tim smiled, nuzzled his neck as he shoved his hand into Jason’s shorts, stroking him once, felt Jason tipping his head back, heard the groan he openly gave him.

Well, maybe his efforts wouldn’t be entirely wasted.

“If you want me to be an angel,” he cooed, breathing into Jason’s ear, “I can be.”

Jason said nothing, and Tim took it as a yes, pulling away from him and turning, shoving the sheet down to Jason’s thighs. He bent over him, licking the head of his cock once he had it free, swaying his hips as he opened his mouth and sucked on him, slowly. The costume was riding up, halfway over the swell of Tim’s ass, showing off the red frills of the panties he’d worn.

Tim felt Jason’s hand on his thigh, squeezing, before it moved up, grabbing his ass as his head bobbed. Jason felt so hard, like he was two seconds from orgasm, and Tim had to think he must have been having one hell of a drug-induced dream before Tim had woken him up.

He hoped he remembered. He wanted to know.

Tim closed his eyes, swallowing Jason down until he was pressing against his throat, and Tim was forcing himself to remain lax. Jason’s hand tightened on his ass, and he groaned, had falling back again, pushing up as Tim tried to pull back, as if he couldn’t dream of that wet heat disappearing.

Tim tried to smile- which, all things considered, was difficult and didn’t work- before he chose to suck on the head, his hand stroking Jason’s shaft as he did so.

“Angelface,” Jason breathed, and Tim shivered. Okay, that was new. And he kind of _liked_ it.

Tim pulled off, lapped at the head, before glancing back over his shoulder, asking, “Want to see heaven, handsome?” Jason nodded, his grey eyes so blown, and Tim didn’t know if it was the drugs or the arousal or a sweet cocktail of both, but it was _hot_.

He grinned, before lowering himself back down, hand moving faster, head moving in shallow bobs. His tongue curled along the head of Jason’s cock with each movement, while he pushed his ass back, against Jason’s palm, felt him grab at him again. Tim groaned, around his cock- and that did it, had Jason’s head falling back as he gasped, coming over Tim’s tongue.

Tim swallowed, not pulling off until he was sure Jason had given him everything. Even then, he still lapped playfully at the head of Jason’s softening cock, before tugging his shorts back up into place, grabbing the sheet and dragging it up over his abdomen, his bruises ribs.

It took a minute for him to shift so he was sitting on the bed, able to lean over, kiss Jason’s cheek. His boyfriend smiled, dreamy-like, his eyes half lidded, and Tim could tell he was barely fighting sleep.

“Get some rest,” he whispered, lips moving to Jason’s temple. “I’ll make sure you’re not visiting Nirvana or anything later.”

Tim stood up, just as Jason mumbled “Angelface,” and his eyes slid shut. Tim smiled, folding his arms, before he glanced back at the nightstand, past the pill bottles to Jason’s phone.

He glanced down at himself, before smiling wickedly and grabbing it, turning for the door. He was hard from just touching Jason- let alone that hand on his ass- and well, it seemed a terrible waste, to not have Jason remember the costume.

Granted, Tim had every intention of putting it on again, when Jason _would_ remember. He hoped Stephanie didn’t need these shoes back for a while.


	36. Get Some Sleep, Gorgeous (JayRoy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [graysxons](http://graysxons.tumblr.com/) asked: "s'not all that exciting but, both jay and roy have certain times where they just won't sleep for a night or two. Nightmares is the cause for Jay, and Roy gets anxious so distracts himself with techy mechanics and ends up not sleeping SO the other alllways makes sure the nonsleeper ACTUALLY TAKES A NAP whether they make this happen by cuddling or other means, they look out for each other and look after each other ;u;"

Jason leaned his hip against the table Roy was hunched over, watched as his boyfriend worked on a small computer board, directly thin wires. Roy hadn’t looked up when Jason walked in, hadn’t stopped worrying his tongue between his teeth, even as Jason stood there.

“Hey,” Jason started, got a glance, before Roy looked back at his project. There were circles under his eyes, a stark reminder that it had been- what, two days since Roy had slept? If Jason’s count was right.

He hadn’t even bothered coming to bed the night prior. Jason had slept with his face buried in Roy’s pillow.

And the night before he had hauled himself up from the bed after laying there an hour, and hadn’t returned.

This wasn’t uncommon, Jason knew. Sleepless nights just happened, for the both of them. He knew Roy’s anxiety ticked away under his skin endlessly, and sometimes it simply wound itself too tight to allow him to relax.

“Put that down for a minute.” Roy didn’t glance up, but did pause, leaning his head back and yawning. Jason rolled his eyes, reaching out, carefully taking the pieces from his hands, before moving behind him, leaning over and gripping his shoulders. He squeezed, working his hands towards the juncture of his neck, and Roy groaned, letting his eyes fall shut. “You’re exhausted.”

“…Yeah, maybe,” Roy mumbled, distracted as Jason worked the tension from his shoulders.

“Think you can sleep?”

“I’m not going to bed at one in the afternoon,” Roy pointed out, a little sharp. Jason knew it was the exhaustion.

“Not asking you too. C’mon.” He gave his shoulders another hard squeeze, lessening the tension there, before he reached for Roy, took him by the rest and led him away from his workshop.

They made their way to the couch, Jason flopping down, before he patted his thigh. Roy hesitated a moment, before he stretched out, resting his head in Jason’s lap. His boyfriend reached behind him, worked his hair out of the messy bun he’s put it in- what, yesterday afternoon at this point?- before he let his fingers stroke through it, slowly.

Roy closed his eyes for a moment, humming his approval as Jason toyed with his hair.

“Background noise?” Jason asked, as Roy pressed his face against Jason’s abs, mumbling a yes. Jason smiled, reaching for the remote and clicking the television on, leaving the volume low on some movie he’d half watch, maybe.

Roy shifted, until he nuzzled Jason’s stomach again.

“Don’t drool on my shirt,” Jason teased, and Roy said nothing, already beginning to drop off. Jason stroked his hair still, slowly, offering a small smile as Roy’s breathing began to even out. “Get some sleep, gorgeous.”


	37. Say It (BruDick)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [you-dont-have-to-forgive-me](http://you-dont-have-to-forgive-me.tumblr.com/) asked: "I feel bad always using you to cheer myself up, but you're just so damn good at it... If you don't mind and it wouldn't be too much trouble, could you please write a fluffy BruDick drabble where Bruce is being uncharacteristically sweet and Dick thinks something's wrong but really Bruce is just trying to say 'I love you' for the first time? (Also, that Tim fic was so good??? You are incredible at making pwp not feel like pwp)"

The obnoxious ringing from Bruce’s phone woke Dick- the morning alarm. He groaned, pressing his face into his pillow for a minute- expecting Bruce to tell him, in his husky, sleepy voice, to turn it off- even though it was _Bruce’s_ phone.

The bed shifted next to him, and the sound stopped. Dick hesitated, before lifting his head, looking through his bangs, which were hanging into his eyes, as Bruce stood up from bed, stretching, phone in his hands. He turned, offered Dick a subtle smile, and leaned over the bed, kissing his tussled hair.

“I’ll wake you back up after my shower,” he offered, heading off towards the bathroom. Dick watched, before flopping back down into the bed, pressing his face into Bruce’s pillow, not his own.

This was not the Bruce he knew in the morning. The Bruce he knew pulled himself out of bed with too few hours of sleep, not wanting much contact with anyone until there had been a cup of coffee and a hot shower. Even Dick wasn’t immune.

He frowned, closing his eyes, inhaling-

Didn’t open them again until there was a mouth on the back of his neck, the feeling of Bruce’s chin- warm from the shower water, smooth from having just shaved- just above the space between his shoulder blades. Dick mumbled, stretching his legs out, as a warm hand settled on the bare small of his back.

“Good morning,” Bruce offered, as Dick shifted, glancing over his shoulder. “Take a shower and meet me for breakfast?”

Dick nodded because he didn’t know what else to do.

He couldn’t decide if he should be worried or happy over Bruce being in what could only be called an _exceptionally good_ mood. They had been on patrol the night prior, neither had gotten enough sleep, nor had it even been a particularly _good_ night.

Evidence and past experience said that Bruce should be in a rotten mood, and Dick should be wanting to leave him be until he returned from the city, that evening.

Except it was the exact opposite. Dick shook his head, shampoo suds running down his neck.

Was Bruce going to break some sort of news to him? Had something happened that he had missed? Was he over compensating for the fact that this morning was about to go to hell?

Dick worried at his lip, because it was, in all honesty, the most likely case.

His gut had gone to knots by the time he dressed and made it downstairs. Breakfast was waiting for him- and he realized that Bruce had cooked, and not Alfred, by the fact that he was wiping his hands on a dish towel. The pan he had scrambled their eggs in was still steaming in the sink.

“Bruce-”

“Better than cereal,” Bruce teased, moving to the coffee pot and pouring two cups. He left his own black, but pour three spoonfuls of sugar into Dick’s, before moving to the fridge and grabbing the creamer, pouring it and measuring with a guess. Dick could only stare, as Bruce stirred it, before walking over, setting it in front of him. “Just how you like it.”

Yeah, it was. Overly sweetened to the point that most of the family claimed it was no longer coffee. Dick stared down at the mug, before looking back up, watching Bruce pick up his own, taking a sip as he settled down, opposite Dick at the small kitchen table.

Dick glanced back at the coffee, before he finally huffed, then, “Bruce whatever it is you have to say, let’s just get it over with.”

Across the table, Bruce choked briefly on his coffee. “What?”

“Whatever you’re bracing me for, I can take it. I’m an adult, you don’t have to sugar-coat things.”

Bruce frowned. “Dick…”

“And it must be pretty bad, if you let me sleep in, made me breakfast, and didn’t even comment on my coffee. Just tell me no one is dying. And that we’re not dealing with a Joker who has diplomatic immunity again.”

Bruce set his coffee down, but kept his hands wrapped around it, soaking up the warmth. He watched Dick briefly, to the point that Dick fidgeted in his chair. “Nothing’s wrong, Dick.”

“Liar. There’s no other explanation.”

Bruce sighed, reaching up, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Can’t I just be nice to you? Is that a crime?”

“Well…no…”

“Isn’t it normal when you…” Bruce trailed off, the words stuck in his throat. Dick watched, before the realization crossed over his eyes, and the tension from his shoulders eased, the little frown on his lips quirking up into a smile.

“Bruce.” He pushed his chair back, walking around the table. “Bruce, did you have something you wanted to tell me?”

Dick’s smile was going smug, knowing, and Bruce frowned. “Don’t be a brat, Dick.”

“Don’t keep secrets from me, then.” He leaned down, one arm falling around Bruce’s shoulders as he nuzzled his short hair. “It’s mean.”

Bruce shook his head, gently, and Dick smiled, kissing his cheek.

“You were being sweet to me,” Dick started, “because you…”

Bruce rolled his eyes, and Dick kissed his cheek again, his jaw, his chin.

“C’mon Bruce, humor me and _say it_. You obviously wanted to.”

“What’s the point if you seem to know?”

“The point is, it’d be nice to hear from you, and not just your actions.” Dick brushed his nose against Bruce’s. “I’ll even start you off again. I love you, Bruce.” Dick smiled, that charming, carefree smile. “Now, your turn.”

Bruce wanted to sigh, to frown- but his lips were quirking up into a smile, and he was reaching up, large hand brushing back along Dick’s hair as he leaned in, said softly so his breath brushed Dick’s mouth, “I love you, Dick,” before he leaned in, kissing him.

Bruce tasted like coffee, black and bitter, and were it any other morning, following a night like their’s, Dick would have found it fitting.

Now all he could think was that Bruce should taste like pure sugar- intoxicating and sickeningly sweet, but something he could never get enough of, even when it did him harm.


	38. Vicious Cycle (JayDick)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "Mandi, I have a request for a teeny tin ficlet that you can go ahead and ignore. Can you please make a fic of Dick being mad about something, and when Jay is trying to comfort him, Dick shits him in rage, and Jay kinda breaks because he thinks the one person who he thought loved him doesn't"

Dick liked to think he had a handle on his emotions, that he wasn’t the easiest person in the world to read-

Jason knew exactly the opposite. That when Dick was happy, the damn world was rainbows and sparkles-

And when he was pissed, it may as well have been raining acid.

And from the way he was carrying himself, walking in quick strides, shoulders tense, pawing at his mask like it was sickened skin- well, Jason knew he was _definitely_ pissed.

“Fucking mess,” he muttered, tossing the mask on a table and looking up at the computer monitor. He gripped the back of Jason’s chair. “Pull up the traffic cam footage for downtown.”

No _please_ , no _I missed you while I was gone_. Jason frowned, but did as he was asked. Should have been Barbara where he sat, but she deserved a night off, and Jason thought it might be fun, to get his fingers into the cave’s network.

Countless small windows popped up, feeding the cave footage. Dick glanced around them, before pointing to one, which Jason full screened. He noticed a convertible speeding through a redlight, top down-

Was that Two-Face and Catwoman?

“Of course they got away.” Dick slammed a fist down on the counter. “I fucking told Bruce, told him it was the two of them. But did he listen? No. Of course not. Too strange a pairing, considering how quiet Selina has been. If he’d had Tim on her, like I’d asked, we would’ve had them.”

He pulled back, raking his hands back through his hair. His voice had cut the silent air in the cave like a knife- and to Jason, it sounded far too much like Bruce himself for comfort.

“They’ll resurface,” Jason pointed out, “You know Two-Face, he doesn’t know when to stop. And Selina will too, eventually. With or without him.”

“That’s not the point!” Dick had whipped around, was staring down at Jason, yelling now. “It’s not the damn point at all. People got hurt out there- probably some are going to die. Because we fucked up.”

“We can only do so much,” Jason tried to point out, “This isn’t your fault, Dick-”

“Some of us know how to take responsibility,” he cut, narrowing his eyes, and Jason leaned back in the chair, frowning.

“Well, fuck right on off,” he said, folding his arms, hiding the slight tremble in his hands. “Don’t take your fucking tantrum out on me. Go call your _daddy_.”

Dick glared, before turning, stalking off. Jason watched, knowing that hold in his shoulders, the way his fists clenched at his sides. It was exactly how Bruce stormed off, when he was upset.

When something hadn’t gone right, and he needed to lash out at someone who only wanted to make him feel better.

Jason reached a hand up, raking it back over his face, into his hair. He exhaled, slowly, shakily. He didn’t like seeing Dick like this, didn’t like when he was reminded that he was just like Bruce. Way more like him than Dick would ever admit.

Didn’t like it because it made him feel like he was clutching at Dick just trying to earn the love and praise of a man who had thought he was over, in that respect. Even if the affection he got from Dick was vastly different from what he had once gotten from Bruce- the thought was still there.

Maybe he just wanted Dick because, in a sense, he was just a stand in for Bruce’s approval.

And if he was, if he was so like him, Jason could only think there was no way Dick could actually love him. He’d use him as a distraction when he could afford one- and a verbal punching bag, when he needed that, too.

Maybe Jason was simply in a vicious cycle.

Maybe he’d hide his trembles and his fear, if it meant pretending that Dick really did love him. Because he couldn’t stand the thought that he was _right_.


	39. Heart-Shaped Hickies (JayRoy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "(Crashes into your ask box) IMAGINE ROY GIVING JASON HICKIES IN THE SHAPE OF HEARTS ALL ON HIS CHEST AND JASON LOOKS INTO THE MIRROR and can't help but smile bc Jason thinks it's super cute but when Jason tries to do the same thing to Roy his hickie hearts 100% look like dinosaurs and Jason gets super frustrated but Roy thinks it's also cute"

Jason glanced in the bathroom mirror, running a hand down his chest, still damp from the shower. There was a bruise blooming on his right pec, from the night prior- in the shape of a heart. Not a perfect heart, but damn near close. He traced it, loved the way that it felt sensitive, that if he pressed the right way it’d hurt- but the gentle caresses, they hurt on the right side of good.

This wasn’t the first time Roy had done this to him. He’d found them before, on his chest, his abdomen- once even on his arm, and if he didn’t make a point to wear sleeves, he’d see it. Which had been a sweet sort of torture.

He had no idea how Roy even did it- or how much practice it had taken, before Jason came around, to get such a skill- but it always left Jason’s breath short, his blood warm.

He moved for the bathroom door, having put nothing but his jeans on, and made his way across their warehouse style home- he was getting used to it, if he was honest- up the stairs to the loft, where Roy was still in bed. He had his face pressed into the pillows- Jason’s pillows- the sheets tangled around his hips, his legs. Jason paused at the foot of the bed to just watch him, before crawling onto the bed, up over his body to press a kiss to the small of his back. Roy made a little sound, shifting, as Jason kissed up along his spine, until he reached the spot between his shoulder blades. He brushed at Roy’s hair- wild, long ginger locks fanned out along his shoulders, tangled over the pillows.

“You’re warm,” Roy mumbled, and Jason smiled, pressing a kiss to the nape of his neck. He held himself up so Roy could squirm, managing to get on his back so he could look up at Jason with sleepy eyes. Jason smiled down at him, kissing the corner of his mouth, his chin- and Roy tipped his head back, offered up his throat as Jason moved back down his body, slowly. Open mouthed kisses along his throat, down the center of his chest, brushing the hallow of his ribs.

Roy’s hands moved along the bed, gently tangling with the sheet as Jason kissed his way down along his navel, over the fine dusting of ginger hair that led between his legs. Roy arched, as Jason tugged at the sheet, shoving it away- and god bless everything, Jason would never get over the joy that Roy liked to sleep naked.

He purposefully moved to the curve of Roy’s hip, following it down to one thigh, pushing them apart so he could kiss the inside. If Roy though Jason was warm from his shower, Jason could only think Roy’s thighs were on fire beneath his skin. He nuzzled one, couldn’t help it, pressed another kiss to it, before he sucked on the skin. Roy whined, pushing his head back, eyes falling closed, as Jason’s hands held his thigh still.

He worked the skin until it was an angry red, until the blood was pushing up beneath the skin, before he tilted his head, sucking on more skin next to it. Thinking he could do it too- leave a pretty little heart on Roy. Right on his pretty thigh.

_Right on his pretty boy._

Roy tossed his head, whined again, then, “ _Jay_ , babe.” Jason held the skin in his mouth another moment, before finally releasing it, lifting his head to smile at Roy.

“Too much?”

“What are you doing?” He pushed himself up slowly, on his elbows, his hair sleep tussled and wild. “Aside of torturing me.” He made a point to shift his hips, half rolling them- and Jason would have to be blind to miss what his slow, wet kisses had done to Roy.

“Just marking you up, like you do me.” Jason glanced down at his chest, and Roy followed his eyes, before sitting up properly, looking at the inside of his thigh-

Before he started laughing.

Jason frowned, glancing down, and- oh. _Oh_.

That looked _nothing_ like a heart.

“Jay baby, it looks sort of like a dinosaur,” Roy teased, and Jason flushed. He huffed, pushing himself off his boyfriend, moving in to sit next to him, folding his arms and leaning back into the pillows. Roy giggled, reached down to run his fingers along the mark. “Think it’s an herbivore or a carnivore Jaybird?”

“Oh fuck off,” he muttered, looking away, and Roy grinned, leaning heavily onto his shoulder, reaching out and forcing Jason to unfold his arms so Roy could cling to one.

“Chill dude, I’m teasing you.” Roy kissed his shoulder. “Look it’s cute, okay? Now c’mon- we were having a good morning, if you ask me.” Jason turned to him, and Roy took advantage, leaning in and kissing his mouth. Jason didn’t respond for a moment- but it was too hard, resisting Roy when the redhead still wasn’t fully awake, when he was warm and slow from sleep.

When Jason had already had such a taste of his skin.

“Just leave the bruise-art to me,” Roy muttered against Jason’s mouth, before his lover pulled away.

“I just don’t get how you do it.”

“ _Practice_.” Jason grinned, turning and tossing an arm around Roy’s shoulder.

“Mmm, should I be jealous?” Roy smiled, pressed his mouth just below Jason’s ear, kissed his neck.

“Only if it means I get to prove why everyone else should be jealous of you.” Jason grinned, felt Roy’s mouth on his neck again, his teeth scraping against his skin, and let his eyes fall shut.

Roy managed to reach the crook of his neck, nuzzled against his skin- smelled soap and the heat of the shower water, before,

“Maybe we should name it.”

Jason shoved him so fast Roy ended up on his back, laughing. And it was worth it to see Jason pout like he was a child again.


	40. Amnesia (DickTim)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "If you're still taking prompts, dicktim? Tim gets hurt or hit by something and he's got Hollywood amnesia, don't remember anything at all?"

“Not a thing?” Dick asked, gawking at Alfred. The older man shook his head,

“Not a thing, sir. Master Timothy did not even know his own name. I am sure, given some time, it will all come back to him- but for now, we must keep in mind that he is clueless as a newborn.” Dick shifted, awkwardly, and Alfred reached out, clasped a hand on his shoulder, “Still, I am sure, somewhere in his memory- he could enjoy seeing you.”

Dick smiled, half-heartedly. “Thanks Alf.” Alfred nodded, moving away from the door, and Dick moved to it, grasping the handle. He held it for a moment, took a deep breath, before opening the door, sliding into the room.

The light was off, but the curtains were drawn, daylight streaming in through the large windows. Tim was sitting in his back, back against his pillows-

There was a bandage around his head, tucked under his bangs, covering the wound Alfred had had to clean. The bang to his head had knocked him unconscious for almost twelve hours, there had been so much abrasion on the skin it had taken Alfred hours to get every piece of debris out of Tim’s skin. It’d heal just fine, now- but it had been terrifying, in the moment.

Dick smiled, crossing the room slowly, settling on the edge of Tim’s bed. Tim was watching him with those pretty eyes, thick lashes- but saying nothing.

“Hi,” Dick offered, and, after a moment of silence, “I know you don’t know who I am.”

Tim glanced away- but nodded. Dick forced his smile to hold- even as his chest felt like it was caving in.

“Hey, it’s okay. Alfred told me you don’t really remember anything at all.”

He shook his head. “I don’t even know my name.”

“Well, I can help with that. It’s Tim.” Dick held out his hand. “And I’m Dick.” Tim glanced at his hand, before lifting his own, taking Dick’s carefully- his hand moving slow, two of his fingers bandaged together. He’d broken one the night prior. Dick slid his hand along Tim’s, let his fingers circle around his wrist. “It’s nice to meet you again, Tim.”

Tim smiled, softly, and Dick felt his heart pushing up against his ribs. That cute, little smile Tim got so often when he was slightly embarrassed. When he was feeling those little butterflies in his chest.

“Did Alfred tell you anything?” Dick pulled his hand back, watched as Tim’s fell to his lap.

“Not much. He said I was hurt _fighting_?” Dick nodded. “And that I…I’m someone named Robin?”

“Yup. I was Robin, before you. And…” Dick paused, then, “You’re the third Robin. You help keep Gotham safe.”

“Gotham?”

“The city, it’s not far. You’re at Wayne Manor.”

“ _Manor_?”

“Yeah. Bruce Wayne- he uh. Adopted you.” Dick paused, and was grateful when Tim didn’t ask what had happened to his own parents. “You’ve been doing this for years, babybird.”

Tim’s cheeks tinged pink, and it was so damn cute that Dick had to ball his hands into fists, wanting to reach out, gather the teen up into his arms, pepper his warm cheeks with affectionate kisses.

“Here, I have an idea.” Dick got up, walked around the bed so he could settle on it next to Tim, leaning back into the pillows. He pulled his phone from his pocket, opening up his images and scrolling through. “Look at this.” He clicked one, brought up an image of Tim in his suit, down in the cave leaning over the chair as Bruce worked at the computer. “That’s what you wear as Robin.”

“Who is that?”

“That’s Bruce. He’s Batman.”

“Bat…man?” Dick nodded, and Tim quirked up his eyebrows. “Uhm. Okay.”

“Trust me, you’re all about this.” Dick swiped to the next picture- Tim smiling in his civvies with Barbara, who had a laptop on her lap. “This is Babs. Let’s just say she’s our eyes and ears _everywhere_.” Another swipe. Tim fixing his tie in a mirror. “You clean up pretty nice.”

“I wear a suit?”

“Sometimes. Bruce has a lot of…events to go to. And you’re his son now, so. You go too.” Dick swiped to the next picture, before his cheeks tinged pink and he choked, briefly.

Tim, in his lap, holding the phone up as Dick kissed him, had his arms around him, had his mouth open. Tim had taken the phone, had taunted he’d do it, and Dick had only kissed him breathless and dared him to.

Dick tried to change the picture, but Tim was reaching out, taking the phone from him. He swiped to the next one- and it was Tim, with his head tipped back, grinning as Dick sucked at his neck. Dick fidgeted, hands going to his lap-

The next one, it was clear that Dick’s tongue was in Tim’s mouth.

Dick knew he should have deleted them, but it was hard. Too hard, when he looked at them and remembered how good Tim felt, squirming in his lap. How sweet he tasted, how perfectly his mouth worked against his own. How he loved it when he turned into a brat, did things like this.

He was fairly lucky they hadn’t found any _other_ pictures on his phone.

Finally, after staring, Tim said, very quietly, “Are we…”

“Sort of,” Dick offered, “I mean. It’s been…pretty casual. I guess.” He was lying, on his part. He wasn’t inside Tim’s head, but Dick was crazy about the kid, utterly puddle-worthy when Tim so much as looked at him for more than a second. Weak and unworthy when Tim brushed his hand.

Tim nodded, slowly, before glancing up at Dick. “Good.”

That had Dick turning to stare fully at him. Tim smiled, coy and small, leaning in to rest against Dick’s chest, forcing his arm to go around the teen’s shoulders.

“I thought you were cute the moment you walked in my door,” he admitted. Dick grinned at that, let his arm squeeze around Tim, as he leaned down, kissing his hair.

“Well, aren’t I lucky,” he mused, “to have you fall for me twice.”

Tim smiled, humming softly in comfort as Dick stroked his arm, carefully picking his phone back up and scrolling to the next image.

Dick would spend the whole week in here, if need be. Recounting every little memory he could for Tim, until they all came flooding back.


	41. Hot Mess (JayTim)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "motorcycle or batmobile sexytimes between any of the robins. Jaytim preferred but up to you. bonus if one of them has to clean their mess up with their tongue *curls into ball of shame"

“Jay, Jay, _Jay_ ” Tim was sobbing, tears streaking down his face, from under his mask, forcing his eyes to sting. Behind him, Jason only pushed the hand between his shoulder blades into his harder, rubbing him against the hood of the Batmobile.

“Scream a little louder, babybird,” he breathed, thrusting into Tim so hard Tim wouldn’t be sure he’d be able to walk after this- if he could even think about an after. “I don’t think B heard you.”

Tim shuddered, hands scrambling along the Batmobile’s hood- wanting to clutch at something, but finding nothing. He cried out, Jason’s cock rubbing along his prostate with each thrust. His own cock was trapped between his body and the Batmobile, rubbing along the sleek hood, leaving a wet streak each time.

Tim had a nasty habit of getting so _wet_.

“C’mon Timmy,” Jason huffed, leaning over him, the hand between his shoulder blades moving to his hair, tugging his head up and back so he was breathing against the shell of his ear. “Come for me, like a good little slut.”

Tim shuddered, pushing back against Jason, mouth falling open as he cried out, Jason’s name falling filthy from his lips. Jason felt his orgasm, the sweet tight clench of his body, and he exhaled, shaky.

“Yeah, that’s a good boy.” He tugged on Tim’s hair, felt him squirm, heard him whimper, as he thrust in a few more brutal times, before holding Tim still, growling from his chest as he came inside him.

Tim shivered again, felt that wet heat. When Jason released his hair Tim collapsed forward again, palms pressed to the hood of the Batmobile, barely holding himself above it. Jason stayed inside him for a few more moments, before he was pulling out, leaving Tim empty, aching.

It was barely moments before his thighs were wet.

Jason stepped back, tucking himself back into his pants and whistling low. “You’re a hot mess, Timmy.”

Tim managed to turn his head, glance over his shoulder. His cheeks were flushed, he bottom of his suit pulled down and pooled around his ankles. Jason grinned, walking to one side, glancing down at the hood of the Batmobile.

“Look’s like you’re not the only thing that’s a mess.”

Tim blinked, before he glanced down, pushing himself up more. There were pearly streaks along the hood, his own cum and oh god it was on the Batmobile.

“B’s gonna know if we don’t get this cleaned up.”

Tim stared, before suddenly Jason had a hand around the back of his neck, dragging him back and down so he was hovering above the mess.

“Be a good boy.” Jason licked his lips. “ _Clean up your mess_.”

Tim opened his mouth, tongue pressing into his own cum as Jason pushed him closer, held him there a moment before he pulled his hand back- ad Tim was clutching at the Batmobile as best as he could, pink tongue dragging up each line, his swollen lips pressing to the warm metal when each bit of cleaned up.

Warm because Bruce had barely been out of it and gone when Jason had shoved him down against it.

Another reminder that one day, they were going to get caught. And Tim almost didn’t care.

When Tim had lapped up every bit of evidence, Jason was pulling him back up, flipping him so his ass was pressed against the Batmobile, Jason’s body bracketing him in. He sank a hand into his hair, held him still as he kissed Tim’s already swollen mouth, licked the bitterness from his tongue.

“Fuck you always taste so good,” he groaned, and Tim whined, working to try and grind his hips into Jason. The older man smirked, before he shoved Tim back, his back flat against the hood as he grabbed his legs, lifting them and hitching them up over his arms- leaning over Tim to drag his tongue up along his soft cock.

Tim gave a sharp cry, head thumping back against the hood.

“You up for round two?” Jason asked, and Tim could barely _breathe_.

_Of course he was._


	42. Sixth Sense AU pt1 (Jason)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "Ever since he came back to life Jason has been able to see the dead. He's gotten pretty good at ignoring them, but he still has to fight back the urge to talk to the couple he sees wandering Crime Alley and occasionally the halls of Wayne Manor."

Jason had gotten used to them. The kids way too young to have that sad transparency, the ones in the Narrows, along Crime Alley. The endless hordes in Gotham General, wondering the halls like they were mice in a maze.

He’d gotten used to all of them-

Except that one couple. That one he saw when he knew he shouldn’t be anywhere near Crime Alley- not at night. The kids during the day, he could deal with- even though he figured he should be one of them. Maybe that was why they never seemed shocked to find him staring.

But now that the moon was high, that Gotham was seething with her filthiest- there they were. Standing there, looking at him. She was clutching his arm, affectionately, watching Jason with pretty eyes and a mouth that gave him not a clue to her emotions. And he- he pierced into Jason with eyes that Jason had grown to love on another. Had grown to hate.

He stared directly into Jason, and it made his guts literally _hurt_.

What was worse though, was when they were there, in his home. Or, his once-home. _Bruce’s home_.

Their home.

Jason hadn’t made it a point to stay the night at the Manor, very often. Not now, not when the wounds were still raw and he didn’t know who he trusted- or who trusted him. But some nights there he was, in his teenage room, staring up a a ceiling and swearing he heard every board in the building _creaking_.

The sounds made him restless, dragged him from the bed. Forced him to wonder halls he had wondered once before- when he was sleepless. When he wanted nothing more than to crawl into Bruce’s bed, find some safety in the man who was supposed to protect him.

There were times where that was still all Jason wanted.

Instead the halls became his home, as he moved from wing to wing, floor to floor. Fingers running along the walls, his gut tight because he knew, knew they’d be there.

They moved, appeared at different times, places. But always together. Always watching him still, never speaking. Unreadable.

Looking at him with eyes that tried to know him, see into him- and maybe that did. Jason never stayed long enough to find out. His heart spiked whenever he saw them, a cold sweat on his spine- and he wanted to dive into a bed, to pull the covers up over his head and count to ten, and know the monsters had to be gone when he was done. When he pulled the covers back.

That was the rule, wasn’t it?

He turned on his heel, every time- heading back for his room in quick strides. He’d crawl back into bed and do just that, pull the covers up to his chin, then over his head. Breathe in hot air and close his eyes and tell himself it was okay, okay.

They wouldn’t hurt him.

Maybe they had a reason to. But they wouldn’t… _right_?

But what he always missed was the brief smile, on Martha Wayne’s lips, when she found the boy that should be her grandson in her own home. The little flicker in Thomas Wayne’s eyes, because he knew Jason saw them, and he could commend a man who looked into the faces of his own fear, and did not scream.

Neither ever blamed Jason for the small sounds he made when they knew their appearances did not reflect their lives, _but their deaths_.


	43. You Just Work Me Up (BruDick)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [myrandomnesslife](http://myrandomnesslife.tumblr.com/) asked: "bruce rubbing his beard along the inside of dick's thighs and dick loves it tbh"

Dick arched, Bruce’s mouth on his hip, tips of his teeth teasing skin, before he was kissing along it’s perfect curve, hands pushing Dick’s thighs apart. Dick let his eyes fall shut, Bruce’s mouth pressing along the soft, warm skin of one inner thigh.

Another kiss, and then Bruce was nuzzled his skin, and Dick sucked on his tongue, Bruce’s beard running along his skin. His breath caught in his throat, and without thinking, he was fisting his hands in the sheets, exhaling in a rush, sucking down a breath as Bruce did it again, his mouth pressing another kiss to Dick’s olive skin.

“Dick?” Dick let his eyelids flutter open, lifted his head enough to glance down his body, at Bruce who had lifted his head, was watching him. Dick realized he was panting, loudly, and forced a nervous smile.

“Sorry,” he whispered, “You just…work me up is all.” There was a tinge of color to his cheeks, and Bruce smiled, letting his head lean back down to move to Dick’s other thigh, kiss there-

Nuzzle the flesh again, affectionately, and Dick bit his lip. It was all he could do not to whimper.


	44. For Us (Robin Pile)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "*whispers* robinpile on tim's birthday giving it to him rough and dirty talking the hell out of him and then round two is full of praise and soft kisses and tim has never felt so loved"

“Spread his legs more, Dickiebird.” Tim groaned, felt the strong hands on his thighs pulling them apart, impossibly wide, to the point that his hips ached. Dick was leaning over him, Tim could see the muscles along his shoulders, his back, moving, as he held Tim’s thighs apart, as Jason’s fingers worked inside him. “That’s better.”

“-tt- He can’t even do it himself.” Damian, settled back against the pillows, _just watching_. Naked as the rest of them, but his arms crossed, looking almost bored. The look was what was killing Tim, the fact that Damian seemed disinterested.

“You wanna open him up?” Jason asked, curling his fingers so Tim gave a loud cry, his cock leaking against his belly, flushed already. Jason chuckled. “You’re such a slut, Tim.”

“Not interested.” Damian leaned back more, lifting his chin, and Tim felt his heart sinking. He arched his back.

“Please Damian,” he whimpered, “I’ll do whatever you want. Be good. _Please_.” Damian looked at him, and only scoffed.

“Not good enough for you, little prince?” Dick asked, and Tim arched again, hands fisting in the sheets. Wanted to reach out, clutch at Dick, wanted Dick to look at him the way he was looking at Damian, in that moment. Between his legs, Jason curled his fingers again, caused Tim to cry out.

“Not good enough for any of us,” Jason added, and Tim shuddered. “But he’s just desperate. Isn’t that right, Timmy? You’re just dying for us all.” Tim felt Dick’s hands squeeze on his thighs, and he whined, squeezing his eyes shut. Jason pulled his fingers from him.

“He’s a harlot,” Damian added, “He’d take anyone who walked into his bedroom.”

Tim choked on a sob, aching because the only touch he had were Dick’s hands on his thighs. He was so _empty_ , he wanted Jason back inside him, wanted someone’s mouth on his, a hand around his cock-

He was desperate, so utterly, brokenly desperate.

His breath hiccuped out of him, face flush and hot, felt wet steaks along them. He trembled, once, felt overwhelmed- and then felt Dick’s hands leaving his thighs.

“Okay guys, enough.” The moment Dick spoke, the atmosphere changed- he was pulling Tim up, holding him against his chest, and Jason was reaching out, brushing Tim’s hair back.

“Pretty boy,” Jason whispered, leaning in, kissing his temple. “You okay?” Tim said nothing, couldn’t quite form words- heard Jason’s and Damian’s in his head-

And then Damian was between his legs, kneeling, warm palms pressing against his cheeks. “Jameel,” Damian whispered, “Look at me.” Tim’s eyes fluttered open, and he was surging forward, kissing Damian, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Damian tugged him in, held him close as he kissed Tim back, the petname still on his tongue as Tim tried to coax it into his mouth.

Jason rubbed Tim’s back, slowly, while he was still settled in Dick’s lap. “Want us to stop Timmy?” he asked, and Tim was breaking the kiss, shaking his head.

“No, please, _please_.” He shivered, and his cock was still so hard, and Dick was reaching down to squeeze his hips.

“Okay babybird. Okay. We’re going to take care of you. Jay?” He turned, and Jason smiled, leaning in and catching Dick in a quick kiss. “You want to?”

“ _Always_.”

Dick guided Tim from his lap, Damian choosing to wrap his arms around him, gladly take the smallest of them against his chest, leaning down to kiss Tim’s hair. Jason moved, settled back against the pillows, and before he could even reach for the lube that was tossed down in the sheets, Dick was between his legs, sprawling out and taking him into his mouth.

“Fuck,” he growled, tipping his head back as Dick worked, quick head movements that took Jason in just far enough, his hand at the base of his cock making up for the rest. Jason groaned, and Damian watched, Tim shifting against his chest and then whining, aching so badly and not sure if he wanted to take Jason or Dick’s place.

Damian hushed him, pulled him up and pressed his mouth to his neck, sucking on his pulse until Tim was squirming, a bruise blossoming. He was still sucking when he wrapped an arm around Tim, held him firm as his hand splayed on his chest for a moment, before he pinched one of his nipples. Tim gasped, head falling to the side, and Damian released his pulse point, rolling the sensitive bud between his fingers.

“Your turn is coming,” he whispered, and Tim nodded, breathy, eyes wide and blown as he watched Dick moving. Finally, Jason was pushing him off, panting, white fringe sticking to his forehead.

“Dammit Dick,” he breathed, “I won’t even get to Tim at this rate.” Dick grinned up at him, before moving, grabbing the lube and passing it to Jason. Jason drizzled some over his cock, mixing with Dick’s saliva, as Tim was pulled from Damian’s embrace, Dick moving him until he was in Jason’s lap-

And before Tim could breathe, Jason was inside him. He let a loud cry rip from his throat, tipping his head back, falling against Jason’s chest as the older man held his hips, helped to life him.

“Fuck he’s beautiful,” Dick whispered, watching Tim’s chest heaving with each breath. He reached out, crawling closer, gripping Tim’s chin and lifting his head so he could kiss him, as Damian shifted, dropping down. He pressed a kiss to Tim’s belly, before sucking the head of his cock into his mouth.

Tim whined,sobbing into Dick’s mouth as the oldest’s tongue pressed between his swollen lips, fucked his mouth until Tim was quivering uncontrollably, clutching at Dick’s biceps as he shifted with each thrust Jason managed into him.

“You feel good, Tim?” Jason breathed, gritting his teeth at the end because working Tim up had worked him up, and god, Tim had no right being so hot, so wet-

Damian pulled off his cock, licking his lips and answering for him, “I believe he does, Todd.”

Jason grinned, managing a hard thrust, which had Tim pulling from Dick’s mouth, screaming. “Make it good for him, babybat.”

“-tt- same to you.” But Damian was smiling affectionately, before he bowed his head again, sucking Tim in. He moved quickly, as Tim dropped his head back again- unable to stand it. Jason filling him so perfectly, Damian’s mouth that sweet, wet heat- and Dick, his hands on his waist, leaning over, mouthing at his neck, whispering to him.

“You’re doing so good babybird. We’re so proud of you.” He squeezed his waist. “We want you to come, Tim. For _us_.”

Tim shuddered, crying out, and Jason was cursing behind him, coming the moment Tim’s body was clenching tightly around him. Tim jerked his hips forward, into Damian’s mouth- and the youngest swallowed not pulling off until Tim was completely spent- and then when he did, he was licking his lips.

Tim was limp, panting, as Dick carefully eased him off of Jason. The moment he had him free, though, Tim was pushing at him, settling on his hands and knees and grasping at Dick’s cock, taking it in his mouth.

Dick gasped. “T-Tim, you don’t-”

“Want to,” he breathed, pulling off, before he glanced at Damian. “Dami, c’mere, please, please.” Damian gawked for a moment, before he shuffled closer, and suddenly Tim was grasping his cock with his other hand, leaning partially against to two, as he lapped at the head, before turning to Dick’s, sucking on the nerves just below the head.

“Fuck,” Jason breathed, behind him. He shifted, moved forward and stroked along Tim’s spine, “Babybird, look at you go.”

Tim hummed, mouth around Dick’s cock while he stroked Damian, before pulling off with a wet pop, turning and sucking Damian in. The youngest pushed his hips forward, eyes wide, pupils blown, and suddenly there was a hand in his hair, forcing his head to turn-

Dick leaning over, kissing Damian while Tim relaxed his throat, took him in until his nose was pressing into the dark curls that dusted Damian’s golden skin. He shuddered, moaning up into Dick’s mouth, and he was coming down Tim’s throat. Tim swallowed, the movement only causing Damian’s eyes to roll back into his head, until he was pulling off, taking a breath-

And turning to Dick, taking him in again. Dick pulled back from Damian, and Jason was there, gathering the youngest up, pulling him back into the pillows against his chest, kissing his flushed cheeks.

Dick stared down, watched Tim’s pretty, abused mouth moving. Tim glanced up at him, and Dick reached down, threaded his fingers in his hair. “So good,” he breathed, “Babybird, you’re _perfect_.”

If Tim hadn’t just come, he knew he would have, over that. He moaned, bobbed his head faster, until Dick was chanting his name, tightening his hold in his hair, spilling over his tongue.

When Tim finally pulled back, gasping, Jason was tugging him back to the pillows, as well. He followed, feeling jelly-like, liquid under his skin, and Dick was stretching out next to him, pinning him against Jason. Tim didn’t fight it, resting his head on Jason’s shoulder.

“That wasn’t too much, was it?” Jason asked, glancing down at him as he played with Damian’s hair, had the youngest turning to nuzzle his palm, kiss his wrist.

“No,” Tim managed, felt Dick’s mouth at the nape of his neck. Damian glanced at him, pulling his lips from Jason’s wrist.

“You know I am not disinterested, right?” Tim smiled at that, laughing and leaning over Jason, coaxing Damian over so he could kiss him, sweetly.

“I know you’re not baby,” Tim whispered, then, to all three of them, “You spoiled me, with this.”

Jason snorted, rolling his eyes, as Dick pulled him back down, kissing the top of his head.

“It’s your birthday,” he offered, “you deserve whatever type of birthday sex you want.”

“Well, you delivered,” Tim admitted, settling in and stifling a yawn. “Now, tell me there are birthday snuggles.”

No one was going to deny him that.


	45. Prove You Wrong (JayTim)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "Maybe jaytim its my hobby to prove you wrong? Idk it sounds like it has cuteness potential! Have a good day!"

“It’s not going to work,” Jason pointed out, glancing over Tim’s shoulder as Tim dragged his stylus along his tablet. “That route, you’ll get caught up.”

“How do you know that?” he asked, continuing to trace a route along the map of Gotham streets, right from Arkham Asylum. He’d need a clear, quick route, if he was going to get anywhere with his task.

After all, it wasn’t every day he broke Harley Quinn out of Arkham. And without telling Batman first.

“That’s a direct route. Tim, Bruce will be on you in second flat.” He shook his head, leaning back into the pillows of his bed. “You know, maybe clue him in.”

“I can’t,” he offered, “If this backfires, I can’t have it falling back on him. This is all on me.” He glanced back at Jason. “No one has to know you know.”

Jason sighed, watching as Tim switched to a different tab, looking over the Arkham plans a final time.

“I can’t talk you out of this, can I?” he asked, and Tim glanced back at him, smiling.

“Nope.” He leaned back, squirming against Jason’s chest, before adding, “Besides, it’s my hobby to prove you wrong. So I’ll be just fine.”

Jason laughed, dryly. Yeah, maybe Tim had a point there.


	46. Mistakes (Bruce&Tim)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ilovelocust](http://ilovelocust.tumblr.com/) asked: "Could we get platonic Tim & Bruce with the sentence "it’s my hobby to prove you wrong."?"

“Bruce, you need to shift that left half an inch.”

Bruce grunted, not saying a word, as he worked his wrench, kneeling down next to one of his bikes. His tshirt and jeans were grease stained, and Tim was perched on a chair- as if he were perched on a damn rooftop- watching. Still completely clean.

“Bruce that’s not tight enough.”

Bruce ignored him still, moving to check the back tire.

“It needs more air, Bruce. It’ll go flat before the night is out like that.”

Bruce sighed.

“Bruce, you need-”

“Dammit Tim!” Bruce stood up, turning around to face him. “I think I know what I’m doing.” Tim stared up, but said nothing, watched as Bruce turned, climbed on the bike, went to rev up the engine-

And nothing happened.

Bruce frowned, tried it again, but still nothing. He paused, not looking over his shoulder as he heard Tim hop off the chair, moving over to the bike.

“If you’d listened,” Tim offered, “It’s start just fine. You crossed two wires twenty minutes back.”

“You didn’t say anything!”

“I did,” Tim said with a grin, as Bruce climbed off the bike. “You ignored me. Besides, you were the one who said you didn’t need help with this.” Tim crouched down, looking at the front wheel- which wasn’t on tight enough, still. “And it is my hobby to prove you wrong.” 

Bruce rolled his eyes, but smiled as Tim began work on all the mistakes Bruce had left for him to fix.


	47. Secrecy (DamiColi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: ""You're the salt of a faraway desert", DamiColin? (Tiny boyfriends ftw!)"

Colin yawned, covering his mouth with his hand as Damian tugged on the blanket around him, sliding under it as he settled on the couch. He pressed the play button on the remote, before tossing it off to the side.

“You have a late night?” he asked, sliding in closer as Colin shook his head.

“Nuh-uh. Just didn’t sleep well.” It was a lie, an obvious one. Colin had shown up to the Manor with fresh wrappings around one set of knuckles, a band-aid on his cheek. So far, Damian hadn’t gotten to see the bruises under his shirt.

They’d disappear fast, at least.

But Colin didn’t need to inform Damian about him being out numbered, about taking a beating- even if it was worth it, to take on the gang that was moving closer and closer to the orphanage, selling drugs to kids.

Damian clicked his tongue, lifted his arm and Colin slid in, settling against his chest and yawning again. “Will you even make it through a movie?”

“’Course I will,” Colin offered, eyes fluttering shut for a moment, before he cracked them open. “You’ll pass out way before me.”

Another -tt-, but Damian didn’t argue the point.

Still, not twenty minutes into the movie, Colin was breathing softly, eyes shut, fast asleep against Damian’s chest. Damian glanced down at his boyfriend, before shaking his head softly, leaning down to kiss the top of his head.

He could be affectionate, if Colin was sleeping. It was less scary, then.

“Next time, clue me in,” he muttered, “You idiot.” Colin shifted, still asleep, and Damian’s eyes softened. “I would never forgive you if something happened.” He stretched his arm out, found the remote and clicked the television off, bathing them in darkness. “You’re too precious for that.” He leaned down again, another kiss to the top of Colin’s head- because it was all he could access, even though the idea of peppering Colin’s cheeks, his temple, forehead, was enticing.

Because Damian could do it in secrecy, wouldn’t feel so strange with the affection if it was just _him_.

“Like the salt of a far away desert,” he added, before he tilted his head back, letting his own eyes fall shut. Colin shifted against him, and in the dark, even if Damian had been looking, he would have missed the smile that crossed the other teen’s face.


	48. The Next Five Minutes (JayRoy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: ""we can’t look back or forward anymore" omfg imagine Roy being super sad thinking about his life with Ollie and Jason is like "you gotta live in the now, don't even think about our future just right now, us""

Jason knew Roy’s moods, even if the redhead didn’t seem to know them himself. And, by the way his target practice was about to leave a hole in the wall that Jason had just fixed, he knew this wasn’t a good one.

He also knew, from the fact that Roy hadn’t slept the night before, that he’d woken up and Roy had gone through the cupboards, left doors open- looking for things that weren’t there. Looking for escapes that Jason wouldn’t let in their home, even if he trust Roy at his weakest to say _no_.

He knew it was the past, once again there to breathe down Roy’s neck.

“You can’t keep doing that,” Jason pointed out, “I just fixed that wall.” Roy said nothing, shot off another arrow- the cluster was massive, and yeah, Jason would need to patch that again. “I know we haven’t finished the work out room, but there are targets there.”

A scoff, another arrow. Jason frowned, walking towards Roy, reaching a hand out, covering Roy’s hand that held his bow steady.

“Roy, put the bow down.” Roy hesitated, before slowly lowering the bow, shoulders slumping. “You can’t look back anymore.”

“I can’t look forward,” Roy whispered, and Jason squeezed his hand.

“Then don’t.” He understood that feeling, got it too. When he was stuck inside his head and all he wanted was Bruce’s approval, when he was stuck on the idea that he had died and the Joker had lived and lived and lived. When he found every bad things that had ever happened in his life, and felt like there couldn’t be a future, because the past was going to eat him alive. “You’ve got to live in the here and now, Roy,” he offered, tugging on the bow gently.

Roy released it, and Jason tossed it aside, turning the man, a hand moving up to his cheek, thumb rubbing along a line of freckles.

“Don’t think about the past. Don’t think about the future- yours, ours, it doesn’t matter.” Jason leaned in, and when he continued, his breath was a warm ghost against Roy’s mouth. “What matters if you woke up today. Alive. And so did I. W’ell take today like we take every day, one minute at a time. And we’ll do the same for tomorrow. Until there aren’t tomorrows.”

Roy said nothing for a moment, before he was leaning in, closing the small gap between their mouths. He wrapped an arm around Jason’s shoulder, clutching him.

Maybe it didn’t fix the past, his words. But it did give him the strength to take the next five minutes as they came. And the five after that. _And the five after that_.


	49. At Least You Laughed (JayRoy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: ""You're the salt in a desert" I think that's the line? Jayroy please~"

“You’re the first ray of light at dawn,” Roy said, as Jason snorted, rolling his eyes and tossing the sheet over his boyfriend’s head.

“Stop, this is going to kill me.” Roy tugged the sheet down, grinning.

“The first flower in spring.”

Jason tipped his head back. “Sappy bastard.”

“The first leaf falling in autumn.” Roy fluttered his eyelashes, pressing up against Jason, who shoved him, following him down to the bed and pinning him, as Roy pushed up, laughing himself.

“If you’re going to be this much of an idiot every time we do it,” Jason offered, “I’m going celibate.”

“Aw, c’mon Jaybird. At least you laughed.”

Jason rolled his eyes, leaning down to kiss the corner of Roy’s mouth. “Yeah,” he mumbled, “I did.”

Roy grinned, before, “You’re the salt of a far away desert.”

Jason pushed himself up, grabbed a pillow, and shoved it over his boyfriend’s face. Underneath it, he could hear Roy shrieking with laughter, and the grin on his face was so large it _hurt_.


	50. Good Together (DickTim)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "Dicktim: you and I look good together"

“Your tie is crooked.” Dick glanced up, as Tim reached over, tugging on it carefully, tightening it and straightening it. Dick smiled, didn’t move as Tim adjusted his jacket, tugging on it.

“Good thing I have you here to dress me,” Dick pointed out, “I mean, years of doing this really count for nothing, right?”

Tim rolled his eyes, turning away to adjust his cuff links. Dick reached up, raked a hand back through his hair, caught a glimpse of himself in the full body mirror, Tim just barely in the reflection.

“Come here babybird.”

Tim glanced over his shoulder, sighing and stepping over, only to have Dick’s arm wrap around his shoulder, tug him right in against his side. Tim pressed against him, a hand sliding over Dick’s abdomen, under his jacket to settle on his waist.

“We look good together,” Dick pointed out, as Tim blushed a little. Dick turned, leaned down, caught Tim’s lips in a kiss-

And Tim dared to glance to the mirror, to see the way Dick’s hand reached up to grip his chin, hold his face at the perfect angle, the way some of his hair dusted along his eyes, the way it looked as if Tim was a puzzle piece, fitting in perfectly against Dick, like it was his home.

Yeah, he could agree. They looked _damn good_ together.


	51. Other Nights (DickDami)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "Can I get "it's alright if you don't want to" for dickdami (^o^)/ thank YOUUU"
> 
> Consent is so important <3

Dick felt the muscles under his mouth go tense, and he paused, glancing up. Damian was pushed back into the pillows, his eyes screwed shut, a flush on his cheeks.

“Damian?” he whispered, his hands squeezing his thighs, thumbs rubbing along the denim. He was naked from the waist up. When Damian didn’t open his eyes or respond, Dick tried, a little louder, “Hey, babybat.”

Jade eyes snapped open, stared down at him, and Dick frowned.

“You okay?”

“O-of course,” he forced out, and Dick’s frown grew. He pushed himself up.

“You know, it’s alright if you don’t want to,” he offered, and there was a moment of nothing, before he saw Damian’s shoulder sag.

“…Can we stop, Grayson?”

“Of course.” Dick moved, until he was sitting next to Damian, and the teen was squirming under his arm, resting his head against his chest. “We don’t have to ever, if you don’t want to-”

“I do want to,” Damian pointed out, glancing up. “Just…not tonight.”

“That’s fine,” Dick offered, leaning down, kissing his hair. “There’s plenty of other nights, Damian.” The teen snuggled in closer, content, and Dick tipped his head back, closing his eyes. This was more than enough.


	52. The One (JayRoy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "Yeah i want to be the one with jason and roy?? U wrote cinnamon and got me shipping them sooo hard!"

“All I’m saying is,” Roy offered, taping his spoon against his cereal bowl, “that, you know. We’re pretty…good together.”

Jason glanced up, nursing his coffee and nothing else. “The bruises I have from that botched job last night might suggest otherwise.”

“Hey, not everything is perfect,” Roy countered, before, “and I…uh, I wasn’t talkin’ about that.” He glanced away, and Jason wrapped his hands around his mug, enjoying the warmth.

“Mhm.”

“I was talking about…you know. After.” There was a bit of a flush to his cheeks, and it was cute, of Jason was honest. Roy Harper blushing over sex. Precious. “And all the other times. And, well….you make me feel okay, Jay.” He taped his spoon one more time, before abandoning it all together. “I haven’t felt okay like this in a long time.”

That had Jason glancing up from the mug he had just lifted, catching Roy’s green eyes. Roy held the gaze for a second, before he glanced away. Jason hesitated, before he set the mug back down.

If he was honest, he hadn’t felt like this in a long time, too. Felt almost fixed, like things were falling into place.

And one of those things was definitely Roy, even if he hadn’t voiced it, hadn’t asked to put a label to whatever they were doing.

“Look, maybe this is stupid, but,” Roy paused, licked his lips, “If you want to…I don’t know, be the one for me and all that cheesy bullshit. I’d be cool with that.”

Jason pushed his chair back, standing up and walking around the small table, smiling softly as he leaned down, ran a hand back through Roy’s free hair.

“You’re going to make my life living hell,” Jason pointed out, leaning his forehead in to rest against Roy’s. “And yeah, I want to be the one.”

Roy cracked the sort of grin that Jason knew he’d never get sick of seeing, no matter what he said.


	53. You'll Manage (JayTim)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "❝ it’s funny, you think anything is possible when you’re a kid. ❞ -- JayTim angst."

“It’s funny, you think anything is possible when you’re a kid.”

Jason didn’t glance up from where he sat, legs dangling over the roof of the building. His helmet was off, set beside him, cigarette burning between his fingers. Tim sat down on his other side, leaning his elbows on his arms.

“You think magic is real, that there’s dragons and unicorns and trolls out there.” He stared out at the city, at the lights that made Gotham seem like a cluster of dying fireflies. “You think every tall building is a castle, and that you’ll be someone’s knight and someone’s princess, all at once.”

Jason took a drag, exhaled, glanced at Tim. In his full suit, with his mask, he couldn’t read his face.

“You think a cape makes you immortal,” Tim continued, “Until you find out it doesn’t, and pretty boys with good intentions die.”

Jason snorted, took another drag. “Preaching to the choir kid. What the fuck is your point?”

“Do you ever miss those days? When everything was possible?” Tim glanced up, mouth set in a frown. “Do you miss the days when being Robin gave you magic? Before hell?”

Jason hesitated, before tossing his cigarette away.

“On bad nights,” he offered. “But there’s no going back to that.”

“No,” Tim offered, turning back, looking at the city. Once, it had been beautiful. Once, it had been a whole land filled with knights with capes and masks that kept the world safe.

Now, it was dying. And Tim couldn’t care.

“Sometimes I think I’d take it back,” Tim offered, “Never put on the stupid mask. Sometimes I think it’d make everything possible again, at least for a little longer. That I’d believe I could wake up and fight a dragon for just one extra day. But,” he paused, licked his lips, “I know it wouldn’t. No matter what, this world was going to lose it’s color.” He sighed. “I don’t think I care anymore, Jason. I feel like…like I’m dead inside. Like the magic is gone.”

Jason stared at him, before he reached out, pressed a hand to his thigh.

“The magic is gone,” he admitted, “It never lasts. You get it for a week, a month, maybe it’s years. You feel like you can really fly, like you’re immortal- and then suddenly you remember everything dies. Suddenly you don’t see colors, you see greys.”

“What do I do?”

Jason offered him a sad sort of smile. “You make your own colors. You look at the day and figure if there was a single moment where a tinge of blue showed through the grey, that it was a good day.” He squeezed Tim’s thigh, before turning his hand palm up, letting Tim take it. “Trust me on this, kid. I’ve seen nothing but grey for years. And I’m still here. You’ll manage.”

Tim was quiet, looking back at out the city. Without thinking, he squeezed Jason’s hand.

He wasn’t sure he would.


	54. Anomaly (TimDami)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "❝ I’m sorry, you weren’t sleeping, were you? ❞ TimDami Dami whispers into tims skin while he thinks he is sleeping."

Damian pressed his forehead to the space between Tim’s shoulder blades, his hand splayed on his belly, holding him close. He was silent, except for the shallow, light breaths that told Damian he was sleeping.

“You are an anomaly, Drake,” he whispered, fingers flexing over the curves of muscle on his stomach. “I should not feel…undone.”

Damian paused, inhaled slowly. Smelled the sweet, floral scent of Tim’s soap, the underlying smell of sweat, skin.

It didn’t matter how intimate he was with Tim, speaking with his body was easier than finding the words he was saying now, in the dark of the room. As if he was alone.

“I think I would kill for you,” Damian whispered, which, perhaps, wasn’t the best compliment. But it was true. If it meant keeping Tim safe, he would disregarding his father’s rule which he had so embraced over these years. Would throw off the trust he had earned.

“If you knew,” Damian paused, pressed his mouth to Tim’s skin, kissed softly. “Knew what you made me _feel_ , Drake. You would not recognize me.”

Damian closed his eyes, dared to move his mouth up the nape of Tim’s neck, to kiss softly, the ends of Tim hair brushing along his nose.

“I think I love you.”

Damian sighed, fought down the urge to shiver, tightened his hold around Tim. As he did, Tim stirred, pressing back against it. Damian tensed for a moment, before,

“I’m sorry, you weren’t sleeping, were you?”

Tim shifted, rolling onto his back and looking up at Damian, offering him a sleepy smile.

“Maybe,” he admitted, reaching up, fingers brushing along Damian’s cheek. Damian turned, kissed his palm, before Tim chose to shift again, press his face into the crook of Damian’s neck, arms locking around him.

Damian rested his chin atop Tim’s head, closing his own eyes, and Tim smiled into his skin, toes curling as his heart raced.

If he was honest, he more than thought he loved Damian too.


	55. Mild Distraction (DickDami)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [violetscythe](http://violetscythe.tumblr.com/) asked: For your prompts: ❝ my entire universe is you. ❞ (Dick/Dami)"

“Damian?” The teen jerked his head up, staring at Dick, who was looking at him from where he leaned, against the counter, coffee cup in hand. “You were staring.”

“-tt- I was not.” Still, Damian’s cheeks were flushed, and Dick knew it wasn’t all from sleep.

“Uh-huh. Okay.” He sipped at his coffee. “Grab a mug, it’s unflavored so you can have your disgusting tar.”

Damian rolled his eyes, moving across Dick’s tiny kitchen, pulling a mug from the cupboard and moving to pour the coffee. He snuck a glance at Dick as he did so, taking in his wild hair- completely untouched from sleep- the perfect curve of his collar bones, the tugs of the muscles along his shoulders and arms when he moved even slightly. How he should have looked horrible in just his old sweat pants-

Yet Damian couldn’t look away.

Damian set the coffee pot down, picking his mug up and nearly spilling it because he was too busy staring.

“You alright kid?” Dick asked, frowning, and Damian only nodded.

“Of course,” he snapped, “Some of us in this world can function in the morning, Grayson.”

Dick rolled his eyes. “I don’t know what your problem is,” he offered, reaching out and ruffling Damian’s hair, “but whatever. Drink your coffee and become a person. I’m taking a shower.” He moved his hand from Damian’s hair, tapped his nose affectionately, before leaving his own mug behind and walking away, towards the bathroom.

“My problem,” Damian offered, to himself, “Is that my entire universe seems to be _you_ , Grayson.” He leaned back, sighing. “And it has become more than a mild distraction.”


	56. Do You Know Me? (Bruce&Jason)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: ""i hope tomorrow will be different from today" platonic batfam where Bruce is talking to his kids (but he's extra gentle doing his speech with Jason bc I'm a sucker for Bruce trying to make Jason be better)"

“I don’t know what you were thinking,” Bruce said, staring hard at the three in front of him, “But you’re all lucky I found out when I did.”

Tim frowned, as Cassandra cast her eyes aside. On her other side, Jason was completely silent.

“Your hearts were in the right place,” Bruce offered, “but that doesn’t make up for going behind my back. For acting without thinking. Now,” he glanced behind him, “Clean up, rest up. We’re discussing this in the morning.”

Tim and Cassandra moved before Jason could even stand up, heading off quickly. If that was all a lecture from Bruce entailed, then he must be ill- and they knew to take advantage of it.

Jason moved to head for his bike, but Bruce had crossed the small space between them, reached out for his arm.

“Jason. Wait.”

“Lemme guess,” he offered, tugging his arm free, “I get a special lecture, right? Think I coerced your pretty kids into this? Because trust me, it was actually the opposite way around.”

Bruce sighed. “Are you alright?”

That had Jason pausing. “What?”

“Are you alright? I haven’t had a sign of you in two months, and then you simply show up tonight with Tim and Cass-”

“Tim tracked me down early this morning, dragged my ass all the way back to Gotham for this mess.” He shoved his hands into his pockets. “What’s it matter anyway? If I’m alright? Who cares.”

“I care.” Bruce reached out, rested his hand on Jason’s shoulder. Jason thought to shrug it off, but didn’t, as Bruce continued, “It’s late. I don’t know where you plan to go, but you have a room here. Always have.”

“Ah, childhood memories. Lovely.”

“Then you can have any room you like.” Jason paused at that.

“…You’re being serious.”

“I am. You need some rest.” Bruce pulled his hand back. “We can talk again tomorrow. Maybe just you and I. It’s been a while.” Jason nodded, slowly, and Bruce offered, “And hopefully, tomorrow will be different from today.”

Jason snorted, grinning. “You mean me not getting into trouble? B, do you _know_ me?”

Bruce smiled, softly. “I’d like to, Jason.”


	57. Laugh (BruDick)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [you-dont-have-to-forgive-me](http://you-dont-have-to-forgive-me.tumblr.com/) asked: ""My entire universe is you" Bruce to Dick please!"

Bruce watched, from where he perched, as Dick flew through the sky. Flew like he somehow could levitate, control gravity, as his body curled, flipped, and he landed perfectly, pushing himself up into a run to leap off the next neighboring building.

Bruce never tired of watching him move, fly like that. It couldn’t be called leaping, falling, anything other than flying. Bruce had been so sure of that when he’d first seen Dick carry himself through the air.

Had been sure of it each night he had seen him as Robin- and now, as Nightwing, it still held.

Dick Grayson was a miracle, and Bruce simply wasn’t sure what he had done to ever deserve finding him.

Bruce closed his eyes, remembered the sounds of Dick laughing, when he was young. When he was small enough that Bruce could have tossed him over the side of a building with ease and Dick would have enjoyed his free fall, to the very last second. When he would look up with those huge, blue eyes, grinning because there was no place he was comfortable like in the air.

Bruce smiled, to himself, his chest feeling tight- when suddenly he heard that laughter, in his ear, over the com.

“You’re falling behind!”

Bruce opened his eyes, stood up- saw Dick was a speck, buildings away. Waiting.

Bruce took a moment, before he grinned to himself, running and throwing himself off the edge of the building, landing with ease on the next, seeing Dick grow in size, slightly.

A little closer, a target to strive for, endlessly.

After all, he was Bruce’s world, his universe. He had been, from the very first night he met him. Would be, until Bruce took his final breath.

Bruce hoped that when that happened, the last thing he’d hear would be that laugh, drifting up on the wind like a song.


	58. Strange (DamiColi)

“Look,” Damian offered, hands in his pockets, “What I’m about to say might sound…strange.”

Colin looked up, from where he crouched next to Titus, having gotten down to scratch behind the dog’s ears affectionately when his boyfriend had walked up. The park was fairly deserted, but it was early morning- most people were still working on getting their first cup of coffee.

“Okay,” Colin offered, “Strange good or strange bad or strange _strange_?” Damian furrowed his brow, and Colin only smiled at him. “Sorry, okay. Just spill.”

Damian licked his lips, fidgeted with Titus’s leash- wrapping it around his knuckles an extra time. “I was thinking,” he started, “And I know you plan to move-”

“Sort of have to. Eighteen means you’re an adult and all,” Colin offered with a shrug, “and I can’t live in a church my whole life.”

“No,” Damian agreed, “You cannot. And I know you were hesitant about what to do.”

“Damian,” Colin offered, smiling at him in that sweet way that had Damian’s insides twisting up. “Spit it out.”

“Perhaps you would like to move to the Manor,” he said, rather quickly, adding a very quietly, “with me,” at the end.

Damian cheeks had gone pink, and Colin just stared at him for a moment. “Uh, does your dad know you’re asking me this?”

“Of course he does!” Damian fidgeted, obviously uncomfortable. “I apologize if this over stepped something. I just-”

“Wanted to help,” Colin finished, smiling, “And in doing so, of course you were an absolute sweetheart who just wanted to take care of me.” Damian’s cheeks flushed more, and Colin took a step, two, towards him, closing the gap and reaching out, grasping at his jacket, tugging him in. “I don’t get why you’re so nervous,” he added, “It’s not like I don’t basically live in your room already.”

That had Damian’s eyes widening. “Are you saying yes?”

Colin grinned, leaning in, kissing the corner of Damian’s mouth. “Like I’d ever say no.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "Well, I was gonna suggest this for JayTim, but now I just want more Tiny Boyfriends. So. "What I’m about to say might sound strange" for ColinDami, please :)"


	59. You're Everything (DickDami)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [you-dont-have-to-forgive-me](http://you-dont-have-to-forgive-me.tumblr.com/) asked: ""I don't want to be just nothing anymore" DickDami if you don't mind doing another one for me :)"

“You do not understand, Grayson,” Damian offered, turning on his heel and staring at the man that was taking up the space in his doorway. “They still look at me as a child.”

Dick exhaled, slowly, watched as Damian threw his arms out.

“I am sick of being treated as if I am still ten, as if I am still…volatile.” He shook his head. “I stopped being a legal child months ago, and I have proven myself time and time again in this family, for either years. Yet The moment something goes wrong, someone steps out of line, it falls back to me. As if I personally caused it.”

“What did Bruce say to you?” Dick asked. Damian’s arms dropped to his sides.

“-tt- What makes you think it was father-”

“Because you only get this way with him, Damian.” Dick finally moved, crossing the room and reaching out, cupping the back of Damian’s neck, thumb rubbing gently. “What happened?”

“…Father told me you and I are folly, that we are a mistake I will quickly regret.” That hadn’t been what Dick had expected-

And suddenly, he was frowning.

“Damian-”

“He claims that you will lose interest in a _child_ such as me, and that I will expect too much of this. He seems to find me incapable of handling a relationship as an _adult_.” Dick opened his mouth to speak, but Damian was still going. “I want him to be wrong, Grayson.”

“He is,” Dick offered, “Bruce doesn’t know how this will go any more than we do.”

That didn’t seem to satisfy Damian, however. He was still frowning. “I need him to be wrong, Grayson. I…I want to be something. More than nothing, more than just-” He leaned forward, pressed himself into Dick’s chest. Dick heard his breath hiccup out of him, an eh wrapped his arms around him.

“Baby,” he breathed, “You’re _everything_ , okay? Everything to me.”

It wasn’t a lie. Damian had been everything for a long, long time. It had simply taken years for Dick to realize it, accept it- realize what sort of everything Damian was destined to become.

Damian turned, pressed his cheek against Dick’s chest. He felt as if he were proving his father right, acting such as this- but Dick was the one who had told him to express his emotions, to let him know when he needed.

“But how long will I be everything?” he whispered, as Dick stroked his hair.

He hesitated for a moment, then, quietly, “As long as you’re meant to be.” He kissed Damian’s hair, and couldn’t offer him more than that. The truth, as far as Dick could see.

He wouldn’t give Damian empty promises.


	60. Ruining Me (BirdFlash)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "For the prompt thing, can I ask for writers preference for their chosen pairing （ゝU ∂)b"
> 
> I went with “I am afraid I am getting ruined by you” and BirdFlash.

Dick smiled, warm and lazy, as Wally pressed his mouth to the back of his neck, tangled their legs together. He sighed, pressing his face into his pillow, as Wally’s kisses moved to his shoulder.

“How much longer do we have?” Wally asked, and Dick glanced at the clock on his bedside table.

“Ten minutes, if we’re playing it safe. Fifteen, if you want to play on the dangerous side.” He rolled onto his back, hooked an arm around Wally’s shoulders and pulled him in, kissing him slowly. “And twenty if you want to get caught.”

Wally laughed. “Hmmm, how would Batman take it if I was sneaking around into boy wonder’s room at night?”

“Probably pretty well, considering I’m not a _kid_.” Wally grinned, leaning down and rubbing the tip of his nose against Dick’s.

“Still cute as a button though!”

Dick laughed, pushing at Wally so he flopped over onto the bed. Dick followed suit, pinning him down, pressing his forehead against Wally’s as the redhead grinned up at him, made his heart flutter in that stupid sort of way only _Wally_ could.

“Wally West,” Dick whispered, “I’m afraid you’re ruining me.”

Wally’s grin only grew as he hooked an arm around Dick’s shoulders, leaning up, kissing his chin, the corner of his lips.

“It’s mutual,” he offered, “trust me babe.”

They both laughed, Dick leaning down to press his forehead against Wally’s, before there was a knock at his door.

“Master Richard,” Alfred called in, “Breakfast is ready.” There was a pause, then, “And Master Bruce would like me to inform you that your guest is to join you at the table.”

The two stopped laughing, Dick lifted his head so they could look at each other.

“So much for twenty minutes if I wanna get caught,” Wally pointed out, and Dick shrugged a shoulder.

“What can I say,” he offered, “he _is_ Batman.”


	61. Serial Killer AU pt2 (JJay)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "I dont really see anyone asking about this, so I was wondering if you've thought of any hc for that Jack/Jason AU? ; v;"
> 
> I didn't have any headcanons, so I wrote a fic *shrug*
> 
> [Sequel to this which I didn't name properly because I wasn't sure I'd actually write more.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4073644/chapters/10715960)

The good thing about Jason’s new apartment, he decided, was that he could walk to the grocery store a few blocks away. Didn’t need to take his bike at all. It was refreshing, the air, especially when he went in the evenings, with the air cooling down.

He made it to the apartment complex doors, was working on getting them open while juggling the plastic bags in his hands, when he heard a cheerful, “Hey, let me,” behind him. He paused, stepping out of the way- and Tim slipped in, opening the door and holding it open for him.

“Thanks,” Jason said, stepping inside. Tim waited, someone else stepping in behind Jason, before he closed the door.

“Anytime,” Tim offered, moving over to the other young man and taking his arm. “Jason, this is my boyfriend, Kon. Kon, this is our new neighbor, Jason.”

“Hi,” Kon offered, smiling, and Jason gave a nod.

“I’d offer a hand but,” he lifted the bags, and Tim laughed.

“Want a hand?”

“I think I got it.” Tim shrugged, the three starting up the stairs, Tim asking how Jason was adjusting- did he like his apartment? Was everything moved in?

“Really, all settled,” he lied as they reached their floor, heading down the hallway. He had countless boxes still left that needed to be unpacked. At least Roy hadn’t called yet to say he’d forgotten anything. “It was easy.”

Tim didn’t seem to buy it, but he smiled anyway. “Alright. Well, hey, stop by sometime or something. There’s a great little bar down the road, if you ever want to go out for a drink. Kon and I can always use an excuse to get out.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Jason offered, giving them a nod as they stopped at their apartment door. He moved down to his own, trying to fumble his keys out of his pocket, finally managing and getting it in the door, before haphazardly stuffing it back into his pocket and closing the door behind him with his foot.

He moved to the kitchen, set the bags on the counter. At least he’d have real food now- the first few days had been nothing but cereal- bad habit from an old ex- and left over pizza- bad habit from the _current_ ex.

He’d managed to tuck the eggs and milk away when there was a knock at his door. Jason shrugged, leaving everything else on the counter- assumed maybe it was Tim again, and head over, pulling it open with, “Tim, did you-”

He stopped when a pretty red mouth cracked into a grin, insanely green eyes staring at him.

“You know sugar, I don’t care for men calling me by someone _else’s_ name.” Jack smiled at him, lifting his chin so his thick eyelashes- blond, if Jason bothered to look close enough- could flutter.

“Hi,” Jason forced out, torn between slamming the door shut and grabbing the pretty man by the collar of his ridiculously purple button down-

That was opened half way down his chest, and _yeah_ , maybe Jason was looking.

“I think you dropped something,” Jack finally said, lifting his hand and jingling Jason’s keys. Jason reached down, patted at his pockets, before he blushed, grinning sheepishly.

“Shit. Thanks.” Jack dropped them into Jason’s hand, before he slid in past the door way, sliding along the wall and Jason’s side, letting himself right into the apartment.

And well, that seemed to solve Jason’s dilemma.

“Just you on your lonesome?” Jack asked, looking at the bare walls, glancing into the kitchen. Jason nodded, sliding his hands into his pockets.

“Yeah. Finally moved out of my ex’s place.”

Jack paused in the living room, toeing one of the many boxes littering it, to glance back at him. “Ex? There’s no better half, then?”

 _Oh jeez_. Jason forced a nod. “Nope. Not uh, currently. Anyway.” He reached up, rubbed the back of his neck, couldn’t get over the fact that this man was stupidly pretty in the strangest way with his dyed-green curls and pale skin, his lipstick and the thick liner on his eyes.

He moved past Jack, into the living room, sank down onto the couch. Jack gave the room a final glance, before he walked over- not settling next to Jason, but placing his hands on hips that seemed too defined, cocking his head and studying him.

Those eyes seemed mad, _were maddening_ , were making Jason’s breath catch. Finally, Jack seemed satisfied with what he saw, and he leaned down, braced a hand on the back of the couch.

“Must get lonely here, with just you,” he offered, his other hand finding Jason’s knee, squeezing it. Jason exhaled, shaky, and the hand on his knee slid halfway up his thigh.

And- yeah. This was going to be trouble. Jason hadn’t been with anyone or had anyone interested in what felt like forever- he’d blamed his poor attempt at flirting with Jack on their first meeting on that. But this?

He was absolutely screwed if he didn’t get this under control-

Except he wasn’t sure he wanted to.

“If you ever need some company,” Jack offered, leaning in closer, “You can just knock on my wall. I’ll, ah, hear you and come runnin’, dollface.” He winked, before he straightened up, left Jason leaning in-

Jason, who had been ready to get a taste of that cherry red lipstick.

“Now, if you’ll excuse me,” Jack offered, “I’ve got pussy to attend to.” He winked, before heading away from the couch, letting himself out Jason’s door without a word.

Jason waited until the door had closed before he sank back into the couch, reaching up and pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes. God, Jack had sounded filthy, and it didn’t matter that Jason knew he was talking about cats-

Or was he? After all, he couldn’t forget Tim’s claim that he _didn’t have any_.

Yeah, and he also said he was a serial killer. Jason snorted, shaking his head. Sure, the guy seemed _strange_ , but- there was no way. _No way_.

Jason sighed, forced himself up, told himself he had groceries to put away. And if he was distracted the whole time, wondering if he pressed against the wall, if he could hear Jack, if Jack could really hear him-

Well, he’d never tell.

And if his key ring was lighter, the spare key he had forgotten he’s stupidly attached there as wall when he couldn’t decide where to stash it- well, _he’d never know_.


	62. Connect the Dots (JayRoy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "Those constellation tattoos you reblogged reminded me of jayroy (what doesn't) like imagine Roy and jay laying in bed and Jason takes a pen and just connects the dots on Roy's freckles and Roy is like "don't draw a dick" and jay is like "I'm not drawing a dick" but Jason draws a bunch of stars and arrows and hearts and Roy is super giddy and sappy about it"
> 
> [This is the post being referenced.](http://madnizilla.tumblr.com/post/129100820415)

Jason shifted against Roy, kissing his shoulder as he sprawled out on the redhead’s chest. He reached up, gently traced his fingers along a few freckles, connecting them, before smiling to himself. He pushed up, Roy opening his eyes and watching as Jason grabbed a pen off their nightstand, before sprawling back out, now next to him, pressing the tip against Roy’s skin.

“What’re you doing?” Roy asked, as Jason dragged the pen along his shoulder.

“Nothing,” he offered, smiling to himself. Roy glanced over, before rolling his eyes, looking away.

“I swear to god if you draw a dick on me Jaybird, you’re sleeping on the couch for the rest of the month.”

“The month’s up in two days,” Jason pointed out, “And I’m not.” Roy felt the pen drag along the skin beneath his collar bone, before it lifted, Jason leaning over him, working on his other shoulder.

“You know,” Roy added, still unable to see what Jason was actually drawing on him, “I have my own ink.”

“Oh, _I know_ ,” Jason breathed, pausing to lean down, kiss the color on Roy’s bicep, before he pulled back, pressed the pen against his chest. This time, Roy looked down, watched as Jason connected a few freckles with dotted lines, turning them into simple little arrows, before moving down to a few on his abs, turning them into a heart.

Roy reached up, touched the skin along his collar bone. As Jason contented himself with a patch of freckles near Roy’s hips, he reached out for his phone, used the camera as a mirror to examine the dotted line Jason had drawn along him, larger freckles turned into little star bursts.

His shoulder boasted the big dipper.

Without meaning to, Roy grinned, as Jason pulled the pen away from another heart he’d crafted on his hip, glancing up at him.

“You’re grinning like an idiot, Harper,” he pointed out. But he smiled up at him, just the same, as Roy leaned forward, hooked an arm behind Jason’s shoulders and kissed the bridge of his nose.

Jason laughed, the real kind, the kind that made him sound like a child for a moment, as Roy fought to keep his heart in his throat, having given up keeping it in his chest.

Around Jason, that was just impossible.


	63. Kindergarten (JayRoy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: (Gently crashes into ask) imagine Lian having her first day or kindergarten and Roy and Jason stalk the school. Literally like in full gear and then they come to pick up Lian an hour before school ends and have to wait in the parking lot and then batman shows up and is like "you can't be this over protective honestly" or better yet batman is like "Alfred can home school her if you'd like"
> 
> It has become common place for me to cry about RedFamily (JayRoy and little Lian) on tumblr. It was only a matter of time before it became a ficlet.

“Be good,” Roy said, stooping down to hug Lian, who smiled at him, clinging tight enough that, for a moment, he didn’t think she would let go. When she finally did, she turned to Jason expectantly, and he chuckled, bending down and kissing her temple.

“Make friends,” he offered.

“Have fun!”

“Learn something for daddy and I.” Roy elbowed Jason, who only grinned, shifting his helmet, which he held under his arm, as Lian smiled and turned, rushing towards the front doors of the school. She paused before walking in, turning back and waving- and both men waved back, waiting until she was safely inside. “How long is she in there?”

“Few hours,” he offered, “she’s done at one.”

Jason nodded, making a point to brush his jacket back, one gun holster visible. The parents that had not rushed off were staring.

“We waiting here for her?”

“As much as I want to,” Roy said, looking almost pained over the fact that his little girl was in _school now_ , “Probably not good for her.”

“Down the street, then?”

“You know it.”

*

Come twenty minutes to one, Roy and Jason had reassembled in the parking lot, with the other parents. There were a number of stares, a few disgusted looks- whispers, and Jason only stretched, clutching his helmet in one hand and showing off the holsters beneath his jacket again.

“Honestly, you cannot be this over protective.”

Jason jumped, turning on his heel, as Roy glanced over his shoulder, both watching as, in full gear, Bruce walked towards them. Jason bit back a laughter- seeing Batman walking around in broad daylight at an elementary school.

The media was going to love this.

“Why not?” Roy asked, frowning. “That’s _my little girl_. Just let someone try to mess with her.”

Bruce sighed, reaching up, pinching his nose through his cowl. “Jason?”

“Hey, I’m not disagreeing with Roy here. We’re just…making a subtle point.”

“ _This is subtle?_ ” The two shrugged. “This cannot be healthy for her.”

“And you’re the star parent,” Jason snorted, which had Bruce glaring at him. Around them, the parents had stepped away.

“If you are going to be this ridiculous,” Bruce pointed out, “You could have had Alfred home school her. It might be better than this…mess.”

Jason and Roy glanced at each other- ad if considering the idea, before the doors opened and the kids came rushing out. They turned, as Lian came running over, her little back pack bouncing and making her steps almost awkward.

“Daddy! Daddy!”

“Hey angel,” Roy said, scooping her up and resting her against his hip. “How was your first day?”

“So fun! We colored, and we got to learn names, and there’s a kid in our class that has a _snake_!” She threw her little arms out. “Can we get a snake, daddy?”

“Uh, we’ll talk about it.”

Lian grinned, leaning back to the point that she was nearly falling out of Roy’s grip, so she could look at Jason. She reached for his helmet, and he handed it over, watched her straighten up and put it on, seeming almost cartoonish with how tiny she was.

“I think home schooling is out,” Jason offered, glancing back at Bruce. “Guess the PTA will just have to make sure there’s a place for Roy to hang his quiver at meetings.”

Bruce groaned. This had to be the most ridiculous thing he had witnessed all week.


	64. No Place Safer (JayRoy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "Jay coming home one day and he's literally near death so Lian has to go to her room while Roy tries to save him"

Jason’s weight felt like iron against Roy’s shoulder. He was nearly dragging his feet, mostly limp, his weight supported almost completely by Roy. The redhead gritted his teeth, managing to get the door of their warehouse home open, dragging a rain-soaked, bleeding Jason inside.

“Hang on Jay,” he breathed. He’d gotten the distress signal from Jason’s belt, had found him about a block from home- bleeding out. Nearly passed out. _So close_.

It had taken every ounce of control Roy had not to simply scream up into the night.

“I’ve got you,” he said, shifting Jason a little, who lifted his head slightly, glancing towards Roy with vacant eyes. “We’re gonna get you patched up-”

“Daddy?”

Roy snapped his head up, found Lian standing by the corner of the hallway, clutching at it with little fingers. She was staring, her eyes slowly going wide.

“Baby, go back to bed.” Roy clutched at Jason’s waist, where one of his hands was.

“Jayjay,” she whispered- and she was so pale. Roy wanted to gather her up- but right now, Jason _needed_ his attention.

“Please Lian,” Roy said, his voice nearly cracking. “Go back to bed. Daddy…daddy needs to help Jay right now.” He turned, heard against the sound of Jason’s heavy footsteps her light ones- moving away.

Roy managed to get Jason to his workshop- which, more often than not, seemed to be where they patched each other up. He had him on the table, worked his layers of armor off, trying to find where the blood was coming from.

The problem was it seemed to be coming from everywhere.

Roy had never felt his heart so tight in his throat before. By the time he was done with Jason- he didn’t know how long it had been, felt like years- he was soaked. Sweat, spots of blood all over his tshirt- a large portion where it had soaked into him when Jason had leaned on him. 

When he had Jason hooked up to an IV- how badly he had wanted Jason awake, when he had slid that needle under his skin. That always bothered Roy, made the scars from years past _itch_. But when he had him hooked up, had cushioned his head under a hoodie Roy had been wearing earlier, when working, he let himself walk into the bathroom. Stare at himself in the mirror.

His hair was falling out of its ponytail, sticking to his forehead. He had a blood smear near his hairline, and one on his cheek. He tried to turn the facet on, noticed his hands were shaking. He closed his eyes, inhaled deep, exhaled slowly-

Jason was still breathing. He’d passed out, but he was breathing. He’d be okay.

Just a brush with death. Nothing Jason hadn’t had before- and Roy knew, it Jason was awake, he’d laugh over that. Could hear it even, in his head. Bastard.

He washed his hands, the blood off his face, before peeling his tshirt off as he left the workshop, heading upstairs to find a fresh one. He wanted to move Jason, to get him in bed- but he didn’t dare do it yet. Was almost terrified of touching him, like he might shatter.

He was turning from the dresser, tugging his tshirt over his scarred abs, when he saw her poking through the door. Lian.

She looked like a ghost.

“Hi pumpkin,” he offered, walking towards her. She stared up at him, clutching onto one of her blankets.

“Is Jayjay going to die, daddy?”

Roy felt his heart stop. He crouched down, slowly, reaching out to push some of her hair back.

“Lian-”

“He was bleeding, daddy.” She sounded terrified, and Roy could only reach out, pull her into his arms. She shook, wrapping her little arms up around his neck, the blanket pinned between them.

“Hey, shhhh. It’s alright.” He rocked her, slowly, as if she was a baby all over again, one of his hands rubbing her back. “Daddy’s got you. Jay isn’t going to die, baby.”

“How do you know?” Her voice sounded so small, her head cradled on Roy’s shoulder.

Roy smiled, weakly. “Because I patched him up. Put a lot of big bandaids on him. And you know, daddy can fix anything.” Lian smiled at that.

“I wanna see him.”

“Maybe in the morning,” Roy offered, walking slowly towards her room. “He’s sleeping right now. But I bet he’ll want to see you.” He stepped into her room, crossing over to the bed and gently settling her into it, pulling her blanket up over her. Lian yawned, as Roy bent over her, kissed her temple. “Get some sleep for me, okay?”

“’Kay. Night, daddy.”

“Goodnight honey.”

*

Roy fell asleep, head cradled in his arms, right next to Jason’s shoulder. Fell asleep in a chair up against the table where he had Jason laid out. He’d covered him in a light blanket, but still didn’t dare move him.

When he came to, it was to a groan, shifting. He cracked his eyes open, watched as Jason sat up- perhaps a little too quickly- and slouched over, holding a hand against his head.

He stood up, nearly knocking his chair over. “Careful,” Roy started, “You lost a lot of blood.”

“Explains why I’m light headed,” Jason admitted, glancing over at him. Roy was staring, and Jason pulled his hand away slowly, reaching out for Roy. The redhead took it, squeezed his fingers so hard it almost hurt. “Scare you?”

“Me? I don’t scare.” Jason watched as Roy wiped at one eye with his free hand, and didn’t say a word.

He simply squeezed his fingers back.

Roy didn’t think Jason should move yet- but Jason was adamant he didn’t want to lay on the work table any longer- and that he didn’t want to see Roy destroy his back sleeping in a chair. He knew, without asking, that where ever he was, Roy would be, too.

Roy had to look away, when Jason pulled the IV line from his arm. Couldn’t handle the needle- and Jason made a point of turning away from him, while he did it. He let Roy help him off the table, leaned against him- shirtless, still in the dirtied, blood stained pants to his suit. Couldn’t wait to get them off.

“Lian is worried about you,” Roy offered, walking Jason towards the stairs. Jason wasn’t leaning on him as much as Roy figured he should- but he knew better than to even try and bother with convincing him.

“She… _shit_ , she saw me?” Roy nodded. “Dammit. I’m sorry, Roy.” Roy shook his head, as they carefully climbed the stairs.

“Not like you planned it. But I called her pumpkin and she didn’t yell at me.”

Jason chuckled, and it _hurt_.

“Mark it on the calendar,” he offered with a pained smile, as they finally reached their room. Jason sank down onto the bed, inhaling slowly, before laying down, propped up in the pillows.

“Okay?” Roy whispered, and Jason nodded.

“’Bout as okay as I’m gonna get.” Roy smiled, leaned over and kissed his temple.

“Don’t scare me like that again.” Jason reached up, caught Roy’s hand as it moved to touch his hair, kissed his fingertips.

“I’ll try not to,” he offered. When Roy pulled away, Jason could still taste his skin, feel the callouses of his fingertips on his lips.

Roy helped him out of his pants and into a pair of sweatpants- which took longer than either would have liked, and Jason winced with every movement, feeling stitches pulling, burning aches in his body that he did not want to think about, didn’t want to know what they’d be like come morning.

By the time they were done, and Roy was crawling into the bed next to him, Jason could have dropped off to sleep. Except, Roy’s body had barely hit the mattress, when they heard the creak of the door.

Roy pushed himself up, glanced over, both men watching as Lian leaned in. She caught sight of Jason and stared.

“Jayjay?” Her voice was a waver, a quiet vibration into the room’s air. Too quiet for Lian.

“Hi angel,” Jason offered, and when he smiled, she burst from the doorway, running for the bed. Roy moved to grab her, but Jason pushed his hand back. Let Lian climb onto the bed between them and toss her little arm over his waist, missing a bandage on his abdomen by about an inch.

“You’re okay!” She hugged him, her little feet kicking as she tried to get closer.

“Of course I am,” he offered, leaning over and kissing her forehead. “Daddy fixed me right up. Good as new.” He glanced over at Roy, who smiled at him. “But you know, I am really tired.”

Lian looked up at him, before settling her head back down. Jason figured it’d take someone like Bane to pry her away, at this point.

Jason settled his head back, felt Lian’s eyelashes as her eyes fluttered shut. He was closing his eyes, when he felt Roy’s arm draping over him, covering Lian, keeping her snugly between them both.

He’d hurt like hell in the morning, Jason knew. But he’d sleep, now. There was no place safer, in that moment, than that bed.


	65. Knight in Glitter Polish (JayRoy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [autumn-sweet-fae](http://autumn-sweet-fae.tumblr.com/) asked: "ok, so I've had this image in my mind for weeks now: Roy and Jason sitting at a table going over plans for their next mission, looking over maps and targets as they reload/clean their weapons. Meanwhile under the table Lian sits at their feet and is painting their toes with every bottle of nail polish she has (she couldn't pick a color so she settled on rainbow)"

“It’s the most direct entrance,” Roy pointed out, lifting the arrow he was holding up to examine the end. “Fastest way in and out.”

“It also has the most security,” Jason pointed out, as he ran a cloth along the barrel of his gun. “Do you want to deal with the muscle we’d find there? Plus, disabling security cameras.” He shook his head. “Not worth it. Best to go in quietly.”

“Who are you, and where’s my Jason?” Roy asked, and Jason rolled his eyes, shifting. From under the table, there came a loud,

“Jayjay! You’re gonna mess it up!”

“Sorry darlin’,” Jason offered, glancing at Roy who was grinning at him. “Wipe that grin off your face, Harper. We’re going with my plan.”

Roy shrugged a shoulder, daring to lean over, glance under the table. Lian was sitting on the floor, cross legged, surrounded by various bottles of nail polish. Her little tongue was sticking out as she concentrated on painting Jason’s last toe nail.

“Babe, there is totally glitter all over your toenails,” Roy offered, sitting back up. Jason rolled his eyes.

“Last I checked, yours were _neon_.”

“Hey, jealous I can rock it?” Roy grinned, smug, as Lian crawled out from under the table, pulling herself up onto the chair next to Jason.

“Done! Jayjay is a glittery knight now.” She leaned over, hugging his arm, and he grinned, tugging her into his lap and kissing her cheek.

“Oh, I’m a knight?” She nodded.

“Knights wear helmets like you.”

Jason grinned, looking at Roy. “Hear that, I’m a knight.”

Roy folded his arms. “Daddy’s a knight too, right Lian?”

She paused, reaching up to tap her chin, as if she was thinking. She shook her head, a minute later. “Nuh-uh. Jayjay and I are knights. Daddy’s the princess.”

Roy tossed his hands up in defeat- but kept smiling at her. “Does that mean you’re going to rescue me?”

Lian nodded, excitedly. “Uh-huh,” she squirmed, leaning half way across the table, reaching for one of Roy’s hands and looking at it. “Can I paint these too?”

Roy laughed. Loved how she went from one topic to the next like fluid. “Sure thing pumpkin.”

Lian scrunched her face up. “I’m not gonna rescue you if you call me pumpkin.”

Jason and Roy both laughed, as Jason eased Lian back to the floor, so she could gather up her nail polish. Once Roy had taken them and laid them out across the table, Jason lifted her up, settled her so she was sitting on the map they had been looking at, so she could paint Roy’s nails.

“Jayjay after,” she said, not looking up as she uncapped a yellow so bright it looked like a highlighter.

Jason smiled, leaned his chin on one hand. “Only if I get more glitter,” he pointed out, and Lian nodded excitedly.

“You’re just my knight in glitter polish,” Roy offered, catching Jason’s gaze and smiling at him.


	66. The Corey Verse pt3 (JayTim)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "I most humbly present to you for prompt consideration: Corey verse. Jay and Tim spend the day with their son and at the end of the day Corey asks if he can call them dad and papa."

“C’mon kiddo, it’s okay,” Jason offered, shifting the boy in his hold and looking at the playground. “I bet the other kids are nice.”

Corey looked away, pushing his face into Jason’s shoulder, shaking his head. Jason sighed, glancing at Tim, who was next to him.

Corey’s therapist had suggested that he needed to interact with more kids in his age range. That it would be good for him, development wise. Jason didn’t disagree- but could see that it was a bit hard. After all, they were the only ones in the family that had a kid- and Jason didn’t have too many connections with other parents, in that moment.

She had given him a number of suggestions, one being taking Corey out where he had the freedom to interact with other kids if he wanted to. The park. Which would also serve as a good chance for both he and Tim to bond with Corey. Her emphasis had been on Tim, who had glanced away, looking rather ashamed over how much he had missed.

But he’d made it to that therapy session. Barely, but he’d made it.

“How about the swings?” Jason offered, as Corey turned his head, glanced at them. “Timmy and I will be right there, we’ll push you.” The boy hesitated, before nodding. Jason smiled, heading towards them, Tim quietly keeping up behind him. He settled Corey into it, helping to get his little legs through the holes of the seat, before ruffling his blond curls. “You hold on,” he offered, and Corey’s little hands grabbed at the chains holding the swing up, as Jason pulled the swing back, letting it rush out of his hands.

The moment Corey crested in height, he was cheering, and Jason grinned.

“Maybe we should take her up on her other offer,” Tim started, watching Jason push the swing, “You know, those group therapy sessions?”

“Maybe call them play dates.”

Tim giggled. “Alright Mr. Dad, _play dates_. But it’s only once a month, we could make that work. She seemed to think it was a good idea.”

Jason shrugged, once. She had suggested her program to them- a supervised meeting of kids she and her colleagues saw in a certain age range. Once a month, structured play. Jason really didn’t know how you could structure playtime, but at least it would give Corey more of an opportunity to meet other kids.

“We’ll talk about it,” Jason offered, smiling when he noticed Corey happily kicking his legs as the swing moved. “We can ask her more about it next week. Can you make his session?”

Tim pulled his phone out, pulling up his calendar. Jason made a point not to look at it- it was headache inducing. The fact that Tim was there at all, and not currently holed up in his office, was a miracle.

Even more of a miracle he wouldn’t be going out again, that night, in a different suit.

“Yeah,” Tim finally said, “I have a meeting at two though, so I’ll have to run right after.” He glanced up at Jason. “I’m sorry.”

Jason smiled, reaching out and tugging Tim closer, pecking his lips before he had to turn and push Corey again. “Hey, you’re trying, Tim. That’s what we talked about. It’s…going to work. Is working.” Tim smiled, softly, before reaching out, managing to push the swing before Jason could.

“Are you flying, angel?” Tim asked, and Corey waved his arms happily, tilting his head back to watch Tim as he pushed the swing again.

“Flying!” the boy yelled, and Jason felt his heart seizing up, chest tight. Tim was smiling, subdued but there-

And it felt right. It felt like a _family_. Like everything Jason wanted.

When Corey seemed tired of the swing, Jason lifted him out, barely had a hold of him when Tim was tugging him by the sleeve of his jacket, leading him across the playground. There was a roundabout currently unused, and Tim turned around, flopping down onto it and holding his arms out.

“Give him to me.” Jason passed Corey over, watched as Tim pressed his feet flat against two of the bars, settling Corey down between his legs and wrapping his arms around him. The boy glanced back at him, before clutching at the sleeves of his jacket. “Can we ask Jay to spin us together?” Tim asked, and Corey’s face split into a grin.

“Spin Jay!” he called, and Tim grinned, echoing him loudly. Jason laughed, grabbing a hold of one of the bars and pushing it, watching the ride begin to move. A few more pushes, and it was spinning, and he could step back, watch while laughing, only needing to reach out and give it a good push now and again.

Corey was shrieking with laughter, clutching at Tim’s sleeves. He yelled faster, and Jason gave it another push- watched as Tim tipped his head back, laughing too. Watched as Tim looked happy, and Corey looked comfortable, being around him.

Yeah, he knew Tim was trying. And he really did think it was working.

*

By the time they had left the park, gotten dinner- which had seemed like the most exciting thing to Corey, to sit in a little booster seat and eat the macaroni and cheese he had so excitedly pointed to on the menu, over and over again- and finally made it home, it was dark. Corey had fallen asleep in the car, and Jason carried the boy up, who snuggled into his shoulder, still asleep.

“I think that counts as a good day,” Jason offered, as Tim unlocked the door and they stepped inside. They got their shoes off, made their way towards Corey’s room.

“He didn’t seem to hate me,” Tim offered with a shrug, and Jason glanced at him, as Tim pushed open the door to their son’s room.

“Tim.” Tim glanced at him, and Jason was frowning. “He doesn’t hate you. You know that.”

“I know. Bad joke, I guess.” Still, Tim looked a little unsure. He still felt like a bit of an outsider, to the boy. And he didn’t want to- even if the notion of trying to be a parent still felt strange to him. He wanted it, now. He really did.

He saw how happy it made Jason. And he loved the boy, already. More than he knew how to express.

He flicked the light on, heading over to the dresser while Jason walked to the bed. He sat down on it, Corey slowly lifting his head and looking around.

“Hey kiddo,” he offered, as Corey sat down on his lap, rubbing his eyes. “You sleepy?” The boy nodded. “Is it bed time?” Another nod, as Tim walked over, holding a set of pajamas. Jason smiled, unzipping Corey’s jacket. “Okay. Let’s get you in your jammies first. Look, Timmy got the ones with the sharks on them.”

Corey made grabbing hands at the pajamas, simply pushed his face into the shirt and started to lean forward. Jason caught him, laughing.

“He’s so exhausted,” he said, as Tim took the Jacket from him, set it aside. “Can you get his shoes?”

It took longer than the two would like to admit, with Corey squirming and wanting nothing more than to just curl up against Jason and go to sleep. But when they finally had him in his pajamas and Tim was pulling his blankets back- Jason having stood up- Corey at least had his eyes open.

“Story,” he whispered, cradling his head against Jason’s chest. Jason glanced at Tim, then over at the small bookshelf, and Tim was moving without a word, looking over the books.

“Okay, one bedtime story coming up,” Jason offered. “You want me or Timmy to read it?”

Corey yawned, “Timmy reads,” he whispered, as Tim walked over, holding one.

“Okay angel boy,” Tim said, smiling. Jason moved to set Corey in his bed, but the boy clung to him, shaking his head.

“Nooo,” he half wailed, voice too sleepy to be forceful.

“You don’t want to be in your bed?” Jason asked, as he sat down on it. Corey shook his head, still snuggling into Jason’s chest.

“Nuh-uh.” He yawned again. “Here,” he whispered, tugging on Jason’s jacket, “with daddy.”

Jason glanced up, over at Tim- found Tim staring at well. For a moment, he had thought he’d been hearing things.

But Corey had… _called him daddy_.

“Okay,” Jason whispered, his voice a little too quiet, as he felt his throat tightening. He rocked Corey, gently, as Tim flipped open the book, turning back to the task at hand.

*

Corey had fallen back to sleep before the story was done, and they had managed to get him into his bed, flipping the light off and sneaking out without waking him.

Barely out of the room, Tim was turning to Jason. No saying a word, just looking at him. Jason stared at him for a minute, before Tim was smiling.

“I think I almost choked,” he offered, “when he said that.” Jason smiled, raking a hand back through his hair.

Trying to not notice that his fingers were shaking.

Trying to ignore that he felt like he wanted to clutch Tim and cry.

But Tim must have seen it, because he was moving, sliding up against Jason’s chest, arms going around his waist. Jason hugged him back, leaning down to press his face into his hair.

“He loves you,” Tim whispered, and Jason kissed the top of his head.

“He loves you too.”

“But you, Jason,” Tim whispered, hands clutching at the back of his shirt, “You’re saving his life.”

Jason closed his eyes, the corner stinging. He leaned down more, face moving to the crook of Tim’s neck- and if Tim felt his tears, he never said a word.

All Jason wanted to do was make sure this boy never saw the world the way he had. Wanted him to have the second chance Jason had, before it was taken away from him.

The fact that he was doing it _right_ blew his mind. The fact that he wasn’t screwing up something as big as this- it made a lot of things right, in his mind.


	67. It'll be Happier (JayRoy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "lian and jason singing offkey in the kitchen while jay cooks and teaches her how to handle a knife properly and roy walks in and is just like goddamn what did i ever do to deserve this happiness *insert more fluff"
> 
> I wanted to go with something older and a little classic, so I’m going with the Rolling Stone’s “Paint It, Black” (I am a slut for covers of this song okay like I love it…I tend to actually prefer the covers but just this song in general XD)
> 
> Lian is older here. She’s like, 8 or 9.

“You hold it like this,” Jason offered, guiding Lian’s small hand to wrap around the handle of the chopping knife. “And you always cut away from yourself, okay?”

“Uh-huh,” she offered, grabbing at the pepper on the counter and pulling it closer to her. Jason lifted her hand, guiding the knife to rest on the pepper.

“Make sure, before you start cutting, your fingers aren’t near the blade.” He took her other hand, showed her how to arch her palm so her fingertips held the vegetable in place. “If you saw the blade a bit, it’ll cut the skin, and then you can push straight down.”

Jason helped her push the knife, until it cut through, blade bumping the cutting board.

“Then you just keep slicing, until it’s small enough.” He pulled his hand away, watched as Lian grabbed one of the halves, setting it in front of her and holding it like he said, carefully cutting through it. He smiled, ruffling her hair. “Good job darlin’.”

She grinned, grabbing the other half as Jason picked up his own knife, cutting smaller vegetables next to her. In the background of his teaching, Jason’s Ipod had been playing, and switched over to a fresh song as Lian successfully cut the other half of the pepper.

The beginning beat of Paint It Black began, and Jason smiled to himself, humming along. Next to him, Lian glanced over, before she grinned again, humming along as well- rather loudly, until he was grinning.

“I see a line of cars, and they are painted black,” he sang, and Lian bounced on her heels, singing loudly, and rather off key,

“With flowers, and my love-”

“Both never do come back!”

Lian shrieked with laughter, before they both began singing, far too loudly, well off key. The noise masked the sound of the door opening, of Roy stepping into the house, and- upon hearing the commotion from the kitchen, making his way towards it before he even had his shoes off.

He found Lian, having forgotten the knife she was using and leaving it on the counter, flailing her arms as she nearly shrieked to the music, Jason singing just as off key, leaning over, holding a wooden spoon that had been left out by the sink.

They were singing into it, and Roy’s face cracked into a grin. He crossed his arms, leaning against the door way and watching as Lian bobbed her head to the music, hair flying around her face, until she spun on her heel and saw him in the doorway.

“Daddy!” She sprinted over, and he grabbed her, lifting her up and hugging her- which was always more a challenge now, as she got bigger. He set her down after the hug.

“Sounds like I was missing the concert of a life time,” he teased, glancing over at Jason- who had the slightest tinge of pink to his cheeks.

“Jay is teaching me how to cook,” Lian boasted, putting her hands on her hips.

“Oh? Are you serenading dinner, so it’ll be happier and taste better?”

“Absolutely,” Jason said, and Lian held her chin out.

“I can cut vegetables all on my own daddy!” Lian took his hand, tugging him over. Roy followed her into the kitchen, looking at the counter where the pepper- in fourths now- lay.

“It needs to be a little smaller,” Jason pointed out, and Lian picked her knife up, tongue popping out between her lips as she chewed on it gently, holding a hunk of the pepper and carefully cutting into it.

Roy smiled, before turning, leaning in and catching a quick kiss from Jason. It was just a peck, but when Jason pulled back to continue his own chopping, Roy was reaching out, tugging on his shirt.

“Mmm, one more,” he whispered, and Jason smiled, leaning into him- this kiss lasting a few moments longer, before Roy let him go to continue his work.

“Welcome home, by the way,” Jason offered, and Roy smiled, sweetly.

It was quite the welcome. He still didn’t understand how this was his life now- but he’d be the last to complain. The fact that he had a little sliver of heaven here still blew his mind- and while he didn’t know what he did to deserve it, he was hell bent on making sure it never disappeared.


	68. Turn it Off (JayRoy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [you6are6all6sheep](http://you6are6all6sheep.tumblr.com/) asked: "I'll admit I feel kind of like a trend follower sharing this now...but oh well that's what I get for waiting I guess. Anyways I was listening to my music earlier and I have a very eclectic taste in music if I do say so myself, so I can go from listening to Slipknot to the next song being Disney. So as this was happening in my music life I was also thinking about JayRoy and the discussion you and others were having about them and Lian and being a little family. So I was thinking of a time in which Lian was maybe toddlerish age, and they send her to family for a night so that they could have some quality alone time and finally they don’t have to hold back. So you try and set a mood turn on a play list going for something slow yet up beat (my brain supplied me with Ginuwine “Pony” for this scene) and by the end of the song they are really getting down to business when BAM “Wheels on the bus” cause Lian loves that song so of course its on the Ipod."
> 
> This is hysterical, and has definitely, 110% happened more than once to these two.

Jason tipped his head back, blunt nails digging into Roy’s shoulders as Roy hung his head over him, gritting his teeth, ginger hair free, tickling Jason’s neck.

“Fuck babe,” Roy groaned, “you’re so _tight_.” Jason opened his mouth, exhaling as Roy’s hips rocked into him, slow and on the right side of nearly infuriating, matching the beat of _whatever-the-hell_ was blasting from his Ipod.

Jason didn’t know, didn’t care. All he cared about was it had been way too long since Roy had fucked him, and he almost wanted, needed this first round to be fast, ruthless. Needed to get his release so Roy could take his time with him again, the next time around.

“C’mon, Roy,” he breathed, “don’t-” he gasped, nails digging in again at the sweet glide of Roy pushing back into his body, “-don’t tease me.”

“Not,” he whispered, dipping down to press his face into the crook of Jason’s neck, “Just takin’ my time.” He mouthed at his skin, felt Jason’s hands slide over his shoulder blades, clutching beneath the bone.

“Take your time _later_ ,” Jason breathed- and it sounded too close to begging for him, but he almost didn’t care, “I can’t handle it.” Roy smirked, lifted his head and found Jason’s mouth, kissing him slowly, tongue sliding between his lips easily. Each thrust was brushing all of Jason’s nerves, and despite his complaints about Roy going slow, his cock was aching between them, and he could feel himself being edged closer and closer towards the edge-

When the song suddenly ended, and the room was filled with an obnoxiously loud chorus of kids singing The Wheels on the Bus.

Roy pulled away from Jason’s mouth, looking confused, before he hung his head, as Jason burst into pure laughter.

“Fuckin’ shit,” he muttered, “I forgot that was on here.”

“Oh my god,” Jason breathed, “Roy, Roy get out of me and turn it off _please_.”

Roy pulled away, pulling out of Jason- who was still laughing- and reached over to his Ipod, quickly hitting the skip button. The music switched, back to another toxically slow beat, as Jason took a breath to compose himself.

“Maybe, next time you want to seduce me,” Jason offered, brushing a hand back through his hair, “make a separate playlist.”

Roy hung his head, heaving a sigh. “…We done then?”

Jason hummed, eyeing his boyfriend for a minute, before he shifted, moving up onto his knees and raising his ass, pressing his shoulders and face down towards the pillows.

“Maybe not,” Jason offered, as Roy watched him, eyes flashing dark. “Make it worth my while, Harper. And don’t tease me this time.”

Roy grinned, running his hand along the curve of Jason’s spine, before grabbing a handful of his ass. He leaned over him, as he thrust back into him, grabbed Jason’s shoulder and pulled him up as his lover gasped.

“It’ll always be worth your while, Jaybird,” he promised, and Jason let his eyes flutter shut, groaning. Roy figured that, maybe, if he tired Jason out enough, he wouldn’t bring the little mishap up for the rest of the night.

There was nothing saving him come tomorrow, but he figured maybe they could enjoy the rest of their night alone without incident if he just _fucked Jason hard enough_.


	69. Workout (DickTim)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [you-dont-have-to-forgive-me](http://you-dont-have-to-forgive-me.tumblr.com/) asked: "DickTim for the weights prompt, please? :D"
> 
> Full prompt from [otpprompts](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/): "Imagine Person A of your OTP spotting Person B at the gym while they lift weights. Bonus if they have sex in the locker room or showers afterwards."

Tim gritted his teeth, lifting the bar up, holding it and counting slowly in his head, before easing his arms down, hovering, and pushing up again. He felt his arms try to shake as he held it up, and silently cursed himself, willed his muscles to hold.

Dick could hold this, he knew. Jason. Bruce, obviously. Maybe Damian even could, and he was a _kid_.

Tim gritted his teeth, before lowering the bar- and feeling another quiver in his muscles, let it slide into its resting place. He let his arms flop down, frowning to himself. For a moment, he closed his eyes, didn’t even hear the sounds of footsteps as they moved off the training mats, towards where he lay.

“Giving up babybird?” Tim’s eyes fluttered open, and he stared up at Dick, who was looking down at him, rubbing a small towel along the back of his neck. His bangs were sticking to his forehead, sweat from his own workout dampening his hair.

“No,” Tim said, reaching for the bar again- because now that he had an audience, he didn’t feel he could simply stop. He gritted his teeth, lifted it again, as Dick slid down to his knees, easing his own hands around them bar- gripping but giving no help as Tim lifted it, held it, then eased it back down, holding it again. “You don’t need to spot me,” Tim pointed out, exhaling and pushing up again- and god, his biceps were on fire-

“Maybe I just like watching you strain a little,” Dick offered, not hiding his glance down along Tim’s chest. Tim’s cheeks were flushed, and it was creeping down his neck in a way Dick had seen occur before-

Due to an entirely different work out.

Tim rolled his eyes, easing the bar down, before wincing.

“Can you take it?”

Dick grasped it, nodding, and Tim let go. Dick eased it back onto it’s stand, as Tim rubbed at his upper arms.

“Dunno how you guys do it,” he muttered, and Dick smirked, sliding under the bar and over Tim’s face, letting his mouth glide over Tim’s. Tim paused, before one hand reached up, sank into Dick’s hair as he pushed towards his mouth. Instinctively, his hips pushed up as well.

When Dick pulled away, he tried to chase his mouth- but Dick was back within his own space, standing up. He walked around the bench, leaned down and hoisted Tim up by a firm grip on his biceps- and there was his mouth again, perfectly covering Tim’s in a way that made his knees almost buckle. He gripped at Dick’s tank top, leaning into him to keep his balance.

When Dick pulled away again, he whined- but there was a hand around his wrist, dragging him through the work out space, towards the small locker space, by the showers. Tim followed, stumbling, until he was whipped around the corner, shoved up against the lockers- and kissed again.

Tim gasped, felt his shoulder blades aching briefly form the impact- and then Dick’s hand was pushing down his shorts, into his underwear, grasping him without hesitation. Tim groaned, rocked his hips towards that hand, as Dick’s other hand worked his clothing down to the juncture of his thighs.

Tim didn’t bother saying a word, didn’t even have words, as he scratched at Dick’s shoulders, dug his nails in until he knew he was leaving indents in Dick’s skin. He had his tongue in Tim’s mouth, barely giving Tim the chance to even move his own. Tim was falling into it, body humming from his workout already, beating now with the excitement of Dick’s hands all over him- wrapped around his cock, body keeping him boxed in against the lockers.

When Dick pulled away completely, Tim groaned, eyes fluttering open- watched him grabbing his gym bag off the benches, searching through it Smiling to himself, Tim reach down, took himself in hand and stroked- slowly. Pushed his hips casually towards his hand, as the other pushed his tshirt up, showed off the curves of muscle along his stomach.

When Dick turned, popping open a small bottle of lube and pouring it along his fingers, he paused to watch, to bite at his lip, before he was moving back, tugging Tim’s clothing down lower so it clung to his knees, sliding his hand between his thighs.

He pressed two slick fingers into Tim, who tipped his head back- abandoned his hold on his cock to instead reach out, press his hands flat against the lockers. The cool was a contrast to his own heated skin, to the meal against his back which had warmed already.

Dick worked him open quickly, with a practiced ease that came from too many nights spent with Tim in his bed- until he had a third in him, and Tim was squirming, mouth open, lips wet.

“Dick,” he gasped, and that was all he ever need say. Dick pulled his fingers out, taking a moment to ease his own sweatpants down just enough to take himself in hand, to work his own cock slick with the lube, as Tim shoved his clothing down his legs completely. He’d barely done that when Dick was grabbing at him, lifting him and hooking an arm around his waist. Tim managed to hook one leg around him, his clothing left in a pool on the floor, as Dick guided himself inside him.

Tim groaned, tipped his head back, as Dick’s other hand moved to help hold him up, keep him pinned perfectly between Dick’s body and the lockers. His thrusts were sharp, hard- and Tim reached for his shoulders again, clutching desperately. Dick growled, groaned each time he drove into Tim’s body- no real words, but this wasn’t a time for words.

This was one of those moments where the sex didn’t need to be sweet. It was rushed, almost frantic- with Tim squirming his hips, his cock bumping against his abs with each thrust. The metal latch of one locker was digging into his back painfully, but he barely noticed. Only noticed how Dick stretched him, how his cock ran so perfectly against the nerves inside him.

Tim never bothered to touch himself. Never bothered to warn Dick that he was even close- simply squeezed his shoulders, smacked his head back against the lockers when his orgasm hit- left him clenching around Dick and moaning so loudly, so utterly obscene, that it had Dick shuddering. A few more jerky thrusts, and his hips were stilling as he came, groaning and tipping his head forward, forehead pressing down against Tim’s shoulder.

Dick didn’t set him down, simply kept him pinned there, both trying to catch her breath. Finally, Tim winced, feeling the metal digging into his back.

“Dick,” he breathed, “Put me down, before my back snaps.” That got him a breathy laugh, and Dick eased out of him. Tim whimpered, despite asking for it, felt his thighs growing wet a moment later, as Dick eased him down. He kept an arm around his waist, trying to keep Tim steady.

When Tim seemed to be able to stand alright, Dick grinned, leaned in and kissed the corner of his mouth. “Now that you’ve had your workout, babybird,” he whispered, “how about a shower?”

Tim hummed, locking an arm around Dick’s neck and holding him close, managing to get a real kiss. “Cold or hot?” Tim asked, against his mouth.

“Oh, _very_ hot.”


	70. Rain Check (DickTim)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [alliegerous](http://alliegerous.tumblr.com/) asked: "(Hi I am the one who spoke to you about 90s Conner the other day!) I'm so sorry for asking, but I'm not entirely comfortable with my own writing, but I really like what I've read of yours. So, is there any chance I could possibly request a cute DickTim make out thing where it is less handy and more drawn out kissing and Dick whispering things to Tim to embarrass him until either Tim falls asleep due to exhaustion, they have to go patrol, or something?"

Tim shifted, resting on Dick’s thighs on the couch, his hands clutching at the cushion behind Dick’s head. His predecessor had his hands resting on his waist- unmoving, a simple warm pressure, as he kissed Tim slowly. _So slowly_ that Tim felt like time had stopped, completely.

Dick’s mouth was warm, under his but somehow still pushing Tim’s lips to move a certain way. Guiding him, subtly. Tim clutched at the couch, made a small noise in the back of his throat, as Dick refused to increase the pressure, to run his tongue along Tim’s lips.

“Patience,” Dick whispered, smiling against Tim’s mouth. “I know you have it, babybird.”

Maybe Tim did, but it was a hard thing to grasp at when Dick was _kissing him_. Those hands on his waist didn’t move, as Dick tilted his head slightly, deepened the kiss just enough to get a small, frustrated sound out of Tim’s mouth. He felt Dick smiling, dared to nip at his lower lip, and Dick was pulling back, moving his mouth to his jaw.

“What’s the rush?” he breathed, mouth moving towards Tim’s ear. He nipped at his earlobe, and Tim shivered. “Let me take my time with you, pretty boy.”

Tim let his eyes slide shut, blushed as Dick leaned back, found his mouth again. His knuckles were white from gripping the couch cushion so tightly- and when Dick’s tongue made a slow pass along the seam of his mouth, Tim wished so badly his hands would move, slide down the curves of his hips, stroke along his thighs.

All they did was squeeze, gently.

When Dick’s tongue traced again, Tim’s lips opened, and he had to fight down the urge to nip at the muscle as it ran along the points of his teeth, before pressing along his own. Tim made a little sound in his throat, drowned out by the wet sounds of the kiss.

He felt nearly dizzy, felt Dick pushing against him harder now, so that Tim had to release his hold on the couch and wrap his arms around Dick’s shoulders. Dick smirked into the kiss, pulling back enough that he could glance at Tim’s face, at the pretty flush on his cheeks, the way his eyes were hazy as his thick, dark lashes fluttered open.

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered, watched the color darken on Tim’s cheeks.

“Dick-”

“Pretty little bird.” He leaned in again, kissed the tip of Tim’s nose. “I could kiss you all night.”

“Wish you would,” Tim admitted, felt those hands on his wait drift slightly lower, just above his hips.

Dick chuckled. “Some night, I will. For now,” he leaned in, took one more slow kiss- lingering until Tim thought he might fall into it again, might feel Dick’s tongue along his slightly swollen lower lip. But he pulled back just before, and Tim had to suffocate the whine in his throat, “-you’ll have to give me a rain check.”

Tim sighed, not sure he’d ever wanted to patrol _less_ in his life.


	71. Incubus AU pt1 (DickDami)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [teentitansorgy](http://teentitansorgy.tumblr.com/) asked: "Damian as the monster under Dick's bed. (Dick's all like are incubi supposed to live under beds????)"

Dick’s heart was in his throat, pounding so erratically he was sure that he’d die any second-

If not from his own heart, possibly due to the- _thing_ \- standing at the foot of his bed.

It was looking at him, with jade eyes rimmed in green, around the irises. _Glowing_. When it smirked, the points of it’s teeth were visible, _sharp_.

This had to be a nightmare. That’s what it was- he’d watched one too many of Jason’s horror movies. Shouldn’t have done it when he was out of town. 

It was all just a matter of _waking up_.

“You look…terrified,” it said, voice like a ghost, drifting up to Dick’s ears. Its tongue licked along its perfect lips- a hint of cherry to their pink- the muscle too long, from what Dick could see. Narrow. Snake like. “And delicious.”

Dick swallowed, pushed himself back harder against his pillows. Just. Wake up. How hard could it be?

“This isn’t funny,” Dick breathed, “Dream over. Time to wake up.” The creature laughed, leaning down to rest hands on his bed. It was too dark to see properly, the foot of the bed cast in shadow- but Dick could see the outlines of what looked more like claws.

“I can make it a dream,” it said, crawling onto the bed slowly, “If that’s what you want.” Dick watched the creature crawl through the light from his window- deeply tanned skin that flickered with gold, as if someone had embedded the metal in specks along this thing’s skin. One hand skipped through the light, pointed nails, black as this thing’s pupils-

And yeah, despite the perfect curve of its hips, the way it raised its ass, definitely a guy.

Dick swallowed again, as the creature crawled over his legs, settling down to straddle his thighs.

“You’re pretty up close,” he purred, reaching one of his hands up to grip Dick’s chin, force him to lift his head slightly. He cocked his head slightly, studying Dick. “I could eat you whole.”

Dick shuddered and- and it didn’t feel like _fear_.

“What the hell are you?” he breathed, and the creature smirked, stroking his knuckles along Dick’s cheek.

“The best dream you are ever going to have,” he offered, “But if you want a name, Grayson, you may call me Damian.”

“How do you-”

“I know all about you. I have…seen you,” Damian offered, leaning in closer, “And I know that I like what I have seen.”

Dick felt his breath against his mouth, warm, before his mouth replaced it. Damian’s lips were soft, hot to the point that Dick wondered if he was on fire, beneath his skin. Without a thought he reached out, pressed his hands to the creature’s waist, squeezing, and Damian made a little sound against his mouth.

“Good,” he breathed, reaching his hands down to rest over Dick’s, to push them lower, along the obscenely perfect curve of his hips. His tongue ran along Dick’s lower lip, and Dick shuddered again. “You, dear Grayson,” he whispered, as he guided Dick’s hands further, back over the curve of his ass, “Are going to fuck me tonight. And I promise you,” he leaned down, licked up along Dick’s pulse, “It will be the best night of your life.”

Dick tipped his head back, grasped at the flesh beneath his hands- felt Damian chuckling into his pulse. And- dream or no dream, whatever this was, he should stop it. Wake up, laugh over the craziest almost-wet dream of his life, call Jason and tell his voice mail he missed him. That was what he should be doing-

Instead when Damian’s sharp teeth dragged along his neck, he felt his cock pulsing, and didn’t fight when the creature’s hands tugged at the sheet, before one reached into his sweatpants, pulling his cock free. Instead he simply groaned, as Damian gripped him, stroked him slowly, staring down at his hand moving in the dark.

As if he could see every detail just fine.

When he pulled from his neck, Dick bit back a sound in his throat- felt the creature sliding down along his legs, until he was sprawled out between them-

And then his hot breath, against his cock.

“Trust me,” Damian whispered, eyes following the movement of his hand as he stroked, “You will enjoy this- far more than you have ever enjoyed intimacy with your _partner_.”

Dick realized he was talking about Jason- wondered if he had seen him and Jason together, and _how_ -

His thoughts were cut off when Damian’s tongue ran up the underside of his cock. He lapped at the head, before sucking him in, half of Dick’s cock disappearing with ease into his mouth.

Dick gasped, tipped his head back, fisted his hands in the sheets as the creature moved, within a few practiced movements taking him entirely into his mouth, until Dick was brushing the back of his throat- which only seemed to spur Damian on, had him groaning around Dick, left Dick shaking.

Damian’s hands were on his thighs, digging in through his sweatpants- the sharp points of his black nails, the bruising pressure behind his fingertips. It felt as if, should he want to, Damian could snap the bones in Dick’s legs without so much as a thought.

“Hell,” Dick breathed, reaching out and stroking his hand back through Damian’s hair. The creature smirked- a feat with his mouth stuffed so full- before he pulled off, turning to nuzzle Dick’s hand, his fire-lips pressing hot against Dick’s wrist.

“I could show you hell,” Damian offered, as Dick continued to thread his fingers through his short, dark hair. He was nearly _purring_. “But would you _appreciate_ it?”

Dick whined, and that had Damian grinning. He pulled himself up, sliding back into Dick’s lap, hands grasping tightly on his shoulders as he lifted himself up-

Before sliding down, along the length of Dick’s cock. Dick groaned, tossed his head back, could barely breathe- Damian’s body was truly fire, but wet, slick in a way that had Dick fitting into him with such ease he couldn’t _understand_.

Damian slid his hands back over Dick’s shoulders, clutching at his back, as he began to move, lifting himself and driving himself back down on Dick with a brutality that had Dick leaning in, trying to find his mouth.

Needing to kiss him, needing to bite at his perfect lips, to feel those too-sharp teeth on his tongue. Damian moaned into his mouth, dragged his clawed hands along Dick’s back, tearing into his tshirt, leaving angry red scratches in his olive skin. Dick found his hips, clutched them and tried to help guide his movements, as he felt Damian’s cock brush against his belly, leaving a wet smear on his tshirt.

He’d stopped talking, Damian, making only sounds- moans and the most obscene sort of whimpers and whines, as each drive down onto Dick’s cock made Dick forget the world around him. Forget who he was, his own name- that this was a dream. Had to be.

Damian pulled away from his mouth, leaned down to lick at his pulse. He closed his lips around the flesh, sucked until Dick was gasping, feeling dizzy, those nails clutching tight at his back, leaving small crescent shape punctures in his flesh. He felt the tips of Damian’s teeth, sinking in around the forming bruise-

And the moment his mouth must have tasted like blood, Damian was clenching tightly around him, orgasm spilling between them- on his own belly, Dick’s tshirt. Dick groaned, eyes squeezing shut- saw sparks of hot-white against the velvet of his eyelids as he came a moment later, as if he had never known pleasure in his life.

He sank back, when Damian released his hold on his beck, his mouth from his throat. Fell back panting into the pillows, as Damian looked down at him, head cocked slightly. Smiling.

“I like you, Grayson,” he offered, “I think I’ll keep you, for later.” Dick wanted to ask what he was talking about, but he could barely keep his eyes open. His lids fluttered shut, against the sound of Damian’s low chuckle. “I’ll be seeing you again soon, beloved.”

When Dick’s eyes fluttered open next- it was to an empty room, lit from the light spilling in through his window. He groaned, reaching up to press a hand to his forehead.

“What the hell sort of dress was that,” he muttered to himself, raking the hand back through his hair. Definitely no more of Jason’s movies before bed- especially when Jason had been gone for two days already.

Granted, Dick figured he could go two days without intimacy with his boyfriend and not dream up the strangest wet dreams he’d ever-

He paused, feeling an ache in his neck, his back. Dick tossed the blanket aside, pulled himself from the bed and hurried out of the bedroom, down the hall and into the bathroom. He flicked the light on, gripping the sink and leaning in, tilting his head-

And seeing one of the most angry bruises he had ever seen in his life. A mottle of purples and reds, surrounded by small little punctures. Teeth marks. Dick grabbed at his tshirt, tugging it off- saw the tears in the back before he even turned around-

Before he saw the scratches along his back in the mirror, the tiny crescent moon shapes left behind by claws.

And in that moment, Dick wasn’t sure if he should be terrified, aroused- or the strangest melting of the two.


	72. Single Dad AU pt18 (BruDick)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "So, when you get the time, maybe a prompt for the Single Dad AU with a sick Dami where Bruce has to be away for a super important meeting, so Dick stays with him and there are cuddles and chicken noodle soup and kiddie cartoons which are all very important to get better."
> 
> An Anon asked: "Single Dad AU! ;o; Jay had an idea!! Please dont let us like thaaat!!! Btw…loved all your prompts :3 the robin pile? <333"

Dick steadied his hold on Damian, the boy pressed happily at his side, looking around as they walked inside Wayne Enterprises. Next to him, Talia was walking with her chin held high. The absolute perfect picture of regal.

Dick understood how Bruce had fallen for her. Hell, _he_ felt like he was falling for her, a little.

Bruce was leading them, towards the elevator. The four of them rode it up, getting off and making their way to his office. It was a Sunday, and traffic was light in the building- but the few that had seen them still stopped to watch, stealing glances at the family.

Dick settled himself right on Bruce’s desk, letting Damian sit on his lap as Bruce moved chairs around.

“I don’t know if we have enough,” Dick pointed out, as Damian squirmed, tugging his hat off and tossing it towards the floor. “Hey little D, no throwing.” He gave him a little squeeze, as Talia leaned down, picked the hat up and left it discarded on the desk, before she took to working Damian’s jacket open. He squirmed- restless.

“Park,” he said, frowning, and Talia leaned down, kissing the tip of his nose.

“Soon, my little love. Remember, we have to talk to some of Dick’s friends for a few minutes. After that, we will go.”

Damian nodded, the frown turning into a small smile for his mother, as Bruce disappeared- returning a minute later with another chair, stolen from one of the conference rooms across the hall. It would have made sense to do this in there, he was sure- but it also seemed more personal, in Bruce’s own office.

They all agreed, this needed to be personal.

Jason had first suggested the idea to Dick a few days ago, when he’d returned home after having his talk with Talia, patching things over with Bruce. He’d found Jason on the couch with Tim passed out in his lap. It had been enough to show they had worked things out as well.

“Look, it’s simple,” he’d said, as Dick sat on the arm of the couch. “She tells the real story. You guys sit down with her. Tell her your side to all of this. Tell her about yourself, whatever you want. Let her repaint the picture she already sold.” Dick hadn’t been so sure it’d work, but Jason assured him Tim was going to talk to her- that he already had, once. That she wasn’t happy about writing what she had-

That she had pretty few options, in this city.

Dick could understand that. Just trying to get by in Gotham.

He’d had to sell the idea to Bruce, however. Who had been reluctant, at first. If only because he had worked so hard to keep Damian out of the light- thrusting him into the spotlight just to fix this felt like it went against everything he had been trying to do, to protect his son.

Dick couldn’t have been happier that Talia had taken his side.

And now, here they were, in Bruce’s office- waiting. Restlessly, if Dick was honest.

He was rather glad when, a moment later, there was a knock on Bruce’s office door, before it opened. Tim peeked his head in first, offering a nervous smile as he stepped inside- followed by the blonde Dick had seen far too many times under far too many ugly circumstances.

Stephanie.

Jason completed the group, shutting the door behind them and leaning agaisnt it, crossing his arms. As if he was there to make sure no one left the room until this was all taken care of.

Which, if Dick was honest, he felt almost as if he was.

“Mr. Wayne,” Stephanie started, walking to Bruce and extending her hand. “I…thank you for agreeing to this.”

Bruce took Stephanie’s hand, though Dick could see how tense he was. He hugged Damian back against his chest, the toddler suddenly exceptionally quiet. As if he could feel how serious the room had suddenly gotten.

“And you are Talia Al Ghul,” Stephanie added, turning to Talia. She offered the girl a smile- charming, gorgeous- and took her hand, before Stephanie walked around the desk, towards Dick. “Dick,” she offered, and Dick offered his own half smile.

“Let’s get to it,” he offered, “Before this little guy decides this interview is over.” Dick glanced down, but Damian was squirming, reaching for Stephanie. She glanced back at Bruce, who, despite his mouth being set in a tight line, gave a nod.

“Hi there,” she offered, reaching her hand out. He took a hold of her fingers. “I’m Stephanie. You’re Damian, right?” The boy nodded. “It’s nice to meet you.” Damian stared up at her for a minute, before smiling, then leaning back into Dick happily, letting go of Stephanie’s fingers.

She smiled, and Dick knew it was that utterly charmed kind- the one he got around Damian all the time.

Dick stayed on the desk while Stephanie spoke with Bruce, mostly. Questions directed at him about the fact that he had a son the world barely saw. About his past relationship with Talia- worded quite well, if Dick was honest. Respectfully.

When it was his turn, Talia got up and lifted Damian from his lap, choosing to walk her son around the room so Dick could settle into a chair next to Bruce.

It felt weird, to just talk. To talk about growing up in Gotham, like he did. He didn’t deny he wasn’t the best of kids when he was younger- but he, and his friends, had grown.

He talked about good times in life because a man gave him a second chance. Spoke about Commissioner Gordon, about Barbara. Declined to tell Stephanie about their loss, but that they were friends now. That she was a lovely woman, and because of her and her father, he felt he’d made some good decisions, when he could have made some truly terrible ones.

By the time they were done, Damian was restless. He had squirmed so much Talia had set him down, let him wonder around Bruce’s office- which was of course, very boring to him. When Dick was finishing up he’d made his way back to him, tugging on the leg of his jeans.

“Dee!” he said, very loudly, lifting his arms, and Dick paused to lean over, scoop him up and settle him on his lap.

“I think that’s all we have time for,” Bruce admitted, glancing at his watch. Stephanie nodded, ending the recording on her phone and closing her notebook.

“If you would be alright with it,” she started, “I’d like a picture to include with the article.” Dick glanced over at Bruce, then at Talia- unsure exactly who she wanted, when Stephanie added, “Honestly, the four of you would be ideal.”

It took a bit of rearranging, but ended with Dick and Talia both in the chairs, Damian settled happily on Dick’s lap. Bruce settled on the ledge of his desk behind him, leaning in, one hand squeezing Dick’s shoulder affectionately.

“Thank you,” Stephanie offered, as she tucked her camera back into her bag. “I should have it drafted up by tomorrow evening. Would you…like to read it, before I submit it?”

“No,” Bruce said, glancing at Dick, “that won’t be necessary.”

Dick smiled. This was about trust, and he knew it was hard for Bruce, all things considered- but he was glad the man was doing it.

*

“That went well,” Dick offered, that night. Stretched out in Bruce’s bed, naked except for the sheet pooling at the small of his back, on his belly. Bruce was on his back, as Dick traced little shapes into his chest with his fingertip.

“I just hope this works the way you think it well,” Bruce offered, and Dick sighed.

“Just trust me. After Jason told me about his idea, I met her. And…I think she’s genuine. She’s stuck in the shitty cycle Gotham puts a lot of good people in- you make bad decisions that hurt other people so you can manage to just get by for another day.” Dick pulled himself closer, resting an arm on Bruce’s bare chest. “I’ve been there. I’ve done that dance.”

Bruce was quiet for a minute, before he sat up, slowly. Dick pushed himself up, before Bruce reached out, gently pulling him up so he was resting against Bruce’s chest, so he could kiss the younger man. Dick smiled into the kiss, one hand gently clutching at Bruce’s shoulder.

“It’s all gonna be okay,” Dick added, when Bruce released his mouth. Bruce smiled affectionately at him.

“I feel like I should be the one telling you that or something.” Dick chuckled, kissing the tip of Bruce’s nose, loving the way his eyes went wide for a moment.

“You’ve told me everything is going to be okay a lot,” Dick offered. Because it was true. He’d had to calm Dick’s fears over the relationship, dealt with his breakdown when he’d recounted all that had happened with Babs- “It’s my turn now.”

Bruce smiled, reaching up to stroke Dick’s hair, gently, “You’re a real boy wonder,” Bruce offered, “I don’t know what I did to deserve you.”

He kissed Dick again, slowly, who wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pressing up tightly against him.

Truth be told, Dick asked himself the same thing everyday- _what had he done to deserve Bruce?_

*

Dick stood, a step back, the following afternoon, watching Bruce embrace Talia at the airport. He was holding Damian’s hand, the toddler restless at his side.

“Next time, call me before you fly in?” Bruce offered, and Talia laughed, patting his cheek.

“Not a fan of surprise visits?” Bruce rolled his eyes, and she leaned in, kissed his cheek. “I am teasing you, Bruce. I will.” She stepped back, crouching down, and Dick let go of Damian’s hand, watched him hurry into his mother’s waiting arms. She lifted him up, hugging him tightly and peppering his cheeks and hair with kisses. “You be good for daddy,” he offered, as Damian squirmed, clutching onto her jacket and nodding. “And listen to Dee, okay?”

“Mommy I do!” He squirmed again, and Talia simply hugged him, pressing her face down into his hair. Dick felt like an intruder, watching this moment- couldn’t imagine what it felt like for her, to be leaving her son.

He knew Talia loved Damian. He knew it wasn’t easy for her to leave him.

When Talia finally passed Damian to Bruce- with a look that told Dick if she didn’t do it then, she never would- she glanced over at him and beckoned him over. He took the few steps towards her, before she tossed her arms around his shoulders, hugging him tightly. For a moment, Dick simply stood there, before he offered his own embrace.

“Keep an eye on my son,” she whispered, “And his father.” Dick smiled.

“I will.”

“They need you,” she offered, pulling back a little, speaking quietly. Dick felt his belly tightening up.

“Trust me,” he offered, daring to glance over at Bruce, who was pointing through the large windows towards the planes, Damian’s eyes following him, large. “It’s completely mutual.”

*

Dick was on Jason’s couch when he read the article, for the first time. Stretched out so his legs were draped into Jason’s lap, reading it on his phone out loud to Jason, who had his head tipped back, listening.

“Damn,” Jason offered, when Dick was finally done, “The girl’s good with the written word. When did it come out?”

“Maybe two hours ago,” Dick offered, “the traffic is crazy on it though.” He turned his phone, so Jason could take it, glancing over it. He had barely walked in the door when Dick had been yelling at him to sit down so they could read it together.

Dick had wanted to wait until he had someone with him, just in case. In case Stephanie didn’t hold true to her word.

Jason passed the phone back, letting his head fall back again. He’d stripped of the top half of his security uniform, down to just his white undershirt, but hadn’t gotten out of his pants yet.

“I’m glad this is all taken care of,” Jason offered, then, “So, important question- what the hell are we eating for dinner? I’m starving.” Dick rolled his eyes, not moving from his spot- nor moving his legs to release Jason.

“Is your boy joining us?” Dick asked, and Jason hummed.

“Probably. Told him I was home before I was even in the door.” Dick nodded.

“Wait until he gets here, or just make the decision for him?” Jason huffed.

“Literally I do not care, but I haven’t eaten since this morning so if you don’t make a decision, I will gnaw on your leg.” Dick snorted, rolling his eyes.

“Cannibalism doesn’t flatter you, Jay. And I knew I should have made you a lunch.”

Jason lifted his head, grinning and leaning over, reaching out and managing to catch Dick’s chin. “Aren’t you just the cutest little kitchen wench.”

Dick swatted his hand away. “You just lost your lunch privileges, mister.” He was grinning, even as he said it, and Jason returned to grin.

They were still undecided when, a few minutes later, Tim walked in. They heard him unlocking the door, the sound of it slamming behind him- and his voice, speaking with someone. Hushed, the words indistinguishable-

But when he rounded the corner, he didn’t look pleased.

Dick moved his legs from Jason’s lap as the other man stood up, welcoming Tim with an single arm hug, a kiss to the cheek. “Something wrong babe?”

“That was Stephanie,” Tim offered, glancing down at his phone’s black screen. “She was just fired.”

“What?” Dick sat up straight, as Jason let Tim squirm from his hold. “How? Her article went live two hours ago, and it’s getting so much attention? Hell, the girl should get a raise for bringing some class to a shitty tabloid.”

Tim shrugged a shoulder. “She told me her boss said not to publish it, said he doesn’t want to close the doors to scandal when it comes to Wayne. She did it anyway.” He sighed. “She didn’t sound bad, but I know she’s upset…”

“Give me a second,” Dick offered, pushing himself from the couch. He fished his phone out of his pocket, stepping out of the room and into the tiny kitchenette as he clicked Bruce’s contact and waited while the phone rang.

“Hello?”

“Bruce, baby, something-”

“Dick, now might not be the best time.” Dick paused, clamping his mouth shut. “Damian’s not feeling very good-”

“Is he okay?” Dick’s voice rose slightly, and he felt a moment of panic.

“Just a cold, I think. He’s got a fever and he wouldn’t eat at dinner. His throat hurts. I gave him some medicine, so he should be asleep soon. I hope.” Bruce sighed. “Is this important?”

“Sort of, yeah,” Dick admitted, “Did you read it?”

Dick didn’t need to specify _what_. “I did. Well written. I think it will serve its purpose.”

“Yeah well, Stephanie got fired over it.”

“What?”

“My exact reaction. Look, we have to do something. It’s not fair to her, she never went at us because of ill will or anything.”

Bruce sighed. He sounded tired. “You’re right. Listen,” he paused for a moment, “Can you come over? Watch Damian for me? I’ll get this squared away.” Dick sighed, relieved. Glad he didn’t have to ask Bruce to do it tonight- that he just knew.

“Of course. I’ll get Jason to bring me over.”

“Okay. See you soon.” he line went dead, and Dick walked back out to the living room.

“Tim, text me Stephanie’s number and address,” he said, “And Jay…dude I know you had a long day, but can you drive me out to Bruce’s? He’s gonna fix this. Tonight. But Damian is sick, he wants me to watch him.”

Jason was already heading for his helmet, and Tim had his phone out, typing away in a message to Dick. “The kid okay?”

“Cold, probably. He hadn’t wanted to wear a hat coming home from the airport the other day, and he kept getting his jacket open. Probably got it then.” Jason nodded, tossing Dick’s helmet to him.

“Be back soon babe,” Jason called to Tim, who nodded, watching the two hurry out.

*

“Call me, if you need anything,” Bruce offered, at the doorway, shortly after Dick had walked in. “This won’t take long.”

Dick nodded, squeezed his hand, before he left, hurrying to his car. He knew the neighborhood the address Dick had given him was in- he knew most of Gotham, honestly- and it wasn’t the best. Opposite side of the city where Jason and Dick lived, worse then theirs.

Bruce drove as fast as he could, parking his car in the small lot attached to the ancient looking apartment building, before heading inside. The carpet in the hallways was tacky, strangely patterned, wild colors- all faded now. Worn.

Stephanie lived on the third floor. It was only a matter of walking halfway down the hall, then, and knocking on the door. Bruce waited a moment, until he heard the sound of a chain lock, the lock in the handle- and then it was opening, Stephanie peeking out at him.

“Mr. Wayne,” she offered, opening the door fully. She looked different, with her blonde hair thrown up in a messy bun, her oversized sweater and leggings looking worn. 

“Ms. Brown-”

“Tim texted me. Said something was happening. Honestly though, I didn’t expect you to show up at my door…I might have gotten dressed.” She sighed, stepping aside. “Do you want to come in?”

Bruce nodded, stepped inside, followed her into the tiny apartment after she closed and locked the door.

It felt barely large enough for one person. The kitchenette had a small table, there were two doors off to the side, a closet and a bathroom, but the central room doubled as a bedroom as well. Stephanie’s television was perched on her dresser, her couch a futon.

She curled herself up at one end, seeming to shrink down, and Bruce sat opposite her.

“I’m sorry about what happened,” he offered, and Stephanie shrugged a shoulder.

“You don’t need to be. It was the right thing to do. Hell, I got myself into this mess, I wrote those awful things about you… about Dick. Hell, I even pulled Jason in. That wasn’t necessary. None of it was.” Her shoulders sagged slightly. “Shitty tabloid only gives a fuck about drama. They don’t wanna publish about happy families, just broken marriages and affairs and who is fucking who.” She reached back, rubbing at her neck. Her eyes looked tired. “It’s not where I wanna be. I went to school for journalism, I had an internship out in Metropolis at the Daily Planet. Thought I had a job there too, but it fell through. I had to crawl home and take whatever shit I could get. Not a lot of opportunity in this city left for some of us.” She pulled her legs up, wrapped her arms around them. “It’s an excuse, for what I did. I am sorry, Mr. Wayne. I’m glad I could at least make it right.”

Bruce studied her, for a moment, as she picked at a hole in the knee of her leggings.

“I knew they were going to fire me, anyway,” she offered, not looking at him. “My boss told me. Said if I didn’t find some other garbage to write about and published that, it’d be the end for me. Joke’s on him, it would’ve been the end anyway, if I didn’t. Couldn’t live with myself, when I realized how fucking rotten I’d been.”

Bruce felt bad, himself, in that moment. Because he hadn’t trusted her- he’d gone along with the idea because Dick had been adamant about it, that he trusted her to fix things. Whether that had truly come from feeling as if he understood, or because Tim may have vouched for Stephanie, Bruce couldn’t be sure-

All he knew was, this girl didn’t deserve what she was going through now. And that Dick had been right- Gotham had a shitty cycle that threw good people into terrible situations. Eat, or be eaten.

That wasn’t the city Bruce wanted. Not for him, not for his _family_ \- not for his son.

And someone had to start changing it.

“You did what you had to do, to survive,” Bruce offered, turning to face her more. “Someone very…brilliant brought that to light for me. That this city isn’t what it should be.” Bruce leaned his forearms onto his legs, felt Stephanie’s pretty eyes watching him. “I’m not going to brand you a bad person over that. In fact, quite the opposite. You did the right thing, even if it left you in a bad position. Let me do the right thing now.”

“Mr. Wayne?”

“Come work for me. This whole situation has…opened my eyes. I could use someone like you, to make sure they stay open.”

“Mr. Wayne…I don’t know what to say.” She sighed. “I’m not a charity case.”

“No, you’re not. You’re a talented journalist, who knows how and this city can be. My PR department could use someone like you, if you like. But I’m thinking something different.” Stephanie inclined her head, slightly. “I want to change this city. I want Gotham to be something good again. Who better to help me know where to start than the people who have lived Gotham in its worst?”

Stephanie watched him, for a moment, before smiling, slowly. “I don’t know if I own a suit,” she admitted, and Bruce smiled.

“Consider the dress code forgotten entirely.”

*

“C’mere kiddo, let me feel your forehead.” Damian squirmed, bundled up in blankets on the couch, leaning into Dick’s hand. Dick pressed his wrist to the boy’s forehead, frowning. “I think it’s time for more medicine.”

Dick scooped Damian up, cradling him against his chest and heading for the kitchen. He found Alfred there, stirring something on the stove.

“Master Bruce left his medicine on the counter,” Alfred offered, gesturing towards the bottle. Dick nodded, carefully setting Damian down on the counter. The boy whined,coughing once, as Dick turned the bottle, reading the dosage instructions.

“Okay little D,” he offered, pulling out a spoon, “I know this is yucky, but you’l feel better.” The toddler frowned, as Dick poured a spoonful, before setting the bottle aside. “Open up kiddo.”

Damian pouted, squirming- but a moment later opened his mouth, swallowing the medicine off the spoon. He made a face, shaking his head, as Dick dropped the spoon in the sink, caped the bottle back up, before he hoisted him back into his arms. Damian pressed his face into his shoulder as Dick rubbed his back.

“Hungry,” Damian whined, quietly.

“Are you? Daddy said you didn’t eat dinner.”

“I anticipated this would happen,” Alfred offered, glancing at the pot on the stove. “Chicken noodle soup. Family recipe. Master Bruce loved it when he was sick as a child.”

Dick smiled, relieved. “Hear that Dami? Alfred made you something special. Let’s get you settled back onto the couch and we’ll get you some food.” He turned, heading back to the sitting room. He tucked Damian back into the blankets, leaving the boy to nestle in with his large, round stuffed bat as he headed back to the kitchen.

“You’re a life saver,” he said to Alfred, as he opened the fridge, finding Damian’s favorite juice and pulling the bottle out. Dick pulled down one of Damian’s cups, filling it and securing the lid on, before putting the bottle back in the fridge, moving to a different cupboard to get one of Damian’s bowls.

“Master Bruce was always…difficult, when he was ill,” Alfred offered, taking the bowl from Dick. “I am merely assuming little master Damian will be the same- and perhaps find comfort in the same things.” He handed the small bowl back to Dick, who dug out one of Damian’s spoons, before grabbing the cup and heading back to the sitting room.

Damian was watching the television, some kid’s cartoon Dick didn’t know about colorful, cartoon animals. Perfect, considering Damian’s love of animals. The boy sat up as Dick sat down carefully. Dick shifted along the couch, until he was closer, setting Damian’s cup on the floor for now.

“Okay little D, let’s give this a shot.” Dick slid the tiny spoon into the soup, blowing on it a few times to make sure it wasn’t too hot. “Open up.”

Damian did, sucking on the spoon for a minute before Dick got it back.

“Good?” Damian nodded, and Dick smiled, relieved.

Damian ate almost the whole bowl, before he was yawning. Dick set it on a small side table, grabbing Damian’s cup and offering it to him as he wrapped him back up in the blankets. Damian sipped at it, eyelids heavy, until Dick was stretching out, lifting the bundle into his arms. Damian pulled his cup away- which Dick took, set aside- before he nuzzled into Dick’s chest as the man leaned back so he was laying down.

“You get some sleep, Dami,” Dick whispered, kissing his warm forehead. Damian whimpered, coughing lightly.

“Dee stays?”

“Dee stays,” Dick said, around a chuckle. Damian yawned.

“Dee stays forever?”

Dick glanced down at the boy, before stroking his hair back and glancing back up at the ceiling.

“I’m not going anywhere, Dami,” he promised, letting his own eyes fall shut.

*

From around the corner, Bruce listened, feeling his chest going tight as Dick spoke softly to Damian. He had thought to go in, relieve Dick and take his son himself- but now, he could only smile gently to himself, before heading to the kitchen.

He found Alfred with a cup of tea, and the day’s newspaper.

“Master Bruce, I hope your meeting was a success.”

“It was,” Bruce offered, pulling out a chair and sitting down. “Dick seems to have handled Damian well.”

“I would dare say the boy is happier to be ill and around Master Dick than to be ill and around either of us.” Bruce chuckled at that.

“I should get Damian to bed, but I didn’t want to disturb them.”

“I am sure little master Damian will sleep through about anything soon. Cold medicine and home made soup will have that affect.”

Bruce smiled. “You made soup?”

“Of course, sir.” Alfred returned the smile. “It always helped you as a child.”

Bruce stood up, slowly. “It really did. But you’re right, if Damian is anything like me, he’ll be out for the night now. I should probably relieve Dick.”

“Master Bruce, if I may.” Bruce paused, glancing back at Alfred, who had set the paper down. “It’s not my place to say, but…Master Dick.”

“What about him?”

Alfred smiled, softly. “I do believe he is the best person to have ever walked into your life,” he offered. “And I simply hope that he should never choose to make an exit. You are much…happier, with him around. And there is no way to deny how much Damian adores him.”

Bruce smiled. “You’re right,” he agreed, “Dick is the best person who could have ever come into my life.”

Alfred gave a little nod, before Bruce turned again, heading back out of the kitchen. In the sitting room, he found Dick with his eyes closed, Damian sound asleep against his chest. He crouched down, slowly, reaching out to stroke Dick’s hair back. The man mumbled, turning towards Bruce’s hand, eyelids fluttering open.

“Bruce?”

“Hey beautiful,” he whispered, and Dick smiled, softly. “How are my boys?”

“Tired,” Dick admitted, as he glanced down at Damian. “He’s out.”

“Good. Let’s get him to bed.” Bruce scooped Damian up, letting the boy snuggle into his chest in his sleep, as Dick climbed off the couch, gathering up the blankets, Damian’s stuffed bat. He followed Dick upstairs, and as he helped to tuck Damian properly into bed- checked his fever again against his wrist, Bruce knew that Alfred was absolutely right.

Dick was the best thing to have happened to them.

That this was the family Damian deserved- that Bruce would make sure it was the family he had. In a city that would give him a great life.

But against all that, quietly, as he watched Dick kiss Damian’s fevered forehead, Bruce knew this was the family that he wanted, more than anything.

The family that he would give anything to keep, forever.


	73. Take Care of Yourself (BruJay)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "Imagine if Bruce spoils Jason well into his teens? What if Bruce still tries to spoil Jason? Like he sends his safe house a box of his favorite candy or gives him some armor and just spoils him from afar just I'm so weak"

Jason ached, in every muscle, every bone. He smelled like blood, like sweat, exhaust, gunpowder. The lovely mix that was always his, come the end of the night.

He lit a cigarette, making his way into his safehouse. He held it between his lips, working the lock of the door open, letting himself in-

And pausing, at the small package _inside_ the room.

He had one of his guns out before the door even shut, scanning the room. He crouched down, still holding his cigarette in his mouth, grabbed the small package with one hand, turning it over, finding a small tag on top of the pretty red wrapping.

His name was written on it, in practiced script. One he recognized. _Bruce_.

Jason sighed, shoving his gun back in his holster. He lifted the package and stood up, crossing the room to ash his cigarette in an ash tray, before stripping of his jacket, leaving it over the back of the chair as he settled down, the package in his lap.

He worked his gloves off, before working one bare finger along the seam of the paper. After a moment of hesitation, he worked the paper open, the box beneath colored gold. He snorted. _Typical_.

Still, he let the paper fall to the floor, before turning the box over, lifting the lid off it. Resting inside it was a bottle of wine, and next to it a second, slim, black box. Jason took a final drag on his cigarette, before stubbing it out in the tray, peeking inside the little black box.

Chocolates.

He chuckled to himself, shaking his head. Between the two items was a small, folded piece of paper, tucked away safely. Jason plucked it out, flipped it open-

_Remember to take care of yourself._

Still chuckling, Jason leaned his head back. “Bruce, Bruce, Bruce,” he muttered to himself, “You’re a sap.”

After all, who breaks into someone’s safehouse to leave them wine and chocolate?

Still, Jason got up, heading to his kitchen to grab a glass, before trudging across the safehouse, towards the bathroom. He’d planned to shower and crawl into bed-

But maybe a bath was in order. After all, Bruce had great taste when it came to chocolate, and he was sure the wine was something _stupidly expensive_ that he shouldn’t waste.

And, if Jason was honest with himself, maybe he still liked that Bruce did his best to spoil him, even if he never did it in person. Maybe it made him feel strangely warm, under his skin, and he just wanted to relax, amplify that feeling.

Which he knew a bath and a few glasses of wine would _definitely_ do.


	74. A Little Interested (TimDami)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "PLEASE WRITE SMTH ABOUT TIM GETTING HIT ON BUT BEING OBLIVIOUS TO SOME GREASY ASS JERK AND DAMIAN IS LIKE WHAT DID U SAY TO DRAKE HUH WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO DRAKE"
> 
> I feel like I have ruined this prompt. Because Tim totally knows it’s happening, there’s like blatant Robin Pile hints, and then to top it all off there’s smut.
> 
> Also I am weak for the batboys in bars & clubs ok I’m sorry it’s like my favorite thing

Damian didn’t care for the sort of outings that Jason and Dick liked. Most nights, he couldn’t even legally get into the bars or clubs the two of them chose- and he slid by on good looks and his brothers’ flattery of those working the doors.

Tonight was no different. Damian only attended because, if he was honest with himself, and just himself, he did like spending the time with his brothers. He had a strong affection for seeing them as they were, outside their suits. Having fun. Even if he did not really think their brand of fun was anything that could be all that enjoyable.

He sat at the small table of the club they had claimed for themselves, alone. Alone because Jason and Dick had long since downed their first two rounds of shots and disappeared to the dance floor. Alone because Tim had disappeared to the bar, and had yet to return.

He clicked his tongue in annoyance, shifting, craning his neck to glance towards the bar. The music was loud, obnoxious, and he was hoping for a few good glances at his pretty family, before they would hopefully leave earlier than they had a tendency to- he was in no state of mind to be in this place until two in the morning.

He’d have a headache well before then, he was sure.

He sighed, pushing himself up. Risked losing the table so he could move towards the bar, wondering what the hell was taking Tim so long. He found him, rather quickly, leaning against the bar, talking to the bartender. Definitely older than Tim, but not unattractive- Damian caught the way Tim’s fingers brushed the man’s hand as he handed him his drink, before the bartender walked towards the opposite end.

Damian was close enough to hear, when the spot he was heading towards, next to Tim, was filled as a man slid into it, leaning his chin on his hand and gazing at Tim in a way that had Damian’s stomach flipping.

“Hey gorgeous,” he drawled, as Tim slipped the tiny straw of his drink into his mouth and sucked. “That looks a little small for you. A mouth like that deserves something _bigger_.”

Tim rolled his eyes, saying nothing, and Damian clenched his hands into fists.

“Pretty thing like you shouldn’t be alone,” the guy offered, “How about we do a round or two of shots and get to know each other, hmmm? I’ll keep you company.”

“Not interested,” Tim offered, and the guy frowned.

“Promise you will be once you’re loosened up.” Tim rolled his eyes again, leaning against the bar again and turning away, glancing back towards the bar tender. The guy blatantly looked at the swell of his ass. “Trust me, I’d have no problem loosening you up, sweetcheeks.”

“ _What did you just say?_ ”

Damian had taken the last few steps, had thrust himself in between Tim and this man. Tim had turned back, was watching Damian with an amused stare.

“Beat it kid,” the guy offered, “Unless you’re interested in a threeway. I’m after pretty boy here.”

“He’s not interested,” Damian offered, and the guy smirked.

“Really? Pretty sure that perfect blowjob mouth of his says otherwise.”

“ _What did you just say to Drake?_ ” Damian reached out, grabbed the guy by the collar of his shirt. “I should break your pathetic skull-”

“Dami,” Tim said, reaching out and grabbing his fisted hand. “Down boy. The sleazebag isn’t worth it. Trust me.” Damian gritted his teeth, but let go, allowed Tim to tug him away from the bar, back towards their table.

Once they had sat down, Damian turned, glaring back at the man at the bar.

“You should have let me hit him,” Damian offered, as Tim slid into the curved booth- and continued to slide, until he was sitting right next to Damian.

“Not worth it. Last thing we need is to get kicked out. Especially with you in tow. Legally, you can’t even be in here.” Tim smirked, stirring his straw in his drink. “You stood up for me though. Kind of precious.”

Damian scoffed. “Family honor.”

“ _Right_.” Tim took a sip of his drink, pretended he didn’t notice the color on Damian’s cheeks.

“You seemed interested in the bar tender,” Damian offered, trying to change topics- even if it wasn’t one he was interested in talking about. Didn’t like to see Tim look at anyone with those eyes- it was one thing, when it was Jason, or Dick- but a stranger, an outsider-

“He was pretty cute,” Tim offered, “Was sort of wondering when he got done. Why? Jealous?”

Damian scoffed. “ _Hardly_.”

“Mhm. Dami, if I didn’t know better,” Tim started, the tip of his straw moving along his lower lip, “I’d say you were a little flustered, a little jealous, and a little _interested_.”

Damian flushed, as Tim took the straw in his mouth, took another drink.

“I-I’m not-”

“And if it was Dick, or even Jason, I wouldn’t be shocked. Especially Dick. You know, they’d love to have you for a bit of fun. They’ve mentioned it before.” Another sip. The drink was dangerously low. “But me? All things considered, we’re not exactly friends.”

“We’re family,” Damian pointed out.

“Poor choice of words,” Tim added with a smirk.

“-tt- We have become friendly, I would like to think,” Damian offered, as Tim took the last sip of his drink. He set it down on the table, before turning, reaching down and placing his hand on Damian’s thigh, squeezing.

“We could be _friendlier_ ,” Tim said, smirking, as his hand trailed up Damian’s thigh. “Is that what you’re after?”

“I- Drake…” Damian trailed off, as that hand slid between his thighs, pressed along his crotch. Damian shifted- didn’t mean to, but he was opening his thighs, slightly, and Tim’s smirk grew devilish.

“Tell me to stop,” Tim offered, fingers sliding up, popping open the button of his jeans. “And I will.”

Damian opened his mouth, closed it again. Sucked on his own tongue because, lately, he would be lying if he tried to claim he hadn’t been utterly infatuated with the man touching him now. Had spent far too much time staring at him-

Too much time being jealous of the fact that both his older brothers got to have him, and Damian was left with _nothing_.

Not that Damian didn’t harbor an attraction to the other two- but lately Tim had clouded his mind, completely. And he didn’t know how to _cope_ with it.

Tim had a hand in his pants now, palming at him through his underwear. Damian squirmed, glancing around the room.

“Drake- someone will-

“See?” He giggled. “Not a chance, Dami. If you don’t act like you’re starring in a porno, we’ll be good. It’s too dark in here- people are too preoccupied.” He leaned in, licked at the shell of his ear, and Damian shivered.

“Drake. You’re drunk,” he breathed, as Tim squeezed him through the cotton of his boxer briefs.

“Hardly. One drink doesn’t hit me _that_ hard.” He slid his hand into Damian’s underwear, and Damian groaned, as Tim nuzzled his neck, smiling. “Dami baby, is this all for me?”

Damian wanted to tip his head back, to let his eyes fall shut- but he was afraid of giving away to the rest of the room what they were doing- afraid it would mean Tim would stop.

Tim had his cock out now, stroking him under the table. His hand felt strangely soft, despite the callouses on his fingers from their line of work. Moved in just the right way, like he knew how Damian touched himself when he pretended it was Tim’s hand, getting him off.

“Feel good?” Tim whispered, and Damian hissed yes, one of his hands finding Tim’s thigh, squeezing. He giggled, nibbling at Damian’s neck, his thumb rubbing at the bundle of nerves under the head of his cock. Damian’s eye lids fluttered, heavy, as the nibbling turned to Tim sucking on the skin of his neck, until he was sure to leave a bruise on Damian’s dark skin.

“Drake-”

“Worried about making a mess?” Tim’s voice was playful, dripping with sex in a way that seemed so utterly obscene, so filthy that Damian’s stomach was doing flips. He wanted Tim to lay him out on the table and utterly devour him. “Promise I’ll clean it up.”

Damian gasped, couldn’t help it, felt Tim laughing into the now tender spot of his neck.

“I like when you make noise,” he whispered, turning and nosing at his jaw. “You gonna come for me babybat? I wanna know what you _sound like_.”

Damian felt dizzy, like his body was running a two hundred degrees under his skin. He was so hard, ached, but each pass of Tim’s hand along his cock felt like heaven, and he was so close-

Then Tim was kissing his neck again, that tender spot he had left, and Damian let go, let his eyelids fluttered, moaning low as his hips jerked up, as he came over Tim’s knuckles. Tim smiled into his skin, stroked him until he felt Damian going soft, before he pulled back, lifting his hand up and glancing at it in the obscenely low light.

Damian watched, eyes half lidded, as Tim licked along his knuckles, his tongue too pink, way too easy for Damian to imagine inside his own mouth. Tim hummed, in approval, lapping up another pearly splash along his fingers.

“You taste like heaven,” Tim offered, as he reached down, tucked Damian back into his pants. Damian blushed, glanced at him, then away- couldn’t exactly process what had just happened.

For a moment, he didn’t have to. Tim had barely gotten him re-situated, before Dick and Jason emerged from the crowd. The older had the younger in tow, hand wrapped around his wrist, as they headed back for the table.

“You two going to be wallflowers all night?” Dick asked, and Tim smiled.

“Sometimes it’s interesting against the wall,” he offered, and Damian squeezed his thigh, the smallest of gasps escaping his throat. Tim smirked, turning his gaze to Jason. “Jay, will you get me a drink? Mine seems to be gone, and I don’t think I’m done for the night.”

Tim batted his eyelashes, in the way he knew Jason loved, and the other man was grinning.

“Sure thing babybird. C’mon wonder boy.” He dragged Dick with him, turning towards the bar, as Tim settled down next to Damian, leaning against his arm.

“You know, I figured I was wrong, when I guessed you were interested,” Tim offered, tracing his fingertips up Damian’s forearm. “And I expected you to punch me.”

Damian laughed at that- couldn’t help it. This was all so utterly _ridiculous_.

“But now that I know I was right,” Tim offered, leaning in so he was whispering into Damian’s ear, “I’m going to get a little drunk, and we’re going to make a lot of good mistakes tonight. How does that sound?”

Damian choked, couldn’t breathe for a moment.

If he was honest, it sounded _great_.


	75. Teach Me (JayDick)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "Ok but jaydick first kiss is b4 jason dies and he has a big ol crush on dick and reeealllly wants to kiss him. So he says hey dick theres this. TOTALLY REAL girl at school that i want to date because she is a REAL PERSON for SURE so uh will u teach me how to kiss?? And its soooo obvious and cute and dick gives in to this puppy love that jay has"

“Hey. Dick, I uh. I have a question.” Dick glances up from his perch, looking at the teen that was standing a few feet away, hands fidgeting with the edge of his red tunic.

“What is it, Little Wing?” He was glad to have the kid with him, glad Bruce had gotten his head out of his ass long enough to agree to let Dick take him on patrol for the night. He liked Jason, he did. He wished he got to see more of him than he did- but he was a capable Robin, Dick knew.

He wouldn’t have given him _his suit_ if he didn’t think so.

“There’s uh…a girl. Yeah, a girl.” He licked his lips. “At school! Right, okay, and I…I like her and all, and I was thinking maybe I might…ask her out or something. But I uh, I don’t really,” he paused, took a breath, his cheeks gaining the slightest of colors, obscuring his freckles. “ _Idon’treallyknowhowtokissandIwashopingyou’dteachme_.” It all rushed out in a single breath, and Dick arched an eyebrow, before breaking into a grin.

“A girl, huh?” he asked, straightening up and taking a few steps towards Jason. “What’s her name?”

“Uh, well…i-it’s not important.” Jason shrugged a shoulder. “Look, it’s cool if you don’t wanna and all, it’s not a big deal really I just-” he cut off when Dick reached him, reaching a gloved finger up and pressing it against Jason’s mouth. Dick would’ve bet anything that his lips felt like velvet fire.

“Relax kid,” he offered, his other hand reaching up to ruffle his dark waves. “Sure, I’ll walk you through it. It’s easy.” He moved his finger, gently tipping Jason’s chin up. “She taller than you?”

“Uh…no. Shorter.” Dick nodded.

“Then tip her chin up like this,” he started, “and lean over her, slowly.” Dick leaned in, let his mouth hover close to Jason’s, so the teen could feel his breath. “Give her a moment to just look at you, to really want you to kiss her, and then-” Dick closed to gap, gently brushing his lips against Jason’s. Jason just stood there for a minute, as Dick’s hand tilting his chin slid down his neck, to cup the back.

That movement spurred him on, had him pressing his mouth back- harder than Dick was braced for. And oh, he was sure he should pull back now- he’d entertained Jason’s obvious lie, which was just too cute to deny- but he was pushing back, gripping his neck and sliding his mouth easily against Jason’s. Cocking his head slightly so he could kiss him deeper, until it was wet glides of his open mouth, and Jason was reaching up for the collar of his suit, clutching at it.

Dick didn’t even think when Jason slid in closer, pressed up against him. He simply wrapped his other arm around him, held him in as Jason squirmed, flicked his tongue against Dick’s lips-

_And yeah, definitely time to stop._

Except that was the opposite of what Dick wanted, and when he traced Jason’s lower lip, Jason’s mouth opened with such an ease he couldn’t resist. And yeah, if he thought Jason’s lips were fire, his tongue was an inferno, as Dick’s own slid over it. He felt Jason tremble, once, give a little sounds from the back of his throat- and then Dick was pulling back, staring down at him with eyes slightly wide.

Jason’s cheeks had flushed more, but this close Dick could still make out his freckles. His mouth was open, slightly, little rushed breaths, and Dick couldn’t help but tighten his arm around him.

“I think you’ll be fine, Little Wing,” he offered, “didn’t really seem like you needed to learn much.”

“Just…don’t wanna mess it up,” Jason offered, and there was so much underlying in that statement, that Dick couldn’t help himself. He leaned in, kissed Jason’s temple.

“You won’t kid,” he offered, thinking he’d let go of him. In just another minute. “Trust me.”

Yeah, just another minute.


	76. Doubt (JayRoy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "mads, i'm having a sorta bad day and i could really use some angst/fluff jason just having one of those god awful days where he feels like he's worthless and that maybe he should have just stayed dead but roy reads him like an open book the second he walks through the door and just showing him that night that he gives a damn about him and even though jason keeps saying that it's fine if he goes rough roy just worships every inch of him all night."

He’d seen it, in Jason’s eyes, flickering there like a weak flame, all day. Roy knew it, that strange, clawing shadow, that doubt that sometimes took hold of his mind. Rooted in the years of his life where he fought just to wake up, to be alive when he was going to sleep.

From years of striving to become a man he wasn’t, looking up to a man he loved and wanted and had and then he was taken from- who gave him his old suit that Jason never felt worthy of.

From years of waking up and knowing that he had been dead, and he could have stayed that way. That some days, Roy was sure it felt easier to think he should have.

Jason was laying with his back to Roy, breathing slowly- but Roy knew he was awake. Could almost hear his mind, the gears turning, sliding together with black oil, with thoughts so slippery it was easy to fall to them. He shifted, from his back to his side, reached out and pressed his hand to Jason’s back. He leaned in, pressed his mouth against a scar that made its back up the back of his shoulder- moved his lips slowly along it until he reached the top of his shoulder.

Jason exhaled, shifting, trying to glance over his shoulder. He didn’t say anything, as Roy followed the curves of muscle to his neck, mouth warm and soft as he kissed gently- might have made his way down Jason’s spine, if Jason hadn’t rolled onto his back, displacing Roy for a minute.

“What are you doing?” Jason asked, quietly. Too softly. Roy didn’t say anything, simply leaned over him, pressed his mouth against the center of his collar bone. Jason’s eyelids grew heavy, as Roy’s loose hair tickled his chest, as Roy began a very slow trail down the center of it.

Jason shifted, fingers flexing against the sheets, breathing okay, the consent Roy needed that Jason wanted his touch. He smiled against his skin, one hand reaching up, calloused fingertips pressing gently against the start of a heavy scar by the sharp just of his collar bone- fingers following its length as he headed for the juncture of its two sides.

Jason’s breath caught, and quietly, Roy heard his name, whispered. Roy paused, kissed the center of the old autopsy scar, glancing up at Jason.

“Jason,” he whispered, watched the man toss his head, once. “Jason, I need you to look at me.”

“Roy-”

“Look at me.”

“Don’t. _Don’t make me_.” But he was lifting his head anyway, looking down his body at Roy. With grey eyes that were sad, that were aching and so lost. Roy’s chest ached.

“This,” Roy whispered, “this isn’t you. It was a mistake. _It’s not you_.” He leaned down, kissed the juncture again, before slowly working down the heavy scar along the center of Jason’s abdomen. “You’re alive,” Roy whispered, into his skin, as he felt Jason tremble. “You’re alive and you’re here, because you want to be. Because you deserve to be.” Another few kissed, and Roy paused at Jason’s navel, glancing back up at him.

“I want you here,” he offered, “You’re perfect and I can’t believe you’re real. Can’t believe I get the chance to be with you.” Roy swallowed, thickly. Wanted to see that glimmer in Jason’s eyes, that real fire. That life. “You’re worth so much,” he added, before leaning back down, following the rest of the scar.

Jason sighed, “Roy,” and then, swallowing, “You don’t need to do this.”

“Want to,” Roy whispered, one of his hands finding Jason’s bare thigh, tracing a scar up until it disappeared into his boxer briefs. “Wanna worship you, Jay,” he reminded him, “like the miracle you are.”

He kissed off the scar, up towards Jason’s side- a scar from an old knife wound.

“Like you deserve to be.”

Jason let his eyes fall shut, and Roy felt him beginning to relax, under his touch. Still, he’d stay up half the night, kissing every scar, every freckle, every memory and nightmare, until he had Jason dissolved into fire and velvet. Until there was no space for his doubt-

Because he deserved to live. Of that, Roy was sure. Had never been so sure of something in his life. That Jason deserved to live, that he was a miracle, that he was perfection in all the wrong ways. He was exactly what Roy had always dreamed of.


	77. First Kiss (DickDami)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [nyadami](http://nyadami.tumblr.com/) asked: "I keep thinking about Dick being very much aware that he steals Damian's first kiss, while the teen would have preferred to never mention it and leave it behind as they continue to kiss more, no, Dick must halt and mumble with a smug, playful smirk that "it's your first kiss, aint it~?""

If there was one thing about Damian that Dick was sure of, it was that he didn’t do anything half heartedly. He was fully invested, or not at all- and even when the kid was smug, there was a reason for it.

Mentally, he was adding the fact that he had definitely just taken Damian’s first kiss.

The kid had crawled into his lap, straddled his thighs while the two were sitting out behind the Manor, in the grass. The hot weather had broken, given them a rather chilly day, and Dick had wanted to at least enjoy a little bit of it.

Maybe Dick knew it was a long time coming. Maybe he’d seen Damian looking at him, when he seemed so sure Dick hadn’t. Maybe he should have been a little more forceful with Damian, about stopping- or tried at all.

Truth be told, he could only laugh and tip his chin up, smiling at the teen because Damian was beautiful, and Dick knew he wasn’t a saint.

And now he never would be.

When Damian had kissed him, it had been all clumsy movements of his lips. He clutched so tightly at Dick’s shoulders it was a wonder his blunt nails didn’t tear fabric, and Dick swore he was shaking.

It was a dead give-away. But more so that while it wasn’t a bad kiss- it was endearing, Dick thought- but it wasn’t something that was on Damian’s level of perfection. It was something completely novice-

When Dick had rested his hands on Damian’s waist, had pushed back against his mouth, guided the movements of his lips, Damian had seemed relieved. Had followed and loosened his grip on Dick’s shoulders, as one of Dick’s hands slid to his back, pressed to the small of it.

He couldn’t stop himself from chuckling, as Damian pulled back, taking a breath. The kid didn’t even know how to sneak those in yet.

“What’s so funny?” Damian asked, pouting, and Dick smirked- affectionately, leaning in and brushing his nose along Damian’s.

“That was your first kiss, wasn’t it?” Damian’s cheeks flushed, and Dick’s smirk turned to a grin.

“H-hardly!” Dick shook his head, his hand leaving Damian’s waist, moving up to stroke back over his head.

“Sure, babybat,” he offered, “ _Sure_. Now,” he tilted his head, hovering just over Damian’s mouth, “How about you let me show you a thing or two?”


	78. Who Else Understands? (JayDickTim)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [toph07](http://toph07.tumblr.com/) asked: "So I was at AWA an anime con here in Atlanta and I was talking to this girl about dick,Tim, and Jason three way. And then I thought what would happen if Bruce walk in on them not knowing they all were in a relationship."

Bruce glanced at his watch, tapping his foot. The Manor felt strangely…still, considering how early it was. He knew it wasn’t empty- at least, he assumed. Alfred had informed him he had run out to do some shopping, had taken Damian with him, which meant Tim was still on the grounds. Dick as well, Bruce assumed. He knew his first Robin would be joining them for patrol- had seen him earlier when he’d come by, and didn’t think there was much reason for him to leave.

He tapped a finger on his watch, before heading up the stairs. Maybe he could make use of this time- he had originally planned to host a meeting via Skype with his representative team in France, considering a business deal that was in the works, but it had to be postponed until tomorrow. Perhaps Tim or Dick would want to…he wasn’t sure, spend time with him?

Was he getting sentimental with age?

Bruce sighed, reaching the top of the stairs. There was a good chance they might be in the Cave, and he was sure he should have checked there first. Or he could just call them-

He shrugged. There was something nice about walking around the Manor. Memories, a house that seemed to breathe around him.

Down the hallway, he felt lost in his head, as he reached Tim’s room. He reached up, rapped his knuckles _softly_ against it, before grabbing the knob, turning it and sliding the door open.

“Tim? Are you-” Bruce stopped, eyes going slightly wide as the words died in his throat.

Tim was on his bed, on his knees, pressed between two bodies. Dick was behind him, mouthing at his neck, one hand in Tim’s hair, tangling in his bangs, pinning them back against his head. Both seemed undressed from the waist up, and from the way Tim was breathing, it didn’t take much thought to think where Dick’s other hand was.

It was obscured though, by the other body in front of him- also half naked, the lines of perfect muscle along his shoulders and back visible, beneath old and new scars. And when he glanced over his shoulder- somehow seeming to be the only one to hear the door- Jason’s grey eyes lit up, seeing Bruce.

“Well, hey there B,” he offered, smirking, so smug, so cocky that Bruce’s stomach was tightening up. He gripped the handle of the door, and Tim’s eyes snapped open, staring at him over Jason’s shoulder.

“Bruce!” His flushed cheeks darkened, and Dick glanced up from Tim’s neck, before pulling back- giving into a single graceless moment and actually falling back on the bed, onto his butt.

“Shit,” he muttered, and Bruce was turning, tugging the door shit behind him. He didn’t need to see, didn’t want to see, anymore.

But as he took a few steps away from the room, his mind was racing. Reliving every moment he had seen the three of them together, over the past few weeks. This couldn’t be that new- that wasn’t the way you touched someone for the first time.

Bruce hated that he had had enough time to analyze that.

But in his mind, everything seemed _the same_. Tim looking at Dick like he always had. Dick as affectionate as ever- but not like _this_. And Jason…how had Jason factored in-

Bruce’s thoughts were broken when Tim’s bedroom door opened. Dick was calling his name, and when he turned his first Robin was standing in the hallway, still shirtless, looking at him with eyes that were begging him to just _wait_. In the moment Bruce paused, said nothing, Jason emerged, leaning against the doorway. Tim glanced around him, but didn’t move into view- his face still flushed. His hand was curled intimately on Jason’s arm.

“Just…give us a minute to explain,” Dick tried, and Bruce frowned.

“Explain? What do you think you’re doing?” He reached up, pinched the bridge of his nose. “You…you all are supposed to be like… _brothers_.”

Dick cringed at that. “They are my brothers.”

“That’s not how you interact with _family_ , Dick.” He turned his gaze to Jason, who was scowling- staring at Bruce like he was Satan himself.

When he turned back to Dick, his eyes had changed. He didn’t seem angry, which Bruce had expected. If anything, there was a sadness there.

“What else would you have us do?” he asked, turning his hands palm-out. “Where else would we go, Bruce? To who? Who else _understands_ this?” He glanced over at the other two, and his eyes went soft, fondness and affection at such a startling level that Bruce knew it was far from new, from virginal.

This had been growing for some time.

And he had missed it.

“No one else in this world will ever get us,” Dick continued, turning his eyes back to him. “And you’re right. This is my family. These are my _brothers_. And I love them like I can’t love anyone else.” Dick squared his shoulders. “You left us like this. You gave us nowhere else to go.”

Somehow, that stung. Somewhere, in his chest, in Bruce’s gut. His fingers itched to clench, to fist, but he resisted. “How long?” he asked, for no other reason than needing to _know_.

Something in Dick’s eyes broke, then. Cracked, shattered. “Long enough,” was all he offered, before adding, quietly, “It was in front of you, the whole time. You just never saw it. You never _have_.”

Bruce wanted to deny it- but he felt, in that moment, with three sets of eyes on him, that maybe Dick was right. He never had seen anything.

He had set them up for this, given them nowhere else to go. Given them something that no one would understand, except the brother that stepped in to replace them.

And Bruce could only wonder if he had completely ruined the boys he had only ever meant to love.


	79. Frustrated (TimDami)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "Alright just think about Tim learning Arabic and he's expecting Damian to be saying all these shitty things but Damian has been complimenting him and unabashedly flirting with him this whole time but has been pretending to insult/shit talk him. So he can hear Damian talking about his eyes and his body and how cute he looks and how pretty he is when he's moving or talking or thinking."

Tim had been studying. It felt like forever, over the past few months. Spent every minute that didn’t seem dedicated to his night job absorbing the language as best as he could.

He’d hired a professional teacher. He’d taken classes. He’d forced his friends to make him speak in Arabic as much as possible.

And he was…passing. Somewhat. The words still felt strange on his tongue, and so many of them escaped him- but he was  _trying_. Could catch words here and there, when he listened to recordings of conversations.

He was hoping it’d be enough. He just needed a hint, a few words strung together, to get what he wanted.

And what he wanted was to know  _what the hell Damian was saying about him_.

He hadn’t been around the kid much, the past couple weeks. Damian and Cassandra had gone out of country on a mission- only returned a few days ago. Tim made a point to get himself invited back home to help fill the patrol roster- told Bruce the Titans had plenty of hands to handle problems.

Which seemed passable, as here he was, adjusting his cape in the cave, waiting to head out. He’d seen Cassandra already- gotten a warm hug from her and told her he’d missed her. Which was true- she at least wasn’t unkind to him.

“Bruce wants you and Damian to partner tonight,” she offered, adjusting her mask. “Promise not to fight with him?”

“Me? Start trouble with him? I’m hurt, Cass.” She rolled her eyes behind her mask, elbowing him.

“Give him the benefit of the doubt, Tim,” she offered- strangely serious. Tim figured it was just him reading too much into it- after all, Cass  _was_  serious. And this was already a rather lengthy talk, for her.

Bruce and Damian appeared, a few minutes later, adjusting the last pieces of their suits. Damian’s eyes flickered over to Tim, and there was a moment where he simply stared at him, before sliding his mask into place. Tim wanted to shiver, but held it down. Fought down his smile, as well. Because tonight, he would absolutely get the upper hand in Damian’s little game.

When Tim had argued that he wanted to drive his own bike, didn’t want to be saddled behind Damian’s, the teen hadn’t argued- but he had sauntered over to Tim’s bike as he was climbing on, settling in behind him, arms around his waist. Claiming it was going to be a quick night- there was no need for them to go separately.

Tim wanted to beg Bruce for the second Batmobile- even though he knew he’d never get it. But Damian’s hands on his belly, it felt strangely intimate. And he could only wonder what was going through Damian’s head- was he commenting on the fact that Tim was smaller than the rest of them, how he handled the bike-

Tim swallowed. He had never wanted to hear Damian speak so badly in his life, so that maybe, he’d finally _know_.

It took half the night, but Tim got his chance. crouching on the rooftop, looking out over the city, as it slept. They’d made a quick sweep of their designated areas- and nothing. Gotham slept well, for once.

“Turn in early?” he asked, glancing up at Damian, who was looking out over the city, as well. The teen glanced down at him, hummed to himself, and turned- but Tim heard it, words that had, months ago, been completely foreign-

Now, Tim wasn’t so sure. Because it sounded like Damian had said something similar to  _with you- definitely_. Which didn’t make sense, had Tim wondering if he was mixing up words- mishearing.

But a moment later, as he was tucking his hair back behind his ear, the wind picking up, he heard Damian again, softly. The word  _silk_  stuck out, although Tim missed most of it, Damian speaking so softly.

He was beginning to think he had much less of a handle on this than he originally anticipated. Which was frustrating, if Tim was honest. He just wanted to  _know_ \- so that he could get Damian to shut up.

They made their way back to where Tim had stashed the bike, dropping down from the roof. Damian landed first, and Tim, a moment later, swinging from one of the low bars of a fire escape at the last moment. As he landed, he heard Damian under his breath, exhaling, whispering-

And that was definitely something about legs.

“This is ridiculous,” Tim said, sweeping a hand back through his hair. Damian glanced at him, quirking an eyebrow.

“What is?”

“This. You. What the fuck have you been saying?” Damian didn’t react, didn’t even move, and Tim tugged at his hair. His lips parted as he let go, and then Damian spoke, once- clearly.

_You’re beautiful when you’re frustrated._

Tim’s eyes went wide. And- oh, he was sure he should think he had misheard again, was mixing words up. But the words had come slowly, clearly- and Tim just took a step back, until his legs pressed against the bike.

“Did you just call me beautiful?” he whispered, and Damian cocked his head.

“You understand now?” He took a step towards Tim. “ _Interesting_.” Tim swallowed, watched as Damian kept moving closer, until he had Tim boxed in against the bike.

“I’ve been learning,” Tim offered, and god, he knew he should stop talking. “Wanted to know what you’ve been saying all this time.” Damian leaned in.

“And?”

“You haven’t been…insulting me?” Damian clicked his tongue.

“Quite the opposite, which seems pointless to deny if you have been learning.” He reached a hand out, rested it on the seat of the bike. “You’re move, Drake.”

His name was spoken low, soft. Quiet, but still there, and god, Tim was shivering and- oh, he was  _crazy_ \- but he was reaching out, fisting his hands in Damian’s cape, licking his own lips.

“Do you really think I’m beautiful?”

Damian smiled, smug, but almost sweet. And when he spoke, Tim could feel his breath on his lips. “You have no idea,” he whispered, and then it  _Tim_ , not Damian, surging forward, pressing his mouth against the other’s.

Damian kissed him like the world was ending, like Tim was going to disappear- and it didn’t matter that Tim had taken that leap, it was Damian controlling the fall. Damian’s free hand gripping at his belt, tugging him, as he pressed in. Damian’s arm keeping him from moving. Damian’s teeth, against his lips.

“Let’s go home,” Damian whispered, against Tim’s mouth. “I have so much more I’d like to say to you.”

Tim shivered, wanted to hear Damian’s voice falling so easily back into his native tongue- wanted to hear everything he had missed, when he had been as good as deaf.

And if, on the ride home, Damian clutched at Tim’s waist too tightly, leaned into his neck, Tim wouldn’t complain. If Tim drove too fast, Damian wouldn’t mind. Not when there was a sudden  _understanding_ between them.


	80. Too Good to Me (JayRoy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "May I request some JayRoy fluff?"

“I think I have blood in my  _hair_ ,” Roy said, tugging at some of his loose hair as Jason locked the door of their warehome.

“Maybe cut it,” Jason said, tossing his helmet aside and peeling off his jacket. “Then it won’t _keep happening_.” He began to work his holsters off, leaving them on the large work bench. He could put them away later. He just wanted to get out of the suit, get a shower, and get in bed.

Roy frowned, tugging his gloves off and tossing them on the bench as well. His hat followed, and he tussled his own hair. “I’m starving,” he added. “I haven’t eaten since last night.”

“You- what now?” Jason had jerked his gaze back to his partner, as Roy began to tug various pieces of his suit off.

“What?”

“You didn’t  _eat_?”

Roy shrugged a shoulder. “I was working on something, sort of got distracted.” He offered a nervous smile, and Jason huffed, tossing his last holster down.

“I swear Harper,” he muttered, turning from him and heading towards the stairs. “Take your damn shower, I’ll make dinner.”

“Jay, it’s nearly two AM.”

“Early breakfast, then.”

“You’re  _exhausted_.” Jason waved a hand, disappearing. Roy took a moment to peel off the remaining pieces of armor, before he hurried after him, found Jason moving around the kitchen. Roy folded his arms, watching for a moment, before rolling his eyes and moving over behind him, sliding his arms around his waist.

“You know you’re too good to me, right?”

Jason snorted. “I’m just keeping you  _alive_ , Harper.” Still, Jason turned his head, and when Roy stole a kiss, he didn’t fight it. And when Roy lingered, Jason might have stolen one, himself. When Roy pulled away, heading for the shower, his hand ran along the small of Jason’s back. Jason waited a moment, before calling, “And don’t use all the hot water!”

Roy laughed. “No promises.” And then, a moment later, “And don’t blame my hair. You’d be sad if I cut it.”

Jason rolled his eyes. Truth was, Roy was absolutely right.


	81. Tell Me About Tim Drake (JayTim)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "Ok one of my fave things to think about is when jay is juuust starting to talk to the fam again (mostly just dick and alfie) but having a little bit of a soft spot for tim, for any number of (sad) reasons. Tims still a little afraid of jason though and jay eventually earns tims trust by making sure the babybird doesn't get hurt, or will help out if he DOES get hurt. (1/2) Like after patrol one night jay saw tim get his ass kicked like a sad kitten on 9th and Broadway so he follows tim to his safehouse, ignores his flinching and helps clean him up (2/2)"

“What the hell are  _you_  doing here?” Tim asked, through gritted teeth, as Jason dropped down onto the fire escape outside Tim’s safe house window. Tim had just climbed through it, had turned to see Jason landing far too perfectly.

Jason inclined his head, studying Tim’s face- his lips busted and swollen, bloody. There was still-wet blood on his chin, and when he walked he was favoring his right leg. There were even tears in his suit, and if it wasn’t  _already_  black and red, it’d be stained.

Without a word, Jason climbed in through the window, turning to shut and lock it behind him. Tim huffed.

“Well then. Just come in.” Tim turned away from him, stalking through the small apartment, towards its tiny bathroom. This wasn’t his favorite safe house- but it was the closet, and with how bad he felt, Tim just wanted to get cleaned up and lay down for a damn good few days.

He flicked the bathroom light on, tearing his mask off and tossing it out the door. His cape followed, then his gloves, all in a heap outside the door. Jason watched, from across the room, before crossing it, carefully stepping over everything.

“This bathroom is too small,” Tim said, “For both of us. And really, what the  _hell_ are you doing here? If you wanna rub it in my face that I got my ass kicked, can it just wait? I’m not in the fucking mood-” He was cut off when Jason reached out, gripping his chin and turned his head, holding him still.

“Your pupils are dilated,” he offered, and Tim furrowed his brow. “You hit your head. More than once.”

“Let me guess, you got to watch the whole show?”

Jason frowned. “Wouldn’t have been a long show then.” He pulled his hand back. “You have a concussion. You shouldn’t be alone.”

“And what, you’re offering to  _baby sit_  me?” Tim snorted. “Right. Fuck off, Jason. I don’t need to deal with your bullshit tonight.”

Jason rolled his eyes as Tim moved to begin working his suit off. His utility belt clattered to the floor, and after some tugging and struggling, he was pulling the top half of his suit off, tossing it over the towel rack. His torso was already bruising, dried blood around the cuts and flaked on his skin. Tim frowned, feeling so tired.

He did just want to sleep- but he also knew Jason  _wasn’t wrong_ \- he did have a concussion, probably. Which meant he couldn’t sleep.

Jason had left the bathroom- and Tim was hoping he’d just let himself out. Shouldn’t have even let him in- but he figured if Jason wanted in, he was getting in. This was easier than a broken window.

The older man appeared again, in the small doorway. He’d stripped of his gloves, his mask, his jacket, had a few towels and clothes draped over one arm. Tim quirked up an eyebrow, as Jason dropped the towels to sit on the closed toilet, gently pushing Tim away from the sink and running the water hot.

“What are you-” Tim started, watched as Jason soaked one of the was clothes, before turning the water off, ringing the cloth out once, and turning, pressing it against one of Tim’s cuts without warning. Tim hissed, but didn’t jerk away, stared down as Jason- very tenderly- cleaned the dried blood off his skin.

Jason tossed the cloth over the ledge of the sink, grabbing another and wetting it, before moving along Tim’s side. There was a nasty cut there that was still bleeding, and Jason pressed the cloth against it, holding it.

“This one needs stitches,” he said. Tim nodded, blinking once, then, quietly,

“Stuff’s in the bedroom. Under the bed, there’s a whole kit.” Jason nodded, took Tim’s hand and pressed it against the cloth, having him hold it in place as he disappeared. Tim heard his heavy footsteps, around the tiny safe house, until Jason returned a minute later, holding the large kit. He set it on the floor, moved the towels to the floor as well, and Tim flopped down onto the toilet seat, pulling the cloth away as Jason got the needle ready. “I can-” Tim started, and Jason just looked up at him. Tim clamped his mouth shut.

He winced, at the first pull of the stitches through his skin. By the third, he was relaxing, watching as Jason’s fingers touched him with a tenderness he didn’t think possible from him.

“You don’t have to do this,” Tim pointed out, as Jason got the last stitch in. “I can clean myself up. Usually do.”

“You can,” Jason offered, setting the needle aside. “Doesn’t mean you have to.” He stood up, reaching down and gently pushing Tim’s hair from his forehead- damp now. His eyes looked exhausted. “You’re going to sleep if I leave.”

“I’m good at staying awake,” Tim said, frowning. “Sleep isn’t really a good part of my life.” Jason rolled his eyes- and was Tim crazy, or was there a little smile curling at the corner of his lips?

“I’ll be out there,” Jason offered, “I figure you can handle the rest.” He turned, left Tim alone in the bathroom. Tim sat there for a moment, before standing up, dragging himself back to the sink, gripping it and looking at himself in the mirror.

Still a mess, a hot mess. He washed his face, wincing whenever something touched his lip, before using one of the towels Jason grabbed to dry his torso and face off. He left the bathroom- a mess, if he was honest, but he couldn’t be bothered in that moment- and let himself into his tiny bedroom. After he finished stripping of his suit, got himself into sweatpants and an oversized tshirt, he made his way back into the small apartment.

Found Jason sitting on his couch.

“You’re really staying?” he asked, and Jason leaned his head back, looking at him.

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“Well, you uh, sort of hate me. You know. Replacement, and all.” Tim waved his hand, before letting it fall to his side.

Jason shrugged a shoulder, and Tim walked around the couch, dropping down onto it next to him. “Maybe I don’t hate you,” Jason offered, watching as Tim tugged a hair tie off his wrist, pulling his hair back into a tiny ponytail. “And maybe  _replacement_  can be endearing.”

Tim snorted. “You suck at pet names, dude.” Jason laughed at that, lifting his arm and draping it along the back of the couch. Tim glanced over at him, eyed the spot it opened against his chest, his side, and Jason raised his eyebrows. “Are you…”

“You’d be more comfortable.”

“This is so weird,” Tim said, but he slid back against Jason anyway, resting against his chest. It was- oddly calming. Maybe too calming. Tim stretched out, his leg aching. He’d pulled something, he could tell.

“Like any part of our lives is normal?” Tim shrugged, folding his arms.

“Don’t normally cuddle with-” Tim paused, yawning, “People who hate me and I think I took their life.” He leaned his head back, glancing up at Jason. “…You really going to make sure I don’t fall asleep?”

“Yeah.”

“How you gonna do that?”

Jason hummed, quietly, then smiled. “Keep you talking.” Tim rolled his eyes. “C’mon replacement. Tell me about the kid who took my life.”

“Funny.”

“I’m serious.” Jason reached out with his free hand, brushed back a few strands of hair Tim had missed tucking into his ponytail. “Tell me about Tim Drake.”


	82. Priest AU pt1 (JayTim)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "Tim being a smol catholic boy and his parents hate him cause he's gay, and he goes to confess his "sin" to father jason and oh dear god"

“Forgive me father,” Tim started, folding his arms as he slouched in the confessional, “for I have sinned.”

He knew who was behind the window. He knew Father Jason was the priest that got stuck with confessional, most afternoons. Being the youngest priest meant he got most of the tasks no one else wanted.

Not that Tim could complain. Father Jason was  _cute_ , if he was honest. And maybe part of the reason Tim was here.

“It has been three weeks since my last confession,” Tim continued, “But you remember because it was with you.”

That got him a chuckle. “I try not to catalog everyone’s sins.”

“Really? So you don’t just, gossip after with all the other priests?”

“Timothy,” Jason offered, even though he was smiling, “What you say to me here is between strictly us, and God.”

“Yeah. Okay.” Tim sighed. “My mom and dad wanted me to do this.”

“Oh? Well, your parents know best. Tell me why.”

“It’s just…they uh.” Tim sighed. “They caught me and one of my friends making out.”

Jason was quiet for a moment. “Well, I can understand their concern. Temptation can make even the best man weak, when it’s physical. I’m sure you wouldn’t want her to be tempted, either-”

“It wasn’t that,” Tim offered, “It was because it was a  _he_.” Jason said nothing, and Tim continued. “They think there’s something wrong with me. It’s not the first time- they thought the first, second time…maybe I was just confused. This uh…this was different.” He swallowed. “I sorta…sorta might have had my hand down his pants.” Tim was blushing, feeling stupid for even agreeing to this. He could have just hid in the church for a bit, made his parents think he’d gone to confession.

But he liked hearing Father Jason talk. He liked it  _a lot_.

“Tim,” Jason started, “You’re expecting a lecture, aren’t you?”

“Well, yeah.”

“You are not broken,” Jason said, instead. “Whoever you love does not break you, but empowers you. God would never damn you for loving someone.”

Tim gawked at the window, wanted to pull it aside. Make sure he was really hearing that. “But…aren’t you gonna-”

“Not all of us read the Bible to be full of hate,” Jason offered, “Besides, do you know how many completely ridiculous things would be sin?” Jason smiled- and Tim swore he could hear it. “There’s no crime in being gay, Tim. You’re not alone, and you’re not wrong.”

Tim blinked, before he reached out, pressed his hand against the confessional window. “And the rest of it…”

“Well. There’s plenty of debate from us younger clergy members of expressions of sexuality. All I can ask is that you are smart and _safe_ , Timothy.” Tim smiled, closed his eyes for a minute.

“Pretty sure I wish you were into guys right now,” Tim said, without thinking, “’Cause I’d so kiss you. It’s nice to hear I’m not fucked up.” Tim sighed to himself- before realizing what he said, and his eyes snapped open. “Uh. I…I mean…”

Jason laughed over it. Warm and sweet, and Tim’s belly was fluttering. “I am going to chastise you for your language, Tim. But the rest is…flattering.” Tim reached his hand back, raking his fingers through his hair, feeling relieved, before- “And, if we’re being honest? I’ll confess to you. I  _am_. When one joins the church, you do not lose your attractions. You simply give up the pursuit of them.”

Tim gawked at the window, then, “Can uh…can we be done?” Jason nodded.

“Of course, Timothy. Step out, I have a different sort of penance for you.” Tim swallowed, felt strangely- excited, over that- and god, he knew he’d had a bit of a crush on Jason, but suddenly it all felt so real-

Tim stepped out, legs feeling weak. Jason stepped out, a moment later, offering his hand to Tim. Tim looked at it, before he took it- let Jason pull him into a warm hug.

“You will never be broken,” Jason offered, hands pressed to Tim’s back. “Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.”

Tim stood there for a moment, before he slid his arms around Jason, hugging him back, turning his head and pressing his cheek against his chest.

It felt good, if Tim was honest. Jason was holding him like he mattered- and well, he heard from a lot of people that he was wrong. From his parents, that he was sinning. Every thought was another inch closer to hell.

No one had sat him down and told him he was  _alright_.

“If you ever need to talk,” Jason offered, pulling back, “I’m always here. It doesn’t need to be a confession. You’re not alone.”

Tim lifted his head, stared up at him- and Jason was so pretty. He was so young, Tim couldn’t imagine having given himself up to the church already- wondered how much of a life he had before this.

Without thinking, Tim leaned up on his toes, reaching his hand up and pressed it against Jason’s cheek. His mouth found his, pressed hot against it- and Jason went tense, his hands falling away from Tim.

It was brief, so brief that Jason never had the chance to push Tim away, like he knew he should.

“Thanks,” Tim offered, pulling back, cheeks flushed. And he was  _so pretty_  it made Jason hurt. “Thanks for all of that.” He took a step back, “I uh. I’ve gotta go. But I…I want to talk, sometime.” Jason nodded- there should have been words, should have been something about how that had been too much, that wasn’t reassurance or comfort, that was indulgence-

But he could only watch Tim go. Watch the pretty teen walk away, and at least tell himself that, even if he had over stepped- had let Tim over step- at least he’d helped the boy, for one more day.

It’s have to be enough.


	83. Priest AU pt2 (JayDick)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [myrandomnesslife](http://myrandomnesslife.tumblr.com/) asked: "dirty catholic boy dick sucking priest jasons dick in confessional tho"
> 
> It’s in the Father Todd verse, sometime after the Tim ficlet. Dick is 17.

Jason gritted his teeth, tipping his head back. Dick’s hands were on his thighs, squeezing as he bobbed his head in his lap, moving far too easily- like he’d done this a few times too many.

Jason should have stopped him- should have been able to keep the teen under control. But it was hard, when Dick’s eyes were blue as sin, when he looked at Jason like he was mentally stripping him down to his bones. Blue-eyed devil, he was. And Jason couldn’t resist him.

He wished he had a reason for falling for this, wished he had put up more of a fight. But Dick had warn him down, over the few weeks- and when Dick had first pressed Jason up against a wall, had leaned up and kissed him, Jason had been doomed.

This was breaking the vows he’d made.

This was a real _sin_ , Dick was still a minor-

Jason had stopped thinking about those thoughts, the moment Dick had slipped a hand into his pants and kissed his throat, just above his white collar.

He reached down, slid his fingers through Dick’s hair, and the boy nearly purred, pulling off and turning to kiss Jason’s palm, his wrist. “I like when you play with my hair,” he admitted, turning back, tongue teasing Jason’s cock head. He lapped the precum beading there off, smirking. “You should pull it when you come.”

Jason gasped. “Dick,” he started, and Dick chuckled.

“If you’re trying to tell me to stop, you’re doing a bad job.” He licked along the top half of Jason’s shaft, felt it twitching against his tongue. “Besides, it’s not like the sin doesn’t count if we stop, right? We’re pretty much burning anyway.” He grinned- so wicked. “So enjoy the ride?”

He leaned forward again, sucked Jason fully into his mouth, and he was tipping his head back again, groaning low. Dick squeezed his thighs, as Jason continued to pet his hair, until his hips were lifting, pushing gently towards Dick’s mouth-

And when he came, he did tug on his hair. Twisted it in his fingers and heard Dick whimpering as he swallowed around him. When Dick pulled off, he stared up at Jason, eyes dark, before crawling up onto his lap, hands working at his own pants.

“You’re so hot,” Dick admitted, “Like, you don’t even know.” Jason could have laughed over it, if he wasn’t breathless. If he wasn’t questioning his sanity. It felt so young, the way Dick was speaking to him- a painful reminder he was only seventeen-

And Jason wasn’t sure he could save his own soul now.

Dick had himself in hand, stroking quickly. His hips were rocking, and he leaned in, kissed Jason- pressed his tongue into his mouth and didn’t give Jason the chance to deny him. Jason sank his hand back into Dick’s hair, tugged gently, and when he did the teen was crying softly into his mouth, coming into his own hand.

Jason had barely pulled back when Dick was lifting his hand, licking it clean. Smirking. Eyes looking like he could easily go again, if Jason said the word.

Damnation. Pure damnation, in those eyes- in that pretty mouth.

Dick was already moving off his lap, fixing his pants. “I should go,” he said, as Jason managed enough sense to fix his own clothing. “Got a study group for my midterms. Can’t be late.” He pushed open the curtain, taking a step out of the confessional, before glancing back. “Next time, let’s do this somewhere we don’t have to rush. Love to feel what it feels like to have your fingers in me.”

He smirked, and Jason felt every ounce of self control and and rational thought leaving him. He only watched as Dick turned, and wondered how he had fallen so far, so fast.

 _Blue-eyed devil_.


	84. Exact Same (DickDami)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [teentitansorgy](http://teentitansorgy.tumblr.com/) asked: "ok what if dick adopted some variety of small animal and damian started using that's as an excuse to just stay w him like 24/7 and dick is just like :DDDD"

Dick opened his apartment door, managed to get one of his shoes off before a tiny white ball of fluff was throwing itself at his laces, batting at them. Dick laughed, reaching down and scooping the kitten up, holding her in one arm as he stepped out of his other shoe.

“Did you miss me?” he asked, lifting the kitten up and letting her gently bat at his nose. He laughed, before he heard something moving in his kitchen. Carefully, Dick settled the kitten against his chest, moving towards the kitchenette, and finding Damian standing at the stove, Dick’s laptop open on the counter. Around it, and towards the sink, were various wrappings, boxes, a few dirty plates.

Dick quirked up an eyebrow.

“Uh, hey there little D. When did you get here?” Damian glanced back at him, stirring a wooden spoon through a large pot on the stove.

“A few hours ago,” he offered.

“Did you miss me?” Dick asked, and Damian rolled his eyes.

“I was checking on her,” he said, gesturing towards the kitten. “If she is trying to acclimate to her new home, you should be around more.”

“Uh. Yeah, okay. Noted.” Dick set the kitten down on one of the chairs, and she only had to meow once before Damian was turning, scooping her up and holding her against his chest with one hand, moving back to the stove. “Are you…making dinner?”

“For her. You know, the food you were buying is atrocious. Do you want to detrimentally affect her health, Grayson?” Dick stared at the teen, before he laughed to himself.

“Okay. Let me get this straight. You broke into my apartment because you were worried my cat was lonely- and then what, went out shopping so you could make her home made food for the next week?”

“-tt- I did not break in. You gave me a key. You said I was welcome anytime.” Dick grinned, tossing an arm over Damian’s shoulders.

“Yeah, I did. You staying the night?”

Damian sucked on his tongue for a moment. “I should. For her sake.” He glanced down at the kitten, smiling fondly.

And Dick smiled down at him, in the exact same way.


	85. You Good? (DickDami)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "dickdami with dami riding dick slowly, his head lolling back and a ridiculous grin on his face. he's already come once and is coaxing himself back to hardness while dick is trying not to come and is biting his lip, watching dami enjoy himself"

Damian let his head drop back, moaning as he slid down on Dick’s cock. His legs were shaking, but Dick’s hands on his hips made him feel steady, his hands resting on his lover’s chest to help him move.

Dick could only stare, watch as Damian moved slowly, take in the pretty flush on his cheeks, down his neck- even on his chest. Rosy, golden skin, damp with sweat, covered in growing bruises Dick had left through out the night. He watched as Damian let his head fall forward again, eyes closed, a  _grin_  on his face that had Dick’s cock throbbing.

He wanted so badly to come- had watched Damian ride out one orgasm already, watched the way his pretty face contorted when he came, when he screamed. He’d nearly lost it then- wasn’t sure how he hadn’t- but then Damian  _hadn’t stopped_. He’d slowed down to this agonizing pace, enough to keep Dick so fucking close that just the right look, and he’d lose his mind-

But he wasn’t. He wasn’t, because Damian’s cock was hardening again, and Dick just wanted to see him so utterly fucked out- so high on bliss after a second orgasm.

“Grayson,” he breathed, swollen lips open, “ _Talk to me_.”

Dick groaned, squeezed Damian’s hips- wanted to flip them over, to drive into him until he was _screaming_. “Wanna see you come again,” he said, watched Damian shiver. “Can you do that, babybat?”

“Nnnh. N-not yet.” He squeezed his eyes shut, breath stuttering out as Dick shifted his hips, and the angle got even better. “But-”

“Soon,” Dick finished, letting one hand go of Damian’s hip to reach between his legs, grip his cock. Damian gasped, hips stuttering forward, as Dick ran his thumb along the head, over and over again, spreading precum, the sticky evidence from Damian’s first orgasm- which was still on Dick’s belly, leaving him feeling _filthy_ , and oh-so  _good_.

He could feel Damian swelling in his hand, as the teen rocked back onto his cock. He wondered if Damian’s thighs were burning, if he could even feel anything aside of the static high he was still riding.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous,” Dick breathed, watched as Damian sucked on his lip. He gave his cock a squeeze, and Damian’s mouth fell open. Dick let go of his hip with his other hand, reached up to sink his hand into Damian’s hair, tugging him down. When he kissed him, he felt like he was trying to devour Damian’s mouth- opened mouthed and wet, felt like Damian’s mouth disappeared under his.

But the teen was groaning into his mouth, whining when Dick pull his hand from his cock, chose to dig his blunt nails into his back. He nipped at the boy’s lips, before pushing his tongue past them, swore he could taste the flavor of salt and skin on Damian’s tongue, from when he’d had his cock in his mouth earlier, before Dick had fucked him.

He shuddered. He loved when he could taste any part of him in Damian’s mouth.

The teen pulled off, gasping, eyes open now, pupils so huge they seemed to devour his pretty jade irises. His lips were shiny, wet, and Dick couldn’t help it, he closed the gap again, took the bottom one between his teeth and tugged, had Damian whining.

“Mine,” he breathed, and Damian shuddered, body tightening up around him. Dick groaned, tipping his head back. “ _Fuck_ , you do that again baby and I’ll-”

“That’s,” Damian gasped, pushing himself back up, until he was properly riding Dick again, “the _point_ , Grayson.” Dick stared up at him, watched as Damian’s head fell back again, as he reached down with one hand and grasped his own cock- hard now, leaving a slick mess over Dick’s abs- and began stroking. Dick bit at his own lip, fighting the tightening in his belly, wanting- _needing_  Damian to find his release first-

“Come, Dami,” he breathed, reaching out and squeezing his dark, scarred thighs. “ _Please_ , need you to. Need to-” He gasped, could see Damian looking at him through those thick, dark lashes, as he twisted his hand around the head of his cock, his thighs losing their rhythm-

And then it was desperate, and Dick knew he was gone, they both would be. His hands slid up to Damian’s thighs, helped to lift him as he gave in, pushed his hips up hard, as brutal as he could- and Damian was _screaming_ , something sweet and toxic and so utterly divine Dick could drown in the sound.

When he came, a moment later, another cry, Dick’s name on his tongue, it was with his head tipped back, his come splashing along Dick’s abdomen for the second time that night. Dick groaned, the sound dissolving into a growl straight from his chest, as he gave one final thrust and finally,  _finally_  spilled inside Damian- let the teen’s orgasm milk his own from his body.

Dick watched as Damian slumped, and pulled him down, so he was laying on Dick’s chest. He didn’t pull out of him, and Damian didn’t move to let him- simply nuzzled under Dick’s chin, kissed at his throat.

“We’re filthy,” Damian whispered, and Dick laughed.

“Uh-huh. I wouldn’t have it any other way.” He leaned down, kissed Damian’s hair. “You good?”

Damian hummed happily, mouth moving to Dick’s pulse. Dick tipped his head back, letting his eyes fall shut as Damian licked at his salty, damp skin, before moving towards his ear, tugging his earlobe between his teeth.

“Not yet,” he admitted, and Dick shuddered, his toes nearly curling.

It was going to be a  _long_  night.


	86. Without Missing Pieces (StephCass)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "possible prompt perhaps? My girlfriend and I got lost in the rain trying to find her new place and now I'm sick ;-; could you maybe write some cute/fluffy Cass/Steph or Artemis/Zatanna please? (I love your blog so goddamn much)"

Stephanie let herself into the manor, glancing around. From a distance, she heard the clicking of claws on the floor- before Titus appeared, happily trotting over towards her. Steph tugged the door shut, reaching down and scratching his head.

“Hey bro,” she offered, “Where’s the rest of the pack?” As if on queue, Damian appeared, walking around the corner holding a sketchbook under his arm. His hair was a mess, and Stephanie was pretty sure the old tshirt he was wearing was Dick’s, as it fell half way down his thighs, his sweatpants showing off the fact that he was barefoot.

He looked like a normal teenager, and Stephanie could only give a sharp laugh.

“What is so funny?” he asked, and Stephanie grinned.

“I disturb nap time?” He rolled his eyes.

“-tt- Funny, Brown. I was  _relaxing_. Obviously this will not be the case if you are here.” Stephanie rolled her eyes, walking over and tussling his hair. He was getting tall- not as tall as she had first expected, but he had almost caught up to her now.

“Chill, I’m not here for you. But I might take your dog.” Titus leaned heavily against her leg, wagging his tail and smacking her thighs with it. “Cass around?”

Damian eyed her for a moment, before he jerked his head towards the stairs.

“Thanks kid.” She gave Titus a final pat on the head, before turning, heading up the stairs. She climbed them quickly, turning down the hallway and heading for Cassandra’s door. She knocked, twice, before waiting a moment and then turning the handle, letting herself in. “Hey, Cass-”

She paused, standing in the open doorway. Cassandra was sitting cross legged on her bed, her shorts showing off the heavy bandage on one of her thighs. She was in the middle of unwinding a bandage from one of her arms.

“Oh my god, what happened?” Steph closed the door, hurrying over to the bed.

“Nothing,” Cassandra said, frowning, “Nothing unusual, anyway. Damian and I ran into Two Face last night.” Steph sat on the bed, reaching out and looking at the bandage Cassandra had half off her arm. Parts of it were stained pink.

“Baby,” she whispered, “You get this taken care of?”

“Of course. Alfred stitched me up, gave Damian a look over. We’ll live.”

“Guess that explains why he’s taking it easy.”

“He hit his head, concussion. He hasn’t slept yet.”  _Oh_.

“Well. Now I feel like an ass.” Stephanie reached her other hand out, brushed some of Cass’s hair back. “But really, you’re okay?”

A nod. “Just need to change this.”

Stephanie smiled softly, taking the loose bandage in hand and slowly unwinding it around her arm. “Let me,” she offered, and Cassandra didn’t fight her. She watched, almond eyes flicking along each movement of Stephanie’s hands, until she was dropping the bandage on her bed, moving to work the bandage that was taped on Cassandra’s arm off. Once that was gone, she was lifting her arm slightly, looking at the stitched up wound. “How’d it happen?”

“Knife through the arm,” Cass offered, “Almost through the entire thing. Good throw.” Stephanie nodded, before climbing off the bed, carefully helping Cass up and walking her to the bathroom. Cass didn’t make a sound as she disinfected the wound, simply  _watched_ \- even as Stephanie secured a fresh bandage on, then wound another bandage around her arm, just to be cautious.

“I could have done that,” Cass offered, as Stephanie moved back towards her bed, gathering up the old bandages and throwing them out.

“Yeah. You could have.” She settled on the bed, back towards the pillows, and Cass climbed on, settling into the spot against Stephanie’s side, the blonde’s arm going around her shoulders, pressing her in as Cassandra’s head rested against her chest. “But maybe I want to take care of you sometimes.”

Cass shrugged a shoulder, and Stephanie leaned down, kissed the top of your head.

“Sometimes you scare me,” Stephanie offered, “Someday I think I’m gonna find you in too many pieces to stitch back together.”

Cass snorted, pressing her face into Stephanie’s chest as she laughed. “Sorry,” she whispered, “Funny picture.”

“Uh-huh.” Stephanie squeezed her, and Cass looked up at her.

“Promise I’ll always come back without any missing pieces.” Stephanie rolled her eyes, leaning in and kissing the tip of her nose, before leaning in lower, stealing a quick kiss.

“You better,” she said, “Or I’m raising hell, gorgeous.”


	87. Babygirl (JayTim)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "jay calling tim any variation of babybird or babe is my life pls write about hgis"
> 
> I'm weak for Jason calling Tim "babygirl"

Tim tipped his head back, staring up at the ceiling of Jason’s bedroom. Next to him, Jason was propped up, against the pillows, exhaling a long drag from his cigarette.

“I can’t feel my toes,” Tim admitted, trying to curl them and not entirely sure it was even happening. Jason smirked, chuckling low as he took another drag.

“That good?” Tim grinned, turning his head, eyelids still heavy. Jason reached over, brushed his fingers back through Tim’s tussled hair, and Tim pushed towards his hand, seemed to nearly purr over the affection. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

“Always is,” Tim pointed out, managing a kiss to Jason’s palm before he pulled his hand back. He watched Jason lean his cigarette over his nightstand, ash it in a tray there, before taking another drag.

Jason hummed in approval. “Come up here babygirl.” Tim shivered, rolling to his side and pushing himself up, sliding over one of Jason’s thighs and leaning against his chest. He settled on his knees, reaching out and plucking Jason’s cigarette from his hand.

“Love it when you call me that,” Tim admitted, studying the smoke for a moment.

“Yeah?”

Tim smirked, pressing it to his lips and inhaling, slowly. Jason watched as he tipped his head back, exhaled the smoke slowly into the air, before slowly letting his head fall forward again, a satisfied sort of smile on his lips.

“Yeah.” He passed the cigarette back, and Jason took a final drag, before reaching over, twisting it out in the tray. When he reached back, it was to sink a hand into Tim’s hair, to tug him down so that he was breathing against Jason’s lips.

When Jason kissed Tim, he tasted like smoke, and Tim didn’t mind- liked it, in a strange way, if he was honest. He hooked his arms back around his neck, sliding against his chest, as Jason’s other hand ran along the curve of his hip, before sliding along his back, splaying at the base of his spine.

Tim felt weak, open mouthed, wet kisses making his legs quiver. And when Jason whispered  _babygirl_ against his mouth, in that husky voice that came straight from his chest, he knew he would  _definitely_  not be able to feel his toes, come morning.


	88. Taken pt1 (JayRoy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [neuroatypicalreinerbraun](http://neuroatypicalreinerbraun.tumblr.com/) asked: "Here's a sad RedFam hc: they had social services called on them after Lian was showing off an arrow her daddy and grandad Ollie were teaching her how to shoot and complaining that JayJay wouldn't teach her how to shoot a gun until she was 10. I mean, Roy does have a criminal record and Jay has Arkham records. I can see why social services would be called on them"

Jason could hear Roy, as he asked Lian about her day. He was settled down the hall, in what could only be dubbed their mini armory, cleaning a set of his guns. They had a job coming in the next few days, and Jason had a habit of meticulously cleaning his weapons each day leading up to these sorts of things.

Roy’s too, if he could get his hands on them without Roy interrupting.

“I talked to these weird people,” he heard Lian saying, the sound of her tiny body plopping down on the couch.

“Weird how?”

“I dunno. They asked me weird questions. I didn’t like them.” He could see Lian scrunching up her face in his mind, the way she always did when she  _didn’t like_  something. Roy did it too- sometimes it was so easy to see just how much like him she could be.

Roy didn’t get the chance to respond- Jason heard a loud knocking at the door. He set his gun down, distracted now- couldn’t make out the voices as the door opened, but only a moment later-

“Daddy, who is it?” Lian’s feet moving, and Roy, rather loudly-

“Lian, go to your room.”

Jason was out of his chair, moving for the door. He let himself out, locking the door behind him, tossing the key that hung off a small chain around his neck, tucking it into his shirt and heading down the hallway-

He heard Lian give a shout, and he was  _running_.

Jason rounded the corner, passed the living room- and in the doorway, watched as Roy swung his fist at a man, connected with his jaw. Past him, Jason could see Lian, a woman with her hand around her arm, nearly dragging her away.

“Lian!” Jason ran to the door, as the man rubbed at his jaw, glaring.

“Mr. Todd?”

“Who the  _fuck_  are you?” Jason asked.

“I’m with social services.”

“ _What are you doing with my daughter?_ ”

“The school called us. They are…concerned over the state of your daughter’s home life. Upon hearing their evidence and having an interview with her, it’s been deemed necessary to remove her to state custody while a full investigation is launched.”

“Like hell,” Roy spat, moving to hit the man again. Jason reached out, grabbed Roy’s arm, holding it down.

“Roy,” he hissed, before he turned back to the man. “You can’t just take her.”

“We just did.” He smirked, before pulling an envelope from his jacket, shoving it at Jason. “The case is detailed in here. Get yourself a lawyer. A  _good_  one.” He glared at Roy, before he turned, heading for the car, where the woman was forcing Lian into the back seat.

“Daddy!” She shouted, trying to claw past the woman. Roy squirmed in Jason’s hold, looking desperate- _terrified_.

“It’s okay pumpkin,” he called, even as he pulled on Jason’s hold. “You’re gonna be okay. Daddy’s going to come get you real soon, I promise!”

Lian stared, and Jason watched as she was successfully pushed into the car, the door closed tightly. Only when the car was pulling away did he dare let go of Roy, tug him away from the door so he could shut it.

“Fuck,” Roy hissed, raking his hands back through his long hair. “Fuck. Fuck.  _Fuck_.” Jason watched him tug at his hair, before turning, letting his fist connected with the wall. The crack Jason heard was obscene- the line appearing in it. Roy didn’t even flinch at the fact that he skin of his knuckles stretched, tore open.

He turned, leaving Roy and making a line for the living room. His cell phone was sitting on the coffee table, and Jason grabbed it, hitting a name and holding it up, listening to it ring.

_C’mon. Pick up. Please, pick up._

He heard Roy cursing again, louder now, a string of obscenities and the sound of something breaking.

_Pick. Up._

“Jason?”

He exhaled, swallowing. “B. Listen, I…I need help.”

Bruce was quiet for a moment. Probably counting the number of times Jason had called asking for help in his life. “What is it?”

“They took Lian.” He heard a loud crack, the sound of wood breaking, and he hurried towards it, into the kitchen. Roy had broken one of the kitchen chairs. He pulled the phone away from his hair, shouting, “ _Roy!_ ” His husband looked up at him- his eyes wild, the most terrifying mix of anger, fear, and utter sadness.

Jason felt his ribs caving in.

“Who?” he heard Bruce saying, “Who took Lian? Jason, what’s going on?” He pulled his phone closer, as Roy just watched him.

“Social services.” He tossed the envelope he was holding onto the table, reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose. “They said something about the school complaining. About an interview. Gave us a case file. They said to get a  _lawyer_ , Bruce.” Jason exhaled, his breath shaky. “Bruce.  _They took her_.”

He was fighting hysterics. He was fighting and Jason felt like he might lose any second- and knew he couldn’t.

“Okay.” Bruce sounded calm- but underneath it, Jason felt something. Urgency? “Give me a half hour. I’ll call you back.”

“B-”

“We’ll get her back Jason. If I have to get every lawyer in the damn country on our side, we’ll get her back.”

“We’re not clean,” Jason was adding, “You  _know_  that.” He and Roy both had records- history.

“I know.” Bruce paused. “Jason. I’m…I’m promising you. We’ll get her back.”

Jason barely managed out the _thank you_  before Bruce was hanging up. He tossed his phone onto the table, and Roy was still just staring at him.

“It’s gonna be okay,” Jason forced, and Roy finally moved, taking the few steps and falling into his arms. He pressed his face into the crook of Jason’s neck, and Jason felt him shaking.

“I can’t lose her,” he whispered, “ _I can’t_.”

And Jason knew Roy couldn’t. He walked such a delicate balance between keeping clean, sober, and falling back into his old habits. Lian and Jason kept him there, played the part of safety net any time he felt weak. But without Lian, Jason didn’t think he could do it alone.

He didn’t  _want_  to do it alone.

“You won’t,” Jason offered, wrapping his arms around Roy. “We’re gonna get her back. B _promise_ d.” He squeezed, resting his cheek on Roy’s hair. “We’re not going to lose her, Roy. We’re not going to lose  _our daughter_.”

Roy said nothing, eyes stinging, squeezed shut. He didn’t have a choice but to believe Jason- because the only other option would mean his complete destruction.


	89. Shotgun (JayTim)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "So, Jay shotgun kissing Tim is something I have a great need for."
> 
> I've wanted to write a Robin Pile fic where the boys all get high...and this seemed like a good chance to at least work with 2 of them. Sure, I could've had Jason use his cigarette...but fuck it.

“Are you gonna share that?” Tim asked, watching as Jason held his lighter over his bowl, inhaling slowly as the flame took. Jason pulled his mouth off, tipped his head back, and Tim watched as he exhaled slowly, the smoke billowing up into the air.

“Maybe in a minute,” he teased, and Tim rolled his eyes, splayed out on Jason’s couch. He reached out, managed to get his fingers through the ends of Jason’s hair, at the back of his head.

“C’mon.” Tim teased his hair, and Jason chuckled. He held the bowl and lighter back, and Tim sat up, snatching them up quickly. He pressed the bowl to his mouth, breathing in as he flicked the lighter to life. When his lungs were full he pulled off, leaning back into the couch cushions and exhaling. Jason watched, grinning.

“You’re gorgeous,” he whispered, and Tim smiled.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Jason turned, slid up onto his knees, between Tim’s legs. He took the bowl back, and Tim watched with those pretty blues as Jason took another long hit. When he was pulling the bowl away, he leaned in, shuffling everything into one hand and gripping Tim’s chin, mouth hovering over his. Tim parted his lips, and Jason exhaled, slowly, the smoke sliding past Tim’s lips as he inhaled.

Tim moaned, low in his throat, and Jason’s exhale ended in a chuckle.

“Always better from you,” Tim admitted, mouth still close. “Kiss me?” Jason smirked, closing the gap, kissing Tim slow, lazy. Wet and opened mouthed, the kind that had Tim sliding his arms around his neck, griping at his tshirt gently.

“Like you ever need to ask,” Jason whispered against his mouth. “Feelin’ good?”

“Mmm, yeah,” Tim admitted, feeling relaxed, loose. “Bet you can make me feel better.” Jason chuckled again, and Tim giggled, giggled over the fact that he felt happy and he just wanted Jason’s hands all over him in that moment. That he loved the way Jason’s chuckles came like low rumbles from his chest.

“Bet I can too.” Jason kissed him again, briefly, before he stood up. He reached down, pulling Tim up after the younger man took his hand. He tugged him in, leaning down, kissing the crook of his neck. Tim smiled, closed his eyes.

He knew how the night would go. He’d crawl into bed with Jason- the sex would be slow, lazy. The kind where he laughed half way through until Jason made him forget how to laugh, and the only sounds he could make were whines and whimpers and moans around his name. And in the after glow he’d take another hit, maybe two- before they did it all over again.

Those were the good nights- when it was just them, and they got to forget everything else. Just for a night.


	90. Taken pt2 (JayRoy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [neuroatypicalreinerbraun](http://neuroatypicalreinerbraun.tumblr.com/) asked: "PLEASE TELL ME YOU ARE WRITING A SEQUEL TO THE SOCIAL SERVICES THING WHERE THEY GET LIAN BACK P L E A S E  
>  LIKE SERIOUSLY THEY KEEP ALL THEIR DANGEROUS STUFF UNDER LICK AND KEY, THENONLY BRUISES LIAN HAS ARE NOTMAL KID BRUISES LIKE SCRAPED KNEES, ROY HAD BEEN CLEAN FOR SO LING AND SHHE OBVS USNT NEGELECTED WHAT IN EARTH COULD THEY TAKE HER AWAY GOR WHY DID I SEND YOU THAT ASK I’M A TERRIBLE PERSON"

Roy paced, behind Jason, as the younger man tapped his foot, glancing at the clock in the wall of the court house. He wanted nothing more than to tear his tie off, get out of the wretched suit. He wasn’t sure how Roy hadn’t torn through his yet.

Not far, Bruce was talking with the group of lawyers he had hired- as promised. And even though this mess had been cleared up- even though the judge had claimed Lian would be returned to he and Roy’s custody promptly, it was hard to believe, hard to keep from being restless, until she was back in their arms-

A door opened, down the hall, a woman- the one who had taken Lian that first day- stepping out, and a moment later a blur of movement running past her.

Lian. Yelling, at the to of her lungs, “Daddy!”

Roy jerked his head up, pushing past Jason, past everyone, running towards her. He was on his knees, on the ground, pulling her into his arms the moment he could reach, as her arms went around his neck.

“Daddy,” she cried, her voice wavering, and Roy squeezed her tightly, pressing his face into her hair. Jason moved towards them, feeling as if he was dreaming, as if this wasn’t real.

“I’ve got you,” Roy whispered, rocking Lian gently. “I am never letting go. Not ever again.” Lian sniffled, clinging tightly as Roy stood up, holding her against him. He turned, and Jason was there, stroking her hair, his fingers shaking.

“Hey babygirl,” he whispered, and Lian looked up, squirming and reaching for him. Roy kept his hold on her, but let her lean over, wrapping her arms around Jason’s neck.

“Jayjay!” Jason hugged her, pressing his cheek to her hair.

“Are you okay?” he whispered, and Lian nodded.

“Thought they might never let me come home,” she admitted, letting go, falling back against Roy. Roy cradled her, as if she was still a tiny child.

“We’d never let that happen,” Jason said, looking at her- face serious. “Not ever, Lian.”

“No one is ever taking you again,” Roy whispered, pressing his forehead against her temple. “Daddy will  _kill them_  first.”

Jason was glad Roy had spoken quietly enough for no one else to hear them. Didn’t matter that the case was being thrown out- he didn’t like the way the woman was watching them, down the hallway. The way she looked angry- as if they were the scum of the earth, as if they were going to  _hurt_  Lian.

“I want to go home,” Lian whispered. She didn’t comment on Roy’s threat- and Jason figured it was something she was used to. Or that she _knew_  not to.

She was smart. Jason didn’t doubt she’d be smarter than the both of them, one day.

“Okay,” Roy offered, “That’s where we’re going.” He looked at Jason, who forced a smile.

“Head out to the car. I’ll be there in a minute.” Roy nodded, refusing to set Lian down and carrying her. Jason heard Roy asking her what she wanted for dinner- yes, whatever she wanted, _anything she wanted_ -

Jason turned, watching as Bruce moved past the lawyers, towards him.

“She alright?” he asked, and Jason nodded.

“I think a little shaken. But yeah. She’s okay.” Bruce nodded, and Jason sighed. “Bruce, I-”

“Don’t thank me,” he offered, holding his hand up. “She’s family,  _you’re family_. I won’t let anyone break that up.”

Jason nodded, before he reached out, arms tossed around Bruce as he hugged him. Tightly. Bruce tensed, didn’t move- until Jason pressed his face to his shoulder, and he felt him shake, gently.

“Thank you,” he whispered anyway, and Bruce reached up, pressed his hands against his back. “Thank you for bringing my little girl back to me.”

Bruce didn’t say anything. He felt he owed Jason this much- the promise of keeping his family together. He’d failed him enough when it came to family in the past- he wouldn’t see the one Jason had built for himself torn apart. Ever.


	91. Keep Me High All Night (JayRoy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [batsandfireworks](http://batsandfireworks.tumblr.com/) asked: "Bottom Roy *throws confetti*"

“Nnff,  _Jay_ ,” Roy groaned, head tipped down as Jason’s thrust pushed him forward. He was clutching tightly at the sheets, Jason’s hands on his hips, his thighs spread so far that his hips  _ached_.

“Yeah babe?” Jason had a smirk on his face, as he pulled his hips back, slowly- watched Roy shiver, heard him groan. He paused when only the head of his cock was inside Roy’s body, squeezed his hips-  _but didn’t move_.

Roy whined, trying to push back- but Jason’s grip was iron. “J-jay,  _c’mon_.”

“C’mon  _what_?” Roy groaned, tossing his head back, looking over his shoulder through his wild ginger hair.

“C’mon and  _fuck me already_.”

Jason’s smirk turned to a grin. “Remember,” he breathed, giving his hips another squeeze, “ _you asked me to_.”

When he slammed back into Roy’s body, the scream that was ripped from his throat was obscene and glorious. Roy shuddered, as Jason was completely merciless, fucking him as if he wanted Roy to scream his throat raw.

Roy felt his thighs wanting to give out, felt his cock aching as it smacked against his belly, left wet smears on his abs, dripped down onto the sheets. Jason was hitting every single nerve inside him, so damn good at it that it might have been  _terrifying_ , if Roy could form any thought other than how badly he needed to  _get off_.

Jason let go of Roy’s hip with one hand, reaching out and sinking his hand into Roy’s hair. He tugged, hard, and Roy was arching back, groaning, scalp turning to fire- and god, it was  _good_.

Jason’s other arm hooked around his waist, and he pulled him up off his hands, so his back was pressed tight to Jason’s chest. The hand in his hair twisted, kept its hold firm, tight.

“Close darlin’?” he whispered, voice husky, into Roy’s ear. Roy shuddered, trying to nod- barely could, with Jason’s hold on his hair. Jason’s hands splayed on his abs, teased the muscles there, had Roy shivering- because he was so expertly avoiding his cock.

Jason nipped at his ear lobe, before dipping down, biting at his freckled shoulder as he continued to thrust into him. The new angle had Roy feeling so  _full_ , had each slide of Jason’s slick cock making him feel like he was going to split open in the sweetest way possible. He bit at his lip, worried it as he reached back, gripped at Jason’s hips.

“Jay, touch me,  _please_.” Jason chuckled, Roy could feel it rumbling from his chest, as his teeth scraped up towards his neck.

“Yeah? Think I should?” Roy whined, and Jason wrapped his hand around the base, giving him a firm stroke up. “Better be screaming my name, Harper,” he breathed, the sentence ending in a groan as his hips jerked. “Fuck, c’mon Roy.” He was stroking him faster now. “C’mon babe, my name.  _Say it_.”

“Jay-Jason.  _Jason_. JasonJason _Jason_!” Roy was screaming by the end, sobbing Jason’s name as his hips jerked forward, orgasm leaving him seeing nothing but white. He felt Jason bite down on his shoulder again, _hard_ \- felt his hips jerking, stilling- and that hot wetness that could’ve had him coming all over again.

When Jason let go of Roy, arm unwinding from his waist, hand leaving his hair, Roy fell forward. He couldn’t feel his legs, all he could do was press his face into the pillows, squirm- lift his ass enough that he felt his thighs growing wet. He shuddered, heard Jason cursing under his breath.

“You make me wanna fuck you all over again,” he admitted, and Roy shuddered, spreading his thighs and daring to lift his head, to look back over his shoulder. Jason’s eyes looked big enough to swallow him whole, dark enough to drown him.

Roy lifted his ass again, sucked on his lip for a moment. “Do it again,” he breathed, “Don’t let me come down, Jay. Keep me high all night.”

Jason groaned, had his fingers pressed back inside Roy before the redhead could breathe- and Roy choked, so hyper sensitive it was almost too much- but he wanted it that way.

When Jason fucked him, Roy never wanted it to stop. Never wanted to come down from the high. Wanted to go until his nerves were utterly fried and he was nothing but a mess of melted bone and broken breaths.


	92. JT Omegaverse Pt1 (JayTim)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "JAYTIM WITH ALPHA JAY AND OMEGA TIM"

Jason watched as Tim stretched out in the bed, waking up from his nap, almost cat like. His bare legs were tangled in the sheets, which was tugged all about the bed, the blanket built up, not actually around Tim, but to one side, where he was curling into it. The pillows were in almost the same state.

Jason crossed the bedroom, crawling onto the bed and leaning down, nosing at Tim’s hair, nuzzling his neck. Tim hummed, turning his head, eyes still shut, and Jason kissed the corner of his mouth.

“Hey baby,” he whispered, and Tim rolled onto his back, his tshirt-  _Jason’s tshirt_ \- riding up his hips and belly. Jason grinned down at him, as Tim’s eye fluttered open. The omega reached up, hooked a hand behind Jason’s neck. “Am I interrupting?”

Tim shook his head, and Jason saw the glint in his eyes, felt the tug in his chest. He leaned down, kissed Tim properly, as the omega nearly purred into his mouth- smelled so sweet, warm and relaxed.

Jason gently nipped at his lip, kissed his way off his mouth, to his jaw, onto his neck. He lapped at the scar there, from his own teeth, from their bond. Even if it was over a year healed, it was still sensitive- forever would be- and Tim gasped, twisted his fingers in Jason’s hair as his tongue lapped against it.

Jason chuckled, kissed back up to Tim’s cheek. “You smell so sweet,” he whispered, daring to reach down with one hand, rub Tim’s thigh. “I think your heat’s coming soon, baby.” Tim stretched out, arching.

“Would explain why I’m so tired,” Tim admitted, and Jason glanced up at the state of their bed.

“And the fact that you made a nest?” He leaned back, onto his knees and Tim sat up, glancing around the bed.

“Oh god,” he whispered, blushing, “I did, didn’t I?” Jason laughed, and Tim raked a hand back through his hair. “Don’t think I’ve ever done that before.”

“You haven’t,” Jason agreed, as he guided Tim back down onto the bed. The hand on his thigh moved up, pressing flat against his abs, thumb moving in slow circles. Tim smiled softly, and Jason leaned down, kissed his navel, then a slow line down to his underwear. “Maybe we should get a jump on things,” he offered, his hand sliding down to cup Tim through his underwear. His mate groaned, tipping his head back, and Jason could smell his excitement in the air- feel it, in his own veins, that suddenly fluttering racing feeling in his chest, that sweet buzz he got every time Tim was excited.

“Yeah,” the omega breathed, as Jason peeled his underwear down his thighs. “Definitely should.”

It was only a matter of seconds before Tim had one leg hooked over Jason’s back, his heel digging into his scarred skin.


	93. Teen Pregnancy Omegaverse pt1 (DickDami)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "Any chance that sometime you'll write a fic with a pregnant omega damian?"
> 
> Fun fact: did I ever rant about my idea where Damian goes off his suppressants and tries to seduce Dick while he’s going into heat (I figure his pheromones are waaaay stronger off the suppressants which is why he does it) and it works- but it never occurred to Damian that without those, he also doesn’t have any birth control. And TADA we have pregnant teenage Omega Damian. Having to deal with all the consequences, and the fact that he and Dick aren’t exactly together- and are they going to be? Is he actually going to have a baby?

Damian pressed his cheek into his pillow, curled on his side. His sheets had been thrown off, his phone sitting within reach. On the screen was Dick’s face, his name, a simple click away.

He told himself he was going to do it. He was going to call him, he was going to tell him to come over, he was going to tell him-

What, _that the fucking fantastic sex they’d had during his heat had been completely unprotected, and now they had a very serious problem to deal with?_

Damian groaned, rolled onto his back, pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes. He’d wanted Dick for years, had always been pushed off because he’d been too young, even though he’d seen the desire in Dick’s eyes- could smell the slightest change in his pheromones when Damian used to look up at him with his jade eyes and tell him it didn’t matter, he didn’t care- fuck the years between them, he simply  _wanted him_.

Damian had figured that was what had been the driving factor in Dick finally taking him to bed. Not that he had to have smelled so sweet he could have driven half the city wild- but that Damian was of age now, that there were blatant years behind them where he had, in none-too subtle ways, expressed his interest in Dick.

Damian pulled his hands from his face, reached down with one hand, pressed it against his belly. He flexed against his own tshirt, before sliding his hand beneath it, resting against his abs which still boasted the definition of each muscle. The test he’d taken a week ago had only given him an error- and the one from three days ago, that had been the one to give him his answer.

Which meant he was barely along at all. Which would be right, considering his heat had been barely two weeks prior. And he was sure his system still had traces of his suppressants- even if he hadn’t gone back to using them, once his heat had ended.

He pressed his palm flat to his warm skin, closed his eyes. Wondered what it would feel like to have Grayson’s hand there, his fingers flexing against Damian’s skin, his breath in his hair, his ear, as he nuzzled against him, told Damian he was pretty, he was  _perfect_ -

Damian opened his eyes, staring up at his ceiling. He didn’t dare move his hand- as if the tiny clutch of cells within him could actually recognize his touch, as if he could feel it, somehow.

Could feel what he had made, what Dick had made. What was  _his_ -

 _Was Grayson’s_ -

Was the biggest complication he could have set up for his life.

He reached for his phone again, unlocking it and looking at Grayson’s name. His thumb hovered over the call button, before he finally chucked the phone away, curling up on his side, into himself, pressing his face into a pillow that still smelled faintly of Dick’s shampoo. He shook once, a silent sob building up in him-

He’d fucked up. He’d fucked up and he didn’t know how to fix it- or even that he wanted it fixed.


	94. Gotta look Convincing (JayRoy/RedFam)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [neuroatypicalreinerbraun](http://neuroatypicalreinerbraun.tumblr.com/) asked: "Please imagine RedFam taking Liann trick or treating and they were expecting her to want to be her fav princess (Merida) or her daddy but nope. She wants to be a zombie knight. RIP Jay and Roy making that costume"

“Lian, look at this sweetie,” Roy said, pulling a Merida costume from the rack of costumes. “It’s your favorite!” Lian looked up at him, holding Jason’s hand while the man was mid text on his phone. “You know, maybe we can convince Jason to even dress up as a bear to go with your costume.”

“It was Merida’s  _mom_  who was turned into a bear,” Jason pointed out, without looking up. “I think you’d fit the part better. You’ve got the hair.” Roy rolled his eyes as Lian tugged away from Jason’s hand, looking at the costume, before scrunching up her nose.

“I don’t wanna be Merida,” she said, shaking her head. Roy let his arm holding the costume go lax.

“You don’t? All you did all summer was run around in that Merida dress I bought you.” Lian shrugged. “Okay, well, what do you wanna be.”

“I wanna be a zombie knight.” Roy raise his eyebrows, as Jason looked up from his phone, before he stuffed it away, going down on one knee so he was closer to Lian’s eye level.

“A zombie knight?” he asked, as Roy hung the Merida costume back up. She nodded.

“Yeah! With a helmet and an axe and gross skin. Like your movies, Jayjay!” Jason glanced up at Roy, who folded his arms, staring at him. Lian bounced excitedly, before catching a glimpse of an aisle behind Jason- boasting fake weapons, and she squealed, rushing off towards it. Jason stood up, turning and watching her get on her tip toes, staring up at a big axe- one that, even though it was light, plastic and foam he was sure- she would still have difficulty carrying.

“So,” Roy started, “You wanna make this a family affair? I mean, you’re a zombie already so.”

Jason reached over, shoving him. “Funny Harper.”

“I can make her light weight armor,” Roy pointed out, “And hell, if we can’t figure out the makeup we can call your baby brother. Tim’s good with that.”

Jason sighed, reaching up to rake a hand back through his hair. “Real armor, Roy?”

“Well, it’s gotta look convincing.”

Jason glanced over at his boyfriend, before he turned back to watch Lian- who had managed to get the fake axe off the shelf and was holding it in both hands, trying to swing it.

Mentally, he tried to count down the days until Halloween, and wondered how many all nighters they’d be pulling to put this costume together this late.


	95. Teen Pregnancy Omegaverse pt2 (DickDami)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "BUT HOW WOULD DICK REACT TO BEING DAMIS BABY DADDY I MUST KNOW (also poor Dami bby Dick is a good person don't worry)"
> 
> An Anon asked: "omg you can’t give me that teasing snippet of pregnant!omega damian and expect me not to want more :(" 
> 
> An Anon asked: "Omg i loved that dickdami omegaverse fic!! Super interesting concept!!"

The knock at Damian’s door had him groaning, rolling onto his belly and pressing his face into his pillows. It came again, before the door opened, the gentle squeak echoing in his room.

“Hey, Damian?” Damian pushed himself up at the voice, looking over his shoulder. Dick was leaning in his door, watching him with those pretty blue eyes that made his belly go straight to butterflies. “Alfred said you weren’t coming own for breakfast.”

“Didn’t know you were here,” Damian mumbled, lowering himself back down, rolling onto his side. Dick stepped in, closing the door behind him. Damian wanted to roll onto his back, stretch out, beckon Dick closer to his bed- but move so suddenly had washed a fresh wave of nausea over him, which was his reason for not leaving his bed for breakfast in the first place.

“Knowing would’ve had you down at the table?”

“Maybe.” Dick smiled at that, walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed. He dared to reach out, stroked Damian’s short hair, and Damian nearly purred, let his eyelids flutter shut.

“Alfred said you didn’t feel good.” Damian didn’t respond, too distracted by the feeling of his finger tips. “Were you not feeling well last night? Patrol really isn’t smart if you’re sick, babybat.”

Damian said nothing still, turning his head as Dick moved to pull his hand back, kissed his wrist. Dick froze for a moment, and Damian could feel it- that heavy settling feeling over him, like a soft weight, like Dick wanting to claim him, as his pheromones spiked for a moment over the tenderness.

“Dami…we have to talk,” Dick finally offered, “About…what happened between us.”

“It was long past due,” Damian offered, sitting up- slowly. His stomach rolled once, but settled, and he swallowed.

Dick sighed. “I just…you’re young, Damian. I know you don’t want to hear that, and I know you can throw back my argument because you’re eighteen now… but you’re still  _young_. I’m not what you need.”

“You have no idea what I  _need_ , Grayson!” Damian furrowed his brow, squaring his shoulders. “If you did, we wouldn’t be having this conversation.”

Dick frowned. “Damian- I  _care_  about you. I always have. That’s why I don’t feel like I’m good for you. Not in this respect.”

Damian tossed his blanket away, getting up on his knees and pressing his finger against Dick’s chest. He swallowed down the queasiness the sudden motion caused. “You’ve always been good for me,” Damian argued, “Dammit, Grayson. I-” he took a deep breath, “I wouldn’t be here, if not for you. You know that. You of all people know that, what you’ve done for me.”

Damian closed his eyes for a moment, forced down the flood of memories, so many years spent with Dick, with him as his support, bringing him into the folds of the family, helping him to learn, to grow.

He wouldn’t have become who he was, if Dick hadn’t been there.

“Damian,” Dick whispered, reaching up. He cupped his cheek, and Damian’s eyelids fluttered open. Pretty jade that stared down at Dick like he was the center of the world. The fact that Damian could even say any of that was testament to it’s truth. Dick sighed, slowly.

“Don’t deny me, Grayson,” he whispered, and Dick stroked down to his neck, thumb rubbing along his pulse.

“We have a lot to figure out,” Dick offered, and Damian didn’t argue- reached for his sheets instead, pulling them up, wringing them in his hands. He wanted to open his mouth, to speak- to confess to Dick that they most definitely did, that things were not as simple as he thought they were.

But the words didn’t come. Instead, his stomach rolled again, and Damian shoved himself off the bed without a word, running across his room, into the bathroom. Dick sat, stunned for a moment, until he heard Damian retching, coughing at the end.

He got off the bed, turning towards the bathroom. “Damian? Shit, you really  _are_  sick.” He walked towards the bathroom, just in time to hear the toilet flushing, to see Damian running the sink and cupping his hands beneath it, rinsing his mouth and spitting back in the sink. He gripped it momentarily, as if steadying himself.

“I’m not sick,” he finally whispered, turning the water off and drying his hands. He walked out of the bathroom, stared up at Dick and knew- knew if he was going to do it, say it, it had to be then-

Or at this rate, he’d die with this secret.

“I’m pregnant,” he added, folding his arms and glancing away, only watching Dick from the corner of his eyes. Watching as his eyes widened, as he stammered out,

“You’re-  _what_?”

“Don’t make me say it again,” Damian said, turning back to face him. “Trust me, once was hard enough.”

Dick clamped his mouth shut for a moment, simply studied Damian, and then Damian felt it, that wave of pheromones washing over him, saw the glint in Dick’s eyes- as if he was jealous, possessive.

“ _Who_?” he whispered, and Damian rolled his eyes.

“There’s only ever been you, Grayson,” he admitted, cheeks flushing slightly. “Only ever could be you.” The feeling was gone, and Dick was wide eyed again, staring down at him.

“Wait…you mean-”

“Yeah, my last heat? Guess nature got what she wanted.” Damian sighed, shifting slightly. “I was off my suppressants. I… didn’t even think…” he unfolded his arms, held his palms out. “I’m  _sorry_  Grayson. I didn’t _think_.” He braced himself for Dick’s rejection, for his growled words of how Damian was  _stupid_ , how he had fucked up-

Instead, Dick just dropped down in front of him, onto his knees. Reached out and placed his hands on Damian’s hips, squeezing gently.

“Grayson?” he whispered, as Dick leaned in, pressed his cheek to Damian’s abdomen.

“We,” he started, paused, swallowed. “You…you’re  _pregnant_.”

“Yeah. Grayson, I said that-”

Damian cut off as Dick closed his eyes, and Damian felt suddenly calm, knew the Alpha was trying to soothe him. He let his eyes go half lidded as Dick’s arms wrapped around him, and he was hugging him, softly. Saying nothing. Damian’s heart moved to his throat, as he reached down, tentatively stroked some of Dick’s hair.

Damian didn’t know what he was thinking- was he containing his anger, his disappointment, was he-

“I don’t know what to do, Grayson,” Damian admitted, and Dick looked up at him. Kept his arms around him. “I didn’t plan on this…”

“We’ll figure it out,” he offered, finally untangling himself, standing up slowly. He reached out, cupped Damian’s face. “It’s not only your fault, babybat. I…I had to  _help_.” Dick smiled over that, and Damian laughed- couldn’t help it, felt so much safer, so much less a stranger in his own skin with Dick right there, so close to him. Dick leaned down, kissed the bridge of Damian’s nose.

“You’re not mad?”

“I’m not sure what I am,” Dick admitted, “but  _mad_? No. I…” he cut himself off, shook his head. “Nevermind. You don’t need me to be mad right now.” Another kiss, this time to the tip of Damian’s nose. “Worried, I think is more accurate.”

“About?”

“You. You’re still a baby, Dami.” He shook his head. “And for myself. Because your father is going to have my head mounted in the center of the city.”

Damian went pale. He hadn’t thought much about his father, in this whole mess. He’d been so focused on _Dick_.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Dick whispered, pulling back, gently guiding Damian back towards his bed. “How about you lay back down. Do you want some tea? It might help.”

Damian climbed back into his bed, settling back in the pillows and nodding. Tea sounded perfect, right about then.

In fact, for a moment, everything sounded just about perfect.


	96. JT Omegaverse pt2 (JayTim)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "imagine jason being extremely tender with pregnant tim as his belly grows like when they're just relaxing jason holds him so carefully and likes keeping a hand on tim's belly 24/7"
> 
> Tim’s about 3 months/16 weeks along.

Jason let himself into his apartment, was greeted by the sounds of speaking by cut off as the television channel was changed. He smiled to himself, kicked his boots off, and made his way through- found Tim as he expected, on the couch, his laptop left on the coffee table- television on, tablet resting in his lap.

“How can one person use so much tech at once?” Jason asked, smiling to himself. Tim glanced over at him, then rolled his eyes. Still, he shifted on the couch, gave Jason room to slid in next to the arm, as he reached for his laptop, clicking a button and frowning.

“I’m working,” Tim pointed out, “Laptop’s working on decrypting some files Dick got from one of Penguin’s servers. Tablet has a list of the latest business-related break ins Dick wanted me to go over. Find a pattern.”

“And the television?”

“Background noise,” Tim offered, leaning back. He arched his back, stretching, and Jason glanced down at the small swell of his belly, far more noticeable in that moment.

“Come here,” Jason offered, lifting his arm. “Take a break. Have you been working since I left this morning?” Tim shifted back, leaning his back against the side of Jason’s chest, nodding.

“Yeah. There’s been a lot. I’ve got a lot of work left still. Could be a long night.” He stretched again, and Jason reached down, let his hand rest carefully on Tim’s belly. Tim leaned his head back, resting against Jason as the Alpha rubbed very gently.

“Your sleep comes first,” Jason pointed out, and Tim rolled his eyes. “I mean it, babybird.”

“I know.” Tim set his tablet aside, reaching down and covering Jason’s hand with his own. “But you can’t expect me to just sit back and do nothing until I have this baby. I’ll go crazy. Bad enough I’m not on the streets anymore.”

Jason snorted. “Timmy, I’m just trying to imagine you executing a perfect flip with your belly.”

Tim puffed his cheeks out, frowning. “Hey, I’m not big yet.” He pressed Jason’s hand against his belly a little tighter. “See?”

“Trust me,” Jason whispered, leaning down to kiss the top of Tim’s hair. “I know. I’m teasing you, babygirl. It’s for your safety- the both of you.”

Tim huffed. “I know,” he muttered, “Doesn’t mean I have to like it.” He shifted a little, frowning. “I think I need to lay down. My back hurts a bit.” Before Tim could even continue, Jason was gently easing him forward, standing up and then scooping his mate into his arms with a practiced ease. Tim reached his arms out, hooked them around Jason’s neck and leaned in, nuzzling against him. Inhaled the calming, warm scent of _his_  alpha, as Jason carried him towards their bedroom. “Tablet?” Tim whispered, before they were even in the hallway.

“In a minute,” Jason offered, holding Tim like he was made of glass. He set him down gentle, before crawling onto the bed himself, hovering over Tim and nudging his head to the side, kissing the scar on his neck from their bond. Tim shivered, let his eyes fall shut, as one of Jason’s hands found his belly again, rested on it gently. “Just relax for a minute, for me.”

Tim decided, as Jason kissed his scar again, that he could do that.


	97. JT Omegaverse pt3 (JayTim)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "Pregnant Tim waddling around when he's 7 months pregnant with Jason's pup/baby, and Damian not knowing how to react, but every time he gets close to Tim Jason growls at him."
> 
> In my world men wear leggings all the time and it’s totally normal. And really, they’re gonna be way more comfortable for Tim. This is important trust me.

“Stephanie, you’re entering that code wrong.” Stephanie glanced up from the computer at Tim, who was settled in a chair behind her, leaning awkward towards his laptop, on the table in front of him.

“How do you know if you’re not watching?” she asked, grinning to herself. Tim glanced up, bangs free of his small pony tail and dusting his forehead, around his eyes.

“Saw it out of the corner of my eye.” He pushed his chair back, standing up- slowly, if Stephanie was honest. He looked so small compared to his belly, and Stephanie knew it was still only going to grow much, which had her fighting down her giggles.

Tim’s little waddle the few feet to her though had her giving in and openly laughing.

“Shut up,” he said with a roll of his eyes, leaning over and taking her mouse. He high lighted part of the code. “Fix that or the whole program won’t run properly.”

“I’m just copying it like you said to,” she pointed out.

“You skipped a whole line.” She glanced at the screen, then frowned.

“Fucking hell. Why aren’t you doing this again?”

“Because I’m trying to get the meeting times right for six different contraband purchases for tomorrow night. If I’m off, Dick and Jason will just be walking into early graves.” Stephanie shrugged a shoulder, not arguing, as the sounds of an engine echoed through the cave.

“Speaking of  _your man_  and our missing leader,” Steph started, “that must be them.” Tim didn’t say anything, chose instead to move her keyboard, correcting the code for her. He was still typing as they entered the room, Jason pulling his mask off and Dick working on his gloves, both grinning.

“The cave still in one piece?” Dick called, and Stephanie pushed her chair back, folding up in it and tossing her arms out.

“Tim’s not letting me do my job,” she complained, as Jason tossed his helmet down, followed by his gloves. He walked over behind Tim, leaned against him, fitting perfectly, finding the scar on his neck and pressing his mouth to it. Tim shuddered, eyelids fluttering, and Jason chuckled.

“Hi babybird,” he whispered, “Didn’t we agree you’d sit back and take it easy?”

“She had the code all wrong,” Tim pointed out, as Jason eased off him, let him straighten up. “I was just fixing it.”

“All fixed,” Stephanie pointed out, and Tim rolled his eyes, turning and making his way back to his laptop. He’d barely taken two steps when Dick was covering his mouth, stifling his chuckles. Tim huffed, didn’t look back, simply held his hand up, flipping the eldest off as he settled into his chair.

“Oh my god he’s too cute,” Dick offered, elbowing Jason. “You’re gonna have to carry him everywhere before he’s done.”

“I  _know_.” He grinned, folding his arms and leaning against Dick. “It’s precious, I agree.”

“He should keep up the whole leggings and tshirt thing after the baby. It suits him.”

“I can hear you both,” Tim reminded them as he clicked away at his laptop. Jason and Dick both laughed, and the Omega only rolled his eyes, as the cave echoed with yet another engine. Damian appeared a few moments later, as Jason was crossing the room, settling behind Tim and reaching down, rubbing at his shoulders as he tried to type. Tim gave up after a moment, leaning his head forward as Jason smiled fondly.

“Is that code done yet Brown?” he asked, and Stephanie shook her head.

“Not yet. Gimmie another hour.” Damian huffed, turning and heading towards Tim.

“Drake, can you possibly speed her work up, I need it-” he paused, a few steps away, as Jason turned, openly glaring at him. Damian squared his shoulders, despite the fact that Jason’s pheromones made the omega want to jump back a solid few feet.

“Simmer down Jaybird,” Dick offered, walking over and resting a hand on Damian’s shoulder. “He’s not gonna hurt him.” He squeezed, glancing down at Damian. “Dami, she’ll have it done soon. Hit the showers and get some sleep. You don’t need it tonight.”

Damian glanced up at Dick, then back at Jason and Tim- the Alpha, he swore, growling from his chest. He shrugged, turning on his heel and heading off for the showers, and Dick smiled.

“Now that that’s taken care of,” he started, “let me see your belly again Timmy.”

“Oh my god no,” Tim whined, dropping his head back as Jason pulled away from his shoulders. “Dick you had your ear pressed against it for five solid minutes before you left for patrol.”

“Hey, what can I say? That’s my nephew in there. Now c’mon, humor me babybird!” Tim rolled his eyes, pushing his chair back so Dick could walk over, reach down and press his hand against Tim’s belly, grinning as he felt gentle movement. Tim kept his head tipped back, staring up at Jason, who smiled down at him, affectionately. Tim reached up, traced his fingertips along his jaw, feeling rather calm despite the late hour, as Dick was  _talking_  to his belly.


	98. Just a Drag (JayRoy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "(Crashes) IMAGINE ROY FORCING JASON TO NOT SMOKE ANYMORe and Jason is downright child like about it. He's grumpy, annoyed all the time and he just wants a smoke man, and Roy gets him patches and shit and Jason is like "I JUST WANT A DRAG" and Roy is like "you'll be happier without the addiction Jason trust me""

Jason glanced around, sighing to himself and digging into his jacket, plucking out his cigarettes. He pressed one between his lips, held it as he felt around for his lighter. He had just found it when the door opened. He jumped, cigarette falling from his lips to the ground.

“Fuckin’ hell,” he muttered, just as Roy appeared, crushing it beneath his heel.

“Jason,” he said, folding his arms, “whatcha doin’ babe?” Jason glared, and Roy leaned in, sliding his hand along his chest, beneath his jacket, before he snatched his cigarettes, pulling back. He _tsk’d_. “Babe, you _promised_.”

“Promised I’d try,” Jason pointed out, “C’mon, it was a long day.” Roy shook his head, pocketing the pack to throw out oncehe got back inside.

“No way. You have a patch on?” Jason rolled his eyes, shrugging his jacket off and pushing the sleeve of his tshirt up.

“Yeah. And before you say it, no, I don’t want any of the damn gum.” He pulled his jacket back up, crossing his arms. “Just a drag, Harper. Give me that.”

“No can do, Jaybird. Trust me,” he leaned in, brushed the tip of his nose against Jason’s, “You’ll be so much happier without the addiction.”

Jason huffed, and Roy leaned in, kissed the corner of his mouth, his jaw.

“And you know, if you really need to appease your oral fixation,” Roy teased, pressing up against one of Jason’s thighs, “I can help with that.”

Jason rolled his eyes. “Funny, Roy.”

“I’ll make it worth your while,” Roy offered, reaching up to toy with Jason’s hair. “Trust me, after, you’ll be too worn out to even care about a damn cigarette.”

Jason hesitated for a moment- it would have been easy to pull his cigarettes from Roy’s pocket, to light one despite him. But after a moment he reached up, sank his hand into his boyfriend’s hair and pulled him in for a kiss, deciding having Roy’s tongue in his mouth was definitely a good alternative.

And, if he was honest, he  _had_  promised to try.


	99. First Time (StephCass)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "I know you're really busy, I just wanted to send this in before I forgot- take your time answering, though! Whenever you get around to it is fine. I was just wondering about what you thought Steph and Cass' first time was like?"

Stephanie arched, Cassandra’s hands circling her wrists, keeping them pinned back against the door to her room. Steph’s hair was free, still damp from their post-patrol showers, and she shivered as Cass arched up on her tip toes to kiss her so deeply she forgot how to breathe.

She squirmed, and Cassandra’s hands only tightened around her wrists, squeezed in a way that was so hot Stephanie squeezed her thighs together, groaning into the other girl’s mouth. “Killing me,” she muttered, as Cass turned to kiss her jawline, smirking.

“Shame, I like you alive.” Stephanie laughed, tipping her head back as Cass moved her mouth down to her neck, sucked gently over her pulse- not hard enough to bruise, but enough to keep Stephanie’s attention. Steph whined, letting her eyes fall shut.

“Cass, would you-” she broke off as the other girl’s teeth scarped her neck, “ _oh hell_ , touch me,  _please_.”

Cass let go of Stephanie’s wrists, stepping back. At the loss of contact, Steph’s eyes fluttered open, took in Cassandra’s dark eyes, slightly wide, studying her.

“I mean,” Stephanie started, feeling color rising into her cheeks, “You uh, you don’t have to. Don’t think you do. What we were doing was great…” She bit at her lip, hoped she hadn’t ruined anything in that moment. Whatever strange affair she and Cass had going hadn’t culminated to anything past this point, past wondering hands that never strayed between thighs- and the last thing Stephanie wanted to do was push her too far, push Cass away.

Maybe it was mostly physical, but Stephanie  _really liked_  her. A lot. A lot more than she was ready to admit, even to herself.

“I don’t know how,” Cass finally admitted, and Stephanie simply stared at her.

“You don’t… _oh_. Have you never been with a girl before?”

“With anyone,” Cass corrected, and Stephanie was glad she was leaning against the door, because she might have fallen over were she not.

“Never with anyone? Really?” Cass nodded. “Uh, sorry. I don’t mean to be shocked. I just…honestly, I am.” She pushed off the door, reached back to rub her neck. “You can forget I even said it. Really. Like, we can just curl up in bed, that sounds gre-”

“I want to.” Stephanie clamped her mouth shut, and Cass reached out, took her hand. “Will you show me?”

Stephanie swallowed thickly, nodding. Barely managed to register her feet moving as Cass led her over to her bed, climbed up on it and pulled Stephanie in so she was standing between her legs. She reached out, placed her hands on Stephanie’s waist, looking up at her with those pretty almond eyes, her hair slightly wild from the shower, from Stephanie’s hands in it before they’d gotten to Cas’s room.

Stephanie hesitated a moment, before she gripped her tshirt, tugged it off over her head. She let it fall to the floor, stood half naked, as she hadn’t bothered with her bra after her shower. Had been too concerned chasing after Cass.

Cass stared up at her, reached up to gently cup her breasts, rub her thumb over her nipples. Stephanie sighed, whispering, “that’s…good.”

Cass leaned forward, kissed beneath her ribs, down towards her navel. Stephanie shivered, before she eased away, climbed onto the bed with her and hooked a thumb in her own sweatpants.

“You’re sure?” Cass nodded, and Stephanie inhaled, pulling her sweatpants and panties down her thighs, towards her knees. For a moment, Cass just looked at her, before she leaned forward, placed a hand on her thigh. “Normally,” Stephanie whispered, fighting down a tremble, “I’d say you’d wanna work me up a bit more. But- I uh, I think we covered that getting up here.” Cass squeezed her thigh, before Stephanie reached down, guided her hand up slowly. She turned it, and Cass ran her fingers between her thighs, along her lips, glancing up at Stephanie.

“You’re wet.” Steph shuddered.

“Yeah, you do that to me.” She guided Cassandra’s fingers until they pressed along her clit. “Touch me like you touch yourself.”

Cass hesitated a moment, before she rubbed in slow circles. Stephanie released her hand, tipping her head back slightly and sighing. Cass kept her movements steady, which was what Stephanie needed more than anything, and it felt like no time before her hips were moving, trying to follow Cassandra’s hand.

“Stephanie?” she whispered, and Steph let her head tip forward.

“Keep go-ing,” she groaned, “hell, Cass, I’m-” she cut off, shivering, reached up and cupped her own breasts, loving the extra sensation as Cass rubbed faster- and in that moment she was moaning, loud and low, hips jerking as she came.

Cass kept going, until Stephanie was reaching down, squeezing her wrist and guiding her hand away. She pulled her hand up, leaning over it to lick up along her wet fingers, tongue pressing between them.

“I think that was a good warm up,” Stephanie whispered, before she gently pushed Cass back towards the pillows. “But now let me show you something really wonderful.”


	100. Teen Pregnancy Omegaverse pt3 (DickDami)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "DICK BEING OVER PROTECTIVE OF PREGNANT DAMI. He's like the best baby daddy. No one gets what's happening because Damian hasn't come out with it yet. Jesus. what have you started. I need this like air."
> 
> This verse crosses over with my JT Omegaverse.

Damian glanced around the cave for a moment, before he pulled his hood up, walking away from his pile of civvies and back towards the central room. He didn’t care that his body didn’t seem to be showing a single change as of yet- he was paranoid, didn’t want someone to see.

Even though he knew it was only a matter of time until the whole family knew. He couldn’t very well keep this to himself.

He moved towards the main computer, found Tim was sitting there, typing away. The other Omega seemed to perk up as Damian moved towards him, glancing back at him as Damian leaned against his chair.

“Surveillance footage,” Tim offered, “From the docks. A deal’s being set up. Bruce is already on site.”

“I can be there in thirty minutes,” Damian offered, “twenty five, if I’m fast.” He turned on his heel, ready to head for his bike, when he heard the elevator to the cave opening- and he didn’t need to turn, he would know Dick’s scent a mile away. He swallowed thickly, made a point to not turn around, even as Dick crossed the room in quick strides, as a hand encircled his wrist.

“What are you doing?” he asked, heedless of the fact that Tim was  _right there_.

“Going on patrol.” Damian turned, glancing up at the alpha. “Father is expecting me.”

“You can’t,” he offered, squeezing his wrist. “It’s not  _safe_ , Dami.” Damian glanced past Dick, at Tim, who had turned, was watching them, confused. Damian glanced back at Dick, tugging his wrist free.

“It’s never safe,” he reminded him, “nothing’s different about that.” He turned, hurrying towards his bike before Dick could chase after him. In that moment, he needed it, needed to have the wind in his short hair, needed to  _hit_  something.

Dick may not have been mad at him, for all that had happened- but that didn’t mean that Damian wasn’t mad at  _himself_.

“What’s up with you two?” Tim asked, as Dick raked a hand back through his hair. The Alpha looked at him.

“Nothing.” Tim rolled his eyes.

“You’re lying. Are you fucking him yet?” Dick leaned back, eyes wide, and Tim just shrugged a shoulder. “What? He’s been blatant about his intentions with you. Just wondered if it finally happened, and that’s what’s going on.”

“It’s…complicated,” Dick offered, walking over to Tim and leaning against his chair. He glanced at the surveillance footage on the screen. “You think he’ll be okay?”

“Isn’t he always?” Dick said nothing, leaned down, kissed the top of Tim’s hair. Tim smiled, reaching up an tangling his fingers in Dick’s hair. “Jason’s going to smell you on me and get jealous.”

Dick laughed over that. “Tell him not to worry, I’m not there to take his mate.” Another kiss to Tim’s hair, and he was pulling back. Tim watched him go, before he turned back to the screens, reaching up to tap at his lips in thought.

Something was going on between them, that much he was sure. There was something about Damian that felt familiar to him, something to his scent that seemed to tug at a thought, a recognition, buried in Tim’s mind.


	101. JT Omegaverse pt4 (JayTim)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [you-dont-have-to-forgive-me](http://you-dont-have-to-forgive-me.tumblr.com/) asked: "Tim having a complication and there being a chance of him losing the baby, and once everything turns out fine or the complication has resolved itself Jason rests his head in Tim's lap every time he has the opportunity. He likes to be able to tilt his head and feel both the baby kicking and Tim's heartbeat (maybe there was a risk for Tim too?) and Jay nuzzles into and presses kisses to Tim's stomach and whispers "miracle baby" or "miracle duo" and Tim is just like /you are such a major d o r k/"
> 
> Tim is 8 months along.

Tim’s eyelids fluttered open, felt the arm draped over his ribs tighten ever so slightly.

“Hey gorgeous,” Jason whispered, leaning in and kissing his temple. “Feeling alright?”

Tim stretched, very carefully. “Tired,” he mumbled, as Jason nosed at his cheek, kissed his jaw.

“Doctors said you would be for a while. The sedative was pretty strong. Am I keeping you awake?” Tim shook his head, pushed himself up carefully. Jason moved faster, grabbing at the pillows and fluffing them up behind Tim so he could lean against them. “Do you want anything? Are you hungry?”

“Thanks, but no.” Tim reached down, rubbed at his belly. “Remind me to tell this brat he gave us quite a scare.” Jason snorted, reaching over and covering Tim’s hand with his own.

“You both did,” he offered, “like father like son. What am I going to do with a mini  _you_  running around here?” Tim smiled, sweet and tired, and Jason simply stared at him for a moment, at his pretty eyes, the perfect curve of his lips, the mess his hair was.

Tim felt it, that tightening in his chest, the tug from their bond. Could feel Jason falling in love with him, all over again.

“Come here,” he whispered, voice nearly breaking. Jason listened, cupped Tim’s cheeks and kissed him softly, so sweetly that Tim felt the corners of his eyes growing wet. He clutched at his shirt, felt Jason’s hands trembling against his cheeks. When Jason pulled back he leaned down, kissed the top of Tim’s belly.

“My little miracle,” he whispered, hand rubbing gently along the curve of it. Another kiss, and he leaned his head against Tim’s chest, listened to his heart beat as the baby kicked at his hand- as if he knew exactly where Jason was, that he needed to feel him. Jason closed his eyes, exhaled softly, as Tim reached up, threaded his fingers through his hair. “The both of you.”

Tim laughed, softly. “You are such a dork,” he whispered, his other hand moving up, resting over Jason’s on his belly.

Even if, were Tim to be honest, he felt like a miracle, in that moment.


	102. JT Omegaverse pt5 (JayTim)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "imagine jay's turmoil when he finds out tim and the baby might not make it, imagine his heartbreak when tim's in the emergency room and he can't exactly feel his mate (angst is my passion lmao)"

Jason felt outside his body, like he wasn’t there- whatever this was, this hunk of flesh, it wasn’t him. He hadn’t felt it since the moment Tim had collapsed, since he’d seen the blood on his thighs, since he had been screaming in the cave for Steph to call an ambulance- even though he’d been more than tempted to put Tim in one of the Batmobiles and get him to the hospital himself. Faster, he knew.

Secrets be damned, he’d expose the whole damn family to keep Tim and their baby safe.

He’d had to carry him up from the cave, had held him and murmured into his hair until the ambulance arrived. They’d pried Tim from him, and Jason nearly screamed at the loss of contact, had to have Stephanie grab at his arms, keep him in check. He’d wanted to be in the ambulance with Tim, wanted to be right there with him, but they’d needed to go as soon as possible.

Stephanie had driven him to the hospital, stayed back now as he paced. She was curled up in a chair, watching, as Jason moved from one end of the waiting room to the other. As he paused, closed his eyes, reached out for Tim. Tried to feel him, feel those tight strings in his chest that reacted so perfectly to his mate-

They were limp. There was nothing.

“What if he doesn’t make it,” Jason breathed, hands clenching into fists. Behind him, he heard Stephanie moving, pulling herself from the chair. “What if…”

“Jason,” she whispered, reaching up, rubbing his arm. “Listen to me. Tim’s going to be okay. He’s a fighter. He  _always_  has been. You know that just as well as any of us.” She rubbed her cheek along his arm, clutched at it- and he could smell her pheromones, knew she was trying to calm him. But it was as if he couldn’t feel it, couldn’t truly feel her at all. “Tim and that baby are going to pull through, and you’re going to be a blubbering mess over them.”

He tried to smile- really, he did- but nothing happened. He was numb, he was empty without feeling his connection to Tim. A husk, nothing more, nothing less.

He wouldn’t survive, without Tim. He knew that, now, standing in that room that felt so cold, so lifeless. Knew that without Tim, he’d simply cease to exist.


	103. JT Omegaverse pt6 (JayTim)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "Omegaverse JayTim- Tim always clips his hair back with those colorful barrette things, but once he's pregnant and does it, Jason has to like, sit down or something. Because Tim looks so damn /parental/. And pregnant, barrette wearing, lingerie clad Tim? Jason is G O N E"
> 
> Tim is about 5 months along. There are panties- that's your warning.

Jason heard Tim, in the kitchen, from where he was sitting on the couch. He had Tim’s laptop on his lap, was browsing through his archive of Arkham Patient files.

“Babe?” he called, “You need help?” He didn’t get a response, and Jason shoved the laptop off his lap, heading for the kitchen. “If you’re hungry, I can-”

Jason paused, forgetting his words, as he blatantly stared at Tim. His mate was stretching on his toes, trying to reach something, which had the tshirt he was wearing- one of Jason’s- rising up above the swell of his ass. An ass that was covered in deep purple  _lace_.

“Jay?” Tim turned, and Jason caught a glimpse of the barrettes in his hair, helping to hold it back in its small ponytail. “Babe, I can’t reach the good mixing bowl. Can you get it for me?”

Jason simply stared at him for a moment, and Tim turned, gripped the counter and leaned back against it. Jason could see the gentle swell of his belly, beneath the tshirt- was distracted by the expanse of pale, scarred thighs.

“ _Jason_?” Jason snapped his head up, and Tim was smirking at him. “You alright over there?” Tim rolled his hips forward a bit, and Jason crossed the room without a though, boxing him in against the counter and leaning down, nuzzling his neck.

“You could kill me,” he muttered, “With how good you look right now.” Tim giggled, reaching up to hook his arms around Jason’s neck.

“Well, I wouldn’t want that,” he whispered, fingers stroking the back of Jason’s neck. “Tell me, how can I make sure you stay  _alive_?”

Jason hummed, moved to nip at Tim’s earlobe. “Are you coming onto me, babygirl?” Tim shivered, and Jason took a step back, so he could properly scoop Tim up into his arms. His mate laughed, leaned up to nuzzle Jason’s neck, as Jason walked with ease out of the kitchen.

“Where are you taking me?” Tim whispered, kissing at Jason’s jaw.

“Right back to bed, where you  _belong_.” Tim grinned, squirmed- could feel Jason’s arousal through their bond, hear it in the way his voice had gone deep, husky. He tried not to focus on how wet he was, from just the feeling Jason’s hands holding him so easily.

“Right answer,” Tim whispered, leaning up to Jason’s ear to add, “You probably shouldn’t let me leave that bed for the rest of the  _night_ , Jaybird.”

Jason groaned. “That’s something I can definitely do, Timmy.” Tim grinned, and Jason returned it with his own smile, as he stepped into their bedroom and kicked the door shut behind him.


	104. Desperate (JayRoy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "You write lots of bottom!jason for jayroy (very well i might add) but could you ever write bottom!roy?"

Roy groaned, tipped his head back as Jason’s thrust pressed him tighter against the wall. He was clutching at Jason’s shoulders tightly, felt Jason panting against his ear, his neck, as he held him up in a way that was far too easy- reminded Roy of just how  _strong_  he was.

“Nnnhh, J-ay,” he gasped, felt Jason’s hands squeezing his thighs. “ _Fuck_ , babe, right there.” Roy tried to arch his back as Jason continued to pound against every sweet bundle of nerves within his body with that terrifying ease he always had. Like he had a map of Roy completely memorized, knew each and every corner of his body.

“You gonna come already?” Jason whispered, voice husky. Roy whined, dared to let go of Jason’s shoulder with one hand and reach down. He grasped his won cock, crying out as he squeezed, before stroking up, pretty green eyes rolling back. Jason chuckled into his ear. “That’s it Harper, get yourself off for me.”

Roy shuddered, panting as he stroked, as precum spilled over his knuckles, onto the tshirt he’d never even taken off. Naked from the waist down, he’d done better than Jason- who hadn’t removed anything, had barely managed to get his jeans open. But something about that made it hotter, for Roy. The fact that it was _desperate_.

“C’mon Roy,” Jason breathed, “I know you’re  _right there_. I can feel it. Fuck, you’re so tight.” He thrust harder, as if to punctuate his statement, and Roy cried out, shuddered. “Wanna see that pretty look on your face when you come, Roy.” Roy groaned, stroking faster, as Jason continued to pant against his ear. “Baby please, come for me.  _Come for your Jaybird_.”

Roy shuddered, his hand on Jason’s shoulder gripping so tightly his knuckles were white. He clenched around Jason, cried out as he came, spilled over his knuckles, up onto his tshirt. He could feel Jason grinning somehow, heard the smallest chuckle that dissolved into a groan, as Jason fucked him through the orgasm, and Roy felt like he might go limp.

Jason paused, as Roy felt like he was floating, eased him down so his feet were on the ground. Roy whined over the lose of Jason inside him- but didn’t feel that typical stickiness on his thighs. He stared up at him, eyes still dazed- and before he should speak, Jason was turning him, pushing his chest roughly against the wall.

He thrust back inside him, and Roy cried out, eyes going wide. His nerves felt like fire- but every brush of Jason’s cock made him feel like the high he was on  _wasn’t high enough_ , like maybe, if he fucked him just right-

“Gonna come again for me pretty boy?” Jason breathed into his ear. He covered Roy’s body so fully, boxed him against the wall with such ease that Roy could only whine, push his ass back to meet Jason’s thrusts.

“Want-to,” he managed to get out, hands scrambling against the wall. He wasn’t even  _hard_ , but he could feel those rolling waves in his belly, his body clenching rhythmically around Jason.

Jason’s panting in his ear could have done it alone, he was sure, but when the breaths turned into low growls, rumbling from his chest, when Jason’s thrusts were so hard Roy wondered if he’d bruise come morning- he was screaming again. Hips jerking, orgasm dry but rolling through him and making him dizzy.

“Fuck,” Jason gasped, as his hips jerked, then stilled. He pressed his chest tightly against Roy’s back, as the redhead whined, shaking- was sure he might fall, if not for Jason’s boy pinning him to the wall. Roy squeezed his eyes shut, felt Jason pressed his mouth to his neck, humming against his skin. “You’re a dream,” he whispered, voice still husky, and Roy moaned, low, trying not to shiver over the praise- over the fact that Jason thought anything good of him  _at all_.


	105. Teen Pregnancy Omegaverse pt4 (DickDami)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "what's bruce's reaction to damian's pregnancy? how do they tell him? does he find out on his own? does tim (who you mentioned figures it out) accidentally let it slip out?"

Damian slouched in his chair, in his room. Abandoned on his desk was his sketchbook. He felt tired- had been up early in the morning sick again, and couldn’t seem to bring himself to do much of anything.

Didn’t help that he was still sitting in the middle ground with Dick- that they hadn’t talked much about what this meant, for them. Was there a _them_? Beyond Damian’s first confession, he’d had little time alone with Dick- and seemed unable to bring himself to reach out for him.

Afraid that the answer would be no- there was no them. There was a baby, but there wouldn’t be what Damian wanted. A family.

He sighed, let his head tip back, as there as a knock on his door. He didn’t open his eyes, didn’t say anything, and a moment later his door opened. He inhaled, eyes opening as he turned in his chair, looked at Tim, who was standing against his door, looking at him with sweet, soft eyes.

“Drake?”

“You busy?” Damian shook his head and Tim crossed the room slowly, slid himself between Damian and his desk, hoisting himself up to sit on it.

“Do you need something?” Damian wasn’t sure what Tim was even doing there- mostly in his room, yes, but even at the Manor. He’d gone home after patrol,  _hadn’t he_?

Damian felt like he was losing time, forgetting moments so easily.

Tim studied him for a moment, inhaled slowly. His eyes softened more, and he leaned forward, reached out to brush some of Damian’s hair back. “Honey,” he whispered, his voice so sweet that Damian wanted to close his eyes, “How long?”

Instead, Damian’s eyes went wide. “What?”

“How long have you known?” Damian frowned, as Tim stroked his hair again. “Don’t lie to me, Damian. You know what I’m talking about.”

Damian pushed his chair back, moved away from Tim’s touch. He stood up, felt the urge to run, to hide. To get away from this- he didn’t need it. Didn’t need anyone to know yet.

“How-”

“Your scent. It changes. I smelled the same way when I had Riley inside me.” Tim stood up, but didn’t try to close the gap between them. Damian bit his lip for a moment, exhaled, then,

“I’ve known about two weeks.” He sighed, shoulders slumping.

“Does anyone else know?”

“…Grayson does.” Tim nodded, asked quietly,

“…Is it his?” Damian squeezed his eyes shut.

“ _Yes_.” There was silence for a moment, before Damian felt Tim’s arms wrapping around his shoulders. He didn’t open his eyes, but lower his head, found the crook of Tim’s neck and pressed his face to it, wrapped his arms around him and clung to the other omega.

“I’ve got you,” Tim whispered, stroking Damian’s hair. The younger omega shuddered, a silent sob, and Tim held him tighter. “Oh Damian, it’s going to be alright.”

“How can you say that?” Damian leaned back, stared at Tim. The corners of his eyes were wet. “ _How_? How is it going to be okay? I didn’t plan for this- Grayson- he just…I don’t know  _what_  he is,  _where_  we stand. I don’t know what to do, Drake.”

Tim squeezed Damian’s shoulders, stared directly into his jade eyes. “Damian,” he said, cool, controlled- _stern_. “Listen to me. This isn’t about Dick. This isn’t about what  _he_  wants, or what anyone else wants. This is about you. This is your decision.” He squeezed his shoulders. “Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.”

Damian was silent for a moment, before, quietly, “I don’t know what I want.”

“Then think on it. But Damian- don’t go through this alone. We’re a  _family_. Whether you decide to keep the baby, or not- or terminate. We’re here for you. It’s your decision, and no one else’s.” Another squeeze to his shoulders. “But please- don’t do this alone.”

Damian sucked on his lip, before he was moving in, wrapping his arms around Tim again. Holding tightly, as Tim stroked his spine, held him back.

That was all Damian wanted, he realized as he clutched at Tim. For someone to hold him.

*

Tim clicked on Jason’s name as he pulled his car onto the highway, heading for Bludhaven. After a few rings his mate picked up, and Tim could hear the grin in his voice. “Hey babe, what’s up?”

“I’m going to be a bit late,” Tim offered, “I’ve gotta make a trip to Bludhaven.”

“Everything alright?” Tim sighed.

“Not exactly. Between us?”

“Of course.”

“Damian’s pregnant.”

“You’re fucking kidding me.”

“Nope. And I’m about to go have a talk with the baby daddy.” Jason was quiet for a moment.

“You’re not  _serious_. It’s not-”

“It absolutely is Dick. I don’t know how long this will take. Kiss Riley at nap time for me?”

“Of course babybird. If you need someone to knock some sense into wonder boy, I can get a babysitter  _real fast_.”

Tim smiled. “How charming. I think I can handle Dick myself.” Jason chuckled, and Tim added, “Love you.”

“Love you too pretty bird.”

*

Damian took a deep breath, hovering outside Bruce’s office door. As much as he didn’t want to do this, Tim had made a point. He didn’t need to go through this alone. He had a  _family_.

He needed his family, right then. More than ever.

He knocked, hesitated a moment before he heard Bruce telling him to come in. Damian opened the door, slipped inside. Bruce was at his desk, working at his laptop, his tablet propped up as well, papers stacked on the other side of the computer.

He didn’t actually glance up, simply said, “Damian.”

“Father. We need to talk.” Bruce glanced up, then back at his computer. “It’s important.”

Bruce nodded, closing his laptop. Damian moved closer, but didn’t sit. Hovered next to the chair opposite Bruce’s desk.

He took a deep breath.  _Now or never_. “I’m pregnant, father.”

Bruce simply stared at him. Blinked, once, twice. Continued to stare. Those hard, blue eyes, that made Damian want to take a step back, to square his shoulders defensively.

Slowly, Bruce pushed his chair back, stood up. He was taller than Damian, and the omega knew he’d never actually reach his father’s height. He’d ended up with his mother’s build, and would forever be looking up at Bruce.

Bruce walked around the desk, and Damian braced himself.

“Before you say anything,” Damian offered, “I know I messed up. And I don’t know what I’m going to do yet. But…it’s  _my_  decision, whatever I decide. I just thought you should be aware of the situation.” Tim’s words echoed in his head, and he wanted so badly for the other omega to be there, standing as a wall against his father.

Another moment passed, before Bruce was reaching out- pulling Damian into his embrace. Damian allowed it to happen, stood there, limp for a moment. Confused.

“Father?”

Bruce was still quiet, and Damian finally reached up, clutching onto him. He pressed his face into his chest, and for a moment, allowed himself to feel safe.

Maybe Tim was right. He had family- they could be the support he needed.

*

Tim pounded his fist on Dick’s apartment door, calling loudly, “Dick!” He heard him shuffling around, the latch on the door, before it opened. Dick was staring at him with tussled hair, shirtless- fresh from sleep.

“Tim?” He yawned. “What the hell, is something wrong?”

Tim pushed past him, into the apartment, as Dick locked the door behind him. He’d barely turned before Tim’s blue eyes were trained on him, staring into him like freezing acid.

“You knocked Damian up.”

 _Well fuck_.

“He told you?” Tim rolled his eyes.

“I could smell it on him, Dick. He confessed after I pointed it out. Fucking hell Dick,  _he’s a baby_.” Dick reached up, scrubbed his hands over his face.

“I know, okay? I didn’t plan for this to happen. He didn’t either.” Tim folded his arms.

“Well it doesn’t matter what you did or didn’t plan for. Right now he’s terrified and alone, and he needs support. He needs  _you_.” Tim squared his shoulders. “He needs the whole family. But he needs you more than any of us.”

“I don’t know what he needs from me,” Dick admitted, slumping against the door. Tim frowned, uncrossing his arms and crossing the room, pressing a finger against Dick’s chest.

“He needs you to be there, Dick. He needs you to hold him and tell him it’s going to be okay. That no matter what, you’re going to be there for him. For the love of god, the kid would’ve curled up in my arms if I let him. He’s alone and he  _shouldn’t_  be.” Dick swallowed as Tim gazed up at him, intimidating despite his smaller stature. “This is his fault and your fault, and the two of you have to get through it together.”

Dick glanced away. “You’re right,” he offered, as Tim eased back. “You’re right, I…I haven’t been there for him. I just… I don’t know how to handle this, Tim. How I feel.”

Tim’s eyes softened, and he chose to rest his hand on Dick’s chest now. “Are you excited?”

“About a baby?” Dick’s lips broke into a smile. “Honestly?  _Yes_. There was a moment when Damian told me that I didn’t feel anything…but then I just wanted to hold him. To gather him up. Hell Tim, we created that.”

Tim laughed. “I think I know that feeling.” Dick reached up, brushed some of Tim’s long hair back.

“But I don’t know where I stand- where I should stand, with Damian.” Dick closed his eyes, exhaled. “He’s young, Tim. He’s too young for me.”

“That’s not an argument to use with me,” Tim offered, “because I think it’s pure bullshit. He’s a consenting adult that has loved you for a long time, Dick.” Tim reached out with his other hand, took one of Dick’s in it and squeezed. “Look, I can’t tell you what you feel for Damian. But you need to figure it out- and regardless, you need to be there for him. He’s got choices to make that we need to support him in.”

Dick nodded, smiling softly. “You’re more intimidating than Jason,” he teased, and Tim grinned.

“Just because he’s the alpha doesn’t mean he’s the  _scary_  one.”

*

Dick let himself into the manor, headed straight for Damian’s room. He knocked, once, twice- heard nothing. He was about to open the door when he froze, senses assaulted by the overly strong scent of another alpha.

One he knew all too well.

Dick turned, found Bruce standing down the hallway, watching him. Dick inhaled, slowly- saw it in his eyes. _He knew_.

“Dick.”

“Bruce, I-” Dick cut off as Bruce moved, walking down the hallway. He braced himself, squared his shoulders as if this was a confrontation-

But Bruce only paused next to him, reached out and squeezed his shoulder. “You and I need to talk,” he said, voice stern. “But right now, he needs you more.” Dick glanced back at Damian’s doorway, and Bruce squeezed his shoulder again.

“Listen, Bruce-”

Bruce was shaking his head. “Not now, Dick.” He pulled his hand away, moved past him, and Dick simply stood there for a moment, before he inhaled deeply and opened Damian’s door, let himself in.

The teen was in his bed, curled on his side. Dick walked over to him, settled on the edge and dared to rest a hand on his hip. Damian stirred, yawning, pressing his face into his pillow without a word.

“Bbaybat,” Dick whispered, stroking down towards his thigh. Damian turned his head, eyelids fluttering open.

“Grayson?”

“Hey little prince.” He leaned over him, kissed Damian’s warm temple. “How are you feeling?”

“Fine.” Then, after a pause, “I didn’t sleep very well.”

“Sick?” Damian nodded. “I’m sure Alfred will have something to help with that. If I remember correctly, he helped Tim with it.” Damian said nothing, sat up slowly. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

Dick frowned. “For not being here when you needed me.” He reached out, threaded his fingers back through Damian’s short hair. “You don’t need to be alone right now. And you’re not. I…I’m going to be here, no matter what happens, Damian.”

The omega looked at him, hopeful for a moment, before that light died in his eyes. “But as what, Grayson?”

“As someone who has loved you from the moment I met you.”

Damian frowned. “Grayson-”

“I don’t know, Damian,” he admitted, “I need to think that through. But I do love you. You’re my robin, you’re my  _responsibility_.” He let his fingers move from Damian’s hair to his cheek, “You’re my babybat, and like hell will I leave you when you need me the most.” Dick leaned in, kissed Damian’s forehead. The omega reached up, gripped his wrist, squeezed, and Dick stayed close.

“Grayson,” he whispered, and Dick felt Damian’s fingers shaking, “…will you kiss me?”

Dick didn’t hesitate- and perhaps, if he let himself think about it, it should have been telling. But he leaned down, covered Damian’s mouth with his own, kissed him slowly, deeply, until he was pushing Damian back into his pillows, crawling over him and bracketing his body against the bed. Damian shivered, as Dick moved, kissed his jaw, his neck. He gripped at Dick’s shirt, felt one of his hands sliding under Damian’s, resting against his still-flat belly.

Damian whined as Dick sucked at his neck, pushed his hips up against him. No one had touched him since his heat, since Dick had- and he felt starved, so suddenly aware of it was Dick nipped down towards his collar bone.

“Grayson,” Damian breathed, hooking one of his legs behind Dick’s thighs. “ _Please_.”

Dick paused, lifted up to look at Damian’s eyes- before he leaned in, kissed him again. Harder this time, so that Damian was muffling moans against his mouth, clawing at his back as if he was terrified Dick might leave.

Not again. Dick wouldn’t leave him, as long as Damian needed him. And, even if he was sure perhaps he should- he couldn’t bring himself to regret it, to regret his nights with Damian. Couldn’t bring himself to stop in that moment, as he offered up Damian the only comfort he knew the omega could take from him, that he could give in that moent. The comfort he was sure of.


	106. I'm Flattered (TimDami)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "prompt? Damian is caught using a fleshlight. either by Tim or Jason or Colin. (not Dick or Bruce.) whose name is he moaning? is he fingering himself?"

Damian tipped his head back, driving up into the toy he was holding, gasping. It slid along his slick cock with ease, had him squeezing his eyes shut. It didn’t feel exactly the way he thought a mouth would feel- but it was different from his hand, and enough to ease his fantasy, as he closed his eyes, pushed his hips up again.

“Drake,” he breathed, reached a hand up to tangle in his own hair, tugging it gently. Thought about it being Tim’s hand, Tim’s blunt nails against his scalp. Tim, reaching up to keep him in place as he sucked him off- robbed Damian of any control over the act. Exactly what Damian wanted.

Damian twisted the fleshlight around his cock, exhaled again, so close it hurt. He released his hair, shoved his hand up under his shirt as he stroked to toy along his cock, felt up along his abs, his ribs, until he was pinching one nipple, gasping, eyes going wide as he stared up at the ceiling.

“Drake,” he groaned, moving the toy faster, “Drake, I’m going to come-”

“Are you now?”

Damian jumped, shoulders jerking as the toy stilled and his head snapped up. His door was open-  _wide open_ \- and Tim was standing there, arms folded,  _watching_  him.

“Drake!”

“Mhm. You’ve said my name a lot in the past few minutes, babybat.” Tim took a step inside the room, tugged the door shut. “Do you fuck that thing a lot and think about me?”

“I-” Damian started, swallowed, tried to inhale. He was still pushed inside his toy- wanted to pull free, but at the same time felt he needed to protection from Tim’s eyes- which were so blue they felt like they were a tear in time, in space, something inhuman and  _gorgeous_.

“Forgetting your words? Now Damian,” Tim sat down on the edge of the bed, reached out and covered Damian’s hand with his own. “That’s unlike you.” He lifted the toy, half way up Damian’s shaft, before easing it back down. Damian groaned, shook once, and Tim flashed him a smirk. “Talk to me about what you think about when you’re like this.”

Damian swallowed thickly, as he let go of the toy, and Tim eased it along his cock, slow strokes that had his breathing coming hard. “You,” he admitted, as Tim twisted the toy slightly. “Fuck,  _always you_.”

“I’m flattered.” Tim pulled the toy off, watched Damian’s cock bob free. Slick with lube, flushed, and smirked again and reached out, squeezed the base. Damian groaned, a low rumble from his chest. “You look like you need to get off, Dami.  _Badly_.” Damian sucked on his lip as Tim stroked his hand up along his shaft, felt the callouses of his fingers as he twisted his fist around the head. “My hand or the toy?”

Damian said nothing as Tim stroked back down, mouth falling open- words failing him. He couldn’t connect the fact that Tim was in his room, that Tim was  _touching him_.

Tim chuckled, picked the fleshlight back up and eased it over Damian’s cock. Damian tipped his head back, moaning loud, as Tim used it to stroke quickly over his cock. Damian pushed his hips up, trying to meet each thrust, as Tim reached between his own legs with his free hand, palmed himself.

Damian’s hands fell to the bed and he clutched at his blankets as he pushed up into the toy a final time, giving a sharp cry as he came. Tim grinned, raised the toy half way up his cock and watched it pulse as he filled it. When Damian relaxed he pulled it off, set it aside, uncaring if it leaked onto Damian’s bed.

Tim crawled up onto the bed, and before Damian would react he was straddling his chest, working his jeans open. Damian’s eyes went dark and he pushed himself up slightly- didn’t fight when Tim sank a hand into his hair, guided his head forward as he pulled his cock out. Damian opened his mouth, sucked at the head, and Tim tipped his head back, gasping.

“Did you think about this?” he asked, as he tugged on Damian’s hair, but let him move on his own, pull off the lap at the precum beading at the head of his cock.

“Yes,” Damian admitted, reaching up and clutching at Tim’s ass, holding him still. Tim moaned, twisted his fingers in Damian’s hair, and the teen was swallowing him down, bobbing his head quickly.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Tim cursed, thrusting towards Damian’s mouth. Damian groaned around his cock- but to Tim’s amazement didn’t gag, didn’t try to pull off- if anything he looked happy with each thrust Tim gave him. Tim let his head tip forward, sucked on his tongue as he felt his orgasm building up- moaned low and loud when it happened, fingers twisting against in Damian’s short hair.

He felt Damian swallowing, only pulled back when Damian’s hands released his ass. Damian gasped, and Tim was quick to move off his body so he could lean over him, catch his chin and kiss him. His mouth was bitter, but Tim  _liked it_ , liked sucking on his tongue as Damian tried to push it into his mouth. He reached over Damian, found his wrists and raised them up, pinned them against the pillows.

When he pulled off of Damian’s mouth, the teen was staring up at him. Tim smirked, wicked and gorgeous. “We’re gonna have fun tonight, babybat,” he whispered, and Damian arched, pushing against the hold on his wrists- and Tim, not giving an inch. Instead, he squeezed, and Damian  _liked it_.


	107. Teen Pregnancy Omegaverse pt5 (DickDami)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [nyadami](http://nyadami.tumblr.com/) asked: "you've got my soul for the preggy Omega dD, hence I'm here to present you with my all time favorite headcanon, the first few months of pregnancy are extremely hormonal, the Omega and the alpha are extremely horny, resulting in lots of smut ayeee"
> 
> Damian is 2 months along.

“Gray-son,” Damian managed, trying to spread his thighs more, glancing down along his body. His shoulders and head were pressed into the pillows, and it nearly hurt to try to look- but he could see Dick’s thigh, next to his own- could see his own cock, the gentle swell of his belly. Behind him, Dick’s hands were gripping his ass, his tongue lapping at his hole, causing him to shiver.

Dick’s hands kneaded his ass, his tongue pushing inside him. Damian gave a sharp cry, clutching at the bed.

“I’ll come if you keep that up,” Damian managed, even though he knew it was pointless to point out. That was the point- Dick had a habit of getting him off before he was ever inside him. Damian knew his habits, know how he liked to fuck him, how he liked the way Damian’s body felt post-orgasm-

If there was anything he understood between he and Dick, it was sex.

Dick pulled his flesh apart more, managed to fuck his tongue in deeper, and Damian was gone, crying out and spilling onto the sheets beneath him. He was panting when Dick finally pulled away- paused to rub his thumb over one of the dimples in Damian’s lower back, soothingly, before he gently flipped him onto his back, settled on his knees between his thighs.

“You okay?” he whispered, and Damian nodded, spread his shaking thighs more and hooked his calves back behind Dick.

“Better once you’re inside me,” he offered, and Dick grinned, leaning over him- and with one well timed thrust, pushing inside him. Damian groaned, tipping his head back, and Dick pressed a kiss to one of the fading bruises he had left the other day- another, to one he had left that morning.

Damian was making a point to corner Dick more and more, and Dick couldn’t complain about it. He was sure, at least, that he loved having Damian in bed- and it was mutual, he knew, from the way Damian clung to him, rocked up into his thrusts.

“You’re so wet,” Dick breathed, sliding in and out of Damian’s body with ease. “Fuck, did I make you come that good?”

“You always do,” Damian breathed, arms around Dick’s neck, clutching at his back. He moaned. “ _Harder_ , Grayson. I won’t break.”

Dick hesitated, could feel the small swell of Damian’s belly pressing against him as the omega arched- but the way Damian clawed at him, the way Damian kissed him, all sharp teeth and his tongue pushing into Dick’s mouth, and Dick was losing his mind, thrusting harder. Harder, until Damian was breaking the kiss to nearly scream, lips curved into a blissed-out smile as his blunt nails dug into Dick’s shoulders.

Damian didn’t warn him before he came. He simply  _did_ , clutching around Dick’s cock, and Dick was groaning, following suit, thrusting deep inside him and letting his knot swell. Damian shuddered, before he went limp against the bed. Dick held himself up over him, panting softly, watching as Damian’s heavy lidded eyes blinked a few times.

“Better?” he whispered, and Damian nodded, keeping his legs hooked behind Dick’s thighs.

“Mmm, for now. But,” Damian paused, licked his lips, “We should do it again, before dinner.”

Dick groaned, felt the way Damian clenched around him  _on purpose_ , and knew there was no way to deny a request like that.


	108. Little Brother (DickTim)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "Do you think tim gets off to dicks voice when he calls him "little brother"?"

Tim had barely pulled his mask off before Dick was on him, tossing an arm over his shoulders and ruffling his hair. “Good work out there kiddo,” he offered, as Tim rolled his eyes-

C’mon now, he wasn’t  _that_  young.

Dick squeezed his shoulders, brushing some of his hair back off Tim’s forehead, adding, “Proud of you, little brother.”

Tim fought down a shiver over that, as Dick pulled away, heading towards the computer to talk with Babs. Tim was quick to excuse himself from the cave- made his way up to the Manor in his suit still.

He barely had his door shut when he was tearing at his gloves, tossing them onto the floor and reaching down, working open the bottom half of his suit. His cock was aching, and, pressing his back against his door, Tim gave a groan as he stroked up along it, pausing to rub his thumb over the head. He teased his slit, dragged the beads of precum down along his shaft, sighing as he fought the urge to simply fuck his hand.

He closed his eyes, tipped his head back, and it kept playing in his head, the single moment that had sent him from that gentle post-patrol buzz to full on  _needing_ -

Dick’s voice, the way his mouth formed around  _little brother_.

Tim shuddered, pushing his hips towards his hand. His cock throbbed, and he wanted it to be Dick’s hand, Dick’s body pinning him to the door, breaths hot on his neck. Wanted Dick to whisper how  _proud_  he was, how  _good_  Tim was doing-

To call him  _little brother_  before he kissed him on the perfect side of wicked.

Tim moaned, shuddered once, on the verge of orgasm already. He licked his lips, imagined Dick slowing his hand down, whispering  _not yet babybird, hold off for you brother a minute longer_.

He sucked on his lip, slowed his hand to a teasing stroke, whimpered into his own tongue wishing it was Dick’s. “So close,” he gasped, like Dick could hear him, and his fantasy was nipping at his ear lobe, twisting his hand around the head of his cock- a motion Tim mimicked- before picking up his pace again.

A low chuckle. A soft, “Okay little brother, okay.” Tim moaned, sped his hand up, pushing into his fist until he was giving a soft cry, coming over his knuckles. He stroked himself until he was shaking, before he went limp back against the door, staring up at the ceiling.

He swallowed thickly, told himself if he got into a hot shower fast enough, it would chase off the guilt of what he’d just done.


	109. JT Omegaverse pt7 (JayTim)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "im sorry if you've already answered, but what happened when jason found out tim was preggers? if u answered, can i please have a link? (your jt omergaverse gives me life!!)"

Tim tapped his fingers on his desk, glancing at his phone. It was still early- there was a meeting in two hours that would take him well into the evening. By the time he got home, Jason might be gone again.

He leaned back in his chair, glancing down, bring a hand to rest up on his belly, fingers flexing against his sweater vest. He shouldn’t have taken the test after Jason left. Should have waited until that night. Now, the wait was killing him.

But he’d wanted to  _know_.

Tim smiled to himself. He felt giddy- a bit of nervousness, but mostly excitement.

He hadn’t expected this to work so quickly- his heat had been about two weeks ago, and he’d only gone off his suppressants a week prior to that. He figured his body might not have taken to the idea of carrying a child yet- could only assume his heat had sped the process up a bit.

He reached up, bit at his nail. Lit his phone up again- then, grinning to himself- because he couldn’t  _wait_ \- lifted it up and opened a text to Jason.

_Meet me home for a late lunch?_

He waited for a moment, worried that maybe Jason was too busy, knew he’d gone to the cave to meet up with Dick over a case they were waiting- but a moment later he got,

_I thought your schedule was packed?_

Tim smiled.  _I can make some time. Soon?_

_Leaving now, babygirl._

Tim felt his heart flutter and he was out of his chair, leaving his office. He managed to stop long enough to tell his secretary he was leaving for a bit, and by the time he was ground level, had sent Bruce a text that he was running home.

Tim tried to rehearse the lines in his head, mouthed the words to himself. But when he saw the penthouse in sight, everything seemed to fail him. He parked his car, heading up the elevator to their floor. His fingers were shaking as he unlocked the door, closed it behind him as he walked into the smell of Jason cooking.

“Babe?” he called from the kitchen, and Tim shoved his keys away, taking a deep breath. He walked across the first floor of the penthouse, leaned against the doorway and watched Jason at the stove.

“Hey handsome,” Tim offered, smiling at his mate as Jason turned, grinning at him. He crossed the room, leaned down and kissed Tim lightly.

“I thought you were really busy today?”

“I am.” Tim shrugged a shoulder. “But I…I wanted to see you.” Jason smiled at that, ruffled his hair and moved back to the stove, turned the burner off and moved the pan to cool. Tim hesitated, still in the doorway, before he moved across the kitchen, caught Jason’s hand in his own and pulled him away, so that Tim was leaning against the table. “Can we talk?”

“Uh, yeah.” Jason turned to face him completely, the sweet curve of his smile falling to a flat line. “Everything okay?”

Tim took a deep breath. He exhaled, slowly- realized Jason was watching him,  _waiting_ , and tried not to shake. “Jay, I-” he paused, squeezed Jason’s hand.

“Baby-”

“I’m  _pregnant_ , Jason.”

Jason stared at him for a moment, grey eyes widening, and Tim blushed, cracking a smile. A little softer, he whispered,

“We’re gonna have a baby.”

Jason moved before Tim could register it. He pulled Tim in against his chest, squeezing him affectionately, arms locked tightly around him. Tim laughed, breathy, pressed his face into Jason’s chest and soaked in his mate’s warmth, his hands finding his sides.

“You’re sure?” Jason asked, looking down at Tim, who glanced up, nodding. “You haven’t even been sick.”

“Do  _not_  jinx it.” Jason laughed, leaning down and kissing Tim’s hair, before Tim leaned up, and Jason caught him in a real kiss. Tim melted into it, sighing softly against Jason’s mouth as Jason hugged him again, before one hand drifted to his waist.

“Can I?”

Tim laughed. “Baby you won’t feel a thing yet.”

“I don’t even care.” Tim only smiled as Jason’s hand slid over his body, rested on his belly, flexed against the curves of his abs. Jason’s smile softened, his eyes such a pretty grey that Tim felt his heart beat spiking-

And he could feel, through their bond, that rush of affection from Jason. That feeling of him falling in love, all over again.

Before Tim could speak, Jason was scooping him up into his arms. Tim laughed, leaning back. “What are you  _doing_?”

“I’m about to take you to bed and recreate everything that led to this point,” he said with a grin.

“I have a meeting!”

“Well, call B and tell him you’re a bit busy celebrating him being a granddad. Because you’re not leaving this house for a while, babybird.”

Tim pulled himself up, hooking an arm around Jason’s neck and leaning in, nuzzling his neck. “Mmm, I love you, Jason.”

Jason squeezed him tighter. “I know Timmy. I love you too.” Tim felt another tug- could feel just how happy Jason was, in that moment. And even if he couldn’t, it was obvious, in his smile, in the sparkle in his eyes.

It made Tim giddy.


	110. Teen Pregnancy Omegaverse pt6 (DickDami)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [neuroatypicalreinerbraun](http://neuroatypicalreinerbraun.tumblr.com/) asked: "Imagine in teen pregnancy au Damian starting to spend more time with his baby nephew and asking Tim questions like "why does he cry so much?" "Does birth hurt" and Tim just knows"
> 
> Reminder, this verse fully crosses over with the JT Omegaverse.
> 
> Damian is about 3 months along. Tim is about a month along in his second pregnancy, and recently found out and told the family. Riley is about 17 months old.

Damian watched as the toddler in front of him stumbled around the room. Riley was chasing a ball around, catching it only to toss it again, let it bounce against the furniture.

Damian was tucked up into the arm of the couch, simply watching him. He had an intense look of concentration on his face, and would grin every time he caught the ball.

“Is he still chasing that thing?” Damian looked up as Tim walked in, making his way to the couch and settling on the opposite side of Damian.

“He hasn’t stopped since you left.” Tim only smiled, shaking his head, before leaning over the couch.

“Riley, c’mere sweetie.” The little boy perked up, stumbling his way across the room and letting Tim lift him up, settling him on his lap. The toddler fidgeted, glancing around with his big grey eyes- exactly like Jason’s, Damian knew- before he settled on looking at the stuffed animal thrown across the arm of the couch, behind Damian. “Dami, can you pass me that?”

Damian reached behind him, handing the toy across- a stuffed tiger, courtesy of Dick- which Tim handed to his son. Riley happily took it, clutching it against his chest and saying very loudly, “mine!”, which only had Tim laughing.

“You know Dick is going to get your kid every circus themed toy around, right?” Damian groaned, leaning against the back of he couch.

“I’m well aware. Did I tell you he wants to plan the nursery already?”

“You did  _not_ , and I’m a bit offended that you didn’t!” Tim grinned, smoothing some of Riley’s dark waves back- another thing he’d gotten from Jason- adding, “Tell me it’s circus themed.  _Please_.”

“He hasn’t shared yet.” Damian rolled his eyes, folding his arms- resting them over the gentle swell of his belly. “But one can assume.”

Tim nodded just as Riley excitedly waved his stuffed tiger, accidentally flinging it off the couch. The moment it was out of reach his smile cracked into a frown, and he let out a wail that had Damian wincing, for a moment. Tim sighed, behind him, awkwardly leaning off the couch and managing to grab the toy by the tail.

“Someone needs a nap,” he pointed out, handing it back to the toddler, who sniffled and pressed his face into it. “And it might actually be me.”

Damian chuckled at that. “Has he always cried so easily? Have I blocked it out?”

“Oh trust me babybat, you’ve blocked it out.” Tim ruffled his son’s hair. “You’re forgetting the phase where if he couldn’t see me he wailed like a banshee.” Damian winced. “Plus when they’re babies, they just cry.” Tim shrugged a shoulder, watched Damian’s arms unfold, one hand reaching down to press against his stomach.

“Didn’t you get annoyed?”

“Of course I did. Let me tell you one night I threatened to cut Jason’s balls off so we wouldn’t go through it again.” He was giggling now, kissing the back of Riley’s head. “It’s  _normal_. You’re gonna get frustrated. And then you’re gonna realize it doesn’t matter how frustrated you are- you love the little munchkin.” Tim squeezed Riley, who was leaning back against him now, yawning. “It’s part of being human.”

Damian nodded, watched as Tim shifted Riley around so he was holding him and climbed off the couch. The toddler pressed his cheek to his father’s shoulder, eyes half closed.

“Wanna tuck him in with me?”

Damian shrugged a shoulder, standing up and following Tim upstairs. Once in his old bedroom, Tim was tucking Riley into the large bed- smack in the center, where it didn’t seem to matter how much he rolled, there was no finding the edge. Next to him, he tucked in the stuffed tiger, before he leaned over, kissed his forehead.

“Sweet dreams munchkin.” Riley yawned again, and Tim turned to the bedside table, clicking on the baby monitor and grabbing the hand held to take with him as he and Damian quietly left the room. Once back in the sitting room, Tim set to the task of cleaning up the toys Riley had strewn everywhere.

“So how are you feeling?” he asked, not looking at Damian as he tucked the toys into a bag.

The other omega shrugged. “Alright. I mean…” he paused, bit at his lip. “Is it uh…normal to…crave Grayson like I do?”

Tim paused, glancing over at him- before he broke out laughing. Damian blushed, and Tim straightened up, sweeping a hand back through his hair.

“Oh god Damian. Yeah, trust me. Normal.” He walked over, sat back down on the couch- next to Damian, this time. “You have no idea how much sex Jason and I had during the first few months. It was  _ridiculous_.” Tim grinned. “So don’t worry about it.”

Damian nodded. Then, a moment later, “Does it hurt?” Tim furrowed his brow, and Damian sighed. “When…when you…” he huffed, waving his hand, and Tim mouthed  _oh_.

“Well…yeah. Yeah, it does. I was one a decent amount of drugs when I had Riley, considering they had me in bed the last few weeks. But…yeah, it hurts.” He reached out, took Damian’s hand and squeezed it. “Just curse Dick out as much as you can. Damn him to every ring of hell. Trust me, he deserves it a little.” Tim winked, and that had Damian offering up a half smile. “You know, you can talk to me about this. Anytime. I’m…here, if you need me.” He squeezed Damian’s hand, and the other omega squeezed back.

“Thank you.” Tim only nodded, leaning into the back cushion of the couch, before Damian added, “I cannot believe you’re doing this again.”

Tim snorted. “Yeah well, couldn’t let you go through it alone.” He reached over, ruffled Damian’s hair. “I mean it Damian. Anything.”

Damian nodded, watched as Tim lifted his hand, kissed Damian’s knuckles. The smile he offered was real- relaxed.

At least he had someone to go to, with his fears, his unknowns. Even if it was the last person he would have expected.


	111. Prayer (DickDami)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "Damian's not religious but he's def praying to a higher power on the rare occasions that Dick rides him instead of the other way around"

Dick’s hands on Damian’s shoulders pressed him back into the pillows, as Dick straddled his lap. He brushed along Damian’s cock- hard, slick, nearly dripping, and shivered as he licked at his boyfriend’s mouth.

Damian moaned, felt Dick’s cock brushing against his abs, as his lover reached down, grasped the base of his cock and held him still. Damian held his breath as Dick sank down onto him, slowly- stretched and wet from Damian’s fingers, which had had the younger nearly coming undone simply feeling how hot Dick was against his digits, watching the way he’d arch when he curled his fingers the right way.

Dick moaned, exhaling into Damian’s hair as he leaned against him, nuzzled until he was fully inside him. Damian forgot to breathe until Dick was lifting himself up, pushing back down against Damian’s cock- and then he inhaled so sharply his head spun.

Dick leaned back, smiling and tipping his head back, baring his throat as he rode Damian. That smile hypnotized Damian, made his belly tighten up so badly he worried he’d be gone before Dick even  _felt_  good.

Silently, to himself, he tried to race through every deity he’d ever been taught about- needed a prayer to each and every one, that he wouldn’t simply die from how good Dick felt, from how perfect he looked. He reached out, squeezed his thighs, and Dick tipped his head back down, bangs falling into his eyes, panting.

“Fuck little prince,” he breathed, hips rolling in a way that was so obscene Damian was sure he was dying. “You feel so good.” Damian gasped, and Dick leaned in, found his mouth and kissed him hard. Damian pressed back, slid his tongue into Dick’s mouth, felt him clench around him as he shuddered. He felt more than heard the whispered  _fuck_  Dick offered, as he reached down with one hand, took himself in hand and stroked quickly, working to match the roll of his hips.

Damian slid his hands up to Dick’s hips, helped to guide them, keep them steady, as his lower tangled his free hand in Damian’s hair, tugging him in, keeping him trapped in their kiss as Dick’s hips began to lose their rhythm, to grow desperate until they were stuttering, and he was groaning, low and loud into Damian’s mouth.

Damian felt his orgasm, felt Dick clenching around him, and broke the kiss to moan, pushing up into him and causing Dick to whine, breath catching as his eyes went wide and he felt Damian coming inside him.

Damian collapsed back into the pillows, gasping, and Dick followed, burying his hands in them and grinning down at his lover. He made a point to keep close, to keep Damian inside him.

“So, how long ‘til round two?” Damian’s eyes nearly rolled, and he decided one prayer was definitely _not_ enough.


	112. RoyToy (JayRoy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "More bottom Roy!"

Roy gasped as Jason turned the dial at the base of the toy. It began to vibrate, deep inside him, as he whined, dropping his head down so his hair fell over his shoulders, tickled his cheeks.

Behind him, Jason hummed. With his free hand, he stroked the back of Roy’s thigh as he moved the toy in shallow, lazy thrusts. Roy trembled, knees spreading slightly as he raised his ass a bit, trying to get Jason to deepen his thrusts.

Jason chuckled, moving his hand up to Roy’s ass, grabbing one cheek and pulling gently so he could see the toy better disappear into him. “This is a view to die for, Roy.”

The redhead shivered, moaned low- tried to push back against the toy. Jason pulled it further back, and Roy whined, clutching at the sheets.

“Jaybird,  _c’mon_ ,” he breathed, “this i-isn’t _fair_.” Jason sucked on his tongue for a moment, before he eased the toy fully inside Roy, heard him gasp as it filled him, before pulling out- thrusting back in, harder.

“Better?” he asked, his grin wicked, and Roy could only moan. He wanted to reach back, to touch himself- his cock was flush, dripping down onto the sheets- but he feared if he moved too much he’d lose his balance, felt almost dizzy with need. Jason’s fingers had worked him so high up before he’d gotten the toy out that he could barely stand it.

Roy groaned as the toy rubbed along his prostate- until Jason held it there, the vibrations making Roy’s arms shake. He felt himself fall, shoulders digging into the pillows as he turned his head. His neck ached over it, but he didn’t care- turned his head and continued to moan, as Jason leaned over him, kissed the small of his back.

“You wanna come, Roy?”

“Yes,” Roy nearly hiccuped, his breathing labored. Jason grinned, kissed a patch of freckles at his lover’s hip, before he sat back, driving the toy into him, hard and fast. With his other hand he reached down, took Roy’s cock in hand and stroked, felt him shuddering.

It only took three strokes. Three, and Roy was screaming, clutching at the toy tightly as he spilled down onto the sheets. Jason grinned, held the toy in his body and let the vibrations drive Roy nearly mad, made him feel like he might come all over again.

“Jay,  _Jay_ , it’s too-much!” Roy was shaking, wasn’t sure if it felt good or it hurt or _both_ , but Jason was pulling the toy out the moment he was done speaking, dropping it on the sheets and easing Roy down, to lay on his side. Roy squirmed, until he was turning, pressing up against Jason- acutely aware of the fact that Jason was still hard, his cock pressing against Roy’s thigh.

“You alright?” Jason whispered, stroking Roy’s hair. He nodded, pressed his mouth against Jason’s collar bone.

“Yeah.” He inhaled, drowning in Jason’s cologne and the linger smell of smoke on his skin. “Gimme a minute and then you can use me as your _Roytoy_  all you want.” He slid his thigh along Jason’s cock to emphasis, and Jason exhaled, smirking and pressing his forehead to Roy’s.


	113. Teen Pregnancy Omegaverse pt7 (DickDami)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "(1/2)I have so many questions, but I am sticking with these two, cause there is only one Mandi, and even though you are awesome with taking about five different ships at one time I don't need to overwhelm you with twelve different things! Ok but like, is no one going to tell Talia that her son is pregnant!!?? And then I had this super fluffy like, oh my gosh what if one time Dick is kinda panic-ey because no one can find Damian, and he finally finds him in a window seat, in what probably used (2/2) -be Bruce’s room when he was a kid, all curled up in this window seat, there he is singing to his belly ( like 5 or so months along) in Arabic, and Dick is almost crying cause he thought you know someone took his little omega, and here he is, being super cute, and like all ugh I can’t even find words, I am a mushy little human sack of feels right now, ok bye!"
> 
> I do appreciate you realizing there is only one me! So, for your first question: oh yes, Talia will need to be told. And yes she will definitely be playing a role in this baby’s life. I honestly see Talia being very supportive of Damian. She loves her son to no end, and if this is what he wants, she will support him through it.

Dick rapped his knuckles against Damian’s door. It was late, and he assumed the oemga was sleeping- should be, he was sure- but he still felt like he couldn’t simply walk in. Didn’t matter that Damian was carrying his baby, that he shared Damian’s bed more often than not- it just felt strange.

There felt like so many invisible lines they were still finding, each day.

“Damian?” he whispered, opening it softly. A quick glance at the bed told him it was empty. The covers were thrown back, like Damian had been in it for a time- but he couldn’t be sure how long ago. He glanced around the room one more time, before tugging the door shut, raking a hand back through his damp hair, still somewhat wet from his post-patrol shower.

He moved through the hallway, trying to catch Damian’s scent. It had changed, over the months, but he still knew it- but he felt as if he was simply nowhere. Crazy was it was, as Dick knew it was, his heart began to race- could only think of all the  _what ifs_.

What if someone had come to hurt Damian? To take him? To take the baby? Damian’s pregnancy was open news now, and the fact that the baby was  _Dick’s_ , it wouldn’t be so far-fetched to think someone would want to kidnap the youngest Wayne heir. The ransom would be hefty.

Didn’t matter that Dick knew the Manor had security that no simply criminal could get through- the fear was there, taking root in his gut. He moved faster, down a corridor left mostly alone in recent years- noticed there was a door slightly ajar. Dick moved towards it, peeked inside- and exhaled, when he saw Damian, curled up in the window seat.

He was leaning his head back against the wall, one hand gently rubbing his belly, as he stared out the window. The room was silent, except for Damian’s hushed voice. It took Dick a moment to realize it, but Damian was singing.

It was hushed, nearly silent. Words Dick didn’t recognize- until it occurred to him they were in Arabic. He pushed the door open more, leaning against the doorway, simply listening to Damian’s hushed voice, the way the words rolled so easily off his tongue.

He must have exhaled, must have sighed- because Damian turned, after a short time, stopping to stare at him. Dick glanced away, felt suddenly like he was invading a private moment.

“You weren’t in your room,” he offered, and Damian only nodded.

“I could not sleep.” He glanced back out the window, and added, albeit quietly, “I sleep better with you next to me.”

Dick felt his chest ache a little, and slowly he crossed the room. He stood next to Damian, following his eyes out the window.

“This was father’s room,” Damian whispered, “as a child.” Dick glanced around, hadn’t even realized it when he’d seen the door ajar. “I like the view.”

“It’s nice,” Dick agreed, daring to reach out, to stroke Damian’s short hair. Damian turned, pressed his warm cheek to Dick’s palm, and Dick’s chest tightened further. “I’m sorry for interrupting. I can leave.”

“No.” Damian reached up, took Dick’s hand, pressed his lips to his fingertips. “Please, do not.”

Dick could only nod. Couldn’t deny Damian, not when his own heart was beating rapidly, when he felt sick with affection of this boy. This boy he was so sure he was harming with his love, with his lack of love-

Dick simply didn’t know how to give Damian what was best for him. Didn’t know if what the omega wanted was what would be the best for him in the long run.

“You were singing,” Dick pointed out, and Damian nodded, eyes back out on the grounds behind the Manor.

“Yes. Mother used to sing to me, when I was young.”

That had Dick smiling. “I can’t picture Talia singing.”

“-tt- She was quite good at it.” Damian sighed. “The baby was restless, I thought perhaps it would help.” His hand gently slid along his belly again, and Dick reached out, hand hovering over Damian’s belly before the omega nodded. Carefully, Dick pressed against it, felt the baby kicking, before the motions began to calm. Damian sighed, eyes sliding half shut. “Perhaps he just missed his father.”

Dick glanced at Damian, offered him an honest smile and leaned over, gently kissing the corner of his mouth. “Maybe I missed you both,” Dick admitted. “Do you want to try sleeping again?”

“Will you stay?” Dick nodded. Damian sighed, carefully pushing himself up. Dick wrapped an arm around him, pulled the omega against his side, and Damian allowed him to.

Uncertainties aside, if Dick was there, Damian knew he would sleep.


	114. Worthless (TimDami)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "I'm all for Jason restraining and spanking Tim but *whispers* imagine older!Damian holding Tim down and just going to town on that ass until it's glowing red. I'm going to hell, I know, but I can't stop thinking about that"

Tim stumbled, nearly losing his balance and landing against the counter beneath the main computer. He groaned, clutching at it, as Damian moved behind him, grasping him by his cape and dragging him away from it.

“Atrocious,” he muttered, falling into the empty chair, still in full gear, and tugging until Tim fell back, awkwardly landing partially on his lap. “You’re an embarrassment, Drake.”

Tim whined, and Damian gripped his shoulder- grip so tight it  _hurt_ \- and forced him to lean back, to look up into Damian’s masked face. Damian’s mouth was set in a scowl, and Tim snarled at him.

“Go to hell.” He moved to pull from his lap, but Damian simply forced him down, so that Tim was falling across his lap. The younger man tossed Tim’s cape off his body, reaching out and clutching at his utility belt, keeping him from escaping.

“-tt- and rude.” Damian’s scowl turned to a smirk, as his gloved hand reached beneath Tim, unclasped the belt and let it slide off him to the floor. “You need to learn a lesson, Drake.”

His hand moved to unfasten the bottom half of Tim’s suit, and Tim gasped, grasping at the arm of the chair, at Damian’s leg. It took Damian a moment of fumbling to get it open, and then he was grasping everything, tugging it down to the juncture of Tim’s thighs. Tim shook his head, and Damian reached up, toss his glove off with his teeth, letting it fall away. With his bare hand, he squeezed one of Tim’s bare ass cheeks, watching him squirm.

“Trust me,” Damian offered, lifting his hand, “You’ll enjoy this.”

The sound Damian’s hand made when it connected with flesh seemed to echo through out the cave. Tim cried out, tensing- and Damian did it again, not giving him a chance to recover. Tim shook his had, thrashed, and Damian’s arm went around the front of his shoulders, working to hold him in place.

“ _Stay still_.” Damian’s voice boomed, and it was utterly terrifying- he sounded like Bruce, and Tim shuddered, choking back a broken sound as Damian spanked him again. His hips shifted, and Damian clicked his tongue, smirk showing the points of his teeth now.

“Drake,” he whispered, leaning in closer, choosing to squeeze the reddening flesh of Tim’s ass, “Are you _hard_?”

Tim shook his head, despite the fact that it was obvious he was- that his cock was pressed between his body, against Damian’s thigh, leaking onto his suit. Damian chuckled.

“Priceless.” He let go of his ass, managed to pull Tim’s mask from his face and tossed it to the floor. “Can’t have you hiding behind that.” Tim squeezed his eyes shut, only to feel Damian’s large hand smack onto his ass again. “Open.” Another smack. “Your.” Another. “Eyes.” _Another_.

Tim’s eyes fluttered open and he gasped, mouth hanging open as Damian smacked his now red ass. Tim choked, squirmed, and Damian squeezed his shoulder, still forcing him to stay in place.

“You’re pathetic,” he offered, “a failure.” Tim cried out at the following smack, how his skin stung so badly he felt tears prickling in the corners of his eyes. “I will never understand with Grayson, what father saw in you.” Another smack. “You’re  _worthless_ , Drake.”

Tim squeezed his eyes shut, and the tears spilled down his cheeks. He was whimpering, hips grinding down against Damian’s lap. Damian reached up, tugged painfully hard at his hair, so that Tim’s eyes fluttered open.

“Look at you. You’re enjoying this. You want to come, Drake? Is that it?” Tim nodded, sucked on his lip, biting until it was cherry and swollen, as Damian smacked his ass again. The skin was hot to the touch. “Pathetic.”

The next smack was  _hard_ , and Tim cried out, arching. Damian grinned, smacking again.

“Beg for it,” he whispered, voice husky, “Beg me for it Drake. If you want your release you have to  _ask_.”

“Please,” Tim gasped. He hiccuped, choking on his breath. “Oh god Damian please, please. I need- just- let me-” he broke off as Damian spanked him again, before he was suddenly pushing Tim up, nearly tossing him back against the counter, so it dug into the small of his back. Just as swiftly, Damian slid onto his knees, the thud resounding around them as he gripped Tim’s hips, leaning forward and sucking his cock into his mouth with a practiced ease that had Tim seeing stars.

He gasped, hips bucking forward, and it took all of three swallows before Tim was crying out, body trembling as he came over Damian’s tongue. Damian squeezed his hips, didn’t pull off until Tim’s cock stopped pulsing. And when he did, he made a point of looking up at him, swallowing and licking his lips. Tim’s eyes nearly rolled.

“Are you alright?” Tim took a moment to swallowed, to inhale- before he nodded. Damian stood up, slowly, leaning into him and letting his cape cover them both. Tim met him half way, took the bitter kiss he was offered and licked his way into Damian’s mouth, along the points of his teeth. Damian’s arms wrapped around him, and Tim reached up, clutched at his tunic.

“Fine,” he whispered, when he pulled away, his lips wet. “Definitely fine.” Damian chuckled, bowed his head to kiss tenderly at Tim’s pulse.

“I did not hurt you?”

“Oh, you did,” Tim offered with a smile, feeling the ache in his ass. “I might bruise. Also I really hope I’m not expected to sit at breakfast tomorrow.”

Damian laughed- openly, sweet, before he straightened up again. Tim reached down, tucking himself back into his suit and adjusting it- hissing as the fabric ran along his sensitive ass.

Damian reached up, tugging his own mask off, tossing it on the counter behind Tim. “Perhaps I should draw you a bath,” he offered, “would that help?”

Tim leaned in, nosing at Damian’s chin. “Mmm, is this aftercare I’m sensing?”

Damian rolled his eyes. “Did you think I wouldn’t care for you after, beloved?” Tim shivered over the petname, clutching at Damian again.

“Say it again,” he whispered, and Damian leaned in, kissed his forehead.

“Beloved.” Tim smiled, and Damian leaned off him, taking one of his hands. “Come now,” he offered, gently tugging Tim away from the counter. “Before our luck wears thin and someone wonders why we are still down here.”

Tim snorted his laughter, following Damian towards the elevator. They had planned it specifically so that they were the last to return from patrol, but Tim knew their luck could only last so long. Besides- that bath Damian had offered sounded like heaven in that moment, and after play like that, Tim simply wanted to curl up against Damian and know that he was loved.


	115. Fair Argument (JayRoy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "ok but jayroy cuddling & snoozing & generally being in love w/ eachother because they desERVE HAPPINESS and comfort"

Jason stretched, not opening his eyes as his back arched slightly off the bed. Against him, he felt Roy curling, pressing his face into the side of his chest. He cracked one eye open, glancing down at the tangled mess that was Roy’s hair.

“You up?” Jason whispered, and Roy’s arm snaked over his waist, squeezing him.

“In five more minutes,” he mumbled, snuggling somehow closer. Jason let both his eyes open, chuckling as he tugged at the blanket up over them, and Roy hummed his approval. His mouth moved against Jason’s skin, a lazy sort of kiss that had Jason curling his arm around his shoulder, fingers tangling in some of his hair as he leaned over, kissed the top of his head.

“Well, when you wake up in five minutes, are you going to be hungry?”

Roy yawned, and Jason felt his lefts shifting, knew his toes were curling from the sigh he let out. “Mmm, definitely.”

“Pancakes?”

This time, Roy actually glanced up at him. “If you put Nutella on mine, I’m down.” Jason laughed, tipping his head back and looking up at the ceiling.

“You’re pretty awake now for someone who still has a few more minutes of sleep.”

“You said pancakes, I think I can wake up for that.” Roy grinned, pulling himself up so he could kiss at Jason’s throat. “But not yet.”

“Oh?” Jason tipped his head to the side, let Roy’s warm mouth move along his neck. “Why not?”

“We’re not done snuggling,” Roy admitted, before he flopped down, this time entirely covering Jason’s chest. Jason laughed, wrapping both his arms around Roy and hugging him tightly.

“Fair argument,” he offered, as Roy squirmed, until he was leaning in, brushing his nose along Jason’s.

“Didn’t think you’d disagree.” He grinned, leaning in and pecking Jason’s lips, before settling back down on his chest, as Jason ran his fingers through his hair, smiling as the long strands tickled his skin.


	116. Teen Pregnancy Omegaverse pt8 (DickDami)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "I imagine Tim being super supportive during Damian's pregnancy? Like I can see Bruce and especially Dick being kind of overprotective, to the point where Damian sometimes feels like he can't breathe. Maybe he'll even feel like they're forgetting that Damian is a person, and not just an incubator tyvm. But Tim will just be that quiet support, and when Dami's like "not going to tell me to eat properly, Drake?" Tim will snort and bring out a tub of much needed ice cream or something."
> 
> Damian is three months along, Tim is a month.

Damian slouched against the arm of the couch, arms folded as in the distance, he could hear his father and Dick’s voices. Elevated- not fighting, no- but both complaining, openly. About his lack of an appetite at dinner- that frankly, their constant overbearing tendencies had left him exhausted and not interested in dinner at all. Especially when all they did was talk about what he should be eating, what he shouldn’t- what he should be  _doing_.

As if this wasn’t his body, and he didn’t know what it needed.

He regretted it now, slightly. He  _was_  hungry, and he hadn’t touched dinner- but it also hadn’t been appetizing. Not that he knew, in that moment, what was. He shook his head, huffing a sigh, as he heard footsteps entering the room.

“I’m really not interested,” Damian started, turning- expecting to find his father, or Dick- and honestly, no matter what either had to say, he wasn’t interested. Unless it was Dick, offering to take him to bed. That was something he’d been very interested in, lately.

He cut off, however, when he saw Tim standing there. Smiling at him, sweetly.

“-Drake, I thought you were-”

“Bruce, or Dick?” Damian nodded. “They’re still in the kitchen.” Damian rolled his eyes, and Tim walked towards the couch, plopping down.

“Please do not tell me you’re here to lecture me,” Damian said, “Because I am truly not in the mood.”

“Far from it.” Tim was holding something Damian hadn’t paid attention to- and when he set it between them, Damian was quirking up an eyebrow.

“Is that ice cream?”

“ _Strawberry_  ice cream,” Tim corrected- and suddenly Damian was exactly sure about what sounded appetizing. Tim grinned, popping the top off the tub and setting ti aside, before shoving a spoon at Damian. The teen took it.

“You’re really not going to lecture me on eating properly?”

“Like hell,” Tim snorted, rolling his eyes. “You and me. We’re eating this whole thing. It’s all I’ve wanted all day- notice how I didn’t really touch dinner, either?”

“And Todd did not have a meltdown over that.” Tim kept his grin.

“Because Jason isn’t slightly psychotic right now. Your dad and Dick- well, you’re the baby so of course Bruce is being a bit… _much_. Besides, I wasn’t around as much when I was pregnant for Riley. And Dick has first baby syndrome.” He dug his spoon into the ice cream. “Now c’mon, don’t want you wasting away on me. Plus it’ll be nice to not gain weight from the ice cream alone.”

Damian laughed at that- openly, like he hadn’t all day. Tim smile around his spoon, watched as Damian popped his own into his mouth and his eyes lit up.

“Would you care?” Damian asked, watching Tim take another giant spoonful.

“What? About the weight?” He snorted again. “Fuck no. I worried at first, with Riley- and trust me, Jason made me forget completely.” He grinned. “And if Dick doesn’t make you forget, I will beat him senseless. Got it?”

Damian couldn’t help but grin. “Understood.”


	117. Teen Pregnancy Omegaverse pt9 (DickDami)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "yes,yes,yes we want to hear more!!!11 Timmy and Dami omegaverse snuggles yes pleassseee!! (if you're still feeling it, of course :D)"
> 
> Damian is four months pregnant, Tim is two. And Riley is about 18 months old!

Damian sighed, rolling from his side to his back, trying to get comfortable. There was a dull ache, at the small of his back, and no matter how he lay, it was painfully obvious that his bed as empty, aside of him.

He missed Dick every night he was gone- and hated that he slept so much better when he was there. It made him feel weak, defenseless- and he didn’t care for it. Especially with how strained things were- how all Damian knew between he and Dick was how to be touched by him, how make him  _want_  to touch.

And while there was a sort of glory to that- it still left him feeling hollow- wanting.

Damian was about to get up, when there was a knock at his door. He sat up slowly as it cracked open, and Tim’s frame cut a stark shadow in the light from the hallway.

“Dami? Are you awake?”

“Drake?” Tim offered a smile, stepping into the room and letting the door click shut behind him. Damian’s curtains were open, and they let enough light in from the night sky that he watched as Tim crossed the room, a baby monitor clutched in his hand.

“Couldn’t sleep,” Tim admitted, “I wondered if you were in the same boat.” He glanced at the space next to Damian in the bed, and Damian nodded. Tim set the monitor on his nightstand, before climbed in, tucking his legs under the blanket.

“Should you be out of bed?”

“I’m _fine_ ,” Tim said, keeping his soft, pretty smile. “Really. The doctor even said the danger has passed. I’m just here to ease Jason’s mind.” He reached down, rubbed his hand over the small swell of his belly. “I’ll have to remind this one how badly they scared Jay and I.”

Damian smiled. Tim had been at the Manor for the past few days- his whole family had. Riley was set up in Tim’s old bedroom, while Jason and Tim took up Jason’s childhood bedroom. With Tim and Damian removed completely from patrol, the family was stretched thin- and despite Jason not wanting to leave Tim’s side after his near-miscarriage, it had to be done.

Tim not being alone at least eased his mind while he was out.

“Why can’t you sleep?” Tim asked, changing the subject. Damian shrugged a shoulder.

“I simply…sleep better when Grayson is here,” he admitted, and Tim reached over, gave his thigh a gentle pat.

“I don’t blame you. I sleep better with Jason around. It’s comforting, right?” Damian nodded.

“It is. I am rather…sore…as well.” Another shrug, and Tim cracked a bigger smile.

“Your back?” Damian nodded. “Oh honey, wait until you’ve hit month seven and on. You’ll think your spine is rioting.” Damian actually laughed, and Tim could admit he loved the sound. “I can help a little. Lay down for me.”

Damian quirked up an eyebrow, before he stretched out, slowly, on his side- facing away from Tim. Tim reached down, eased his shirt up and pressed his fingers into the base of his spine, kneading the skin slowly. Damian exhaled, a tiny sound at the end, and Tim closed his eyes- focused on being calm, on wanting to ease Damian-

He could feel the teen relaxing under his finger tips, Damian reacting to his pheromones- not as strong as if Dick or Jason had tried to soothe him, but he was reacting openly to Tim, with hesitation. It made Tim smile. He opened his eyes slowly, working the tension from the base of his spine, out towards his hips.

“You have the cutest back dimples,” Tim added, giggling, and Damian rolled his eyes.

“ _Drake_.”

“What? I’m being serious. You’re adorable.” Damian rolled back onto his back as Tim pulled his hands back, staring up at Tim with his jade eyes, those thick lashes- a face that was the perfect mix of pretty and handsome.

Tim wasn’t lying- he was adorable, the sweetest mix of attractive and  _cute_.

“You’re teasing me.”

“Cross my heart.” Tim made the motion with his finger. Damian shook his head, slowly- before he stilled, under Tim’s gaze. Pretty blue and softening, his smile going to the kind that was filled with adoration.

“Does Dick tell you you’re beautiful?”

“What?” Tim reached out, brushed Damian’s bangs back.

“Does he?”

Damian sighed. “-tt- Sometimes. Not…often. Not unless we’re being intimate.” Tim frowned, hand moving to cup Damian’s cheek- which was warm, slightly flushed.

“I’ll kick his ass for not saying it more.” Tim shifting closer, leaning over Damian. “You’re gorgeous. And you need to know that.”

“Drake-”

“I know how easy it is to think you aren’t- especially now. And I know things aren’t…what they should be, with Dick.” Damian frowned, and Tim stroked his cheek again. “But Damian, you’re gorgeous. I want you to know. With or without him- it doesn’t matter.”

The teens simply stared at Tim for a moment, before he was pushing himself up, wrapping his arms around Tim. He pressed his face into the crook of Tim’s neck, and Tim wrapped his arms around him, cradled him. Nuzzled Damian’s hair and hushed him, as he felt him tremble, once.

Tremble because he was terrified- and because he had needed so badly to hear exactly what Tim had said.

Tim turned, kissed his hair. “I’ve got you babybat,” he whispered, “Remember, we’re family. I’ve always got you.” Damian nodded, slowly raising his head to look up at Tim. His eyes flicked over Tim’s face, to his lips- before he pushed up, closed the gap between them.

The kiss wasn’t a thing of passion- it was soft, chaste- affectionate and had Tim smiling. He kissed Damian back, slowly, easily, for the brief moment, before the other omega pulled away, whispering very quietly, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Tim offered, “You didn’t do anything wrong, okay?” Damian nodded, and Tim reached over, fluffed his pillow. “Now lay back down, you need to get some sleep.”

“Will you stay?” Tim’s smile grew, and carefully, he stretched out next to Damian.

“Of course.” Damian smiled, Tim tugging the blanket up over them, shifting slightly closer, reaching out to find Damian’s hip, stroking it softly- soothingly. Damian’s eyelids fluttered, and he swore, he could have fallen into a shcokingly easy sleep within minutes, when the baby monitor on his nightstand suddenly began emitting noise. First just little huffs, and then a clear  _daddy_  that had Tim retracting his hand, sitting up slowly. “Never any rest for the wicked,” he offered, and Damian, without thought, said,

“Just bring him in here.”

“You sure?” Damian nodded, and Tim smiled. “Okay. I’ll be right back.” Damian watched him go, staring at the sliver of light left by the crack in the door. He reached down, splayed his hand on his belly- couldn’t help but almost be startled over the fact that he hadn’t felt this calm in so long, despite the fact that his doubts always came for him at night, always ate at him silently-

Especially when he saw alone.

Tim appeared again a minute later, holding Riley against his side. The toddler was rubbing his eyes, yawning, as Tim shut the door with his hip and crossed the room, settling back on the bed. Riley squirmed from his arms, situating himself between the two as Tim lay back down. The toddler blinked back his sleep for a moment, looking over at Damian with his big grey eyes- eyes that were the perfect twin to Jason’s, and it was always startling for Damian to realize just how much like Jason Riley really looked.

“Dami,” he said, face breaking into a sleepy smile, and Damian smiled back, reaching up to ruffle his growing waves. His hair grew just as fast as Tim’s- he’d heard Jason joke that soon they’d be braiding it if they weren’t careful.

He’d also heard Tim argue that he would  _not_  be cutting it anytime soon.

“Hello little one,” he offered, and Riley smiled, leaning back against Tim’s chest, squirming a bit.

“Careful,” Tim whispered, “Dami has a baby inside him like daddy, remember? We don’t want to hurt your cousin.” Damian couldn’t help but smile- there was something about seeing Tim with his son that just made him feel  _warm_. Riley glanced down at Damian’s belly, staring, his little hands shifting about. Tim laughed softly. “Riley, we ask before we touch, remember?”

“Dami?” he looked up, and Damian smiled, taking one of his tiny hands as he shifted closer, resting it against his belly. Riley stared down, before he grinned, giggling. Tim and Damian knew he wasn’t feeling anything, but it didn’t dull either of their smiles as Riley kept grinning, before he squirmed down, wrapping his little arms around Damian and pressing his face to his belly. “Love you,” he whispered, and Tim reached out, stroked back his hair.

“Are you excited about Dami’s baby?” Riley was nodding, not moving, and Damian couldn’t help it- he reached down, pressed his hand against the toddler’s back, watched as Riley yawned. Tim smiled, closing more of the gap between he and Damian, easing Riley back up so he was pressing his back against Tim’s chest, curling up between he and Damian. 

It only took a minute for Riley to still, his breathing to even out- and he was asleep, happily, between the two omegas. Tim was smiling, softly, brushing back his hair one more time, before reaching out, hand hovering over Damian’s belly.

“Can I?”

Damian nodded, and Tim pressed his hand against it, very gently. He rubbed along it’s curve, and Damian’s eyelids fluttered, before he dared to watch Tim’s face, the way he looked so utterly calm and at ease.

“I hope I’m like you.” Tim glanced up at him, looking as if he had misheard Damian.

“Damian?”

“I hope I can love the baby like you love Riley.” He reached down, covered Tim’s hand with his own. “What if I can’t?”

“Oh Damian.” Tim leaned in closer. “You’re going to love your baby. You already do- I can see it in your eyes.”

“But what if I can’t? What if the baby can’t love  _me_?” Tim slipped his hand out from under Damian’s, took his hand in his own and laced their fingers together.

“You’re going to love your baby, and your baby is going to think you are the world. And if you ever have a moment where you’re worried you don’t- there is a whole family here to love you and your baby. Through all of this.” Tim leaned in, hovered close to Damian’s mouth, “We love you, Damian. I do, Riley does, Jason does- your father, Cassandra. Dick.  _Everyone_.” Damian nodded, slowly, and Tim offered him another gentle kiss- the kind that had him relaxing, had his mind easing. “I’ll tell you, anytime you need to hear it.”

Damian nodded, wanted to tell Tim how thankful he was- and how sorry he was, for everything. For the past, the years behind him-

If someone had told him, in his younger years, that he’d be clinging to  _Tim_  when he needed someone most- well, he would’ve hurt them. In more ways than he could count.

But he didn’t say it- didn’t say a word, as Tim settled back, closing his eyes. Didn’t say it because it didn’t feel like he  _needed_  to- felt like Tim knew, somehow. As Tim squeezed his hand, as Riley shifted between them happily, Damian left it to silence, let it to another night.

Because this was too perfect, right then. Too perfect for words, for dragging up the past. Too perfect for Damian to focus on anything except how warm he felt, with Tim so close, with Riley pressed between them- how at ease he suddenly felt, with Tim’s hand clutching his.

How he wished it would never have an end.


	118. JT Omegaverse pt8 (JayTim)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "how would jay react when he finds out about tim's risks and that he can't have another kid? (angsty angst pls)"
> 
> Tim is about 11 weeks pregnant- this is the first ultrasound!

“How have you been feeling?” the doctor asked, as she eased Tim’s shirt up over his belly. Tim smiled, pulling it up himself, so it rested below his ribs.

“Alright,” he said, “All things considered.”

“No other complications?”

“No, thankfully.” She nodded.

“This is going to be cold, I’m sorry.”

“Oh, I remember.” Tim winced anyway when she poured the jelly like substances onto his belly, as the ultrasound machine next to them clicked to life. Tim felt Jason’s hand, on his shoulder, squeezing gently. “I’ve been tired as all hell this time,” he offered, as she made sure the machine was working, before gently placing the sensor on Tim’s belly, “And honestly, I feel like I could eat an army.”

“You pretty much did last night.”

Tim reached up, slapped Jason’s hand. “ _Ass_.” Jason grinned, and the doctor chuckled, shaking her head. She had been Tim’s doctor through out his pregnancy with Riley- was used to their interactions.

“Here we go,” she said, after a silent moment, pointing to the monitor, “you see that heartbeat?” Tim and Jason both stared at the monitor, watched the fluctuation on the screen- and Tim felt Jason’s grip on his shoulder tighten.

“Yeah,” Jason whispered, sounded awe-stricken, “I see it.”

He’d sounded the same way with Riley.

Tim smiled, felt his chest tightening- and through the bond, Jason felt it as well.

“It looks strong,” the doctor offered, and then, with a playful smile, “humor me for just a moment, though.” She moved the sensor, sliding towards the other side of Tim’s belly- and her smile turned into a grin, when as the first heartbeat disappeared, a second appeared.

“Is that-” Jason started, and she was nodding.

“It is. A second heartbeat. Congratulations you two, you’re having twins.” Tim stared at the monitor, before tipped his head back, looking at Jason-

The moment he did, his mate leaned down, happily kissed him. It was light, sweet, had Tim in breathy giggles when he pulled away. He lifted his head, blushing a bit, but the smile his doctor gave him told him she understood.

She moved over both the heartbeats again, to give Jason and Tim a final look, before she clicked the machine off, gently began wiping Tim’s belly clean. He took over, allowing her to push the machine away, and Jason tossed the paper towels out as Tim adjusted his shirt.

“I guess that would explain some things,” Tim admitted, and she nodded, folding her hands in her lap.

“It does. But it does raise…a concern.” She reached over towards the counter, pulled her clipboard to her, with Tim’s chart. “We need to have a serious talk, you two.” Tim sat up, slowly, tossing his legs over the side of the chair and nodding. Jason still stood at his side, and idly, Tim reached up, found his hand and took it. “Your last pregnancy was…concerning. I know you also lost the baby, towards the end. How is Riley?”

“Fine,” Tim said with a nod, feeling his heartbeat rising, beginning to echo in his head.

“Good, good. Well…I’m going to be frank with the both of you. Multiples are always a risk. You’re going to deliver early- it’s rare that anyone sees a pregnancy with more than one baby to full term. And with your near miscarriage, and your past history- I do not think this is going to be easy on you, Tim. And, quite frankly- it’s my professional opinion that after this, you shouldn’t conceive again.”

Tim jostled forward a bit. “But-”

“I know, I know. We have yet to see how this goes. I just want you to be prepared, the both of you. You may not have the option after this.” She set the clipboard down in her lap. “This isn’t something we need to discuss further at this visit, and I have no desire to dampen the mood at all. You two go home, kiss your boy, and be happy- you’ve got two additions to your family coming.”

*

“You sure you don’t want help?” Jason asked, as Tim clipped his hair back. They were standing in the bath tub, the tub filled, already occupied by a few floating toys.

“I’ve got it,” he said with a smile. “You had bath duty nearly all week. Go have a cigarette and take a break.” Jason hesitated, before nodding, leaning in and kissing Tim’s temple. The two headed out of the bathroom, Tim calling out loudly, “Riley! Bath time!”

The toddler, who had been sitting down the hall, sulking- as he never cared for bath time- suddenly stumbled up, turning and trying to move away from Tim. Tim huffed, taking off quickly after him, a playful, “you get your little baby butt back here!” called as he left Jason behind.

Jason shook his head, taking his chance to slip out of the penthouse. Once he had his jacket out and his feet hit the pavement, he was fishing out a cigarette, lighting it and taking a deep drag, exhaling it up into the night air.

They hadn’t talked about it- he and Tim At all. They’d danced around the whole appointment- had picked Riley up from Stephanie, had come home- Jason had curled up with his son on the couch while Tim tried to get some work done, before they switched, so Jason could make dinner-

And here he was, alone with his cigarette, and still not a word about it between them.

Jason took another drag, closed his eyes- tried to focus on the memory of the two hearts. Twins. Two babies, two little mysteries that might have Tim’s eyes, Tim’s pretty smile. His chest was tight over it, his stomach knotting up-

But it was hard to cling to that. He’d nearly lost them once already, had nearly lost Tim when he’d been carrying Riley- and couldn’t, for a moment, dare to think about possibly losing him again. Tim was his _everything_ \- he’d rather die than go without him.

He took another drag, opened his eyes as he exhaled and stared at the burning end of his cigarette. There was something else, gnawing at him too- something that felt ridiculous, but hurt, none the less.

They wouldn’t be having any more.

He knew it was early on, as the doctor had admitted, for her to make that call- but they trusted her. There was a reason Tim stayed with her, she had always done so well with him, had rushed to the hospital when he was having Riley when she should have been enjoying a week’s vacation. And if she was telling them this, Jason knew they had to honestly consider it.

He shouldn’t be upset- he tried to tell himself, as he took another drag and tossed the end of his cigarette away. But a moment later he was pulling out another, lighting it, inhaling deeply.

They hadn’t talked about having more kids, after this. They tried- and succeeded far faster than they expected, for Riley- and decided to try again, now. They hadn’t thought about the possibility of twins- though Jason would be the last complain, and he was sure Tim wouldn’t either-

But after this, never again?

“Idiot,” he muttered to himself, around the cigarette. He should be happy, thankfully. He had a great family- he had a far better one than he ever expected to have. And it was only going to get better-

But, well, if he was honest,  _if he was selfish_ , he didn’t want the option taken away from them.

Because, if Jason was truly honest, he wasn’t sure he’d ever loved being anything as much as he loved being a dad.

He shook his head, another drag. Stupid, to feel this sick feeling in his belly. Stupid, because he had so much going for him, and god, he should be  _happy_ -

He snorted, tossed the cigarette away. He felt like there was a crack, right down his center.

He made his way back up to the penthouse, let himself inside. He pulled his jacket off, hanging it up, to the echoing sounds of Riley’s squealing laughter. He made his way towards the bathroom, folded his arms and leaning in the doorway, watching Tim lean over the tub, struggling to get Riley to sit still long enough to work the suds in his growing hair.

“Sure you don’t want a hand?” Tim glanced over at him, and when Riley saw him he squealed louder, flailing his arms and effectively splashing water into Tim’s hair, on his cheek. His tshirt was already soaked.

“Dada!” Riley said, loudly, and Jason grinned.

“Hey kiddo, you giving daddy a hard time?” The toddler shook his head, and Tim frowned.

“Oh, don’t listen to him,” he said, filling a little cup with water and managing to rinse some of Riley’s hair. “He’s his  _father’s_  son.”

Jason knew exactly  _which_  father.

He left Tim to finish, in the hopes that Riley might calm down, and headed towards their bedroom. Once inside, he sat on their bed, pulled his phone and looked at it, felt like he needed someone, needed someone to talk to.

Roy maybe. Roy was good for this shit- of course, if he brought that up, Tim was insist it be a whole ordeal- have Roy come over for dinner, bring Lian- when really Jason just needed a night to vent it out.

Dick, possibly. But that was murky water- the whole situation with Damian left Dick on edge, and Jason didn’t trust himself to hold his tongue long enough- especially if the night ended with a bottle.

And then there was the fact that he didn’t dare breathe a word of any of this to anyone, until he and Tim had agreed to tell the family.

He tossed his phone away, tugging his shirt off and chucking it across the room. He raked a hand back through his hair-

What he really needed, he knew, was to talk to Tim. What he needed was his mate to curl up with him, and for them to finally face this- all of this.

As if he knew- and Jason’s wasn’t convinced he didn’t- the bedroom door pushed open and Tim walked in. He clicked it shut behind him, setting the baby monitor on their night stand, and sat on the bed- facing the opposite wall Jason was.

“He didn’t drown you?”

“Tried,” Tim admitted, looking down at his wet shirt. He sighed, peeling it off over his head and standing up to find another. “He’s in his room. I put on that cartoon Stephanie found for him- the one with the birds. He’s enthralled. Hell, he might be out before it’s story time.” Tim dropped his tshirt in the hamper, opened his dresser and tugged a fresh one on. Jason nodded, listened to the sounds of him walking back to the bed, crawling onto it-

Felt his arms around his bare shoulders, hands draping onto his chest, and Tim kissed his temple. “Baby?”

“Sorry, I’m just…thinking.” Jason reached up, covered Tim’s hands with one of his own, turning and catching a quick kiss. 

Tim nodded, slowly, as Jason turned back. Their curtains were half drawn, and from here, they could see the lights of the city.  _Their city_.

“It’s going to be okay,” Tim finally said, “This, all of it. It’ll work out.”

“Shouldn’t I be the one comforting you?”

“You do that so much,” Tim offered, easing his chin down onto Jason’s shoulder, “Let me take a turn. But,” he sighed, shifting closer- “talk to me, Jay. Let me inside your head.”

“What if you lose them,” he whispered, “You almost did once, already. And with Riley- god Tim, what if I lose _you_ …”

Tim squeezed gently, exhaling- a sweet wave of pheromones in the air, settling over Jason- the perfect scent that was all Tim, that had their bond humming between them. “I’m not going anywhere,” Tim whispered, “I promise you, Jason. I’m here to stay. I can’t leave you alone with Riley, he’ll grow up to be a gun addict with a smoking problem just like you.”

Jason smiled, despite himself. “And  _I’m_  the ass?” Tim laughed, giving another squeeze. “I wouldn’t make it without you, Tim.”

Tim’s smile dropped away- Jason could hear it, in his voice. “You’d _have to_ , Jay. For Riley.” Jason was silent. “What else?”

“It’s…ridiculous.”

“What isn’t anymore?”

Jason almost smiled. “I guess I just…hate losing the option of having more, as crazy as that is. God, we’ll have _three_.”

“Three munchkins that could have your eyes-”

“And your smile.” Jason turned, squeezing Tim’s hand, and the omega smiled at him, leaning in, kissing the tip of his nose.

“It’ll be the perfect family,” Tim added, “And honestly…we have options. If we really feel brave enough that we want  _more_. If you ask me, three is  _plenty_.”

Jason laughed, reached up to cup Tim’s cheek as he turned his torso, managed to give him a proper kiss.

“Besides, more than that and I might have to say you’re taking after Bruce.”

“Three’s a great number,” Jason said, so fast Tim burst out into laughter.

“Knew that’d change your mind.” Jason grinned, leaning in and brushing his nose along Tim’s.

“You’re perfect, you know,” he whispered, “I think you can fix anything, babybird.”

“I’ll remind you of that the next time you try to have me cook dinner.” Jason snorted, and Tim untangled himself from him, crawling off the bed and stretching. Jason watched as his back arched, the tiny swell of his belly visible beneath his tshirt. “Now c’mon, I know story time is your favorite, but if we don’t catch Riley now, he’ll be out like a light.”

Jason stood up, taking Tim’s hand and following him out the door, down towards their son’s room. Tim was right- story time was Jason’s favorite, when he had Tim sitting next to him, curling up around his arm, and Riley looking at him with his big, sleepy eyes and that smile that could restitch his heart together, even if it was in a thousand pieces.

He could believe Tim was right. That it would be okay- it would work out. Because to consider a future where Jason didn’t have this, his perfect little family, was a future he couldn’t exist in.


	119. Arranged Marriage AU pt11 (TimDami)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [thewonderboys](http://thewonderboys.tumblr.com/) asked: "S/O to the person who requested Marriage AU TIM AND DAMIAN ARE COMPLETELY ADORABLE. Ahem what about Damian realizing that "yo I love this cute dork" and repropose? Like, he does it not because for any business reasons...but bc he would genuinely want to marry Tim at that point. If that makes sense yooooooo"
> 
> You guys have no idea how long ago Natty sent this. No idea. This was like, at the start of the AU. And I’ve held onto it as the ultimate endgame for Tim and Damian <3 This is finally the end of the AU!

Damian shifted his hands, idly spinning his wedding band along his finger with his thumb. Tim was smiling, that charming sort of smile that came with such ease to his pretty face, holding a glass of pink champagne and entertaining one of Wayne Enterprises’s latest business partners with his pretty eyes.

He might have felt jealous, if Tim hadn’t used a smile even more honest on him, that morning. When they’d first woken up, a tangle of limbs, Tim’s head pillowed on Damian’s chest- maybe if that smile hadn’t appeared on his face when he’d lifted his head and looked at Damian for the first time that morning- well, then he could be jealous.

But the real smiles, the heart stopping ones- those were Damian’s. His, and his alone- and now, he knew it.

Tim excused himself- overly politely, Damian was sure- and the man he was talking to turned to his partner, as Tim made his way over to his husband. He reached up, placed a hand against his chest and leaned in, kissing his cheek-

Whispering into his ear, “How much longer do I have to bat my eyelashes?”

Damian nearly snorted. He held it in, an arm going around Tim’s waist, daring to keep him close. Their marriage was young enough the closeness would be excused- and frankly, he didn’t give a damn if it wasn’t.

Tim smiled, lifted his glass and took a playful sip- just enough that his lips were wet, and Damian had to fight down the urge to kiss him, to lick at them and taste strawberry champagne and Tim’s chapstick. He inhaled, slowly, before pushing away from the table he was leaning against, unlocking his arm from around Tim in favor of taking his hand. He led him across the room, nodding to his father, who gave him the understanding look-

The look that also said he expected Damian back in ten minutes, because he didn’t want to have to do this _alone_.

They slipped out of the conference room, down the hallway past the secretary- who raised her eyes to them but blissfully said nothing- and finally, into Damian’s office.

Tim was laughing, breathy, as he pressed his back to the door after it closed, tugging Damian in by his tie. Their lips crashed together, Tim nearly spilling his champagne, as Damian grinned into the kiss, their teeth nearly clacking together.

“Tell me we’re being bad,” Tim whispered, hooking his leg behind Damian’s calves and keeping him close, “And indulging in a quickie in your office before we go back out there.”

This time, Damian really did snort. “As  _lovely_  as that would be, beloved, no.” Tim pouted, and Damian nipped at his lips, watched it curve back into a smile. “Did you not get enough this morning?”

“It’s always enough with you,” Tim whispered, and then, his smile turning wicked, “And simultaneously,  _never enough_.” Damian grinned- forced himself to pull away before he fell for Tim’s charm and took him up on the offer, and moved towards his desk, past it to look out the large windows.

Tim moved behind him, set his glass on the desk- still barely touched- watched the world from a few steps back.

It was comforting to Damian that finally,  _finally_ , it felt like perhaps they were seeing the same world. That through this entire mess, through the confusion and the hate and the absolute fear of everything, they were standing on even ground. The same ground.

Damian rubbed at his wedding band again, before turning on his heel. Tim had a hand braced on his desk, leaning back against it- lazy sort of smile, pretty and charming and handsome and a thousand different words Damian could never put a voice to. And maybe it was his eyes, the pretty blue and those thick lashes, the way they looked at Damian with an affectionate ease- maybe it was the curve of that smile-

Maybe it was the memory of his mouth, his breathy sighs, how Tim had clung to Damian that morning like he was the center of the Earth, like Tim might fall off and  _god, he didn’t want to_.

Maybe it was everything, every memory, every moment that built up to this, this ease, this absence of fear that Damian was still not used to-

but he closed the small gap between them, taking Tim’s hand in his own and dropping down in front of him, onto a single knee.

“Dami,” Tim started, and Damian smiled up at him- a real smile, the kind only Tim could ever see-

“I owe you something, Tim,” he whispered, rubbing his thumb over Tim’s wedding band. “I ow you this…properly. And it’s not but…” He inhaled, felt strangely giddy- even more so because Tim’s smile grew, split his face in a glorious way-

Like he was pure sunshine, and Damian was simply basking in him.

“Timothy Drake-Wayne,” Damian whispered, squeezing Tim’s fingers, “Will you marry me? Will you stay married to me? Will you-” Damian wasn’t sure what he was saying, felt like a child, but it didn’t matter- Tim was bending over, cupping his face and kissing him. Damian fell into it, kissed Tim back, until Tim puled away slightly.

“You’re a dork,” Tim whispered, laughing slightly, “I’d marry you a hundred times over, Damian. A thousand. Every day, if I had to.”

Damian was smiling without realizing it, as Tim kissed his cheek, then the other- his temple, and Damian was laughing, trying to brush him off.

“Sap,” Tim whispered, as Damian stood up and he wrapped his arms around his neck. “But you know what you do owe me?”

“What?”

“A proper honeymoon.” Damian settled his hands on Tim’s waist, humming his approval.

“I do, don’t I?” Tim nodded. “And what would you want? Should I take you across the world?” He leaned in, nuzzled at his neck, “A tour of Europe, maybe?”

Tim laughed- and god, Damian was drunk on the sound, how much of it he was getting- “I’m simpler,” Tim whispered, “and much more cliche than you give me credit for.”

“Oh?”

“I like the beach,” Tim offered, as Damian raised his head- could still smell Tim’s cologne, his soap, even the shampoo he’d watched him lather into his hair that morning. “I like you and me, in a tiny little cottage on the beach. And we’re drinking coffee at two PM because we just got up. We’re having too much sex and barely leaving the bed, except at night when I drag you into the ocean just to watch all the pretty goosebumps on your skin because it’s freezing- but god, you’re smiling at me anyway.”

Damian leaned in, kissed the corner of Tim’s mouth. “I prefer your idea,” he whispered, hands sliding down to his hips, squeezing. “Would you run away with me for that?”

“Baby, I’d run away with you anywhere.”

Damian grinned, kissed the bridge of Tim’s nose. “If we survive the rest of this wretched attempt at socializing with father’s business partners, I will make the plans tonight.”

Tim’s eyes seemed to spark. “Really?” Damian nodded.

“I think we deserve it,” he offered, “For all we’ve endured, beloved.” Tim smiled, took Damian’s hand, the metal of his wedding band pressing into Damian’s skin.

Tim couldn’t disagree- they did deserve it.

They deserved so much, and it seemed like finally, they were going to get it.


	120. Stripper AU pt1 (JayDami/TimDami)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "imagine an au where dami is a stripper/poledancer"
> 
> I'm weak for stripper AUs. Should this continue, I really don't know what ships would happen. It's just a hot mess. Also, Damian has no idea he's a Wayne.

The lights had bothered him, once. Back when he started, months ago, they’d made him feel dizzy, made him worry he’d lose his grip on the pole. Now it felt as if he didn’t even see them- as Damian hoisted himself up on the pole, spun around it with an ease that made it almost  _boring_. His legs wrapped around it, keeping him on as he leaned back, staring at the crowd, seeing them upside down.

He smirked- it was a reflex now, that careless cocky smile that always got him bigger tips. He was young, he was pretty- and the crowd always liked it when he _knew_  he was. One of the girls had told him that- not to act shy up there. Shy only worked on the people that were interested in hunting for you-

And those, he’d know.  _She promised_.

Damian jerked his body back up, grabbing the pole and hopping down, letting his foot touch the floor for a moment before he was hopping up, spinning- grabbing up towards the top. The pull in the muscles of his shoulders was sweet, and he could feel the beginning of sweat on his overly-heated skin. He had his thighs around the pole again, felt it on pair skin- the shorts he was wearing were obscene, barely covered his ass- black and left unbuttoned in the front, as if he really needed another sliver of skin to show off.

When the soles of his green combat boots hit the stage again, he let himself bend in half, leaning forward so his hand slid along the stage. He arched his ass up, peering up at everyone through his thick lashes- heard the screams from the drunk crowd up front. He grinned, dropped down onto his knees- crawled towards the edge, leaning off and reaching out to one of the girls in the front, who was looking at him like she was one drink past wanting to devour him.

She squealed, as he brushed a few strands of her hair, before turning to one of her friends- winking at them, before rolling onto his back. He arched, heard someone gasp- and he knew what they were seeing, the perfect silhouette of his abs, his hips, the way he could arch  _so high_ -

He knew _exactly_  how he looked to them.

When his dance finally ended and he was free of the stage, holed up back where the rest of the dancers were primping, he gave himself a moment to look in the mirror. He had glitter stuck to him, all over his chest, shoulders- his back, too. He frowned- that was always a bitch to get off. But hard to avoid, considering most of the dancers wore at least something with glitter-

“Hey there hot stuff.” Damian glanced up as Stephanie plopped down in the chair next to him, leaning in and examining her make up in the mirror. “You looked fucking good out there tonight.”

“Think so?”

She nodded. “They pay you like you deserve tonight?” Damian grinned as Stephanie popped open her red lipstick, pursing her lips and reapplying it.

“Better than other nights. Drunker too, I think.” Stephanie closed her lipstick, grinning.

“Yeah well, you know who is at the bar tonight. He always makes sure they’re nice and warmed up for us. Speaking of, I need a drink. You dancing again soon?”

Damian shook his head. “Not unless someone buys a lap dance off me, I might be done for the night.”

“Put some pants on and do shots with me then, pretty boy.”

Damian laughed at that, grabbing his bag off the floor and heading towards one of the tiny dressing rooms, closed off only with a curtain. “Gimme five minutes.”

“Meet me at the bar.” He nodded, as Stephanie headed out. Damian was quick to change, happy to trade his shorts for a pair of worn out jeans. His black v-neck was probably on the too-tight side- but Damian had stopped caring. Wasn’t sure he actually ever had cared.

He slung his bag over one shoulder, sliding out back into the club. His hi-tops were quiet, compared to his boots, and without the ridiculous shorts, he managed to make it to the bar undisturbed. He found Stephanie sitting there, head tossed back as she finished a shot.

“You took too long,” she teased, “I started without you.” Damian laughed, hopping up next to her.

“Don’t even listen to her- she didn’t try to wait.” Behind the bar, Tim was smiling at Damian, his pretty hair partially pulled back. There were still strands falling over his forehead, around his pretty eyes-

And fuck,  _he was pretty_.

“Never does,” Damian offered, before glancing at Stephanie, “What are we doing?”

“Bring on the tequila!” Tim rolled his eyes, plopping two shot glasses on the bar.

“You’re not done for the night,” he reminded Stephanie, “this is the last one you get until you’re off.” She rolled her eyes.

“Wanna know why you’re the worst ex ever, Tim?”

“Why?”

“Because you still give a shit and actually try to keep me off my ass.” She leaned over the bar, grabbing him by his shirt and tugging him in, planting a kiss on his cheek. Tim stumbled, leaned partially over the bar, before he carefully pushed her off. She left a clear lipstick print on his cheek.

“Thanks Steph,” he said with a roll of his eyes, pouring their shots. He slid them across the bar, and Steph and Damian both picked them up, tipping them towards Tim in a mock cheer.

Damian didn’t much care for tequila, but when he left the choice up to Stephanie that was where they always seemed to end up. The burn made him wince, but he held it down, as Stephanie shook her hair, wild blonde hair flying everywhere.

“I’m on in  _fiiiiive_ ,” she said, reaching over and ruffling Damian’s hair. “You staying until close?”

“Probably not,” Damian said, “You going to get home okay?”

“We’re both here ‘til close,” Tim offered, “She’ll be fine.” Damian nodded, and Stephanie blew him a kiss as she pushed herself away from the bar, sauntering off into the crowd. Damian turned back to the bar, watched as Tim leaned over it a few people away, taking a girl’s order.

He sucked on his lip, wondered what sort of friendship lines it crossed if he were to actually try to get Tim alone for a night. Stephanie had been the first one at the club to be nice to him, to actually give him advice- and since then, she’d always been his favorite. But he knew she and Tim had been decently serious-

They’d lived together. Hell, they still did, and Damian couldn’t fathom how awkward that was, at times. He’d been to their apartment, a few times. Woke up on their couch with a bitch of a hang over because he’d let Stephanie talk him into tequila until the sun rose.

Tim was back, a moment later, smiling at Damian. “You want something else or are you heading out?”

“Depends, make me something special?” Tim grinned, and Damian watched him work behind the bar. He was good, he knew Tim had been doing this since he legally  _could_ \- had been the one to actually get Stephanie the job here, and out of the club she was stripping out in a far worse part of town.

A moment later, Tim set a glass down in front of him. Damian eyed it, before picking it up, sipping at the tiny straw. Fruity.

“What is it?”

“Sex on the beach. Never tried it?” Damian watched Tim’s eyes, watch the spark there- and god, it was hard to resist wanting to lean across the bar, tug him in and give him a proper kiss, not like the one Stephanie had left on his cheek. Instead he only sipped again- because his nerve wasn’t that strong.

He shook his head, and Tim frowned.

“Shame. Glad to be your first, though.” He turned, heading towards the other end of the bar, and Damian fought down the urge to whine.

He made himself leave after the one drink. Wanted to get home and get some sleep. It was a decent walk, and at night he stuck close to the street lights, kept his hands in his pockets. He had a switch blade- didn’t know a single dancer that left the club that didn’t. By the time he was finally at his apartment, he wished he had simply called for a ride, knew by the bike parked on the street that his roommate was home.

Four flights up- no elevator, he couldn’t remember a time it had ever worked, and figured it never would- and one rattling lock later- maybe someday they’d get it fixed- he was inside, kicking his shoes off and sighing.

“Please tell me there’s something to eat,” he said, walking into the small living room. He dropped his bag, watched as Jason’s head tipped back and he exhaled smoke up into the air. Damian chuckled. “If you’re smoking you definitely had to have gotten food.”

“I ordered a pizza. Don’t worry, half of it looks like a damn salad.” Jason looked over at him, smiling, his grey eyes relaxed. “Want a hit?”

Damian crossed the small space to the couch, flopping down next to Jason and taking the bowl and lighter. He pressed his mouth to it, held the lighter as he inhaled deeply, felt Jason watching him. Damian pulled off, tilted his head back, exhaled slowly.

“You look too damn good like that,” Jason offered, and Damian smirked.

“Yeah?” Jason nodded, and Damian leaned over, took another hit before passing it back. “Rough day?”

“Fuckin’ hell,” Jason muttered, taking another hit- and Damian wondered how many he’d had, how long he’d been going. “That asshole we hired a month ago up and walked, I was there like five hours longer than I planned on being, plus covering his shit while trying to do my own.” Jason sighed. “I needed this.”

“Not complaining,” Damian offered, reaching out and taking the bowl and light. He set them down on their excuse for a coffee table, before he shifted, swung one tight over Jason’s lap and settled onto him. “Want to relieve some tension?”

Jason grinned, all sharp points of his teeth, and reached out, slid his hands under Damian’s shirt to grip at his waist. “You offering?”

“I’m hoping,” Damian corrected, rocking his hips forward. Jason squeezed, before surging up, finding his mouth and kissing him. Jason kissed like a beast, sharp teeth that always had Damian’s lips swollen and sensitive, a tongue that could work the most sinister of miracles and have him shaking. Even when he was high, the kisses weren’t lazy, and his hands always had Damian feeling like he might melt.

He moaned into Jason’s mouth, hands scrambling along his tank top, pushing it up until his hands could get under neath it. He pressed his palms flat on Jason’s chest, felt the rings through his nipples, the metal always so strangely warm it had Damian wanting to lick it, threat his tongue through them.

“We moving to the bedroom?” Jason mumbled into Damian’s mouth, and Damian shook his head.

“I like when you fuck me on the couch.” Jason grinned, wicked and dripping with sin, as his hands left Damian’s waist and moved to his jeans, popping the button open.

“Oh, do you now?” Damian nodded. Truth be told, of all the times Jason fucked him- and god, there were a lot of times- it always felt better where it shouldn’t be. The couch was his favorite, but the kitchen counter ran a close second. Damian couldn’t even remember the last time they’d made it to either of their bedrooms- in fact, he was pretty sure the last time they’d gotten to Jason’s room, they just fucked on the floor like _animals_.

That had been a good night.

Damian didn’t know what it was, with Jason. Maybe the fact that it was so casual- they could sit down and watch shitty movies, or they could fuck until the sun came up- it didn’t matter. No obligations, no expectations.

They weren’t  _dating_ \- they just happened to be roommates that fucked.  _A lot_.

But Damian figured dating required some sort of emotional attachment- and while he held a certain sort of affection for Jason, because they had been friends for quite some time, before Damian had moved in with him, before the fucking had started.

Jason had his hand down the front of his pants, and Damian’s thoughts cut out. He groaned, as Jason pulled his cock free, stroking him, smirking at him in that cocky way that was just too damn attractive.

“Wanna try for twice?” he whispered, leaning in and pressing a kiss to Damian’s neck. “Cuz I’d really love to jerk you off so I can see that pretty face. And then see how long I have to fuck you to get you off again.”

Damian shuddered, as Jason’s mouth closed around his skin, sucking at his neck. He’d leave one hell of a bruise, the kind Damian would have to cover for the following night- but he didn’t care. He loved them, if he was honest, craved them in a way that had his bones feeling brittle and shaky.

“I like that plan,” Damian whispered, as Jason’s thumb teased his slit. It sounded like the best possible way he could spend his night, all things considered. It made him forget entirely about his hunger- filled him with a new sort of craving that he had no doubts would be satisfied by the end of the night.

That was the thing about Jason-  _he was one hell of a lay_.

 


	121. JT Omegaverse pt9 (JayTim)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically, this wasn't prompted- just an idea I had that I needed to get into the verse. But because it was a ficlet, I opted to keep it here, with the rest of the verse. I just really needed to get Roy and Lian into the Omegaverse AU.
> 
> Tim’s 12 weeks along (it’s about a week after the last ficlet), Riley is 19 months old, Lian is almost 6.
> 
> Tim and Jason finally tell someone they’re having twins, and unload some concerns. Implied past JayRoy, and some sort of past JayRoyTim.

“You know you don’t have to knock,” Tim said, smiling as he pulled the door completely open. Roy grinned down at him.

“Now what sort of example would I be setting if I wasn’t polite?” Tim laughed, glancing down at Lian- who within a moment, was shouting  _Timmy!_  and throwing her arms around him. Tim hugged her back, bending over and squeezing tightly.

“You’re so big!” he exclaimed, “You’re gonna be taller than me soon.” Lian giggled, letting go of him and slipping into the penthouse. Tim straightened back up, turned to Roy and allowed the alpha to pull him into a hug. He reached up, slid his arms around his neck, as Roy bent down, kissed his cheek.

“It’s good to see you,” the redhead offered, when Tim pulled back, stepped aside so he could come in. Tim closed the door, slipping past Roy and heading into the penthouse.

“It is. It’s been too long.”

“Hey, I get it. You guys were busy,  _obviously_.” Tim snorted at that, turning and sticking his tongue out at Roy. Childish.

It felt good.

“You’ve been in my home not even two minutes and you’re joking about sex already,” Tim said, rolling his eyes, and Roy slung his arm around his shoulders.

“You make it so easy, Tim.” They stepped into the kitchen, saw that Lian had already found Jason. He’d hoisted her up, had her on his hip as she clung with her arms around his neck. With his free hand, he was working on dinner.

“Meant to have a kid on your hip,” Roy taunted, and Jason glanced back at him, grinning.

“Jealous because I can multitask, Harper?” Roy returned the grin, and Jason set Lian down, who ran out of the room again- to make her rounds around the penthouse, Tim was sure. He stayed back as Roy crossed the room, pulled Jason into a tight hug- and for a moment, Jason bowed his head, fit it into the crook of Roy’s neck, like puzzle pieces. “It’s good to see you.”

“Same.” Another squeeze, and Roy was pulling back. Tim knew, without seeing, the sort of smile Roy was giving Jason- could feel Jason’s reaction, through their bond. The tightening in his chest, the shared sort of fluttering in his belly.

He would’ve known it, even without the bond.

When Roy turned to him, he had that same smile. “Okay, let me see.” Tim rolled his eyes, but kept smiling, pulled his tshirt up over the slight swell of his belly and let Roy place his warm hand against it- even if he wouldn’t feel anything.

It was calming. To the point that Tim wanted to lean forward, against Roy’s shoulder. He didn’t. Instead, he glanced over at Jason, shared a look, a secret smile-

Couldn’t wait to see their friend’s reaction, when they told him the news later.

“Daddy, I found Riley!” All three jerked their eyes towards one of the kitchen doorways. Lian was standing there, awkwardly holding the toddler with her arms locked under his, around his chest. Riley was flopped back against her, grinning and cooing happily, repetitive Li-ans as he squirmed his little socked feet around.

Tim burst out laughing as Roy rushed over, carefully taking the toddler from Lian into his arms. “Careful with the baby,” he said, holding Riley against his chest. The toddler reached up, tugged on his hair, before falling into a fit of giggles.

“Now might be the perfect time for dinner to be ready,” Jason cut in, walking over to take his son from Roy, before Riley could attempt to pull at his hair again.

*

They set the kids up with a movie after dinner- Disney was always a safe bet with Lian, and she seemed more than happy to explain everything Tangled related to Riley, even if the toddler was more interested in trying to tear up the DVD box- which Jason had made a point to put well out of reach.

Tim kept the baby monitor on the coffee table, and settled onto the couch next to Roy while Jason slipped outside for a cigarette. Roy’s arm was propped up along the back cushion, and Tim didn’t hesitate to slide right into the spot it created against his side, leaning his head on his chest.

“I can’t believe you guys are having another kid,” Roy mused, “Hell, I still remember helping with Riley’s crib.” He glanced down at Tim. “I’m glad you’re okay now. Glad the baby’s okay.”

Tim nodded. He didn’t need to be told that Roy had been one of Jason’s first calls, when Tim had nearly miscarried. When he was no doubt frantic and needed someone to talk him down, anchor him back to reality. That was what their Roy was for- when one broke, there he was, helping to pick up the pieces.

“Roy,” Tim started, his hand sliding over his belly, thinking of the memory of the twin heartbeats. “It’s _babies_ , actually.” He felt Roy stiffen, and had to bite back his laughter. “We’re having twins.”

“ _No shit_.” Tim looked up at him, found Roy staring. “Really?” He nodded, and Roy cracked a grin. “Is Jason trying to catch up to Bruce, kids wise?”

This time, Tim did laugh. “Don’t say that to his face.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”Tim rubbed his belly, his smile slowly falling away.

“It’s probably my last,” he added, “the doctor said I shouldn’t have anymore.” Without Roy needing to ask, Tim was falling into recounting for him, trying to keep his own fingers from trembling- because he didn’t want to think about the current risk, to he or the babies. Or how it was only going to get worse, as the months went on. “Jason’s…upset,” he added, at the end, “I think more than I am. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him love anything like he loves being a dad.”

“I’ve seen him love you.”

That had Tim smiling. He glanced up. “I’ve seen him love you, too.” Roy was quiet, had Tim’s name on his tongue, but Tim wasn’t going to give him the chance. “This is going to sound ridiculous…”

“Oh,  _try me_.”

“If…if anything happens to me Roy, he’s going to need you. He’s going to need someone to keep him sane. Just-”

“Nothing’s going to  _happen_ , Tim.” He squeezed him, and Tim rested his head back on Roy’s chest.

“I know,” he whispered, not entirely convinced. “But just…keep an eye on my family?”

Roy leaned down, kissed Tim’s hair. “Always.” Tim exhaled, felt slightly better. Because he had been silently worried, worried because Jason was scared of losing him, because they were trying to digest the news themselves before they told anyone, and it was  _hard_. Hard when they wanted someone to lean on, and couldn’t decide who.

Tim didn’t doubt that, if he was gone, Roy and Lian would ground Jason, would keep Riley safe- would keep the babies safe, should they make it even if Tim didn’t. That at least no one would be alone-

Tim inhaled, his muscles going lax. Roy was calming him, his pheromones keeping Tim’s heartbeat even. Tim let his eyelids flutter, let a smile cross his face. “Forgot how good you were at that.”

“I know how you work, Tim.” That had Tim shivering- and it was a  _good_  distraction, from his fear, his doubt.

“Yeah, you do.” Tim inhaled again, before he shifted, pulling up on his knees so he could face Roy, lean in and press his face into the crock of his neck. Roy wrapped his arms around him, and Tim let him hold him, let his hands run along his spine. Hands that were warm and reminded him of Jason, and it had been too long-

He heard Roy exhale, a little shaky, and Tim was pulling back, blushing a little.

He knew how he smelled, when he relaxed like that. Sweet, a different sort than when he was in heat- but Jason had meant a point of telling him, last time, that he was irresistible. And Tim knew, from the flicker in Roy’s eyes, that he agreed.

But his hands stayed gently on Tim’s back.

He did nothing more than soothe him.

And, for not the first time, Tim mentally congratulated Roy on his self control.

“Does he smoke an entire pack when he goes out now?” Roy asked, realizing Jason had been gone for longer than usual. Tim shrugged a shoulder.

“He chains a few,” Tim admitted, “his nerves are getting to him. He needs to vent, needs to get his fear out, and he’s  _not_. You’re the first we’ve told.”

“Really?”

Tim nodded. “We’ve only known a week. But he’s scared of losing me.” It probably spoke volumes, that Tim knew it so easily now. That Jason would simply say it. Another night, and he could muse about how much they had grown, in their years together. “All we can do is wait it out. I wish he wouldn’t treat me like I’m suddenly made of paper, though.” Roy quirked up a brow, and suddenly, Tim was blurting, “we haven’t _fucked_  since before the scare.”

Roy laughed at that, sudden and sharp and Tim was blushing but smiling and feeling ridiculous- and the fear was gone, buried for a moment. “Oh god Tim.”

“We haven’t, and it’s driving me insane. I literally just want to jump on him nearly every time I see him.” Roy groaned, dropping his head back.

“God Timmy don’t tell me that.”

Tim laughed now. “The doctor said it was absolutely fine, that it’s healthy, like it was when I was carrying Riley. Hell, Jason couldn’t keep his hands off me then.” He huffed, folding his arms, nearly pouting as Roy lifted his head.

“Oh, I remember. I heard  _all about it_.”

Tim snorted. “Of course you did.” Roy grinned at him, as the penthouse door opened. It took a moment, but when Jason appeared, he gave them a grin.

“Getting cozy without me?”

Roy returned the grin, made a point of tugging Tim so he fell awkwardly into his lap. Tim laughed, as Jason circled the couch, sitting down and reaching out. Tim took his hands, let Jason pull him over to his lap, wrap his arms around him and nuzzle his neck. His mouth ghosted over the scar on Tim’s neck, and Tim fought the urge to arch, to whine, to beg for more-

He couldn’t believe Jason didn’t feel the pang of pure want, through their bond.

“So Tim tells me you’re getting two for one,” Roy said, and Tim curled up against Jason’s chest, as his mate laughed.

“What can I say, I’m just that potent.”

“You did not,” Tim started, shaking his head. “God I forgot how you two were together.” Both alphas laughed, glancing at each other. Tim caught the end of it, that silent understanding they had- communication without words.

“He also tells me you probably should fuck him,” Roy added, and Tim whined, untangling from Jason’s arms and standing up.

“I’m going to check on the kids,” he offered, his annoyance the worst sort of lie ever. His smile gave it away. He walked out, leaving the two alone- and for a moment the smiles remained.

Until Roy’s melted away. “He’s also worried about you.” Jason shifted, facing Roy more.

“Yeah?” Roy nodded.

“He explained it all to me, Jaybird. Look, if you need to vent it out, I’m here. Always here.” Jason nodded, reached out, found Roy’s hand. Their fingers tangled together, intimate in a way that had Jason wanting to lean in, wanting to kiss the corner of Roy’s mouth. Just a reminder, a ghost of something. “He’s gonna be okay.”

“You can’t know that-”

“Please. Jason, he’s  _Tim Drake_. You know he’s anything but fragile.” Jason sighed, and Roy squeezed his hand. “Want some advice?”

“You’re going to give it to me even if I don’t.”

“Damn right I am!” Roy grinned. “When Lian and I leave tonight, when you’ve put Riley to bed- take him like you used to, when you didn’t think he’d break.”

That had Jason staring, his hand in Roy’s going limp. “Roy-”

“Dude, I don’t need to go into details about you two and your sex life last time around. If the doctor cleared him, then go for it. He wants it. Trust me, I don’t even think he realized what he was doing while you were out there.” Roy didn’t need to clarify how sweet Tim smelled, how his pheromones had reacted so easily when Roy tried to soothe him, had made him want to claw at him, pin him down like he’d done a few times, in the past-

Only ever with Jason.

“You’re crazy, Harper,” Jason whispered, and Roy reached up, shoved his shoulder.

“That’s why you love me, man.”

“Yeah, sure.” Not because Roy was the friend he could run to, when he felt like he was breaking. Not because Roy was the one person he trusted, with his family, if anything ever happened- and not because Roy trusted him with Lian, should anything ever happen to him. Not because Roy was the next best thing to love, and not because Tim understood it, seemed to embrace the both of them and loved Jason’s friend like he was a part of the family-

No, no. It was  _obviously_  because Roy was crazy.

And also, in no way, because he had Jason smiling, despite the fact that he’d been nothing but raw nerves for a week straight.


	122. Single Dad AU pt19 (BruDick)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [you-dont-have-to-forgive-me](http://you-dont-have-to-forgive-me.tumblr.com/) asked: "For the Single Dad AU- maybe someone says Dami has Dick's smile or something while they're in public? I know it's cliche, but i find it adorable!"
> 
> We’re skipping ahead a bit to winter, so a few months after the last bunch of updates! (also because this doesn’t need to be written in chronological order)

Dick tugged at Damian’s hat, adjusting it in place as the toddle happily munched at the cookie in his hands. In Dick’s bag, slung over his shoulder, was a whole bag of them- chosen by Damian of course- that he planned to take back to Bruce to hopefully make his afternoon a little less painful.

Really though, he was sure he’d get maybe one- Damian would be sure to eat them all, if Dick wasn’t careful.

Dick tried to tug Damian’s hat over his ears, and the toddler squirmed, shaking his head. “C’mon kiddo,” Dick said, “Gotta keep those little ears of yours warm!”

Damian frowned, but let Dick adjust his hate, before taking another large bite of the cookie. Dick hoped it wasn’t going to ruin his appetite for lunch- but knew there wouldn’t be a huge shock, if it did. Dick wasn’t the best at keeping Damian from eating snacks right before lunch. At least he’d gotten used to his dinner schedule.

“Can I have a bite?” Dick asked, opening his mouth in a joking manner. Damian looked at him for a minute, before shoving the cookie forward, into his mouth. Dick’s eyes went wide and he choked for a minute, reaching up to grab it and taking a bite, laughing around the mouthful. Damian grinned, a toothy little smile as he clapped his hands together, fingers sticky from the frosting.

Dick attempted to chew and swallow the bite without actually choking, as one of the girls behind the counter at the bakery walked around it, smiling at them. “He might need this,” she offered, holding out a napkin. Dick smiled, sheepishly, taking it in his free hand.

“Thanks.” He turned back to Damian, handing him the last bit of the cookie, which Damian happily popped into his mouth. “Lemme see those fingers little D.” Damian held his hands out, let Dick wipe them clean.

“He’s so cute,” the girl said, “How old is he?”

“Three,” Dick said, “Going on sixteen.” She giggled, as Dick finished and reached over towards a garbage can, dropping the napkin in it. He pulled Damian’s mittens from his pocket, managing to get one on before Damian was fidgeting. “Damian,” Dick said, sounding firm, and Damian pouted, held his other hand out so Dick could work the last mitten on. “There, was that so bad?”

Damian shook his head, still pouting, and Dick scooped him up, standing and holding him up against his chest and shoulder. The girl stood up as well, offering a little wave at Damian, who squirmed, waving back happily. He grinned, that same happy, toothy smile- and Dick laughed, squeezing him.

“We’re feeling friendly today.” The girl laughed.

“He has your smile,” she said, looking between them. Dick froze, raising his eyebrows a little.

“He- what?”

“Your smile. He’s totally got it.” She reached out, tapped her finger against Damian’s nose, who giggled, shaking his head. “I bet you could both light up a room. You always do when you come in here.”

“I…uh. Thank you.” She gave him a final smile, and a little wave to Damian, before turning and heading back towards the counter. Dick held the toddler tightly as he headed for the door, out into the brisk winter day. He pulled Damian’s scarf up- hiding his smile, and would only wonder, if they really looked that similar?

Could Damian learn his smile, watch Dick enough that when he grinned, his lips had the same curve? Or did Dick just fit in so well that it seemed like he belonged, like Damian was  _his_ -

Dick swallowed that thought down. Kept it buried, because, as far as he was concerned, Damian was. He had never loved anyone in the way he loved this kid- and he’d never felt as complete as he did with he and Bruce, in the little family they were crafting, day by day.

Besides, it wasn’t as if things weren’t getting- dare he say it-  _serious_? He was in the process of moving his things into the Manor, barely spent any nights in the apartment now. A few days, and he’d be completely moved in.

In time for the holidays. In time to see Damian, in a few weeks, sitting under a lit tree in his pajamas with bows stuck to his hair and wrapping paper everywhere. In time to make it feel like a real family gathering, a complete holiday.

So, maybe it wasn’t crazy for Damian to have his smile. Maybe it was just another sign that Dick was finally doing something right.


	123. Pornstar AU (JayTim)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "sO APPARENTLY there are these people called fluffers and their job is to get male porn stars hard before a scene SO CAN YOU IMAGINE TIM BEING JASON'S FLUFFER"

Jason tipped his head back, as Tim’s mouth slid over his cock, half his shaft disappearing between those pretty lips. Lips that tasted like cherry chapstick, that had been at Jason’s mercy a moment before- but they only had so much time, and as much as he wanted to kiss Tim breathless, he had a scene to shoot.

Tim bobbed his head, on his knees between Jason’s desk and him. Jason had shoved his chair back, was bent over Tim, gripping at the edge of the desk as Tim moved, his fist wrapped around the base of Jason’s cock. He had been mostly hard by the time Tim had him in his mouth- and at this point he was completely. Still, Tim glanced up at him, letting his hand fall away and easing down, down along his shaft until Jason was brushing the back of his throat, until Tim’s nose was pressed to the dark curls at Jason’s groin.

“Fuck,” Jason cursed, wanted to chase Tim’s mouth as he pulled back, slowly, until Jason’s cock was falling from his mouth- wet, a thin rope of saliva connecting Tim’s shiny lips to Jason’s body.

As far as Jason was concerned, this was hotter than any scene he’d be shooting all day.

“You better get out there,” Tim whispered, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, “Before all my hard work goes to waste.” Tim cracked a smile, standing up slowly, so that Jason’s cock brushed his bare thigh- exposed in shorts that Jason swore were obscene, in how much leg they gave him. Like a gift. Contrasted to Tim’s oversized sweater, he looked like sin hiding behind angel wings.

He always did. It  _killed_  Jason.

Jason grabbed his robe, tossing it on- not sure what the point even was. It wasn’t like the entire crew wasn’t about to see his bare ass, wasn’t about to watch him fuck whatever actress they had lined up for him.

And it wouldn’t have been the first time he simply walked right out naked, cock still wet from Tim’s mouth.

Tim said nothing more, sliding past Jason, moving towards the door. He opened it, sauntering out with a sway of his hips that had Jason mesmerized.

If he was honest, Tim was what he thought about, while he worked. When it was finally time to end the scenes, to get off and move on, it was Tim’s mouth and his pretty eyes and those cherry chapstick lips that sent Jason over the edge.

And what he wouldn’t do, to have Tim outside the job. To actually reach his own orgasm over that tongue- to get to _touch_ , something he’d never done.

But it was a job, he kept telling himself. Flirty as Tim may get, it was just his job- and Jason was lucky enough that he was so attracted to Tim that he enjoyed every second of it. He swallowed thickly, stripped off his robe as he walked onto the set, his costar sitting naked on a couch- a couch he was sure he’d be fucking her on, any second now- offering up a hand for him to shake. He’d worked with her before, that made this a little easier.

She draped herself back, one leg lifted up along the back of the couch, as Jason leaned over her, acutely aware of the lights shifting, feeling hot on his back as he slid into her body, and she arched. He glanced past her, off the set- and there was Tim, hanging back with a few crew members- watching.

Staring at him.

Jason shuddered, his hips canting forward, and his costar moaned- a real moan, looking at him with a smile- the kind that said maybe she’d actually enjoy this shoot. That maybe Jason would make it worth her while.

If he was going to do that, he knew he’d have to keep his eyes off Tim- or he’d never last.


	124. Better Idea (JayRoy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ghostrobins](http://ghostrobins.tumblr.com/) posted: "who wants to give me a jayroy sick fic since im sick"
> 
> Wasn't a direct prompt to me- but I saw it and couldn't say no!

Roy coughed, leaning over as he pressed his fist to his mouth. He was sitting in bed, pillows stuffed up behind him. Each cough felt like fire in his lungs, left them aching- and by the time he was done, he was working to catch his breath. Gentle gasps, as he splayed a hand on his own chest, trying to subdue the ache.

“You sound like shit, Harper.” Roy glanced up at the doorway, found Jason standing there, arms full. He walked over, sitting on the opposite side of the bed and letting most of the contents of his arms spill between them. A box of tissues, water bottle, a box of DayQuil-

“You got me Skittles,” Roy said, voice hoarse as he reached for one of the little red bags scattered with the rest of the objects.

“You only get them if you promise to eat a real dinner later,” Jason warned, and Roy nodded, ripping a bag open and happily popping a few into his mouth. Jason held out the final item, his Wonder Woman cup- which of course, Roy knew better than to comment on- the top secure so that Roy couldn’t spill its contents all over the bed.

“Orange juice,” Jason filled in, and Roy took it, popping the straw in his mouth and taking a sip. f he was honest, he liked the way it mixed with the overly sugary taste in his mouth. He was still sipping when Jason reached over, pressed his wrist against Roy’s forehead, frowning.

“Babe, you’re hot.”

Roy snorted. “Well I know  _that_.” Jason glared, and Roy offered a sheepish grin. “What? It’s the truth.”

Even if Roy knew it was far from it- his hair was a knot messed, tied in a messy bun to one side of his neck. He had that disgusting feeling of fever sweat on his back, felt like his tshirt was sticking to him, knew his cheeks and the tip of his nose were a cherry flush- and not the attractive kind.

Jason shook his head, leaning over and pressing his mouth to Roy’s warm temple in a gentle kiss. “You should try and get some sleep.”

“Better idea,” Roy said, “You crawl in bed and we binge the X Files until I pass out or you decide it’s time for that real food nonsense.”

Jason contemplated for a moment, before he was tugging the blankets back, crawling in bed and reaching for the remote on his nightstand. Roy set his cup on his own, the rest of the contents on the bed being jostle and kicked towards the foot of it, as Jason settled back in the pillows and Roy snuggled in, beneath one arm, resting against his shoulder. He popped a few more Skittles in his mouth, as Jason pulled up Netflix, sighing contently as the other man gave him a gentle squeeze.

Maybe being sick wasn’t so bad, after all.


	125. Quiver (JayTimKon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "hi! whenever you're not busy i'd love to see something with jaytim or timkon with someone teasing tim's extremely sensitive inner thighs until he comes without being touched."
> 
> Yes, but why not JayTimKon? :D
> 
> (Also I wrote this on my phone at work because I'm _trash_ )

Tim arched, swollen lips open in an obscene moan as Jason’s fingers tips trailed along his inner thighs. Pretty pale skin broken by a few scars, Jason paused to trace each one- pulling new sounds from Tim’s throat each time he did.

“You’re so pretty babygirl,” he whispered, watching Tim’s cock twitch against his belly, where it rested, leaking. Tim shifted, his shoulders pushing up- and the hold on his biceps tightened, Kon leaning over him, smirking.

“Jason said no touching,” he mused, as Jason glanced up at him, returned his smirk.

“That’s right.” Another pass of his fingertips, before Jason was rubbing his palms along Tim’s inner thighs. He squeezed, watched Tim’s cock pulse, a fresh rush of precum falling on his belly.

“You’re so wet,” Kon whispered, licking his lips.

Tim groaned. “You could have a taste…”

Jason barked in laughter, stretching out so he was laying between Tim’s legs. Kon groaned- because he knew how good Tim tasted- but watching him writhe as Jason began peppering his thighs in light kisses would be worth missing out.

Tim arched, his thighs quivering as Jason kissed up one- purposefully jumping to the next without touching him otherwise, kissing down it. Tim gnawed at his lower lip, felt his belly tightening up.

Why had be told them he was so sensitive there?

Jason flicked his tongue out against a fairly heavy scar as Kon tightened his hold on Tim’s arms, used his body weight to hold him down. Tim whined, tipped his head back and craned his neck, trying to get his mouth against Kon’s abs. Wanted to touch something- maybe if he teased enough, he’d touch back.

But suddenly his head was shoved down, and Kon’s smirk had gone dark. His TTK kept Tim from lifting more, and Tim could only gasp as Jason sucked on one inner thigh, pulling a sweetly ugly bruise to the surface.

He’d barely pulled off before he was leaving another, higher up- and then on Tim’s other thigh. Tim gasped, mouth falling open, his belly tightening up.

“He’s so close,” Kon whispered, voice gone husky. “Fuck Tim, are you gonna come?”

“He better,” Jason whispered, before laving his tongue over the bruise he’d just left. Then, grinning like the devil, Jason bit down, teeth sinking in until Jason faintly tasted blood, his canines puncturing skin.

Tim screamed, head falling back as he arched. His cock pulsed, cum splashing up along his belly. He was shaking when Jason pulled up, looked at the mess he’d made and grinned.

“Such a messy boy,” he whispered, as Tim panted, tried to catch his breath. “I can’t wait to see what he looks like after you fuck him.” He looked up, found and held Kon’s gaze, and Tim groaned, body already humming with the night’s promises.


	126. Such a Gift (Robin Pile)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "when you get a chance do you think you could write more robinpile with bottom damian?"
> 
> ...I also wrote this on my phone at work...

“Fuck kid,” Jason cursed, watched as Damian eased down along his cock. He was straddling Jason’s lap, the older sitting back against the pillows.

“He’s a fucking sin,” Dick whispered, his hands rubbing along Damian’s sides, gripping his hips and helping his movements stay steady. “I’m fucking him when you’re done.”

Jason groaned, Damian’s head dropping forward as his cock bobbed between them. “You like my messes, Dickie?”

Dick grinned, out of the corner of his eye catching Tim finally moving. He’d been reclined back in the pillows, watching until now. “Love them. Especially,” he glanced at Tim, “when they’re in our boys.”

Tim smiled over that, leaning over and lazily wrapping his hand around Damian’s cock. The youngest groaned as Tim placed a kiss to his shoulder. “After Dick has a turn with you,” he whispered, “You’re mine.”

Damian shuddered, Tim continuing to stroke him, as Jason growled. He reached out, covered Dick’s hands on Damian’s hips with his own, squeezing. He thrust up, hard- and Damian was shuddering as Jason came inside him. His head tipped back as Damian continued to ride him-

Untim Dick was lifting him up, shoving him down to the bed. Damian’s face was pressed into the pillows, shoulders down, ass up, as Dick grinned, grabbing one ass cheek and squeezing.

“You’re a mess,” he breathed, “look how red Jason made you.” He reached out, traced Damian’s wet ring of muscle, his own cock twitching as Jason’s cum slowly leaked out.

Next to him, Tim had stretched out, towards the nightstand. When he came back he was reaching beneath Damian, the youngest giving a cry as a cock ring was tugged snuggly down to the vase of his cock.

“His orgasm is mine,” Tim said, flashinghis teeth, and Dick had no arguments. He thrust into Damian without warning, as Tim crawled to Jason, settled against him and into his arms to watch.

Damian gave a loud cry, hips canting forward. His cock was flushed, heavy and leaking down onto te sheets. Each of Dick’s thrusts lined up perfectly with his prostate, had him gasping, belly and body clenching up as he tried to come-

“Fuck I feel that, babybat,” Dick gasped. “You wanna come?”

“Please,” Damian whined.

“No.” Tim, sounding demanding, like a spoiled princess as Jason played with his hair. Tim was hard, but he kept his hands from touching. “Not until I’m inside you, Damian.”

“What babygirl says goes,” Jason whispered, nuzzling Tim’s neck. Dick didn’t disagree, his thrusts coming faster, harder-

Until Damian tried to come again, and Dick was fling over the edge. He tossed his head back as he groaned, filling Damian mlre as the teen shook. His eyes and cheeks were wet, and he sounded utterly broken as Dick pulled out of him.

Tim moved, as Dick flopped back in the pillows, next to Jason. He reached over and Jason took his hand, fingers lacing together.

Tim flipped Damian onto his back, took a moment to admire him from between his thighs. His cock was so swollen and red Tim wanted to suck on it, like a lollypop. He grinned, reached out and gave it a stroke, shivering as Damian almost thrashed.

“Fuck, i bet you’re fun to ride right now.” Another stroke, and Tim was licking his lips. “Another night, and I’m going to suck you off until you’re crying, and ride you like this until I’ve come so many times I can’t see.”

Jason shuddered, a quiet, “Shit Timmy,” escaping as Dick squeezed his hand.

“I hope we get to watch,” Dick pointed out as Tim gripped Damian’s legs, lining up with his body. He smiled at him, and wordlessly thrust forward, into Damian’s overly wet body. The youngest shuddered, back arching off the bed as Tim gasped.

He was pent up, had waited so long to get his hands on Damian. He felt his spine tingling from just the first few thrusts- and having Jason and Dick watching him only made it worse.

“Drake,” Damian gasped, his hands thrown out, gripping at the bed. Tim grinned, reached down and tugged the cock ring off, tossing it to the bed. He leaned over Damian, found his mouth and kissed him hard as he clung to Tim. He dug his nails into his shoulders, rocking up so his cock rubbed against Tim’s abs as he continued to fuck him, his cock pressing up tight against Damian’s prostate.

Damian was gone in a matter of moments, screaming so loudly it’d be a wonder if he could speak for the rest of the night. He clenched so tightly around Tim that Tim stopped moving, let Damian’s orgasm milk him dry as he shuddered, adding to the slick mess inside Damian. When the teen finally went limp, Tim pulled out, let the other two gather Damian up, press kisses to his hair, his forehead, his cheeks.

Quiet praise, over how well he’d done. Tim added himself to it, after watching for a moment. Leaned in and wrapped his arms around Damian’s neck, kissing the corner of his mouth.

“You’re such a gift,” he whispered, snuggling down with the rest of them- and Dick and Jason echoed his words, as Damian was tucked safely between all of them.


	127. As Good as You (StephCass)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "psssssstttttt cass riding steph's face as the blonde girl hungrily eats her out"

Cass tossed her head back, mouth falling open as Stephanie reached up, clutched at her thighs. She rocked her hips, her cunt gliding along Stephanie’s mouth- felt the girl beneath her moan against her lips.

“Steph,” she breathed, her own hands running up her body, grasping her breasts hard- the way Stephanie did, when she was pushing Cass around, taking the control from her. The way Stephanie did when she was silently promising to make Cass come so many times in one night she’d still be dizzy, come morning.

Her tongue made a full pass along her pussy, ending with a flick against her clit. “Yeah baby?” Stephanie whispered, hands gliding up, grabbing at Cassandra’s ass. Cass only offered up a moan, the kind that had Stephanie smirking. Her tongue lapped out, teased Cassandra’s lips again, before moving back to her clit, focusing her attention there.

Cass moaned again, hips shifting, sliding along, grinding down onto Stephanie, helping to guide her tongue. Her ass was given a reassuring squeeze, Stephanie’s nails digging in, kneading, as Cassandra ground down harder, fingers pinching at her own nipples. Her breathing was coming quickly, shallow and fast until she was dizzy, a hot knot building in her belly, between her legs. Tightening, tightening, until it nearly hurt, until Stephanie’s tongue was sliding over her clit so perfectly-

And Cass was crying out, loud into the night, her hips jerking, continuing to grind down as her body rhythmically tightened around nothing- until she was gasping, her head falling down, reaching down to brace her hands on Stephanie’s shoulders as she lifted away- watched as Stephanie lifted her head, tried to get another taste.

“Enough,” Cass breathed, and Stephanie grinned- her mouth and chin wet.

“Aw, okay babe.” Cassandra moved back, until she was settling over Stephanie’s lap, and her girlfriend sat up, reaching out to thread her fingers through her hair. “Good?”

“Good.” Cass nodded, had a lazy sort of pleased smile on her face. Stephanie leaned in, kissed her softly- and Cass could taste herself on the blonde’s lips. She licked at them, kissed the corner of her mouth, lapped at the mess on her chin, as Stephanie’s eyelids fluttered. “But maybe later,” Cass added, as Stephanie gently dragged her nails down along her back, “We can repeat.”

“Oh, it’s a date,” Stephanie assured her, tipping her head back as Cass kissed at her throat. “Nothing tastes as good as you do, love.”


	128. You're an Idiot (JayRoy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [neuroatypicalreinerbraun](http://neuroatypicalreinerbraun.tumblr.com/) asked: "I've been having a terrible week, do you think you could write some short Jay Roy cuddles? Maybe with tummy kisses for Roy?"

“What’re we watching?” Jason asked, as he flopped down on the couch. Roy grinned as he pushed the DVD into the player, saying without turning around,

“Godzilla. You know, the new one.”

“Great. Giant radioactive lizards.” Jason rolled his eyes as he said it, as Roy made his way back to the couch, flopping down onto it next to him. He tugged at the blanket thrown along the back of the couch, managing to smack Jason in the head with it once while the movie started. Jason said nothing, huffing, but then lifting his arm, letting Roy slide in closer as he covered them with the blanket, sighing happily.

“I think you’ll like it. What’s cooler than giant monsters?”

“I think I might be.”

“I dunno babe,” Roy mused, tapping at his lips with his index finger. “Godzilla breathes fire. Do you breath fire?”

“I can blow smoke in your face.”

“Attractive.” Jason grinned, and Roy snuggled closer, trying to siphon off his boyfriend’s body heat. “He’s also really tall.”

“I’m pretty tall.”

“You can’t hug a building and accidentally knock it over!” Jason snorted at that, leaning down and turning, nuzzling at Roy’s hair. The movie was so far completely ignored.

“Wanna watch me try?”

“Actually yeah. I’ll sell tickets, get your whole family over. We’ll put it on youtube.” Roy was laughing as Jason shoved him away. He sprawled down on the couch, arching up as Jason leaned over him, shoving his shirt up, fingers moving along his sides, tickling him. Roy yelped in laughter, trying to kick at Jason, but his boyfriend sprawled out over him, pinning him. “Ass, stop!”

Jason grinned, leaning down as his fingers stilled, chose to grip at Roy’s hips instead, along the hem of his jeans. He brushed his nose up along his navel, mouth placing a gentle kiss along a few freckles on his belly. Roy settled, head tipping back, eyes falling shut, as Jason kissed a trail up to the hollow of his ribs.

“You’re an idiot,” Roy whispered, smiling, as Jason turned, rested his cheek against Roy’s warm skin.

“So are you. It’s why we work.” Roy’s smile grew and he reached down, threading his fingers though Jason’s hair, stroking gently. He couldn’t disagree.


	129. Impressed? (TimDami)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "Consider the following: tim, in cute knee thighs and wicked heels, with his pretty little skits pushed up to his waist as Damian totally dominates him while he rides his dick"

Damian’s hand was splayed on the small of Tim’s back as he eased forward, into his body. The smaller man was trembling, moaning quietly as he pushed into Tim’s overly wet body. Damian had taken his time working him up, working him open- had loved the way he’d blushed so easily, the way his kiss-swollen mouth had fallen open and he’d asked for more, more, more.

As he was, pushed chest down onto Damian’s desk, he was a glorious sort of wanton mess. His skirt was tossed up to his waist, unzipped on the side so it all bunched up easily, so that Damian’s hand on the small of his back was on pure flesh. His shirt had been pushed up to his collar bone, so that when Damian had had him sitting on the desk, he’d been able to bite his nipple cherry red, soothe them with his tongue while Tim had arched his back so pretty.

“Drake,” he breathed, fully inside him now- forcing himself not to move. Tim’s hands slid along the desk- knocked Damian’s sketch book to the floor. A few loose pieces of paper came free, scattering around them.

“Damian, baby,” Tim breathed, trying to glance over his shoulder, “Don’t tease me.”

“I’m fairly sure this is not teasing you.” Damian arched up his brow, his free hand working over the flesh of Tim’s ass. It was a sin, how good Tim looked, how Damian wanted to sink his teeth into him, leave him covered in marks that read as mine, mine, mine.

“If you don’t move, it is.” Tim pushed himself up, grinding back against Damian. Damian sighed, watched as Tim managed to pull his hips away, before slamming back against him- giving a little cry as he did so, as Damian’s hand on his ass tightened. “C’mon,” Tim breathed, pulling away again. Damian watched as inch by inch of his cock appeared. “Don’t you want to ruin me?”

Tim shoved his body back, and Damian groaned as he disappeared back into that body. Tim was pushed up on his toes to get leverage, his heels sliding back down into the carpet as he pushed back. Damian growled, grabbed at his hips, shoving him further up onto the desk and leaning into him with a brutal thrust that had Tim shaking.

“Like that?”

“Y-yeah,” Tim breathed, feeling the fabric of his panties, shoved down his thighs and stretched to the almost point of ripping, digging into his skin. The red lace was almost uncomfortable, but it was easy to forget, as Damian continued his thrusts in a rhythm that had Tim wailing within moments. His cock was pinned beneath him, leaking onto the desk, but Tim wasn’t even sure he cared in that moment-

Until Damian was suddenly pulling out. Tim cried out angrily, pushing himself up partially and looking back, hair falling into his face.

“What are you doing?” he asked, breathy, as Damian smirked at him- before grabbing his hips, flipping him over. Tim’s add thudded against the desk and he winced, watched as Damian tore his panties properly down his legs, left them around one ankle as he grabbed his thighs, holding them open and sliding back into him with ease. Tim tipped his head back, rested his elbows on the desk as Damian thrust into him, brushing along his prostate with each thrust- almost enough.

Tim sucked on his tongue for a moment, before he smirked, holding back his own moans.

“Wanna be impressed?” he whispered, and Damian’s hips slowed. He glanced down at Tim, amused, and Tim lifted his legs, until with a bit of Damian’s help, they were resting on his shoulders. Damian groaned over it, ran his hands along Tim’s calves, the soft fabric of his knee-highs, before he resumed his thrusts. The angle made Tim so tight Damian could barely see straight- but he could see enough to know when Tim reached down, wrapped his hand around his aching cock and began stroking himself to Damian’s thrusts.

Tim felt Damian’s fingers squeezing into his legs, heard him growling that he was beautiful, and he let his head fall back, gasping loudly. Damian felt that first clench, knew that Tim was close and turned, biting at his calf through his knee-highs.

“Come on beloved,” he whispered, watched Tim arching, his shoulders digging into the desk. “I know you’re ready.”

Tim bit at his lip, bit until it was cherry red again, before finally giving a loud cry, body trembling as he came over his hand, up onto his skirt. He clenched around Damian- so tightly that Damian’s hips stilled, his head bowing as he groaned, let Tim’s orgasm milk his own out of him. Only when Tim’s body relaxed did he pull out, did he ease Tim’s legs down, before he leaning over the desk, planting his hands on it and finding Tim’s mouth, kissing him hard. Tim reached up, wrapped his arms around his shoulder loosely, shivering as Damian’s teeth dragged against his lower lip.

“Impressed?” Tim whispered, stroking at the nape of Damian’s neck, looking dreamy and dazed when Damian pulled back from his mouth.

“With you?” he asked, offering up a genuine smile, “Always.”


	130. You Just Look Pretty (TimDami)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [oras1](http://oras1.tumblr.com/) asked: "Imagine Tim wearing a dress and Damian complimenting him *o*"
> 
> Gender queer/fluid Tim is my life blood. Poly Tim is my life blood. Best friend Steph is my life blood.

Damian had expected the sitting room to be empty. His arms were filled with his sketch book, various other supplies, with Titus happily at his side. A few hours of peace and quiet- and solitude, sounded exactly perfect to him. However, what he found instead of an empty room was Tim, settling into one of the chairs, eyes focused on his phone.

Damian paused in the doorway, glancing over him. He’d long since gotten used to Tim’s drastic changes in clothing- he’d seen him in matching suits with the rest of the families-

And as he was now, looking comfortable as ever in a dress.

It looked soft, if Damian was honest. Cotton, heather grey, a tshirt dress with a decent vneck, sleeves to his elbows. It fell loosely around his thighs- Damian could tell, even as he sat casually, stared for a moment at where the fabric met that of Tim’s black leggings, which disappeared into short boots.

Casual. And yet, something… felt different.

“Hey babybat,” Tim said, glancing up, offering up a smile. The kind of smile that was tentative, could disappear depending on how Damian reacted. In that moment, Damian felt almost ashamed that Tim still thought he might lash out.

Even if it was true, even if he had his moments where he still did.

He offered a nod, walking into the room, crossing it and settling his things into the window seat. Titus lumbered over, laying down on the floor, as Damian settled down, glancing over as Tim looked back down at his phone. He had his hair tucked back behind his ear, a few strands falling into his face as he frowned.

“Something the matter?” Damian asked, flipping his sketch book open. Tim glanced over at him again, before pushing those few stray strands behind his ear.

“Just waiting for Stephanie. She wanted to go get coffee, and I think she must have fallen down the drain in her shower or something.” He shifted his phone, before the sound of it buzzing filled the room, and Tim smiled. “Speak of the devil.” He leaned back, unlocking it and answering with a playful, “So you’re not dead?” as Damian glanced back at his sketchbook. He had a few sketches unfinished, various birds he’d watched the last time he’d settled in this spot.

He flipped past them, to a blank page, tapped his pencil on it as he heard Tim say, almost exasperated, “No Steph, I don’t have your leather jacket.”

Damian glanced up, watched as Tim leaned forward in the chair, rolling his eyes.

“Steph, you’re the one that wouldn’t let me borrow it. You said I’d stretch the shoulders out.” Another tap of Damian’s pencil, as he took in the cut of Tim’s profile, watched his lips curve up into a smile. “Steph, the last leather jacket I wore was Kon’s- or maybe Jason’s.”

He leaned back again, smile turning into a grin. Pretty and playful, and Damian felt a strange fluttering in his belly, as he flipped his pencil right side up, cutting a few curves into the paper.

Tim’s laugh was a sweet giggle, as he swiped a hand back through his hair.

“Make those jokes all you want Steph, you’re just jealous. Besides, I know you’ve worn Jason’s too.” Tim pushed himself up, standing slowly, and Damian watched the dress dust along his thighs, the perfect curves of his legs.

Another few curves on the paper.

“Fine, I’ll check Cass’s room. But you better tell her why I was in there.” Tim walked out of the room, to the echo of his boots on the hardwood floor.

Damian glanced back down at his sketch book, took a moment to connect the loose curves he’d created, the rough outline of Tim sitting in the chair taking shape. He hadn’t meant to draw him- it had just happened. Like Damian couldn’t take his eyes off him-

And when he couldn’t take his eyes off something, his fingers itched to put the image to paper, a permanent memory.

Tim came back, about two minutes later, no longer on his phone. Draped over one of his arms was a leather jacket. He tossed it on the chair, reaching for the purse he’d left behind, shoving his phone into it.

“I’d give the best damn blowjob ever for a cute dress with pockets,” he mumbled, and Damian snorted, dropping his pencil and reaching up to cover his mouth. Tim glanced over at him, grinning. “Sorry kiddo, you didn’t need to hear that.”

When Damian pulled his hand away he was smiling, watching as Tim tossed the thin strap over his shoulder, gathering up the jacket.

“You’re staring,” Tim said, tilting his head slightly, hair moving in wisps that felt ethereal, fairy-like. Thoughts that would usually be ridiculous- but Damian couldn’t fight them off. “My eyeliner running?”

Tim reached up, ran the tips of his fingers beneath one smokey eye. It made the blue stand out like crystals.

“No,” Damian managed, and then, as if he had no control over his tongue, “You just look pretty.”

Tim’s hand fell away from his face, and for a moment, he simply stared at Damian. Then, those pretty lips curled up into a smile- lips that probably tasted like cherry chapstick, Damian knew. He’d seen Tim use it enough.

Smile still on his face, Tim walked towards Damian- who, out of reflex, leaned his arm over his sketchbook. Tim paused next to him, leaning down and kissing his temple affectionately.

“Thanks,” Tim offered, ruffling his hair. Damian glanced away, and Tim kept his smile up. “Are you blushing?”

“-tt- Of course not.”

“Uh-huh. Sure.” Another ruffle of Damian’s hair, and Tim’s lips found his cheek this time. Damian flushed a shade darker, and Tim grinned. “That color is cute on you.” He pulled back, turning and heading for the doorway, calling back without turning around, “Behave yourself babybat!”

Damian watched him leave, before glancing back at his sketch. He lifted his pencil again, leaning over slightly and dragging it along the paper.

He’d have Tim forever on the paper, as he had been minutes before. Even if he couldn’t explain why he felt he needed it so badly.


	131. Catlad AU pt1 (TimDami)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "Imagine Batman!Dami shadowing Catlad!Tim. Tim goes to his safehouse after a long night and slowly pulls the zipper of his costume down. He reaches just below his belly button when Tim purrs: "If you wanted to see me naked, you could've just asked, Bats.""
> 
> Definitely a gender queer/fluid Tim. Also, I sort of used this to practice writing catladTim DamiBats, because I'm considering a fic. _Consideirng_ , mind you. I consider a lot of fic ideas.
> 
> But this was fun.

Tim pretended not to see the shadow along the city walls, the extra shape among the tops of the old buildings. He climbed up with ease to his balcony, hopping over the ledge and entering the security code to his sliding glass doors. There was a moment of silence, before the locks released and Tim slid it open, letting himself inside.

He paused to relock- knew it wouldn’t matter. But still, he had appearances to keep up.

He walked through his lavish apartment, tugging his gloves off, dropping them as he went. His goggles followed, one of the belts off his suit- leaving a trail of various pieces all the way to his bedroom.

He flicked the light on, left his door open and ran his bare hands back through his hair, tussled from the night wind. He pulled his last belt off, unlatching a pouch from it and opening it, pausing to glance at the treasure inside. A necklace for a client who would be paying very handsomely for it, once Tim handed it over at their meeting, some the next day.

He dropped the pouch on his night stand, before turning towards the open door, hooking a finger in the ring of his zipper and pulling it down. The tight suit opened quickly, and Tim tilted his head back slightly, enjoying the feeling of cool air on his heated skin.

When he had it opened just past his navel, Tim paused, casually lifting his head, eyes flicking towards his open door, the shadows of his apartment beyond it. He licked his lips, before purring, “If you wanted to see me naked, you could’ve just asked, Bats.”

There was a moment of complete silence, before the shadows moved. Tim watched, amused smile on his face as Damian stepped from the shadows, his cape moving around him so much like Bruce’s cape used to move.

“And they call me a voyeur,” Tim teased. Damian frowned, eyes set on Tim’s mouth- Tim knew it, and made a point of parting his lips slightly. “What brings you all the way over to my side of town, Dami?”

“You’ve got something that isn’t yours.”

“Do I now? Oh.” Tim glanced over at his nightstand, before turning, sauntering over towards it. He plucked the pouch up, opening it and pulling the necklace out- a choker, two rows of diamonds with a row of rubies between them, the center a large ruby that made Tim think of expensive wine, of blood, of all the perfect sins he could commit in a single night. “You’re right, it’s not mine. I’m just holding it, until it’s daddy gets his hands on it, tomorrow.”

Tim tested its weight in his hand, before smirking.

“But maybe I should try it on.”

Carefully he lifted it, pressed it to his neck and worked the clasp closed. He ran his fingers over it, nails tapping on the gems.

“Mmm, perfect fit,” he purred, “But oh, you’d know all about what fits me perfectly, wouldn’t you, Bats?” Damian didn’t move- but Tim knew it was there, that inner flinch every time he purred Bats- knew Damian got off on the idea of having his own pussycat problem.

Knew he got off twice as hard because it was Tim.

“Need a better look?” Tim asked, tugging on his zipper more. It inched lower, pausing just as the lace of Tim’s panties was revealed. Not practical for this, no- but Tim didn’t care. Besides, he had a great sixth sense when it came to knowing Damian would be stopping by his door.

He worked the shoulders of his suit down, tugging until the shiny black fabric hung around his hips. He pushed his shoulders back, let Damian have a good look at every inch of pale, scarred skin. At the jewelry Tim had begun to adorn himself with- a circle of tiny diamonds around each nipple, held in by a white-gold bar, capped at each end with a ruby.

He heard Damian exhale, and moved across the room, the sway of his hips moving his suit.

“Now, would you really take something this pretty from your favorite girl?” Tim asked, reaching out and pressing his fingers to Damian’s chest, trailing down over the armor over it, parting his jacket slowly. “Hmm? I don’t think you would. If anything, I’d expect you to be bringing me little presents like this. You know how I like pretty things.”

He leaned up, on his toes, hovered his mouth close to Damian’s.

“So quiet,” he teased, “where are all those pretty noises I know you can make? Hmm? Need to be reminded? Maybe you need to be bent over my bed, as a lesson.” Tim felt Damian’s hands on his hips at that- his bare skin, the heavy material of his gloves felt almost obscene, but Tim could ignore it-

Whenever Damian started to touch him, he knew he’d won.

“Or is that not what you want?” Tim pressed up closer, until he was nearly flush to Damian’s chest, except for his hands, splayed there between them. “Because trust me, Bats, baby, if you’re offering me a ride I could use it after the night I had.”

The hands on his hips tightened, and before Tim could get another word in Damian was leaning down, crashing their mouths together. Tim shuddered, clutched at his jacket as Damian kissed him hard, messy and clumsy and so utterly perfect- just the way Tim liked his Bats to kiss.

He sucked on Damian’s tongue, when it pressed into his mouth, as his hands reached down, worked on Damian’s utility belt. It clicked open with ease- and oh, Tim knew all the tricks. It clattered to the floor loudly, and Tim forced Damian’s jacket open, hands going straight to the bottom half of his suit, working on the clasps.

“Do I need to warm you up?” he asked, sliding his hand in, past his suit, past the waistband of his underwear. Tim’s bare palm pressed against his cock- and he grinned wickedly. “Mmm, seems not.”

Damian kissed him again, silence Tim as he worked at Damian’s suit with his other hand, until he had his cock entirely free, could easily wrap his hand around it, stroking up. Damian groaned, against his tongue, and Tim nipped at his lower lip.

He let go of Damian’s cock then, reaching up, deft fingers pulling his cowl back. He watched as Damian’s eyes appeared from behind those white lenses, his hair, short and tussled, and smiled.

“Better. I do love your eyes. You should bring me something in their color- imagine me wearing it. Like you’ve got a little claim to me.” Tim smirked, before letting himself drop down to his knees. He wrapped a hand back around Damian’s cock, listened to his breathy exhale as he stroked up along it.

“My big, bad, bat,” he teased, pouting for a moment- and he felt Damian’s cock pulse, watched his hands tighten into fists. “You’re so quiet, what’s the matter? Cat got your tongue?” He flashed a smile, before leaning in, lapping at the head of Damian’s cock, licking away the precum beading there. Damian shuddered, and Tim opened his mouth, sucked the head past his pretty lips, staring up at Damian with crystal eyes. He watched Damian’s eyes flutter shut, as he set to moving, keeping his rhythm quick, shallow. His hand made up for what he didn’t take into his mouth- and though he knew, from experience, that he could get all of Damian in over his tongue, he chose to not. Chose to get to the point tonight, to not give Damian a moment to even think.

Damian groaned, and suddenly there was a hand in his hair, fingers twisting Tim’s long locks around them, tugging gently. Tim hummed his approve, his other hand sliding down his own belly, dipping beneath his suit, pressing against his own lace covered erection.

He palmed himself as he felt Damian twitch over his tongue, felt him tugging on his hair more. A low moan, and then suddenly Tim’s name- not Drake, not anymore, but Tim- and he was coming over Tim’s tongue. Tim paused, stroked him through it and focused on not missing a drop, swallowing half way through.

When he was sure Damian was done, he pulled off, made a show of swallowing and licking his lips. There was a charming flush to Damian’s cheeks, the kind that made Tim want to shove his face down into the pillows, to tease him until it spread down his neck, onto his chest.

Instead he stood up, slowly, pulled his hand from his suit and walked backwards a few steps, until he bumped against his bed. Tim smirked, grasping at his suit and pushing it down, under the swell of his ass.

Damian’s eyes raked down over him, and he watched his lips part when it got to the lace, took in the way it looked like ink on Tim’s skin. Tim smiled, leaned back on one hand as he reached into it, pulled his own aching cock free.

“Look what you do to me, Bats,” he purred, stroking up and teasing his thumb over the slit. “God, I’m already so close.”

He squeezed, down at the base, didn’t bother to comment on the fact that Damian had already fixed his suit- though his utility belt still lay on the floor.

“You should take that all off,” Tim whispered, “Promise it’d be worth your while. I know you like how I feel against your skin.” He stroked up- and it was hard to focus, hard to keep his words steady- but oh so worth it. It was an honest invitation though- Tim would have nearly died, to have Damian strip naked, to crawl into his bed. To have him completely for the whole night, to do whatever he wanted with.

His Bat was his favorite play thing, and too often their encounters were brief.

“Bet you’d love to see the starlight on this,” Tim offered, sitting forward a bit more so he could lift his other hand, run his fingers along the choker. “While I’m riding you. I know how much you love getting to lay there and watch me.” The last word ended in a whine, and Tim pushed up into his hand, eyelids fluttering. “Fucking hell, Bats, Dami- baby come here.”

Damian crossed the room faster than Tim expected, had his face in his hands and was leaning over him, kissing him. Tim’s strokes sped up, grew desperate- and when he came, up onto his own belly, it was with a muffled moan into Damian’s mouth.

When Damian pulled back, Tim fell back onto the bed. Panting, he stared up at the ceiling, felt Damian’s eyes taking one last look at him- before hit boots were moving away. The sound of the utility belt lifting, clicking in place-

And in a moment, blissful silence. Tim sighed, closed his eyes and let one arm flop up over them, knowing full well in another minute he’d be sticky, cold. He’d need a shower.

Shame he had to take it alone.

Still, the choker was still on his neck, safe for its delivery tomorrow. Damian had barely made an attempt to get it back- which made Tim believe he’d come over with the intent of getting his hands on Tim- and made him wish Damian had stayed.

He always wished he’d stay.

Tim sat up, slowly, pushing himself up and walked back to his nightstand. He unfastened the choker, held it in his hand and examined it.

If Damian didn’t want him to return it, there was a reason. Probably something to do with the buyer- probably needed Tim to get nice and personal with the guy. Tim smirked.

“I know how you work, Bats.” He settled the choker back in its pouch, moving towards his bathroom. A hot shower, and then he’d curl up in bed, get a few good hours before he was up for the exchange in the morning-

And, if he was right, another encounter with his Bat. Hopefully, just as up close, and just as personal.


	132. Sorry (StephCass)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "so i'm super pathetic and i'm always crying for no reason cause i'm tired or stressed or sick or whatever and I was wondering if I could request a tiny little ficlet of either damicolin or stephcass where one of them is just crying for no reason and the other is super understanding and comforting. thanks anyway love your stuff :)"

Stephanie felt her breath catching in her throat, hated the panicky feeling rising up in her belly over it. She could feel it, the burning in her eyes- and god, not now. Not when the night had gone so well. Not when patrol had led to a serious drug bust, thanks to her lead.

Not when things were good.

Steph clutched at her bag, took a slow, shaky breath. Told herself she could make it out of the cave, to her car. Could make the drive home, could cry there. Hell, in the car even, she just had to-

She felt the first tears break over the brim of her eyelids, and knew she couldn’t.

She dropped her bag, pressing up against the wall, before sliding down it, slowly. She pulled her knees up to her, pressed her face into them, and let out a muffled sob, her shoulders shaking. She clutched at her legs, felt the wet spots appearing on her jeans, was so glad no one was around to-

Her thoughts cut off when there were two footsteps- just two, that was all she caught- before the sound of someone dropping to their knees, and a hand, threading in through her blonde hair.

Stephanie lifted her head, eyes red rimmed already, found Cassandra and her dark eyes watching her, silently. That would explain why she only heard the last few steps.

Quickly, Stephanie wiped at her eyes- embarrassed, her cheeks burning, as Cass inclined her head, slightly- gave another pass of her fingers through Stephanie’s hair.

“Sorry,” Steph whispered, “No one was uh…supposed to see that.” Even as she spoke, her voice still wanted to waver, and there were more tears, on her cheeks. She offered a bitter smile. “Nothing’s wrong, I swear. Sometimes I just… cry. And I don’t have a reason. Stupid, right?”

Still silence, and Stephanie didn’t expect much. Cass spoke so little, as it was- but after patrol, she seldom spoke at all. Too wired from communicating the way she grew up learning- with her body. 

“Sorry,” Stephanie offered again, wanted to repeat it, over and over again. Because she was, was so sorry that this was happening for no reason-

For the second time, her thoughts cut off, as Cass leaned over, wrapped her arms around Stephanie’s shoulders. Steph was stiff, for a moment, before she turned, leaned into Cass as the girl fell to sit properly, hugged Stephanie against her chest. Steph reached up, clutched at Cassandra’s sweater, buried her face in it-

And openly sobbed, like she so badly needed to.


	133. You Like When I Talk (JayTim)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "tim getting himself off on jason's thigh just by grinding back and forth on it"

Jason grinned, watching as Tim shifted closer to him. He was propped up against the pillows, had his leg bent so that Tim could straddle his thigh-

Although, he was sure the term ride was more accurate.

“C’mon babybird,” he breathed, watching Tim’s pretty mouth fall open. He felt Tim’s cock, hard and heavy, rubbing against his thigh as Tim rocked his hips. He was braced, hands on the mattress, breaths falling in pants against Jason’s chest. “Look at you go.”

“Hnnn, shut…shut up, Jay.” He gasped, hips stuttering forward for a moment, a fresh wave of precum leaking out, slicking up Jason’s thigh.

“Don’t want to,” Jason admitted, his own hand around his cock, stroking tightly. “You like when I talk.”

“Then- then-” Tim gasped, broke off, “aahh, fuck- say something good.”

Jason chuckled, watched Tim’s eyes nearly roll- and fuck, he’d worked him up nice and good, if Tim was so hyper sensitive-

But not coming. Not yet.

“Good like how fucking delicious you look right now?” Jason licked his lips, felt Tim’s hips stutter again. He was dangerously close to losing his rhythm, the friction he was desperately seeking. He gripped tighter at the sheets, whining, and Jason twisted his own hand around his cock, groaning. “Fuck. C’mon babygirl, get off for me. Can’t come without you.”

Tim groaned, grinding harder, faster, his hair falling wild around his face- his eyes the most insane blue, like lightning, had Jason drowning in them.

“I know you can,” Jason whispered, voice dropping, despite the fact that all he wanted to do was growl, was thrust into his fist a few good times and get off, paint Tim’s pretty abs which were working above him. “You’re so good, Timmy. You always listen.” Tim gasped, and god, Jason was so sure his thigh couldn’t get any wetter. “You get so wet for me, pretty boy. C’mon, you’re right there-”

Tim shuddered, eyes rolling back as his hips stuttered again- and Jason watched the euphoria on his face, felt Tim shooting against his thigh, his cock pulsing. He growled, stroked himself faster- desperately, without rhythm or rhyme or reason- and was gone, in three more strokes-

Painting Tim’s abs a pretty pearl, just like he wanted.


	134. The Sun in Their Eyes (JayRoy/RedFam)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [graysxons](http://graysxons.tumblr.com/) asked: "Okay here's a RedFam thing bc i lov them - Jay's out patrolling or w/ the batfam, Roy stays home with Lian. Lian maybe has a nightmare, comes downstairs to sit w/ Roy on the couch and they eventually fall asleep (Lian probably on Roy's chest and sleeping the same way bc lian is so much like roy) and jay comes home and sees them and just melts bc its so cute and he's so proud and happy and he loves his lil family so much and he makes them both go up to bed and DOMESTIC RED FAM OK"

Roy had his feet up on the couch, tucked under a blanket as he scrolled through his phone. The television served as the room’s only light- some forgotten late night movie still drawling on.

Roy was mid-article on a new combustive mixture he was fairly sure he could utilize small scale, when he heard the sound of small feet, padding across the carpet. He looked up just in time to see Lian walking around the couch, clutching one of her stuffed animals to her chest.

“It’s late princess,” Roy said, “Is something wrong?”

“Bad dream,” she mumbled, sleepy, as she reached up and rubbed one eye. Roy smiled, reaching out and lifting her up, settling her on his lap. She leaned her head on his chest and he stroked he hair.

“Wanna talk about it?”

“There was a bad man,” Lian said, pulling her stuffed animal up towards her face. “He was after you and Jayjay. He turned into a monster, daddy.” Roy moved his hand from her hair to her back, rubbing soothing circles into it. “Where is Jayjay?”

“Remember, Jayjay is working tonight,” Roy offered, knowing Jason would be gone a few hours still. “But he promised after that bedtime story he read you that he’d be home for breakfast. Remember?”

Lian nodded. After a yawn, she asked quietly, “There are no bad men after Jayjay, right?”

Roy hesitated. Hesitated, because he hated lying to Lian- but there were things you didn’t share with a kid as young as her. “Of course not,” Roy offered, “And even if there were, Jayjay knows how to handle the bad guys.”

“What if they turn into monsters?”

“Well, you know,” Roy started, leaning down and kissing the top of her head, “Daddy always has monster repellent. So no monsters are getting anywhere near you or Jayjay.”

Lian smiled, snuggling in closer. “Don’t wanna go back to bed.”

“Okay pumpkin,” Roy whispered, “You stay right here.” He knew Lian was tired when she didn’t argue the pumpkin pet name, and chose to set his phone aside, keeping an arm around Lian and rubbing her back again as he turned his attention back towards the television.

Hours later Jason let himself into the house. Helmet in hand, he heard the soft sounds of the television- and, knowing it was damn near four AM, made his way towards it. He hadn’t meant to be out that long, had wanted to be home hours ago- but things got complicated-

The thoughts broke off when he found Roy, sprawled on the couch. He had one leg handing off it, an arm tossed up over his face. Sprawled on his chest, on her back, Lian was in the same position- one little leg hanging off Roy’s body, her own arm resting on her face. There was a stuffed animal on the floor, along with most of the blanket, the television remote.

For a moment, Jason just stood there. Stood there smiling, because it was too damn perfect just how like her father Lian could be. He knew if he said it to Roy it’d terrify him, he’d think Jason was seeing all his demons inside Lian.

When, in truth, Jason was sure everything good that Roy was, he had passed on to Lian. That she had his clever mind and his tenacity and that, just like when Roy smiled, when Lian smiled the sun was in her eyes.

Jason didn’t want to move, wanted to keep them there like that, so at peace- but he forced himself to walk over, to set his helmet down and crouch down, tearing his gloves off and leaving them on the floor as he brushed some of Roy’s hair back. When Roy didn’t move he leaned in, kissed his forehead, his temple, his cheek- even the corner of his mouth, until Roy’s eyeds fluttered open.

“Jaybird?”

“Hey sleeping beauty,” Jason whispered, “Having a slumber party?” Roy lifted his head, glanced down at Lian, before letting his head fall back onto the couch.

“She had a nightmare,” he offered, “a bad man was after us, and he turned into a monster. She was worried about you.”

Jason felt his heart tugging in his chest, and he reached down, stroked Lian’s hair. Her arm fell from her face and she scrunched her nose up, just to have Jason tap the tip of it. She opened her eyes, tipping her head back and catching sight of Jason.

“Jayjay!” she said, sleepy but excited.

“Hey babygirl,” Jason said, standing up. “Heard you were worried about me.” Lian looked away, pouting- too stubborn to admit it, and yeah, that was Roy too. Jason kept his smile, bending down and scooping her up. Lian grasped at his jacket, laid her head on his shoulder and yawned. “Let’s get you back to bed.”

“Monster,” she whispered, and Jason glanced down at Roy, who was sitting up- nodding quietly.

“Okay, daddy’s bed it is then.” Lian smiled, snuggling into Jason’s shoulder, as he headed for the stairs. Roy followed, and Jason passed Lian to him at the doorway, before heading down to the bathroom to clean up.

When Jason made it back, twenty minutes later- showered and ready to collapse in his sweatpants, Roy and Lian were sprawl on the bed. The room was a chorus of soft breaths, and Jason could only shake his head, as again, Roy was sprawled on his back, one ar fall off the bed, and Lian was next to him, her arms tossed out over his abs.

“Twins,” he muttered, before he crawled into bed, boxing Lian in against Roy and settling his own arm over the both of them. In unison, the two rolled towards him, Roy tucking his head up under Jason’s chin, as Lian nestled into his chest, his heart beat serving as her lullaby.


	135. Stickers (JayRoy/RedFam)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [jasontadd](http://jasontadd.tumblr.com/) posted: "okay but Roy and Jason planning their wedding decorations and Lian goes “jayjay there needs to be lots of sparkles and stickers” so when the day comes there’s stickers and glitter on all the tables and Lian loves it"
> 
> Wasn't a direct prompt to me- I just saw the post and hijacked it.

“Stickers,” Lian said, crossing her arms. Jason looked up, sitting across from her at the table.

“Stickers?”

She nodded. “Stickers. You need lots of stickers.” Jason set his tablet down- multiple tabs with bakeries open that offered wedding cakes. “And sparkles.”

“Oh, we do?” He smiled as she nodded again, looking oh-so serious. “What kind of stickers?”

“All kinds!” She tossed her arms out. “Puppies and hearts and dinosaurs and airplanes!”

“I better write this down.” Jason grabbed at the papers he had sprawled on the table, picked up a pen. “Go on babygirl.”

“Everyone should have different stickers,” she said, “Uncle Dick should have elephants and Stephie should have something purple!” Jason wrote it down, nodding.

“Got it, stickers.”

“And sparkles!” She was yelling now, excitedly, drowning out the sound of the front door as it closed.

“Everything okay in here?” Roy asked, making his way into the kitchen.

“Lian discovered her love for wedding planning,” Jason offered, as Roy leaned down and kissed his daughter atop her head.

“Oh? Really? Whatcha got for us, princess?”

“Stickers. And. Sparkles!” Roy quirked up a brow, as Lian pushed her chair back, hopping off. “I’ll get my stickers,” she announced, as if she was sure Jason needed examples, and hurried out of the room. Roy turned to Jason, who just shrugged a shoulder and grinned.

“Well, this should be interesting,” Roy offered, moving over to him. Jason tipped his head back, and Roy kissed his mouth- slowly, with his hand sliding over Jason’s throat to splay on his chest, since Lian had given them that rare moment of privacy.

“I might have an idea,” Jason offered with a grin, as Roy pulled away from his mouth.

“Mmm?” Roy leaned back in- stole another quick kiss, before leaning down, wrapping his arms around Jason’s shoulders as his fiance picked his tablet up again. “You’ll have to share later. Did you find a place for the cake?”

“Found a few possibilities. Should we ask princess for the final decision?”

“She’ll just pick whichever place can make the cake sparkle the most.” Jason laughed at that, as Roy kissed his hair, and Lian reemerged, arms full of sticker sheets and books.


	136. Say My Name (JayRoy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "Psst Mandi I know that 'bottom Roy' are very magic words, but what about 'bottom Jason'? (Umm grammatically speaking, would 'is' work better then 'are' does in that sentence?)"
> 
> Fun fact: saying "bottom Jason" summons me like a genie.

Jason groaned, hands scrambling beneath the pillows as he pushed his hips up higher. Roy had two fingers pressed inside him, his tongue lapping along that tight ring of muscle as he fucked it, as Jason’s back ached from the way he was trying to get closer and closer to Roy’s mouth.

“Roy,” he gasped, as Roy’s other hand slid between his legs, his palm rubbing gently up along his heavy cock.

“Yeah babe?” he asked, pausing his wicked tongue long enough to form the words. Jason whined, and Roy smirked, made a show of dragging his tongue along the stretched muscle, of rubbing his palm along the underside of Jason’s cockhead.

Jason tried to speak, but he had no words. Only sounds, only Roy’s name and moans and tiny curses and pleas. For release, for Roy to stroke him, to wrap his hand around his cock and let him fuck Roy’s hand- for Roy to hook his fingers the way Jason knew he could.

For Roy to get him off, before Jason went utterly mad.

Roy smirked, as he teased his fingers along the slick head of Jason’s cock- teased his slit and dragged the precum back along his shaft.

“Messy boy,” Roy breathed, hooking his fingers, and finally, finally- Jason was crying out, his thighs shaking. Roy flicked his tongue against his hole again, changing from thrusting his fingers to massaging his prostate, as he wrapped his hand firmly around the base of Jason’s cock. “You wanna come Jaybird?”

“Yes.”

“You gotta say my name when do you,” Roy whispered, stroking up his cock firmly, grip tight. He dragged his fist back down- back up, twisted around the head. “Can you do that?”

Jason nodded- or tried to. It was close enough, and Roy leaned forward again, moved back to lapping at his hole in wet, messy strokes of his tongue, while he stroked Jason- fast enough now that Jason felt the knot in his belly, growing so right- there was so much, Roy’s fist and his fingers and his tongue-

And when it all culminated, grew to be too much and simultaneously not enough, never enough, Jason shouted Roy’s name, body clutching Roy’s fingers tightly and cock pulsing, cum spilling over Roy’s knuckles, down onto the sheet.

Roy chuckled, pulled his mouth back and his fingers from Jason’s body, taking a moment to simply stare because his boyfriend was wrecked already- but so relaxed, so open.

“I hope you didn’t think we were done,” Roy whispered, reaching down and popping open his jeans. “Because you look too good not to fuck, Jaybird. And there’s hours until the sun comes up.”

Jason shuddered, pushing himself up slightly and craning his neck, glancing at Roy behind him. Roy, with his tussled hair free, his bare chest and his jeans, open now, falling off his hips. Roy, with his devilish grin-

Looking like he wanted to eat Jason alive.


	137. Forget to Breathe (JayRoy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "Roy riding Jason..."

Roy tossed his head back, hair sticking to his neck, his forehead. His hands were splayed on Jason’s chest, helping him as he lifted his hips, sliding up along Jason’s cock before thrusting back down onto him.

Jason groaned, had his hands mid way up Roy’s thighs. He was nearly flat on his back, just enough pillow to allow him to see as Roy let himself go, groaned with each movement, each perfect thrust up against his prostate.

He was beautiful, in that moment. Was always beautiful to Jason- but now, with that flushing making his freckles seem like burnt out stars, with his green eyes huge and wild, mouth left open for each noise he made- so many of them Jason’s name-

He was ethereal. He made Jason forget to breathe.

Jason tightened his grip on Roy’s thighs, and Roy glanced down at him, offered him a smile. “How you feelin’?” Roy asked, even as he slid back down on Jason’s cock.

“Need to ask?”

Roy laughed. He actually laughed, while he was riding him- and Jason thought it was the best thing he’d ever heard, ever seen. Roy’s head tipped back, and he looked so completely happy. His hands flexed on Jason’s chest, and he let his head roll back, looked at Jason with eyes that were so gorgeous.

“Don’t want this to end,” he admitted, as his hips nearly lost their rhythm. Jason smiled, pushed himself up until he could hook an arm around Roy’s shoulders, pulling him in. He kissed him, sweetly- like it was their first and last time, and Roy moved his hands to Jason’s hair, tangled his fingers there as he tilted his head.

“I love you,” Jason breathed, his other arm going around Roy’s waist, as their new position settled, and Roy began rocking his hips as he sat in Jason’s lap.

“I-” Roy broke off, moaned, and Jason leaned in, nuzzled his neck and inhaled the mix of scents on his skin- oil from his workbench and his soap and sweat and whatever the hell Roy smelled like, beneath everything, when it was just him. Roy swallowed thickly, kept one hand buried in Jason’s hair as the other ran down his back, clutching at him. “I love you too.”


	138. Single Dad AU pt20 (BruDick)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "Single Dad AU- Dami goes on an adventure with Totally Qualified Babysitters Jason and Tim (bonus: BruDick porn, because there can never be enough)"

“This can’t be that hard,” Jason said, looking at the toddler that sat on his couch. He was staring at the television, engrossed in the movie Dick had started, before he and Bruce left. Next to him, Tim shifted, looking uncomfortable.

“I dunno, I’m not that great with kids.”

“Really what’s so hard? We eat some mac and cheese, watch some cartoons. He takes a nap. Day over.” Tim sighed, still looking so out of place in his own skin, as the two of them just stared at Damian. “Besides, it’s just until dinner. Remember, we get dinner out of this. We can survive lunch and a couple hours.”

Tim swallowed- and as if on queue, Damian looked over at them. Jason smiled, crossed the room and sat on the couch next to the toddler.

“Hey buddy,” he started, “Dick said you really like this movie.” Damian nodded.

“Dee,” he corrected, and Jason quirked up an eyebrow.

“Uh, yeah. Dee.”

“Where’s Dee?”

“He and your daddy are… uh…” Jason reached back, rubbing the back of his neck, “they’re doing super important adult stuff. Totally boring kiddo, I promise.”

Damian scrunched up his face, and Jason looked over at Tim, silently asking for help. Tim shuffled over, settling on the other side of Damian.

“But you’ll see them for dinner,” Tim offered, and Damian looked up at Tim, before pouting. He leaned away from him, against Jason’s leg, and Tim glanced over at his boyfriend, who shrugged a shoulder. Damian squirmed, pointing at the television.

“Movie’s over.”

“Okay, what do we watch now?” Jason asked. Damian shook his head. “You don’t wanna watch another movie?”

“Nuh-uh.”

Jason paused. “Uh. Okay. What do you want to do?” Damian squirmed off the couch, plopping down on the floor in front of one of the two bags Bruce had brought over- and really, Jason thought it was ridiculous, to need a diaper bags with snacks and changes of clothes, and also a bag of toys. He reached inside, began pulling out toys and dropping them on the floor carelessly.

“Superhero,” he finally said, and Jason glanced over at Tim. “We play superhero.”

“And how do we do that?” Jason asked, watched as Damian pulled his blanket out from the bag. He held it over his shoulders as he stood up, before he took off running, making little sound affects as he began laps around the apartment.

“Could whatever they’re doing really be that important,” Tim asked, staring in slight horror at all the energy Damian had. Jason said nothing, glancing at the clock- and knowing they had hours to go before they were relieved of babysitting duty.

*

“Bruce!” Dick tightened his hands in his lover’s hair, tipped his head back, as Bruce clutched at the side of his thighs. He had Dick sitting on his bed , blissfully naked and panting- was settled on his knees between his legs. Dick tipped his head back, as Bruce slid his mouth along his cock, trying so hard to keep from lifting his hips, chasing that mouth every time it began to pull away.

It felt good, to shout like that. To be able to open his mouth and not care about the volume that came out of it, in the middle of the day. To not worry that at any moment, little hands might rattle the door knob before loudly whining for attention.

“Fuck, Bruce, I, I might come,” Dick admitted, flushed. Embarrassed, even though Bruce had worked him up to the point of nearly begging for him to get his mouth around his cock- had kissed him until his lips ached, had rocked against him fully clothed until Dick felt like a hormonal teenager, rutting because he didn’t know what else to do.

Bruce chuckled around his cock, and god, god that was a sin- and only took him deeper. Dick trembled, didn’t know if he wanted to pull on Bruce’s hair, or pet it, or dig his nails into his scalp-

He settled for twisting it around his fingers as he thrust up, shouting loudly as he came.

*

“Hold on, we don’t stand on chairs,” Jason said, standing up from his own. Damian had a bowl of half finished macaroni and cheese in front of him, was suddenly standing in his chair and holding his orange, plastic fork like it was a weapon.

“Heroes!” he yelled, and Jason sighed. Tim was also sitting at the table, forehead against his palm, not even looking up.

“Just eat your lunch, please,” he whispered, exhausted from chasing Damian around while Jason had cooked lunch. Nursing a headache because Damian had decided to throw everything he could at Tim while Tim played the bad guy.

“Dude, your lunch is space shaped,” Jason said, “How are you not eating it?”

“Heroes!”

“Okay, okay!” Jason lifted his hands in defeat. “Okay, we’ll play again.” Damian grinned triumphantly, before point at Jason.

“Bad guy.”

Tim smiled at that, believing for a moment he was being given a break-

“Princess!” He jerked his head up, and Damian was pointing the fork at Tim.

“Princess?” he asked, frowning. “Look, kid, no way-”

“Princess!”

“Just go with it,” Jason nearly pleaded, and Tim frowned, glaring at his boyfriend.

“I hate you,” he said, as Damian hopped off the chair, began running around the apartment again. “I hope you know that.”

*

Dick groaned, the sound muffled as Bruce’s cock slid along his tongue, towards the back of his throat. His hands fisted in the bed, as Bruce’s hands clutched at his ass, his tongue lapping at his hole. Dick felt his thighs shaking, his body wanting to go limp- felt his cock aching again, and god, he could swear that Bruce hadn’t had him pinned down, hadn’t kissed him long enough after his last orgasm to have him at this state already.

Bruce tipped his head back, stopped for a moment as Dick continued to bob his head. He squeezed his ass, groaning from his chest. “Slow down,” he rasped, “I still want to fuck you.”

Dick pulled off, laughed at that. He glanced back, over his shoulder, his hair sticking to his forehead. “Pretty sure we’ll have time for me to get you up again,” Dick teased, “Besides- if you think you’re done eating me before I come, you’re in for a rude awakening.”

Bruce groaned, and Dick leaned his head down, teased his tongue around the head of Bruce’s cock, collecting the precum beading there and swallowing it down. Bruce shuddered, as Dick sucked the head in, shallow but quick bobs of his head making Bruce dizzy. He squeezed Dick’s ass, before leaning back in, tongue working around muscle again, as Dick exhaled quickly through his nose, stifling another moan.

*

“Just take a nap,” Tim whined, flopped down on the couch. He had his arm flopped over his face, as Damian kept tossing his toys at him. Tim barely felt it at this point.

“Seriously kid, aren’t you tired?” Jason asked. “Dick said you normally nap right about now.”

Damian only shook his head, rummaging through his toy bag again. He pulled out a coloring book, let it flop open, before tugging his crayons from the bag. Tim glanced over, not lifting his arm, and sighed.

“Oh thank god,” he breathed, thinking maybe Damian would calm down.

That is, until the box of crayons went flying towards him, crashing on his chest and spilling everywhere.

*

“Fuck, Dick, you’re gorgeous,” Bruce breathed, hands running along Dick’s sides. Bruce was sitting back, propped up by the pillows, as Dick straddled his lap, rode him desperately. He was facing away from Bruce, giving his lover a perfect few of the way the muscles in his back stretched-

And, if Bruce was honest, a perfect view of his ass.

Dick moaned, cheeks flushing. Felt his belly going tight- couldn’t help but react that way, when Bruce complimented him.

“You’re making me blush,” he managed to force out, and Bruce laughed.

“Good.” He slid one arm around Dick, his hand running up his stomach, chest, until he could pinch one of his nipples. “I like when you’re all flushed.”

Dick gasped, arched his back as Bruce rolled the bud carefully between his fingers. Dick’s cock had left a wet smear along his belly, was flushed and aching for attention- and he had no idea how Bruce could be so in control, in that moment. So calm.

All Dick wanted to do was scream. Scream and slam himself down so hard over Bruce’s cock that he couldn’t walk for the rest of the day.

Bruce’s other arm wound around him, and blissfully he grasped Dick’s cock, began to stroke him to the desperate motions of Dick’s hips. Dick let his eyelids flutter, let himself give in, bouncing in Bruce’s lap until he was screaming, wordlessly, arching so far back his head fell to Bruce’s shoulder, as he came.

*

“Can we rain check on the dinner date?” Jason asked, opening his apartment door. Dick quirked up an eyebrow- Jason’s hair was tussled, and he looked as if he’d gone on one of his no-sleep-for-a-week binges.

“Uh, okay,” Dick offered, stepping inside, Bruce in tow. “Honestly, I’m not complaining,” he offered, as Bruce walked past both of them, “I uh. I might be a little sore.”

Jason glared. “You are lucky I love you, I hope you know that.”

Dick grinned, tossing his arm around Jason’s shoulders. “Oh c’mon. It couldn’t have been that bad.”

Jason snorted. “Your kid is a demon,” he said- and yeah, Dick could admit he got a little fluttery over Damian being referred to as his kid.

“He’s a sweetheart,” Dick corrected, as they walked into the living room. Bruce was standing in there, looking at the couch, where Tim was passed out on his back, Damian flopped on his belly, resting on Tim’s chest.

“He fell asleep maybe twenty minutes ago,” Jason offered. “I swear I tried to get him to nap. He wouldn’t.”

Bruce chuckled at that, picking up the few toys Jason hadn’t gotten to pack away yet. He lifted both bags, passed them to Dick, before he carefully scooped Damian up, off Tim’s chest. Neither woke up.

“He’s getting fussy about naps,” Bruce admitted, rubbing Damian’s back as the boy curled into his father’s neck. “Thanks for watching him.”

“Seriously,” Dick said, elbowing Jason. “Thank you.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Jason said, waving his hand as he followed the couple back to the door. “I’ll call you about dinner.”

“It’s a date.” Dick offered him a hug at the door, before the two headed for the stairs. Jason closed and locked his door, heading back to the living room, where Tim was still passed out on his couch. He managed to sit on the very edge of it, reaching over Tim and rubbing his side. His boyfriend stirred, eyes fluttering open.

“He just went home,” Jason said, before Tim could even ask.

“Oh thank god.” Tim sighed, reaching a hand up and rubbing his face. “We’re never having kids, Jason. Never.”

“What, you didn’t have fun?”

“Oh, being pelted with toys is fun? Being referred to as the princess is fun? And then he didn’t even save me, Jason. He let you blow up the stupid couch because he decided he didn’t like the princess!”

Jason snorted- Tim sounded honestly distraught over it. “I’m sorry,” he offered, “But it’s over now. How about I make it up to you?” He moved his hand up to Tim’s belly, slid it down towards the button on his jeans.

Tim reached down, smacking his hand away. “The last thing I want right now is to fuck,” Tim said, glaring at Jason. “I want to pass out for three days and wake up to never see another crayon again.”

Jason pulled his hand back- and honestly, he couldn’t blame Tim at all. Sleep sounded like the best idea in the world to him.


	139. Pornstar AU pt2 (JayTim, TimKon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "Pornstar Au from Tims pov! Maybe that one time where Jason gets a little bit carried away and cops a feel. Is Tim actually attracted to him? Or is it just a job?"
> 
> I decided to spice this up a bit, _because polyamory_.

Tim shivered, back pressed tight against the wall of Jason’s dressing room. His mouth was sore already, from the way Jason kissed him- all force, all desperate and impatient. Jason’s silk robe was open- this sinful sort of red that Tim felt was utterly perfect for him- and Tim knew, if he glanced down, that Jason would be half hard already, beneath his boxer briefs. Always got at least half way there kissing Tim.

Tim slid his hands along Jason’s bare chest, palms brushing over his pierced nipples, felt him shiver. Tim hummed, as Jason sank one hand into his hair, tugging gently. Tim allowed it, tipped his head as Jason moved off his mouth to his neck, lapping at his pulse, dragging his teeth.

Tim’s eyes had barely fallen shut, when Jason’s other hand was suddenly between his legs. He palmed Tim through his leggings, cupping him tightly, and Tim’s eyes flew open.

For a second, he couldn’t breathe.

Then he was reaching down, pushing Jason’s hand away. Jason straightened up, and Tim tried to keep his face neutral- knew though, that there was a hint of a frown.

“We should get to the point,” Tim said, and Jason tilted his head slightly.

“I thought this was the point?” Tim sucked on his tongue, released Jason’s hand- and, respectfully, Jason didn’t try to touch him again. “Sorry.”

“They’ll get impatient,” Tim said, trying to change the subject. He gently pushed Jason back a step, reached up and tucked his hair behind his ears. “Let me just-”

“No.” Jason shook his head. “It’s fine.” Tim frowned, confused. This was his job- he was used to having Jason in his mouth. “I’ve got it this time,” Jason said, stepping back. And did he look- nervous? Ashamed? Tim wanted to stop him, to say something, but Jason was walking away, heading out the door of his dressing room and leaving Tim alone.

Tim stared at the door for a moment- and when he realized Jason wasn’t coming back, he huffed. He crossed the room, dropping down into the plush chair in the room, where Jason had thrown his clothes. He tipped his head back, scrubbed his hands up over his face.

It wasn’t that he didn’t want Jason to touch him- but more that he wouldn’t want him to stop. He was already embarrassed, figuring Jason had felt how hard he was, through his leggings. It wasn’t difficult. But Tim knew he shouldn’t be- this was his job, and yeah, maybe Jason was showing an attraction to him-

But it was too complicated, Tim knew. Wanting to sleep with him- and god, he did. So badly. Complicated because they had to have this strange work relationship- complicated because Tim was worried he couldn’t just fuck him once- he’d want to, every time he came in to get Jason ready for a scene.

Tim exhaled, letting himself flop over on the arm of the chair. His face pressed to Jason’s tshirt- and he made the mistake of inhaling. Smelled his cologne, his cigarettes, the faint hint of smoke from his bike. Tim shivered, before he was grabbing the shirt, pressing it to his face, closing his eyes.

Thinking it was still against Jason’s chest, that Jason’s arms were around him. With his other hand, he reached into his leggings, pulled his cock free and stroked. He shuddered, thumb pressing against his slit, teasing it, before dragging precum down the underside of his shaft.

In his mind, Jason was begging him, pleading with him to touch himself, to bring himself off while he held him. In his head, Jason was calling Tim pretty, breathing babygirl into his hair and telling him how if Tim came, like a good girl, he’d eat him out, until he was screaming.

Tim shuddered, pressing his face tighter into Jason’s tshirt, as he came onto his fist, Jason’s name a strangled gasp in his throat.

*

Tim unlocked his apartment door, stepping in and being welcomed by the sound of the television. The place smelled like Thai food, and with a smile he walked straight for the living room, found the source sprawled out on the couch.

Kon glanced up, grinned at him as Tim walked over, leaned down and pecked his forehead. “I got dinner,” Kon offered, and Tim dropped his bag, turning and heading for the kitchen.

“You’re a doll,” Tim called, grabbing a container and not bothering with a plate. He walked back out, settled on the couch, his legs entangling with his boyfriend’s. “Wasn’t sure when you’d get home.”

“The fitting was fast,” Kon said, “Just don’t tell anyone what I’m eating tonight. Probably get an earful about proper diet before a shoot and all.” Tim snorted, shaking his head. Kon was always breaking whatever rules his manager gave him- and he knew, for a fact, the whole diet rule was the one he broke the most.

Not that Tim thought it mattered. Kon had abs that made him want to drool.

“Cassie is eating pizza anyway,” Kon added, “so whatever, we’ll still look fabulous.” Tim nodded, working some of the food into his mouth.

“I’ll miss you,” Tim tossed out, rubbing his foot against Kon’s thigh. And it was true- he missed Kon whenever he left for a shoot. The downside to having a model for a boyfriend.

But Tim know Kon loved it- loved when he got to fly halfway across the country for work- or better yet, got to leave it. He liked to move, didn’t like to live in the same routine for too long, and it gave him just enough variety so that when he returned to Tim, he was ready to fall into their life for a length of time.

When he came home to Tim. Some days, he didn’t- some days he went home to Cassie, if the shoot wasn’t with her.

Tim didn’t blame Kon, and it didn’t bother him. He knew he needed time with his girlfriend too- and Tim really liked Cassie. She was fun, hell, he’d spent plenty of time with her without Kon even being there. They all seemed to agree that was important, to make sure things move smoothly. That Tim and Cassie at least be comfortable together.

The fact that they had become friends was a bonus they are all relieved happened.

“I’ll miss you too,” Kon said with a smile, the kind that had Tim almost blushing, glancing away like he was a teenager all over again.

*

When Kon fucked Tim that night, he didn’t think of Jason. Didn’t think of his mouth or the way his cologne was this perfect, earthy sweet smell.

He was focused on Kon, as he rode him, Kon’s hands on Tim’s hips, squeezing as he watched with awe-stricken eyes. Tim had seen himself, plenty of times- knew the way his eyes got hazy and dark, the way his mouth fell open, his cheeks flushed- Kon had forced him to look in their mirror so many times while he fucked him that Tim had his own face memorized.

So he understood why Kon looked so stricken- because he knew, at least in that moment, that he was gorgeous.

He focused on Kon’s hands, on the sweet way he filled him so perfectly- on the burn in his own thighs, as he bounced in his lap. On the way Kon groaned, called Tim princess in a breathy voice that always had Tim’s cock pulsing, leaking a wave of precum down it.

Sex with Kon was great, it always had been. Tim couldn’t ask for more- and in a way, he wasn’t. He wasn’t dissatisfied- but he also knew he had the ability to harbor more than one attraction, knew Kon understood. The fact that Kon had Cassie as well was proof enough.

It was while Tim was laying there, Kon having drifted off to sleep, that he thought back to Jason. That he wished he could materialize in Tim’s living room. That he would sit down on the couch and tell Tim to get in his lap, to ease up into Tim’s still wet body and fuck him again. Fuck him until Tim couldn’t see.

Tim gently slipped out from under Kon’s arm. He snuck out of the room, out to the living room. His laptop was settled on the coffee table, and he turned it on, crossing the room and getting on his knees in front of their television. It was perch on a stand, and he opened the little doors beneath it, fingers running over the DVDs there.

He plucked one out, his cock already beginning to ache in his underwear. He turned, hurried back to his laptop, pushed the DVD in and settled on the couch with his headphones on. He let the laptop rest on his thighs, watched as Jason appeared on his screen.

Kon had insisted, when Tim got this job, that they get one- or a few- of Jason’s movies. Wanted to see who his boyfriend was going to be blowing. It had been fun, the first time they’d watched it- they’d had it on the television, and Tim had slid right off the couch, blown Kon within five minutes of the film starting.

Tim licked his lips, watched as a pretty brunette was on her knees in front of Jason, licking his cock. All for show, Tim knew- but he didn’t care. He could picture himself in per position, knew exactly how Jason’s hand in his hair felt, how warm the skin of his cock was against his tongue.

He reached into his underwear, pulled his cock out and lazily stroked. The girl was moaning, and Tim honestly didn’t care- but each breathy groan Jason gave, it felt like it was directly in his ear. He shivered, as Jason pulled away from her mouth, pushed her right down onto the carpet and followed suit, spreading her thighs and pressing his mouth to her cunt.

Tim tightened his grip on his cock- honestly loved to watch the way Jason ate his female costars out. Loved it, because he would picture Jason’s tongue moving like that, working him up, pushing inside him and drawing screams right out of Tim. And he knew, from being on set enough, that Jason would be good at it. He’d heard more than one actress say she’d really gotten off with him, hadn’t had to fake it.

Tim’s eyes nearly rolled as he felt his belly tightening up. He wouldn’t make it past this scene- wouldn’t get to see Jason pushing into her, fucking her doggy style on the bedroom floor- or, when her boyfriend came home, and he fucked him next- which, if Tim was honest, he’d skipped to that scene far too many times, gotten off so much to the idea of Jason fucking hi like he did that guy, with him on his back, the guy’s shoulder blades digging into the carpet, coming away burned.

Ti watched the woman dig her heels into Jason’s back, and he was gone, coming into his hand for the second time that day to thoughts of Jason. He sighed, tipped his head back- didn’t bother turning the movie off. Honestly, Tim wasn’t sure he wouldn’t do it again, as soon as he could.

He knew Kon wouldn’t wake up. Kon slept like a rock, he’d sleep straight until his alarm went off at five, when he had to hurry to meet Cassie at the airport to catch their flight. Tim knew there’d be a quickie before he was out the door, and he’d be completely there, in that moment.

But right now, he was all Jason’s. And what almost made it worse, was that he knew Kon wouldn’t care- would only encourage Tim. They’d discussed it, when Kon had started dating Cassie, and of course Tim had all the freedom to branch out that he wanted to. Especially if it was just some recreational fuck- which Tim knew wasn’t at all what he or Cassie were to Kon.

That made it worse, because the only thing that stood in Tim’s way was getting the courage to actually drop a hint for Jason. And to keep himself under control, once he’d gotten his taste- he told himself it had to be a one off, maybe two times at most. Just to get it out of his system-  
Because he had a job, and he couldn’t get invested. And there was no telling how Jason would react, to the fact that Tim had a boyfriend. He’d tried a few affairs before, and while they’d been alright to fuck once or twice, no one had wanted to hang around much past that, didn’t quite understand how he and Kon’s relationship worked.  
Tim bit at his lip. He was working himself up for no reason. He had no reason to think that Jason would actually want to fuck him more than once- though he was fairly sure Jason was curious enough to get a full taste of him. But anything past that-

Tim sighed. Okay, maybe it was a bit ore than just a physical attraction. Maybe he had a bit of a crush on the pornstar- and god, if that didn’t just make everything all the more complicated.


	140. Pornstar AU pt3 (JayTim, TimKon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "oh god could you please continue pornstar au forever! maybe jay gets a little tipsy at an afterparty from a shoot for this big new porno theyre filming and he asks tim out or he sees someone else hitting on tim and gets super jealous"

Jason set his empty champagne glass down, grinning at his costar as she laughed. Nice girl. He liked working with her- not that either of them were complaining about finally wrapping up the film they’d been putting together. It was a three part series, and the company had wanted to have all three done before release, so they could tie the release dates perfectly.

“You might be the nicest guy I’ve worked with yet,” she said, picking up the champagne bottle and refilling both their glasses. She had a flush to her cheeks, a pretty glimmer to her eyes. “And really one of the only ones that doesn’t want me to have to fake it the whole time.”

Jason nearly choked, burst out laughing. He felt light from the champagne. He didn’t normally drink it, but it was always what the company got for these little parties. And he wasn’t about to turn down a free drink.

“To be fair, you make getting you off pretty easy.” She laughed at that, reached out and brushed her hand along his arm. It was a sweet, little gesture- and Jason knew the exact truth of it. She had a husband, had two kids at home- he’d be damned if he was going to work with someone for so long and not at least ask them about what they had waiting for them at the end of the day.

It was sweet and friendly, and that was all it was.

“I better go say a few other hellos,” she said, standing up slowly. Sure on her feet, despite heels that made Jason’s head spin. “It’s been a pleasure, Jason.” She winked, and he laughed, raising his glass in a silent toast to her.

“Same here.”

He watched her walk away, gave the room a quick glance over as he sipped his champagne. He figured he should get out soon, enjoy the fact that he could sleep the whole next day away if he wanted to.

But then he caught a glimpse of Tim, and Jason forgot entirely what he’d been thinking.

Tim, talking with a few of the crew members. With his hair half pulled back, in one of his countless oversized sweaters and leggings. Look casual, effortlessly pretty. Like he could have just crawled from someone’s bed-

Or be crawling into it.

Jason took a deep breath, stood up slowly. He crossed the room in strides that felt far surer than  _he_  did. Silently, he was thankfully when the people Tim had been talking to gave Tim a wave and moved on, left Tim alone with his glass of champagne.

Jason wanted to down his for another lick of courage.

Tim was just taking a sip when Jason stopped, offered a casual, “hey.” He glanced over at him, then turned fully, smiling- well, half smiling, if Jason was honest.

“Hey. Congrats on wrapping up.” Jason nodded.

“Thanks. Listen…Tim. About the other day.” Jason reached up, rubbed the back of his neck. “I over stepped. I’m really sorry, I should’ve kept my hands to myself.”

Tim laughed- and it was  _so pretty_ , Jason felt his heart beat spiking.

“You know, I have your dick in my mouth on a regular basis,” Tim said, “It’s really okay.”

“Still. I’m sorry. You’re just really pretty and all.” Jason reached up, rubbed the back of his neck. He sounded like an  _idiot_. “Maybe you’d wanna come over for dinner sometime? I’m actually a pretty good cook.” The moment Jason said it, he felt ridiculous, felt like he’d just dug his own grave. Especially because Tim was just  _looking_  at him. “Shit, I’m sorry. I sound ridiculous. I just-”

“It’s okay.” Tim smiled, and this time, it was a full smile. “I’d actually really like that.”

“You would?” Jason perked up, and Tim laughed.

“Yeah.”

“Okay. How is tomorrow night?”

“Honestly? Perfect.” Tim set his champagne glass down, stepping closer to Jason and reaching out. He slid his hand into Jason’s pocket, pulled his phone out with a smirk. Jason swallowed, thickly, fought down the urge to groan over how close they were, over how close Tim’s hand had been-

“My number is in your phone now,” Tim said, pushing it back into Jason’s hand. “Text me your address and when you want me to come over.” He winked, let his fingers linger against Jason’s hand for a moment, before he pulled away, heading back off into the crowds, leaving Jason alone in his disbelief.

*

Jason looked at himself in the mirror, brushed at his hair, the tinge of blond in his fringe. Wondered if he looked alright- hadn’t know how to dress, at all. He straightened his button down- a deep burgundy he hoped didn’t make him look pale. He’d left a few buttons open, and wondered if it was too much-

Didn’t matter, there was knocking at his apartment door. Jason hurried out of the bathroom, taking a deep breath, going over again all the things he could say in his head.

_Hi Tim._

_You look great, Tim._

_Did you find the place okay?_

A slew of normal, mundane things. Things that would keep Jason from getting into trouble, from talking too much, saying the wrong thing-

Things he completely forgot when he opened the door, and Tim smiled at him. He looked absolutely _adorable_ , if Jason was honest- light blue leggings with these ridiculous cartoon cats all over them, like he got them out of the junior’s section of some clothing store. And a shirt so long Jason wasn’t sure if it was a shirt, or a dress- but basic black, sleeves coming just past his elbows.

Again with the casual sort of prettiness that just blew Jason away.

“Hi,” Tim said, and Jason swallowed.

“Hey.” Okay, that was a good start. “C’mon in.”  _Still good_. He stepped aside and Tim walked in, pausing to reach down, unzip his boots. His socks had  _bunnies_  on them, and Jason was sure, in that moment, that Tim was the cutest thing he’d ever seen.

“Something smells amazing,” Tim admitted, brushing his hair back, and Jason just grinned at him.

“Good. I hope you’re hungry.”

*

Tim was laughing, and Jason  _loved_  it. Was curled on Jason’s couch next to him, laughing because Jason was telling him about the idiot things he had done in his life. Because Jason was opening up, and he didn’t know how to stop.

“Honestly, it took like three days to wash the paint out of my hair,” Jason admitted, watched Tim take a sip of his wine. “And Roy, this boy has so much hair, I think it took him a  _week_.”

Tim laughed again, harder now, reaching out to set his glass of wine on Jason’s coffee table. Jason smiled over his glass, took a sip. Couldn’t get over the way Tim’s cheeks flushed lightly, the way his eyes nearly closed when he laughed. The perfect way he tipped his head back.

“I’m just going to say it,” Tim offered, “but you were an idiot.”

“ _Am_ ,” Jason corrected, “Trust me. Roy still gets me into plenty of trouble. He’s got a kid now though, so it’s a little more tame.” Tim nodded, his breathing calming down from his laughter. His eyes flicked down, along Jason’s face, before his lips curved in the slightest of smiles.

“Jason.”

“Hmm?”

“You should kiss me.” Jason’s eyes widened slightly, and he stared- stared, because he was hearing things, right? “You haven’t even tried to, all night.”

“I-”

“Unless you don’t want to.”

“ _God do I_.” Tim quirked up a brow, and Jason realized how quickly he’d said it. “I just… I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable or anything.”

Tim smiled again, leaned forward slowly. He plucked Jason’s glass from his hand, set it aside, before he ran his hands up Jason’s thighs, squeezed as he tilted his head, hovering so close to his mouth Jason could feel his breath.

“Do I look uncomfortable?”

Jason swallowed. “Not at all.” He closed the small gap, pressed his mouth to Tim’s. It was slow, so much slower than he was used to kissing Tim- but god, how he had wanted to. He reached up, slid his hand around the back of Tim’s neck, cupping it gently, as Tim leaned into him more. The room fell to utter silence around them, filled with nothing but the subtle wet sounds of their lips, the gentle sigh Tim gave when Jason didn’t pull away, after a few moments.

“I like how you kiss,” Tim whispered, one hand lifting up, splaying on Jason’s chest. “You kiss me like I’m something special.”

Jason’s chest tightened, tightened so damn much his heart and lungs were being crushed. Couldn’t breathe.

“You are.” Oh, he was going to get himself into trouble.

Tim smiled, kissed Jason again, a little harder now, so that Jason’s fingers were curling tighter at the back of Tim’s neck. Part of Jason wanted to lay him out on the couch, kiss him breathless and then keep doing it- kiss him until Tim was wrapping his legs around him, until they were grinding together in the sweetest most obscene rhythm.

And a part of him wanted to keep kissing him just like this- to make get his arms around Tim and just play with his hair.

He was honestly letting the second option win out.

When the kiss broke again, Tim was still smiling. “I really should go,” he said, glancing away, at the clock on Jason’s wall. “It’s getting late.”

Jason nodded. He didn’t want Tim to go- wanted to ask hi to stay the night. But well, he figured that was going a bit fast. After all, was this even-

“I have a question,” Tim admitted, once they’d gotten to the door and he’d put his boots back on. Jason nodded. “Was this a date?”

Jason hesitated- wasn’t sure what the right answer was. So he gave Tim the truth. “I wanted it to be.”

Tim nodded, smiled more- leaned in and kissed Jason’s cheek. “Then it was a lovely first date, Jason. Call me?” Jason nodded, as he opened the door for Tim. Tim stepped out, pausing one more time, adding, “I mean it Jason. I had a nice time. Thank you.”

Jason stayed in the doorway until Tim had disappeared into the stairwell of his apartment complex. And then he stayed a little longer, smiling like an idiot- thinking it was the best first date he’d had a in a  _long_  time.

*

Tim kept his smile the entire bus ride, through Gotham. Kept it even as he was walking the last few blocks to his apartment.

Was still smiling when his phone was ringing, and he had to fish it out of his bag. He saw Kon’s name and the smile changed- playful. He answered against the sounds of the charms on his bracelets clinking together- gifts from Kon on his last birthday. “Hi baby.”

“Hey princess. Just checking in.” Tim paused at a crosswalk, hitting the button to wait for the light.

“Still alive. Are you having a good time?”

“Yeah, the shoot’s pretty fun. The city is  _more_  fun though.” Tim smiled. “You’re not dying of boredom, are you?”

“Not at all.” Tim began across the street. “I’m actually about a block from home. I had dinner with someone.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. Jason invited me to his place. He cooked.”

“Jason- as in, the guy you  _work_  with? The pornstar?” Tim laughed.

“Yeah.”

“Holy- well. How was it?”

“Sweet. He’s a really good cook. A little bit of a dork.” Kon laughed.

“Perfect for you then.”

“Hey now- yeah, okay. I liked it, honestly. He’s more of a sweetheart than I thought.”

Kon hummed- and Tim knew what was coming next. “Someone sounds a little smitten.”

Tim rounded the corner, heading for his apartment complex door. “Maybe,” Tim admitted, blushing a little. Smiling the smallest kind of smile, remembering how nice it was to have Jason kiss him like he was  _special_.

“So, was it a date?”

Tim was in the stairwell now, heading for the third floor door. “…Yeah. It was a date.”

He knew Kon was smiling, knew it from the sound of his voice. “Good. Make sure he’s good to you, princess.”

“I will.” Tim let himself out onto the floor, heading for their door. “Give Cassie my love?”

“Oh absolutely. We’re about to head out. There’s a club she wants to check out.” Tim fished his keys out, got them in the door. Knew that meant they’d be out until two AM, that it’d end with their clothes tossed all over their hotel room. That their mouths would taste like whatever fruity drink they’d entertained, like the shots they’d done. That they’d have the perfect sort of adrenalized drunk sex he knew Kon and Cassie had, because he’d  _asked_.

“Have fun.” Tim’s voice was playful as he got the door open, stepped inside. “I love you.”

“I love you too babe. I’ll talk to you later.” Tim hummed, and the line went dead. He dropped his phone and keys back into his bag, locked the door- and then simply leaned against it, tipping his head back, closing his eyes.

Thought back to Jason. Thought back to his smiles and the way he talked endlessly, like he was nervous. Thought back to pretty grey eyes that hadn’t looked away from Tim, the entire night.

And wondered if maybe, he had a shot.


	141. Catlad AU pt2 (TimDami)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "Omg! I loved the catlad au! The way Tim said how he knew how Dami worked.. Ugh, it was so perfect! Or should I say purrfect? (sorry, that pun was awful ^^') Would you make a pt 2 about the next day? But this time from Dami's perspective? So he sees catlad getting all close and personal with the guy who wants the necklace. And in the end (when things go terribly south-> bad guy has Tim surrounded and even though Tim takes a few down, there are too many) Batman saves catlad. That'd be so awesome!"

Damian tapped on the temple of his cowl. The vision zoomed in, and he watched as Tim sat down, smiling in a charming way at the man across from him. The man was older, gray hair and an overly expensive suit- but not unattractive. And by the way Tim leaned his elbows on the table, to get closer to him, Damian wondered if he noticed.

It made his chest go to fire, thinking about it.

He tried not to bother focusing at all on the emotion- he had a job to do. And, considering it was broad daylight and he was in the batsuit- an important one. He had bugged the cafe they were meeting at, and he tapped at the controls on his gauntlet, until he could hear their conversation inside his cowl.

*

“I appreciate you taking this job on such short notice,” the man said, flashing a smile at Tim. Tim returned it, leaning his chin on his hands.

“And I appreciate the generous payout you offered me.” The man was rather attractive- older, but Tim didn’t mind. He wore age well.

“I assume you have the necklace on your person?”

“Of course.” Tim settled his bag on the table, opening it and pulling out a pouch. He opened, let the man catch a glimpse of the way the sun lit off the diamonds. “And I assume you have the funds ready for transfer?”

The man nodded, reaching a hand up and beckoning to one of the two large men he had standing behind him. The man moved next to him, pulling a phone from his belt and passing it to Tim’s client. “Always have a separate device for work,” the man said, as he took it, gently tapping at the screen.

Tim smiled. Good advice, that he followed. He pulled his own phone from his bag, opening the account.

“Sixty seconds,” his client offered.

“Perfect. I assume your wife will approve of the necklace?”

The man laughed. “She had better. She’s a needy little thing. The price of getting them younger and prettier, every few years.” He shrugged a shoulder, and Tim bit back his dislike over the comment. He could dwell on it later- or forget about it entirely. Get a bottle of champagne and spend the night by himself, forgetting a lot. “It would probably look pretty on you, as well.”

Tim smiled at that. “Are you flirting with me?”

The man laughed. “Only slightly. I’m not one for men- but you are a pretty thing, Allie cat.” Tim flashed a smile- the kind that showed the points of his teeth. That was feral and dangerous and enticing.

“Usually if someone calls me Allie cat,” Tim offered, “they end up with a few scratches to show for it.” The guy’s eyes flashed- and Tim could admit, this was fun. It was always fun, to put a spell over clients. Or anyone, really.

It made him feel good, to have that power. To sit in a middle ground where men and women looked at him and always saw something they liked.

“I can’t imagine calling you anything else,” the man offered, “You’re too pretty for  _Alvin_.”

Tim had a brief moment, a brief thought-  _Tim. Drake. Timmy. Babybird._  All the other names he’d had- but oh, Tim Drake was dead. Or at least, forgotten entirely. As good as dead, as far as Tim was concerned. Alvin Draper had been all there was, since he’d left the family- Allie, as everyone knew him.

Tim’s phone lit up, and his account reflected the funds transfer. With a smile he dropped it back in his bag and pulled the pouch out, passing it across the table to the man.

“A pleasure,” Tim offered. “Give me a call if you need any other presents on short notice.” He winked, and the man’s grin was devilish.

“Oh, I most certainly will.” The client was about to stand up, when the large man next to him suddenly stumbled back with a groan. Tim jerked his head towards him, caught sight of an expertly cut piece of black metal sticking out of his shoulder- and he  _knew_.

A moment later, and Damian was crashing into the man, feet planted in his chest and knocking him down. He leapt off him, executed a perfect flip and turned, braced for the next man.

A move he had learned from Dick, Tim knew.

“Fuckin’ hell,” Ti’s client said, as his other body guard was shoving a large arm out, pushing him back, pulling a gun from his belt. The rest of the cafe had moved up into a panic, trying to flee from the scene.

Tim had about ten seconds to make a decision. And he waited, seven seconds, to actually do it.

He shoved his chair back, standing up and racing for the man with the gun. With a well practiced and perfectly executed hit, he had the gun on the floor and the heel of his hand under the man’s chin, jerking his head up. The guard stumbled- and Damian was on him, dragging him down to the ground.

Tim turned, left this one to Damian, watched as the other was pushing himself up. He ran at him, let himself fall down on his broad chest and grabbed his head, smacking it back against the ground. He was unconscious, the moment his skull hit the pavement- and Tim knew, with the amount of force he’d used, would be out for a bit. Maybe be sporting a concussion after.

“Fuck.” It was a growl, from behind him. He stood, turned, and Damian was standing over the other guard, looking around the cafe. “ _Gone_.”

Tim gritted his teeth, stormed back over to the table and grabbed his bag, tossing it over his shoulder. “You better have a damn good reason for ruining my business deal,” he said, closing the space to Damian. He reached out, pushed his finger against the center of the bat symbol on Damian’s chest. “Because he was about to be a  _repeat_.”

“You wouldn’t want him to be.” Tim growled.

“You don’t get to pick my friends,  _Bats_.” Damian reached up, gripped Tim’s hand tightly in his. Tim knew the silent threat, that he could crush the bones of his knuckles-

But that Tim could probably break his arm, even if Damian did.

“You were pretty damn friendly with him.”

Tim laughed, pulling back. “Jealous?” His eyes glinted, and Damian’s mouth took on such a severe frown that, for a brief moment, Tim wondered if he was looking at Bruce. But  _oh_ \- Damian wasn’t that tall. Wasn’t that muscular. Had skin so dark and perfect it made Tim want to lick every inch of it. “How about you clue me the hell in on what is going on.”

“Are you offering to help?”

Tim rolled his eyes. “No. I just want to make sure I didn’t just risk my reputation and lose a damn good client for no reason.”

*

Damian kept his frown. Because, if he was honest, Tim was right. He was jealous of every smile Ti had given the man- that it looked like Tim had concerned crawling into bed with him, for a night. A morning.

One less moment Damian could have him for.

“Later,” Damian said, forcing himself to focus. He clicked at the computer on his wrist. “I need GCPD to pick up these two, and get a handle on where your friend has disappeared to.”

“What? Do you just  _text_  the police now?” Damian glanced up at him. “Of course you do. God forbid you have to have human contact.” Tim’s voice was bitter, and Damian knew he had precious little time before Tim was simply gone- done with dealing with him. Because he didn’t  _have_  to now.

Tim Drake was free.

 _No_ , Damian corrected himself.  _Tim Drake is dead_.

He reached out, offered his hand to Tim, who rolled his eyes, but took it. Let Damian pull hi against his chest as he got a hook shot off, pulling them up away from the scene. It felt good, to have him against his chest like that. Damian wished he could have both arms around him, wished Tim would just curl up into him, for a brief moment of affection.

Wished whatever their sordid mess was, that it had room for things like that.

He released Tim the moment they had their footing, and Tim was pulling away. “I have reason to believe your client is connected to a sec trafficking ring,” Damian offered him.

“ _Reason to believe_?” Tim asked. “You mean you’re not even sure?”

Damian stared at him. “Would you rather have me not act unless I was absolutely positive, and possibly lose him entirely?”

Tim said nothing, pursed his lips and looked  _angry_. But Damian knew Tim- knew that, no matter what he became, he still gave a damn. And that no, he wouldn’t rather wait for Damian to be absolutely sure and lose the lead.

“Oracle has some substantial evidence. But I needed to see the man in person, in order to move to the next step.”

Tim’s lips quirked up then. “You slipped a tracker on him?” Damian nodded. Tim folded his arms, leaning on one hip. “Of course you did. So that explains why you didn’t take the necklace last night.”

Damian kept his mouth shut. Didn’t admit that it was part of the reason- the other was that it had looked so good on Tim, that he simply hadn’t wanted to take it from him. That Tim was so gorgeous he could stop Damian’s heart.

Except that those were words he could never say.

“Well, if you’re done using me,” Tim said, “I’d very much like to go home now.” Damian frowned.

And what he said next took a lot of control. “I could use your help, Drake.”

Tim stared at him. His arms slowly unfolded. He was only  _Drake_  to Damian- he barely saw the rest of the family now, dispersed as they were. And now, he felt as if he was a blight to them, something they did not want to remember. Leaving apparently did that.

“How much does it hurt your pride to ask?” Tim said, and Damian looked away for a moment. When he looked back, Tim was sauntering towards him, the perfect curves of his hips too noticeable- making Damian feel dizzy. Like his suit was suffocating. “Tell me it hurts,” Tim offered, reaching up, pressing his hand to the bat on Damian’s chest.

“It does,” Damian offered, through gritted teeth. At moments, Tim was still infuriating.

“ _Good_.” He pulled back then, turning on his heel and heading for the ledge of the building. He paused there, glancing back at Damian. “And it’s still a no,  _Damian_. You don’t get to come running to me  _now_.”

He was gone, dropping of the ledge, and Damian knew better than to look. Knew Tim was gone- and he cursed himself for it. Because it felt like it was partially- _largely_ \- his fault he had ever left at all.

*

Tim stripped of his shirt, dropped his bag on his kitchen table. He pulled his bottle of champagne from the fridge, decided he didn’t give a shit that it was barely noon. He’d drink the whole damn thing. Maybe take a long bath.

Maybe go find someone to take home for the night.

He popped it open, poured himself a glass and took a long sip. He’s known Damian had let him keep the necklace last night for a reason- but it didn’t mean he cared for the feeling of being used for the family’s gain. He’d dealt with that for long enough.

He tipped his head back, downed the first glass. Champagne made him dizzy, but he liked it. Had gotten a taste for it growing up as a Drake, and then a  _Wayne_. 

He was about to refill his glass, when the phone in his bag started ringing. He set the glass and bottle down, digging into it and answering, “Hello?”

“Hello, Allie cat.”

Well,  _shit_.

“I hope you got out of that mess alright.”

Tim considered for a moment the man had somehow missed him choosing to take down one of his guards- a choice he almost regretted. But damn if the idea of a bullet going through Damian was unappealing-

Damn if he didn’t want to add too many more scars to Damian’s glorious body.

“I’ve got nine lives,” Tim teased, “I’m just fine.”

“Good. Because I have another favor.”

Tim furrowed his brow. If the man  _had_  seen it- and it was possible he hadn’t, that he had turned and run and missed the entire ordeal- then another deal between them made no sense.

Still. He could bite. “My favors are expensive.”

“And worth it. Tomorrow night. I will be leaving the country- I have some work to do in Europe. Before I fly out, I thought it would be polite to have a bit of a party. There will be a few guests with items on their persons I would like.”

Tim leaned his hips against his table. “Send me a list. The items, the people. The details of the party. I will give you a price.”

“Perfect Allie cat. I knew I could count on you.” The line went dead, and Tim set his phone down- then picked up the champagne bottle, forgoing his glass and heading for his bathroom.

*

Damian kept still on his perch, staring ahead. Watching Tim’s apartment. His curtains were open, but for the past hour, he hadn’t seen him. It was dark now, and he entertained the possibility that Tim wasn’t home-

But he hadn’t seen him leave, either. And there were no signs of  _Catlad_  in the city.

Sure, Damian knew he had more important things he should be attending to. But he as realizing, with each day, that he was more and more human than he would like- and that, when it came to Tim, perhaps far too infatuated for his own good.

His patience was rewarded, however, when he finally caught a glimpse of him. Walking around his apartment in his underwear- sinful wisps of black lace that had Damian’s cock swelling, had him biting at his lip.

Tim passed the large glass doors that opened to his balcony- and Damian wondered if he enjoyed putting on a show. If he wondered, every night, if someone was watching him. He couldn’t  _know_ , Damian was sure.

He was examining one of the blades he kept strapped to him, while in his suit. Was cleaning it, looking at it in the light. Getting things in order- and Damian wondered what trouble he would be into next. What new shiny toy Damian would catch hm with his hands on.

He should be more concerned with other happenings in Gotham- but if he was honest, he’d rather chase Tim every night.

He exhaled, slowly. Remembered Tim on his knees, the night before. Remembered that his mouth was made of pure sin and hellfire, that his eyes made Damian’s heart race like he was falling to his death.

He swallowed thickly, told himself only a few more minutes. A few more minutes of his own private heresy, and then he would leave, would move on to Gotham, to the city that needed him.

He didn’t move for an hour.

*

Tim looked at the broach he was holding, eyes taking in each glistening diamond. The center was a large pearl- a bit tacky, but he had heard the woman say it came from her husband’s grandmother.

She was currently passed out on the rather plush couch of the room. She’d sleep off the sedative Tim had slipped into her drink.

He slipped it into a pouch at his waist. It was the third item on his list. Only one to go, and then his night could be done.  _Blissfully and quietly so_. He had yet to see a single sign of Damian- which was shocking, considered Damian’s interest in Tim’s client.

Perhaps he was waiting to make his move in the morning, when the man left for Europe.

Tim slipped out of the room, through the window, and looked out over the balcony. His client had rented out all of one of Gotham’s most expensive venues, and the view form up here was devine. For one moment, Tim let himself enjoy it-

Remembered what it was like to see Gotham like this, nearly every night.

Then he was back to business, adjusting his goggles. Pulling his phone from his belt, the sharp points of his gloves tapping on the screen. He glanced through the security footage of the building- and, perfectly, his next mark was on his way up another few floors.

Tim tucked the phone away securely, pulling his small hookshot off his belt and firing up above him. He rode the line up, before tucking it away and letting himself in, through a window. The lock took less than fifteen seconds to pick.

The room was lavish but dark. Suites that reeked of the possibility of so much sin- and honestly, maybe if he wasn’t  _working_ , he might enjoy that. Take a moment to give himself possibilities.

He positioned himself by the door, and within ninety second it was opening. He watched the man walk in, back to Tim- before Tim stepped out. He held a finger up to his lips, and the two young women who had been following the man stopped, stared at him.

Tim flicked his hand, a silent  _shoo_ , and they turned, listening.  _Good_.

He turned back to his mark, let the door close, watched the light from the hallway disappear. Light from the windows now, that silky moonlight blue, stardust yellow- and Tim was advancing, The man turned, saying to the girls- or he thought- “Trust me, I’ll show you a  _fine_  time.”

He paused, when he saw Tim, who smirked at him. “Sorry honey,” Tim offered, “You’re not quite my type.” He rushed at him before the man could react, a good punch to his ribs had him doubling over. Tim grabbed his head, slammed his knee up into it- and he crumpled down, unconscious.

He lifted the man, carried him over to the couch and dropped him on it. Tim crouched down, pushed the man’s sleeve up, found his watch settled on his wrist. It wasn’t overly exciting, but Tim pulled it over his hand anyway, stood up and turned it in the night light. He tapped one sharpened point of a claw against the back, before tracing it, inclining his head slightly.

*

Damian landed on the railing of the balcony, perfectly balanced. He would have been here sooner- but a fire in downtown Gotham had taken precedence. There weren’t enough people to contain the blaze and help empty the building, and he ‘d had to step in. And as precious as this lead was, Damian couldn’t turn his back to that. There were too many families that lived in the apartment complex, too many children.

In the morning, he’d make sure Wayne Enterprises looked into the victims and set them up with proper housing, helped to get everyone abck on their feet. Helped with medical bills. He knew his father would be enthused- it would give him the chance to feel like he was still helping, since he no longer could wear the cowl.

Damian was perched perfectly. He stood, hopped down, tried the balcony door- and when he found it locked, simply delivered a swift kick to it. His boot shattered the glass, and he stepped inside-

Just to see Tim slipping something into a pouch at his belt.

Tim glanced at him, a playful smile curling up on his lips. “I was wondering when you’d be here to crash the party,” Tim offered.

“What is that?”

Tim glanced down at his belt. “Oh, just a few things I needed to pick up.”

Damian narrowed his eyes. “They might have important information Tim. Give them here.”

Tim snorted, holding his arms out. “If you want them,  _Bats_ , come and get them.”

Damian didn’t hesitate.

He ran towards Tim, attempted to get his arms around his waist. But Tim was  _fast_ , and with so much bulk gone from his suit now, he was _faster_  than he had ever been. He flipped, eluded Damian’s hold, and dropped down, swiping his leg out. He cut Damian’s footing right out from under him, and Damian went down, on his back.

When Tim leapt onto him, Damian got his feet right up against his belly, sent him flying right over him. He heard the sound of Tim crashing into the wall, managed to push himself up in time to see Tim standing up from it, rolling his neck.

“I do like when you play rough,” Tim teased, before he ran at Damian. He jumped, planted both feet firmly into Damian’s chest and kicked him right back onto his back, used the force of it to hop off him, turning in the air so when he landed, perfectly, he was facing Damian.

Damian winced. He’d feel this, in the morning. He always felt it, when he and Tim played rough.

No matter what he had ever said, in his life- there was no denying Tim Drake was one of the best. It was nights like these that reminded Damian.

“Are you even trying?” Tim asked, his breathing slightly heavy. “What a let down.”

Damian pushed himself back up. And this time, when Tim charged him, he got a strong arm around him, pulled Tim back against his chest, before turning, slamming him into the wall. Tim hissed, chest pressed tightly to it, head turned so his cheek dragged against the paint.

“Better,” he hissed, as Damian boxed him in, pressed tightly along the perfect curve of his back, his ass.

“You’re wasting time,” Damian growled, “Time I do not have.”

“You should  _always_  have time for me,  _babybat_.” Tim rubbed back against him- and Damian was pushing tighter, hips jerking into Tim. Tim moaned, the sound ending in a breathy giggly. “Mmm, you’re so rushed, but you have time to rut like a teenager?”

Damian growled again- but as Tim rocked his ass back, he was still grinding into him. It didn’t matter that he couldn’t feel much of anything with the suit on, it was the action, it was knowing what Tim’s skin felt like, beneath his suit. Knowing what it was like inside him- that knowledge had him hard, had him distracted.

Damian inhaled, slowly, was about to reach down and rip the damn belt off Tim, just take when he needed- when a loud crash, down below the shook Damian’s attention. He hesitated, before pulling away from Tim, rushing to the balcony door he’d shattered-

And down below, a car had exploded-

A moment later, and there was another.

“Better go din the charge,” Tim said, pushing himself off the wall. “Who knows what is rigged down there.”

Damian snapped his had towards Tim, bared his teeth. “What have you done?”

“Kitty likes to play with fire,” Tim offered, folding his arms. “Now, run along batboy, before someone gets hurt.”

Damian gritted his teeth-

And ran off the balcony, jumping. Because no matter what Tim had on him, the lives below were more precious- and he couldn’t risk calling Tim’s bluff. Couldn’t risk Tim hurting someone-

Couldn’t risk Tim taking a step that far away from who he once was.

*

“I presume no one gave you any problems?”

“None at all,” Tim offered, passing the pouch over to his client. “And I’m trusting the funds will be in my account by the time I get home.”

“Of course, Allie cat. I keep my friends happy- and I quite like having you as a  _friend_.” The man smiled, tucking the pouch into an inner pocket of his jacket. “But you did cause quite the explosive ending tonight. I may have to bump up my plans to leave the country.”

Tim folded his arms. He suspected his client had never meant to wait until morning. “Safe travels,” was all Tim offered, as the man climbed into his car, his driver getting in quickly after and speeding him off, away from their designated meeting place.

Tim waited for a moment, until the car was gone- and then, still standing in the shadows of some of Gotham’s oldest buildings, said,

“You can come out now.”

Damian hopped down from his perch. Tim kept his arms folded, watched as the man advanced towards him.

“Your explosives were contained. No shrapnel- just some startling sounds and impressive flames. Fives cars- places strategically so that no civilians would be near them at the time.”

“And?”

Damian offered a half smirk. “I thought perhaps I’d lost you for a moment.”

“You never  _had_  me,” Tim said, sounding vicious. “I’m not your’s, Damian. I don’t belong to anyone- not the family, not the city-  _not you_. I lived that life long enough.” Slowly though, Tim unfolded his arms. “But I wouldn’t endanger innocent lives.”

Maybe it hurt a little that Damian, for a moment, had thought he would.

“You still cost me,” Damian pointed out, and Tim sucked on his tongue. He closed the gap between them, pulling his phone from his belt. He reached for Damian’s arm, forced him to hold it up so he could flip open a small flap on his gauntlet, tug out the wire there and plug it into his phone. He tapped the screen a few times, before Damian asked, “What are you doing?”

“Each item he had me steal, there was a chip hidden in them. Bank accounts, meetings, clientele lists- the works. I made sure to copy every file before I turned them over.” Another moment, and Tim was tucking his phone back away, pushing Damian’s arm away from him. “It’s all in your suit’s database now. Few minutes, and it’ll be live on the cave servers.”

Damian stared at him, and Tim frowned, squared his shoulders almost defensively.

“Don’t ever think I don’t care,” he said, his voice bitter. Damian nodded, had no words- and finally, Tim added, “Now give me a lift home. It’s been a long night.”

*

Damian followed Tim up to his balcony, stayed back as Tim entered in his security code and unlocked his door. He opened it, took a step inside-

And then turned, staring at Damian. Damian didn’t move, didn’t avoid the gaze-

And when Tim said, calmly, “come inside”, he didn’t think of saying no.

He heard the locks behind him, didn’t seem to care taht he was locked in with a man he could trust, yet couldn’t. Didn’t care because the moment they were a few feet from the door, Tim had turned, tugged him in- had his mouth on Damian’s an was kissing him like it was their one and only night.

Damian groaned, reached up and forced Tim’s goggles up over his head, tossed them aside. Tim worked at his utility belt, knew exactly where to put his fingers to find the released for pieces of his suit. Piece by piece, Damian’s armor fell away- his gauntlets, until Tim’s gloves hands were against his bare chest, the points of his claws causing goosebumps.

Damian reached for Tim’s suit, got his own belt off, worked open the zipper in the front. Was rewarded by inches of skin like moonlight, criss-crossed with pale scars along the perfect curves of Tim’s abs.

Damian lifted Tim, and Tim wrapped his legs around him, settled for tossing his cowl away, clutching at him with those claws and sucking a bruise into his neck as Damian walked him through the penthouse. He was dizzy, as Tim’s teeth dragged along the forming bruise- breathless, when he tossed Tim down onto his bed.

Tim smiled p at him, splayed himself out, arching slightly. “C’mon Dami,” he breathed, eyes roving over Damian’s bare chest, his shoulders. “Play dirty with me.”

Damian shuddered, was over Tim, kissing him again. Tim worked his won gloves off, his suit off his shoulders and arms, until his torso was bare. He reached up, wrapped his arms around Damian’s shoulders- the jewels on his nipple jewelry biting into Damian’s hot skin. Damian hissed, reached down, tried to work Tim’s suit off his hips.

Tim broke the kiss, falling back to the bed. “Skin,” he said, and there was a flush to his cheeks. “All of it. _Wanna see_.”

Damian stood back up, began working at what was left of his suit. Tim did the same, until he was blissfully naked on his bed- reaching down and wrapping a hand around himself, stroking up as Damian peeled layers down his thighs. He watched, for a moment, and Tim licked his lips.

“Swear you like to watch more than I do,” Tim teased, and before Damian could say a word, added, “I _always_  know when I’m being watched,  _Bats_.”

Damian bent over Tim, naked now, sank a hand into his hair and kissed him again. Kissed him until Tim was tipping his head back, and he could trail his mouth down his neck, over his collar bone- suck on adorned nipple into his mouth and bring the breathiest of moans up from Tim’s lungs.

Tim reached for his back, clawed at it, dug his nails in until golden skin broke, and Damian hissed. He pulled away, flipped Tim over and dropped to his knees, grabbing at his ass and pulling flesh apart, so he could press his mouth there. Tim shuddered, pushed himself up and back against Damian’s mouth, groaning.

“Dami,  _Dami_ ,” he gasped, as Damian’s tongue speared into him, had him dizzy. “Fuck,  _Bats_ , baby,  _like that_.” Damian groaned, wanted to make Tim come like this, wanted him shuddering and gasping his name over and over again-

But it wasn’t it, wasn’t raw enough for them, not now. When he pulled away, wiped his chin on the back of his hand, he knew exactly which drawer in Tim’s nightstand to go for, exactly how much lube to pour over his fingers.

He was quick, pushing them into Tim. Two, that he worked quickly, as Tim thrust back onto him, as Tim’s hips controlled the exact pace.

And when he pulled them out, when he slicked his own cock up and thrust into Tim, was given the most euphoric cry as a  _gift_ \- it was still all Tim. All Tim allowing him to do this, all Tim working his hips back. Damian only moved when Tim’s hips did, fucked him because Tim allowed him to, because Tim agreed to the pace by the moans he gave back.

Damian reached out, curled his hand around the side of Tim’s throat, held him as he fucked him brutal, fucked him like they were animals trying to tear each other apart. Damian groaned, breathy, panted with each movement, and Tim- his voice was rough, sweet and loud, Damian’s name and  _Bats_ , gasps and cries that had Damian’s spine tingling like electric fire.

He tightened his hold on Tim’s throat, could feel his pulse, each breath. But it gave him no power, no control. He knew he was fucking Tim because Tim was  _letting_  him, knew that before he could cut off Tim’s air, Tim could break his arm.

He was powerless,  _and he lived for it_.

Tim lifted his head, pushed back harder against Damian’s cock. He was wordless, as he came just a shout, a moan, his body clenching up tightly around Damian- and Damian following, fucking Tim until he wanted nothing more than to collapse over him, until he had filled Tim’s body, left him hot and wet-

All because Tim let him.

*

Tim stretched out, next to Damian. The younger was on his back, one arm tucked behind his head, as Tim propped himself up on one arm, glancing over him.

“That’s going to bruise,” Tim mused, looking over Damian’s chest. The impact he’d left, from his kick. The skin was red, already threatened to blossom lilac and buttercups, come dawn. Damian said nothing about it- welcomed the bruise, the reminder that Tim had touched him, even if violently.

They fell into silence again, before Tim let himself lay back down, on his side. Reached out and trailed his fingers delicately over Damian’s chest- not enough to aggravate the budding bruise.

“If I close my eyes,” Tim said, “you’ll be gone when I open them.”

It wasn’t a question, and when Damian didn’t refute it- Tim frowned. He rolled over, facing away from Damian. Stared at the wall-

Because maybe he wanted him to stay.

For one damn night, he wanted him to  _stay_.

Damian turned, stared at Tim’s shoulder, at the plethora of scars along his pale back. Stared but didn’t move- because he didn’t understand Tim. Didn’t understand what he wanted from Damian, if he wanted him to stay, or to go. He could only imagine Tim kicking him out in the morning-

But he didn’t know. He’d never stayed an entire night with the man.

“I’m tired,” Tim said, “So don’t wake me up when you go.” And he was cold again, voice a tin echo, hallow metal that lacked affection. “And don’t drag me into your shit again, Damian. We’re not family.” There was a pause. “Not anymore.”

Tim closed his eyes, and Damian sat up, pulling himself from the bed. Putting distance between he and Tim, before Tim knew about the ache in his chest, how it had nothing to do with the growing bruise.

Before Tim could realize that his words actually cut into Damian- that Damian had out grown his hate. That, despite all the years behind them-

That Damian just wanted to stay. That he just wanted to feel those glimmers of affection he had seen in Tim, while growing up. That he wanted a part of the man he had loathed as a child back.

Before Tim could see that, somewhere over the years, Damian had begun to care- begun to love.


	142. Single Dad AU Pt21 (BruDick)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "Could you write single dad au where Jason and Tim cash In the rain check for dinner with dick and Bruce"
> 
> An Anon asked: "Heyy love your writting! Could you write something about Jason/Tim in the single dad au you have going on (with Bruce/dick I mean)"

“I’m just saying,” Jason started, “I don’t know how you don’t just give him NyQuil or something so you can get a little peace.”

Dick nearly choked, but next to him, Bruce was laughing. “He’s at that age,” Bruce said, “Trust me, the thought crosses my mind.” He took a sip of his drink, and next to him, Dick shrugged a shoulder.

“He’s always a doll for me.”

“Yeah well, you’re the lucky one.” Tim was leaning his elbows on the table, hands wrapped around the large glass in front of him, sporting something so obnoxiously fruity that it was even brightly colored. Dick could only grin- Jason had filled him in completely about the whole babysitting adventure- and that Tim had taken the brunt of Damian’s bratty behavior.

“I do really appreciate you guys watching him,” Bruce said again, “It was nice to get a little peace and quiet.”

“Oh please,” Jason broke in, “We all know there was no quiet.” Dick blushed, kicking Jason under the table- but his friend only laughed. “Dick play footsie with your boyfriend, not me.”

The two exchanged playful grins, and Tim leaned forward, sucked at the straw of his drink. Then, around the straw, said to Bruce, “Isn’t their flirting ridiculous?”

That had Bruce laughing again, and Jason and Dick both glaring at them. Tim only shrugged a shoulder, taking another sip of his drink.

*

“We should make dinner a more common occurrence,” Bruce said, as he unlocked the door to the manor, and he and Dick stepped inside. “That was nice.”

“If you can really handle Jason and I being together for more than five minutes,” Dick pointed out, grinning. He’d had a couple drinks, and he was feeling a little light, a little happy. Happy enough that when Bruce slid an arm around his waist, he leaned back against hi, tilting his head back and kissing at his chin.

“I think I can manage,” Bruce said, smirking and wrapping both arms around Dick. “Besides, Tim serves as a good distraction.” Dick laughed, trying for Bruce’s neck now, and Bruce gave him an affectionate squeeze. “Come on you. Let’s go check on my demon before we get into that.”

*

“They’re so cute together,” Tim mused, as he shut the apartment door behind him, locking it. Jason shrugged his jacket off, hanging it up. Tim’s hoodie followed.

“Yeah,” Jason agreed, shoving his hands into his pockets as they headed for the living room. Tim had left a few of his books scattered on the couch, his flashcards for one of his classes piled on top of a book. “It’s nice to see Dick happy. After everything with Babs. It was rough on both of them.” Tim nodded- had been clued in on Dick’s entire past in Gotham city long ago. “And it’s nice to see him with a kid. He really wanted one.”

“Damian’s cute,” Tim said, almost begrudgingly. “I’ll give Bruce that, the kid’s adorable. But what a handful.”

“They all are,” Jason said, picking up one of Tim’s books and tossing it down next to the couch. “They leave things all over the place.” He looked over at his boyfriend, grinned, and Tim reached over, shoving him until Jason fell onto the couch.

“You’re an ass,” he said, staring down at him. Then, a smirk spreading on his lips, he climbed onto the couch, straddling Jason’s lap. Jason looked up at him, as Tim leaned down, exhaled against his mouth.

“Pretty sure you told me, when we were leaving, that you had to study when we got back.” Jason quirked up a brow, and Tim giggled, rocking his hips forward.

“I think I can be distracted a little longer.”

*

Dick hung back a step as Bruce leaned over Damian, tugging his blanket up tighter. He kissed his cheek, and in his sleep the boy curled up tighter, hugging his stuffed black bat. Dick took Bruce’s place a moment later, rubbing Damian’s back through his blanket and kissing his hair, before following Bruce back out of the room.

He didn’t doubt that Damian had given Jason and Tim a little trouble- but he’d never be able the kid was capable of raising any real hell. If he was honest with himself, he was smitten for life.

Dick reached out, and Bruce took his hand, leading him down the hallway, towards their bedroom.

Their bedroom. It was something Dick was still getting used to think. He hadn’t been able to really think of the manor as home yet- but then again, it had been a long time since he thought of one specific spot as truly being home.

Home hadn’t been Jason’s apartment. But home had never been any place outside Gotham. Hell, home hadn’t been anything since his days with Barbara.

But this was close. It was getting there.

He followed Bruce into the room, shut the door gently behind them, before taking a moment to watch Bruce. Watch the perfect cut of every curve of muscle, as he stood next to the bed, working his tie loose. And in his belly, Dick had this war, fluttery feeling- desire and affection melted into one, and it had him smiling.

Without warning he crossed the room quickly, wrapped his arms around Bruce, and dragged him down to the bed. Bruce gasped, before he started laughing, sprawled on top of Dick. Dick wrapped his arms around him, held him as he kissed the corner of his mouth. Bruce smiled, hummed in approval.

“You’re a little drunk,” he pointed out, and Dick kissed his jaw.

“Mhm.”

“Is this when I tell you to sleep it off?”

“Hell no,” Dick whispered, pushing his hips up against Bruce. “This is when you encourage me to take my clothes off.”

*

“Jay, Jay!” Tim was shouting, bouncing in Jason’s lap. Jason’s hands were tight on his hips, squeezing more to keep himself grounded than to keep Tim balanced. In his tipsy state, Tim seemed to have better balance than he did sober.

“Babe,” Jason breathed, could barely speak- Tim’s hair was sticking to his forehead, mouth open, flushed the prettiest pink. And god if he didn’t look so utterly free.

Tim groaned, hands tight on Jason’s shoulders. He leaned forward, crashed their mouths together, gave a silent sob of pure joy as Jason’s hands grasped at his ass, squeezing and pulling flesh apart. Tim’s thighs were burning, but it was so worth it, worth every ragged breath, as his book and flash cards finally tumbled off the couch next to them.

Tim didn’t care. He sank his hands into Jason’s hair, pulled and bit at his lower lip, pinching it between his teeth as he snarled playfully.

*

Dick gasped, arched his back. Bruce, above him, pinning him down. He let his eyes roll as Bruce’s cock thrust into him, so hard he was seeing stars in the corners of his eyes. He groaned, gave a shout, and Bruce chuckled- breathy.

“Shhh,” he breathed, “baby, you can’t scream.”

Dick fumbled for words, chose to simply gasp, before reaching for Bruce’s hand, grabbing it and slamming it over his mouth. Bruce stared for a moment, before,

“You sure?” Dick nodded, and Bruce pressed down, felt Dick’s ragged breaths through his nose as he fucked him, so hard Dick was shaking with it, thighs trembling, spread so wide they ached. Bruce groaned, grunted out Dick’s name because he felt too good, and if he wasn’t careful, this would all be over before either wanted it-

Except that with another well aimed thrust, Dick was screaming into Bruce’s hand, arching up and coming, splashing he and Bruce’s abs. Bruce gasped, gave in completely- fucked into Dick with a few final, jerky thrusts until he was joining him.

*

“You know, the bed would be way more comfortable,” Jason said jokingly, as Ti was slumped over him, face pressed against his neck.

“Mmm, I’d have to move then,” he said, snuggling a little closer. He still had Jason inside him. “Not really interested in that.”

Jason rolled his eyes, but ran his hand down Tim’s bare spine. “C’mon gorgeous,” he offered, “let’s get you some sleep.”

“We could just go for round two,” Tim offered, and Jason snorted.

“Yeah, we’ll see if you actually mean that once I get you in bed.”

And, as Jason expected, Tim was asleep less than two minutes after his head hit the pillow.

*

Dick faintly heard his phone buzzed, and reached blindly off the bed- half hanging off it by the time he reached his jeans, managed to pull his phone out. He rolled back onto his back, holding it up to his ear. “Hello?”

“You up princess?” Dick rolled his eyes.

“Yeah Jay. What’s up?”

“You get lucky too?” Dick nearly choked, chuckling low in his chest.

“Yeah.”

Jason laughed over at the other end. “Good. Tim ambushed me on the couch. How’re those drinks treating you?”

“Wearing off,” Dick admitted.

“Your man asleep?” Dick glanced next to him, smiling fondly at Bruce, who was, indeed, asleep.

“Uh-huh.”

“Okay. I won’t keep you form your snuggle time.” Dick laughed again. “Listen, I just wanted to say something. And don’t rub it in my face in the morning, okay?”

“Oh boy.”

“You two- you’re good together. I know I’ve said it before but… well, it’s good to see you happy Dick. Good to see things going right for you. Fuck knows you don’t deserve the hell you’ve been through.” Jason cleared his throat, as if he was embarrassed for himself for even starting this rant. “I just… I want you to know I hope this keeps working out. You and Bruce. And that I’m glad you finally got the family you wanted.”

“You’re getting very sentimental on me,” Dick offered, couldn’t see the fact that, standing in the dark of his room, Jason was looking at a faded photograph. Two kids who had shit luck and shittier lives, and kept putting themselves in shit situations.

Two kids who could’ve easily wasted second chances- or never even gotten them.

Nor did he see the way he let the photograph fall to his dresser, to glance across the room at Tim, sleeping soundly in his bed, face pressed into Jason’s pillow.

Or the smile, that spread on Jason’s face.

But he heard it.

“Just thinking,” Jason offered, “I’m just glad you’re happy again. I love you and all.”

Dick smiled, closed his eyes. “I love you too, Jay.”

“Get some sleep, I’m sure you’ll have a very eager kid at your door in a few hours.” Dick hummed his agreement, and when the line went dead he let his phone simply flop towards the edge of the bed, before he rolled over, sliding in closer to Bruce. In his sleep Bruce clutched at him, dragged him over to his chest, where Dick happily settled.

Maybe the manor didn’t quite feel like home yet- but if Dick was honest, that didn’t matter. Because Bruce felt like home. His smile and the way he looked at Dick like Dick was something he shouldn’t be allowed to see, shouldn’t be allowed to touch. And Damian- the little boy who looked p at hi with those big jade eyes, like Dick was surreal.

And maybe the place didn’t matter. It was the people, Dick knew, who made home truly mean anything.


	143. Catlad AU pt3 (TimDami)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "That 2nd part of the catlad au.... my soul... it's been ripped apart. I freaking love you, you magnificent creature....I love you and your writing and god bless you... May I suggest something for a pt 3? I really would like to know what happened in the family that made Tim turn into Catlad. At first I thought it was because Tim felt left out or depressed or not good enough, but there has to be more... I kind of want to see a flashback on either Tim's or Damian's perspective. If that's possible"

Tim was alone, when morning came. He’d been alone, before he’d even fallen asleep- but maybe a part of him had entertained the idea that Damian hadn’t actually left completely.

Which was foolish.

Tim sighed, pushed himself out of bed and headed for the bathroom. He turned the shower own, leaving it be for a moment to look at himself in the mirror. There was a bruise, near his collar bone, from when Damian had slammed him into the wall the night prior. He reached up, touched it gently- before pushing his fingers hard against it, digging in until he winced, gasped.

It woke him up, the burning ache. Woke him up and reminded himself he didn’t want Damian to stay. Not now. Maybe Tim did, once- but Allie didn’t.

And he had to remember- Tim Drake was dead.

Tim turned away from the mirror, climbed into the shower. The water was too hot, but he liked it that way- liked when his skin was tinted cherry by the time he was done. Like that the water seemed to burn off a layer of grime that always rose up on his skin. A layer of self hate he couldn’t deal with, come mornings when he was alone.

Tim turned, tipped his head back, worked his hands through his wet hair. How long had it been since he’d woken up not alone? He would barely remember, but knew it wasn’t that long. It had been two years since he’d left- hadn’t it?

No. No. Two and a half now. He was missing months. Time sometimes got lost, in the beginning. When there had been days where he blamed himself for what happened to Bruce- to the family. To everyone.

Tim turned back to the water, closed his eyes and tipped his head down, pressed it beneath the water. Let it run through his hair, down over his face.

*

He hadn’t been distracted. Tim had told himself that, every time he looked back at that. He hadn’t.

Except he had been. He’d been distracted because Damian had been giving him these sorts of smirks that made his face look handsome- a word Tim was not used to using regarding the nineteen year old. Smirks that grew whenever he caught Tim’s eye.

And maybe Tim had noticed that his Robin suit looked better on him than it used to. Maybe he’d stared a little too much, because before they’d left the cave, Damian had been there, pushing him up against a wall and boxing him in, pretty eyes hidden by his mask.

See something you like?

And the thing was, Tim had.

And when Damian had leaned in, crashed his mouth to Tim’s like they had never once hated each other in their lives, Tim had reached out, gripped him by his utility belt and held him close, kissed back because in that moment, there hadn’t been a reasonable voice in his head to tell him not to.

Maybe if Tim thought about it, he’d think it had been building. Building them in for weeks- but he didn’t want to. Didn’t even like to think back to that night. But no matter what he said, he had been distracted, distracted by wanting Damian’s mouth on his again, by wanting to push the kid up against the showers in the Batcave and see what else that mouth was capable of.

Maybe he was pent up. Maybe he should’ve lived a little more.

But distraction and carelessness, it had cost him. Cost him, and Damian, when they laughed as they took down a group of Scarecrow’s men. It was easy, routine- and there was flirtation in the fight- the way Damian flipped, twisted his legs around an assailant and sent him spiraling down. The way Tim dropped to the ground and stretched his legs out, rolled and arched his back to launch up, get his footing.

In the looks they gave each other. It could’ve ended sweetly, could’ve ended perfectly.

But they were reckless. And when Bruce needed their help, when he was dosed in fear gas on the roof above them, when he was stumbling back against the faces of terrors Tim would never know, he was too busy making eyes at his damn son, was too busy showing Damian the way he could bend his back, how he could move like liquid.

And when Bruce fell, when he fell, neither were there to catch him.

The fall could’ve killed him- should have, Tim knew. But he’d been lucky- it only snapped his spine, left him in a coma.

Yeah, luck.

The family had wondered, where Tim and Damian had been. What the fuck they had been doing, that they had taken so long on a group of mere thugs. The anger in them all, the fear, it turned them against each other. Had Damian yelling that Tim had been flamboyant, wasting time, and in turn, Tim had screamed that Damian had just wanted Tim distracted-

They blamed each other. They blamed themselves.

And that night, with Bruce in the hospital and the two of the confined to the manor, to their grief- they’d fucked, like they were dying men. Like they were dying men with nothing to lose, like they wanted to drag the other to hell with them.

And in the morning, Tim left. He left, left the manor, left Gotham- couldn’t stand it. Couldn’t stand the guilt, couldn’t stand the rage.

He lost time. Had a few weeks where there was nothing, where he didn’t know if it was day or night. Until he got his act together, got himself so far away from Gotham that no one knew his name.

And he let Tim Drake die.

He had spent a year away from Gotham. It took three months for Bruce to come out of his coma- and Tim knew, knew the day he did. The moment he knew Bruce was alive, was awake, he stopped giving a shit what happened in that city. He kept away, gave himself time to cool the anger, the rage.

And when he came back, it was a different world. Jason was long gone, not that he’d been around much to begin with- Dick rarely stepped foot in Gotham, unless it was to the Manor. Nightwing was like a damned urban legend now, unless you lived in the streets of Bludhaven.

Oracle still worked, and Black Bat. Tim had no word on Stephanie for his first few months back, found out she’d left the game entirely- too much loss, too much to handle. Bruce and then Tim leaving- she had assumed him dead.

He hadn’t gotten the courage to even talk to her for six months. By then, she was simply angry he had waited so long. And then, she was nothing.

And above all that, he’d come back to Batman, but not the one he’d looked up to, the one who had taken him in. No, when he looked at this Bat, it was Damian, Damian staring at him with a mix of rage and desire and heartache.

Tim thought he had been projecting that last bit onto him.

He’d never expected the family to drift, to fall apart with Bruce. Hadn’t expected it, hadn’t been braced for it. But once he had set foot back in Gotham, he didn’t want to leave.

But he couldn’t be Tim. Couldn’t be Red Robin. He’d needed something new, a new existence that let him bury the pain, the self loathing- the regret. And a cat- well, Bats had a history with cats, he knew. It seemed like the perfect, final homage to the family he had destroyed.

It wasn’t his fault.

Deep down in his gut, he was sure it was.

*

Damian leaned forward, reading over the list on his laptop. He’d downloaded the files Tim had given to him onto it when he’d returned home, but hadn’t looked at them. Had crawled into bed, instead, with Tim’s mouth a ghost to him, still tasting his kisses on his tongue. Still wanting to wrap his arms around him, to cling to him.

He spent a lot of nights thinking he would wake up, and Tim would be gone again.

Damian sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose. He slept like shit most nights, and last night had been no different. His second cup of coffee was next to his laptop, black and bitter, but so inviting in that it made his muscles feel like they could actually work.

He looked back at his screen, shifting down the long list of names. Clients. So many it would take even the cave computer some time to run searches on all of them. They were in alphabetical order, which was almost disappointing. Were they not, he could have hoped the order meant that the big players were up top-

“You look like you slept maybe an hour.”

Damian looked form where he sat tat the dining room table. Bruce was in the doorway, watching Damian from his wheelchair.

“Combined, I probably did.” Damian pushed his chair back. “Do you want coffee?” Bruce shook his head, wheeled himself over and looked at Damian’s computer.

“What is this?”

“A list of clients, for the trafficking network.” He leaned his elbow on the table- was glad Alfred was out in the city, could miss the rude behavior. Bruce nodded, and then, in a very even tone,

“Tim gave this to you, didn’t he?” Damian frowned, didn’t look at his father. Despite being unable to wear the cowl, Bruce still kept a firm interest in every case Damian worked- and this was no different.

If anything, it felt like his interest had piqued, because Tim was so intricately involved now.

“He did,” Damian admitted, “Among other things.” The look Bruce gave him told Damian his father was reading far more into the statement than Damian had even consciously met, and he felt color rising to his cheeks. “-tt- Do not give me that look.”

Maybe there had been a time when Bruce had looked back on security footage for the night of his accident. Maybe he had seen the way Damian had kissed Tim, in the hallway off the manor, after screaming at him. Maybe he’d seen the way he had clutched at Tim, because he needed someone, something, in that moment to hold onto.

Because he couldn’t lose his father, no matter how smug, how sure he seemed. He simply couldn’t.

“I left a proposal for you in your study,” Damian said, changing the subject. He lifted his cup of coffee. “Did you read it over?”

“I did.” Bruce folded his hands in his lap. “A list of all the families affected by last night’s fire. You’ve gone ahead and traced their hospital stays and next of kin- and for those with family not in Gotham, you’ve cross referenced shelters they may have been sent to.” Damian clicked his tongue again, took another sip of his coffee. “It’s impressive work, and fast. Thorough.”

“And?”

“And I have already sent word in that they are to be contacted and taken care of.” Bruce reached out, patted Damian’s arm. Affectionate. He had mellowed, in the time since his fall. Like perhaps the Bat had died, had never woken up form that coma- but Bruce had. “Good work.”

Damian grunted, didn’t say anything else as he worked at his coffee. Bruce left him to it- Damian listened to the sounds of his wheelchair, as he looked back at the computer, continuing his read through of the names- curious if any would not be strangers.

*

Tim stayed in that night. He curled up on his couch with a glass of wine, and told himself he wouldn’t exist outside these walls. Wouldn’t put on the Allie cat persona, wouldn’t put on his suit. He’d be nameless, he’d be nothing.

Nothing couldn’t have nightmares. Couldn’t have guilt.

Every time Tim started a day thinking about the family, about the break, about Bruce, he ended it in the same way. If he was honest, he was biding his time, until he could curl up in his bed to a few good nightmares, and a new day where it was as if his memory was skinned, scraped clean.

But not even half a glass in, and he heard ringing. Tim sighed, stood up and dragged himself to the kitchen. He’d left his phone on the table with his wine. He set his glass down, glanced at the number- didn’t recognize it. Not one that had called before.

It wasn’t shocking, he operated by word of mouth, and new clients called at all sorts of hours. He picked it up, leaned his hip against the table. He didn’t particularly want to talk business right now- but he couldn’t turn it down, either.

“Hello?”

He expected any sort of stranger- anyone new, faceless and nameless with voices he’d forget.

What he got was Damian. “Drake.”

“How did you get this number?”

“You were connected to my suit’s network, Drake. It was recorded.” Tim gritted his teeth. He’d have to trash the phone, get one of his back ups up and running. It wasn’t difficult, but it was still annoying.

“Damian, I don’t have time for-”

“I ran the list of clients you gave me, through the cave’s database.” Tim huffed.

“I don’t care, Damian.”

“You do. You do, or you would not have given it to me. It crossed them across every database linked to our search engine- Drake, there’s a large meeting of them.”

Tim pulled one of his kitchen table chairs out, plopped down into it. “…Keep going.” He picked up his wine, took a healthy swallow.

“The system cross referenced their names with known travel agencies. A large number of them have booked flights to Austria within the next few days.”

Tim tapped his fingers on the table. “My client was leaving for Europe. He did not specify where.”

“Drake, I believe there is going to be a deal. A big one.”

“And you’re wasting your time calling me?” Maybe he was bitter, but outside of his suit, it was hard to bring himself to be flirty with Damian. It was too raw- and too exposed. Left him vulnerable. Left him feeling things he didn’t want to feel.

“I want your help.”

“I told you to keep me out of your shit.”

“Drake.” Damian paused, exhaled. And when he spoke, Tim could hear how rough his voice was, how hard each word came out. “I need your help. I do not have the support to do this alone.”

“You have Cassandra.”

“Cassandra will need to watch Gotham while I am gone. I cannot leave the city unattended, Dent is standing trial for his last incident, and there is always a problem when he stands.” He sighed. “I need someone there with me, Drake. You are all I have.”

Tim choked, his breath catching in his throat. He pushed his glass of wine away. You are all I have.

Damian had said that to him, once before. That night, when they had clung to each other and hated and loved and torn apart. He was all Damian had had, in that moment. The only other one to shoulder the blame of Bruce’s injury- of his possible death.

Tim knew he would regret this- knew it, and yet when his mouth opened, all he had was, “Alright.” And Damian sighed, sounded purely relieved on the other end.

“We are leaving tomorrow evening,” Damian said, “Will you be ready?”

Tim frowned, pulled his wine glass back to him. Down the rest of the glass before he said, “I don’t have much of a choice.”

Because, even if Damian hadn’t said that, he still knew he would have gone. Would have gone because Tim didn’t want to see the world burn, because he couldn’t stand to look at himself in the mirror some days. And whatever his client was running, it must be big.

“Drake,” Damian started, and after a pause, “…thank you.”

“Thank me after,” Tim muttered, pouring his glass full again. “I’m going now. Beauty sleep and all that.” He hung up before Damian could say another word. He looked at his phone for a moment, before gritting his teeth and throwing it against the wall. It cracked, the screen shattering, before it fell to the floor. Tim picked up his wine, the last of the bottle in the large glass, and left the mess, walking to his bedroom.

He hadn’t made the bed that morning. Hadn’t touched where Damian had lay, before he’d left. He took another swallow of his wine, before he set it on his nightstand, crawled onto the bed. He sprawled out on his belly, over the space Damian had briefly taken up- pressed his face into the pillows. It didn’t matter that he had barely been there, they smelled like him. Like his cologne, his soap, his sweat, earthy and warm with this spice that had Tim’s ribs caving in.

He didn’t want to do this. He didn’t want to be Tim with Damian. He could be Catlad, he could tease his Bat until the sun came up. But to be Tim- that was to be the utter failure that had nearly cost Bruce his life.

That was to be the man who had fallen for Damian’s violent charm, who had looked at him and had been willing to see something- had been blinded by it.

To be Tim was to allow for a weakness that he simply didn’t have room for anymore. To allow for emotions Tim knew he couldn’t handle.

To be Tim Drake was to sign his own death warrant- and it seemed he didn’t have a choice.


	144. Use Your Words (JayRoy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "*looks at the void* *Void looks back* *Whispers to the void* 'bottom Roy' *Void whispers back* 'hell yes, go tell Mandi'"

Roy arched, gasping, his legs tossed over Jason’s shoulder. Jason, on his knees on the floor, pressed against the edge of their bed with his mouth pressed against Roy’s hole, tongue fucking into him in the perfect kind of way. Roy tipped his head back, dug his shoulders further into the bed as he tried to lift more, to get Jason’s tongue deeper.

He’d opened him up already. Had curled his fingers so perfectly against his prostate that Roy had nearly sobbed, that his cock had leaked all over his belly. And Roy, he’d thought when Jason dragged him to the edge of the bed, it was to fuck hi into  _oblivion_ , to give him the sweet release he needed so badly.

Instead here he was, squirming, so close to orgasm but needing something, needing Jason’s fingers again, or his hand on his cock.

“Jay,  _baby_ , I’m so  _close_.” He keened, felt his thighs tremble as Jason traced the ring of muscle. “Please, I _need_   _you_.”

Jason hummed, pulling back, licking his lips, making a show of wiping his mouth, his chin. “Yeah? Need me to do what,  _Roytoy_?”

“N-need you to  _fuck me_.” Roy arched again, and Jason let his legs fall from his shoulder, gripped his thighs and pulled him closer. With one hand, he rubbed the head of his slick cock against Roy’s hole.

“Yeah?” Roy groaned, tried to push towards him. “You want my cock inside you?” Another groan, and Roy squeezed his eyes shut. “C’mon  _Roy_ , use your  _words_.”

“Yes!” Roy gripped at the sheets, tugged on them. “Yes Jay,  _yes_. Fuck me  _please_. Need your cock in, need to be  _full_.”

Jason smirked, and with a single thrust, pushed himself inside Roy. At the same tie, he reached out, grasped his cock and squeezed the base so tightly, felt Roy’s body clenching around him, trying to come already.

Roy gave a strangled cry, a half sob, and Jason  _tsk’d_  him. “Not yet baby. I know you want to, but not yet.”

Roy’s breath was ragged, his vision blurred. He could feel it, in his belly, his spine, waiting. And when Jason started thrusting, rocking into his body, he  _kept_  feeling it- the waves trying to start, and Jason’s grip on his cock pushing them down. He trembled, opened his mouth to say something,  _anything_ -

All that came out was a broken sob.

Jason growled, holding Roy’s hip with his other hand. His thrusts were rough, brutal- the kind that would have Roy sore later, give him that sweet ache that  _reminded_  him that Jason fucked him. That Jason could lose himself, inside Roy’s body.

“Jay,  _Jaybird_ ,” Roy was sobbing, his cheeks were wet, his hair tangled. He felt like he might simply die, if Jason didn’t let him come, might simply cease to exist-

“Say my name again,” Jason breathed, “C’mon Roy,  _c’mon_.”

Roy inhaled, shaky. “Jay.  _Jason.”_ He arched, rocked his hips against his cock, kept repeating it, over and over again-

Until Jason let go of his cock and slammed into him so hard that Roy  _screamed_. He screamed his throat raw, Jason’s name and then no words at all, as he came, up onto his belly, his ribs- his chest even. Came and clutched at Jason’s body and felt  _him_  coming right behind him, groaning and dropping his head down as he held Roy’s hips.

When he pulled out, a minute later, Roy was limp. Couldn’t held his legs up as Jason let them drop to the bed, to hang over it. His boyfriend leaned over him, pressed a hand into the mattress and traced his finger along Roy’s jaw.

“You’re a mess,” he whispered, kissing his chin, and then the corner of his mouth. Roy exhaled, slowly, and Jason chuckled. “Let me clean you up.”

And when he moved away, and Roy felt his tongue on his chest, dragging up one trail of cum, he was ready to curse Jason as the devil himself- and  _beg_  him for another trip to hell.


	145. Kitten (TimKon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [royharperrs](http://royharperrs.tumblr.com/) posted: "im going to suffocate if i don’t get timkon fluff soon listen"
> 
> Wasn't a direct prompt at me. I just haven't written much fluffy TimKon lately c:

Kon watched Tim from a few feet away, standing by the ice cream truck. The Gotham summer heat was still strong, and his boyfriend had his hair pulled back, his  _cute_  legs out for the world to see in a pair of shorts. Kon liked to call them cute, it always made Tim turn those precious shade of strawberry pink.

Tim made his way back, holding an ice cream cone in each hand. He passed the chocolate one to Kon, keeping the strawberry for himself, and loosely linked his arm with his boyfriend’s as they continued their walk through the park.

“Let me guess,” Kon started, as Tim licked at his ice cream, “You come here a lot and people watch.”

Tim huffed, rolling his eyes. “ _Funny.”_ Then, a moment later, “…Maybe.”

Kon laughed, holding his ice cream down, and Tim puffed out his cheeks, before leaning over, closing his lips around the top of the ice cream and stealing a bite. When Kon looked at him, he looked smug, and he could only grin.

“It’s what you get,” Tim said, and Kon freed his arm, as Tim leaned down to lick at his own ice cream again. He bumped Tim’s hand, lightly, and the ice cream passed his lip, pressed to the tip of his nose and left a pink smear. Tim gasped, and Kon laughed, leaning in and playfully licking at the tip of his nose.

“What are you, a cat?” Tim asked, reaching up to wiping away saliva and the last trace of ice cream on the back of his hand. Kon rolled his eyes, but kept smiling, leaning down.

“Not quite cute enough,” he said, “but  _you_ , you’re cute enough, kitten.” Kon’s words got the desired effect, and Tim’s cheeks tinged that pretty strawberry pink. With a chuckle, Kon closed the gap, stole a kiss from his boyfriend, cold and sweet like sugar, exactly what he needed with the sun shining down on his neck.

And mentally, Kon filed the name away, for any time he wanted to see Tim’s pretty face turn that cute color again.


	146. Pornstar AU pt4 (JayTim, TimKon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "could you write pornstar au where jay takes tim out on a date in the city and after they eat they're walking when some guys make comments about tim and jayis like fuck no ou don't say that about my boyfriend and then shit happens between jay and those dudes and tim is just like boyfriend?"

Tim clutched his coffee towards his chest, enjoying the warmth as he smiled up at Jason. Jason, who was telling another one of his stories, with a silly grin on his face. Tim couldn’t help but smile- Jason was so animated when he spoke, and the one hand not holding his coffee was moving, waving in the air and gesturing at nothing.

“You’re pretty ridiculous,” Tim offered, the wind blowing some of his hair into his face. He didn’t bother to move it as it tickled his cheek. “I don’t think anyone would’ve ever thought you’d be this…” What, charming? Endearing? “Silly.”

Tim knew it was a terrible choice- but Jason offered him a sheepish smile.

“I’m talking too much, aren’t I?”

“No, not at all.” They had stopped walking now, and Tim wrapped both his hands around his cup. “It’s honestly adorable.”

Jason smiled at that, dared to reach out, brush at the hair moving against Tim’s cheek. He tucked it behind his ear, and Tim blushed a little- Jason’s touch was so gentle, it wasn’t what he had ever expected. Wasn’t at all the kind of touch he was used to from him.

Jason stepped closer, inclining his head sightly to look down at Tim. Tim glanced up, flicked his eyes to Jason’s, and then down to his mouth- and wanted, so badly, for Jason to kiss him. He hadn’t tried, the entire afternoon. They’d gone to a little cafe- Jason’s choice, and Tim approved of his taste- they’d talked over coffee and probably the most amazing scone Tim had ever eaten, before Jason had gotten them another round of coffee, and suggested a walk through the park.

It was cute, it was slow. And Tim didn’t mind, no, not with the way he had butterflies in his belly. But he could admit he wouldn’t mind if Jason moved at a slightly faster pace, if he’d just kiss him again-

And Jason seemed like he had been about to, when his phone started ringing, from his pocket. He looked ready to ignore it, but Tim only giggled, and Jason stepped back, pulling it from his pocket and looking at it. “Give me a second?” Tim nodded, and Jason unlocked, turning and taking a few steps away. Tim didn’t listen in, pulled his own phone from his pocket.

He’d texted Kon that morning, told him he was going out with Jason again. He’d gotten a text back, as he was leaving the apartment- knew that Kon’s schedule was completely different when there was a shoot, how he’d stay out all night with Cassie, they’d sleep until one or two, and then go to their shoot. But Kon had wished him luck, sent his love-

And looking at his phone now, with Kon’s how is it going??? sitting there, he wondered if he should respond. Or if he should be keeping the two separate- more so, what he really wondered was when it was appropriate to bring Kon up to Jason.

To let him know that he had a boyfriend.

If Tim was honest, he was terrified of that. Maybe if they were fucking, and just that, he wouldn’t be. Because it wouldn’t change anything. But… but this was a date, at least, Tim hoped. Dinner had been a date. And he was terrified Jason wouldn’t get it, wouldn’t understand the way he worked-

Wouldn’t be interested in what Tim had to offer him.

He sucked on his tongue. It wasn’t fair, though, to keep Jason in the dark. He just needed to get the courage to tell him, get the chance to sit him down, hope that Jason listened-

Tim’s thoughts broke when there was a sharp whistle. “Well hello gorgeous.” He turned his head, caught a man staring at him. Maybe a few years older than Jason. Tim tucked his phone away, looked away- was going to ignore him, until he said, “Tell me you’re alone, pretty thing.”

Tim gritted his teeth. “I’m not interested,” he said, not glancing over. He got this, from time to time. Was used to brushing the creeps off.

“Aw, c’mon now. I’ll show you a good time. You got a name?”

“Fuck off.” Tim flipped him off, and the guy grinned. He took the few steps towards Tim, went to reach out, grasp at his hand, and Tim slapped his hand away quickly. The guy jerked back, cradling his hand.

“Ow! You got a nice hit there, pretty boy. Maybe I can show you mine?” His grin might have been charming, if his words weren’t so utterly disgusting, and Tim was two seconds from closing his hand into a fist and breaking his nose-

When there was an arm around his shoulders. Jason squeezed him, leaning in and looking at the guy almost playfully. “Hey man, something you need?” The guy looked from Tim to Jason, before scoffing.

“Your little boy here to come see what a real man is.” Jason laughed, he laughed, and something about that had Tim grinning.

“Trust me, I’ve got that covered. Now, if you don’t mind, you’ve interrupted a rather lovely date. So if you could kindly fuck right on off, that’d be swell.”

The guy frowned, but turned away- must’ve decided it wasn’t worth it. Tim didn’t bother to pay attention to him walking away- he was repeating one word, over and over again in his head. Date.

So it definitely was a second date.

“Sorry about that,” Jason said, tightening his arm around Tim’s shoulders. “You okay?”

Tim nodded. “Yeah. Thanks for stepping in- I was considering breaking his nose.”

Jason laughed. “Honestly, I bet you could. Glad we get to skip the trouble of a police report.” Jason took a sip of his coffee. “And sorry about the call. Work.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah…” Jason trailed off for a minute, “New movie was pitched. Apparently, I need to go and meet my costars tomorrow.”

“Costars?” Tim raised his brows- and oh, bless him- Jason blushed.

“Uh, yeah…”

“Gonna spill, or do I have to wait until you start filming?” Jason looked away, and Tim thought it was cute, how embarrassed he looked. “C’mon Jason, I get paid to have your dick in my mouth, just tell me.”

If Jason was pink before, he was red now. “Something about two guys. There was something about school uniforms and a church I guess. I’m not entirely sure.”

Tim snorted. “Don’t tell me they’re dressing you up like a priest.”

“Oh god I hope not.” Jason laughed nervously. “I’m uh… sure you’ll hear something about it soon. Sounds like they wanna shoot ASAP.” Jason pulled his arm from around Tim’s shoulders, reaching back to rub the back of his neck. “I feel like I just killed this date a little.”

“Why? Jay, we work together… don’t let it be a big deal.” Tim shrugged a shoulder. “Nothing has to change. And honestly, I’m having a great time.” Jason glanced at him, looking nervous.

“If you’re sure.”

“I am.” Tim reached over, hooked his arm in Jason’s. “Now c’mon, take me for another loop around the park and tell me another story about the shit you did as a kid. I like thinking you’re a bit of a charming idiot.”

Jason smiled- because that was something he could definitely do.


	147. Peace (Robin Pile)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "Mads, I'm in dire need of fluff after what's going on in paris right now. I want you to know that you are a wonderful person."
> 
> I had some things to say, but they don't need to be copied over here.

Damian pushed open the heavy door, sliding into Dick’s bedroom. The room was dark, nearly pitch black, and he walked by memory, across the floor, towards the over sized bed. He bumped it, with his legs, before he crawled up onto it, awkwardly moving over the shapes of Jason’s legs, nearly losing his balance as he tired to get up against the second Robin.

Jason huffed, cracked his eyes open, before mumbling, “you’re graceless, babybat.”

“-tt-” Damian plopped down, let Jason’s arm toss over his waist.

“And you take longer showers than even  _Timmy_.”

“He got a head start,” Damian offered- felt a hand reaching out, tracing his arm. It found his, and Tim was tangling their fingers together, yawning.

“Sore loser,” Tim muttered, as he dragged Damian’s hand up to his mouth, kissed it. “You looked good out there tonight, Dami.”

Damian rolled his eyes- but he was smiling. He felt Jason nuzzle the back of his neck, kissing lazily.

“Mmm, sorry i missed it,” Jason mumbled, before Dick finally sighed, curled up around Tim, an arm draped over him just as Jason had one, over Damian.

“We can talk about how hot the little prince is in the morning,” he whispered, yawning. “Right now it’s late.” Tim hummed his approval, shifting back so he was pressed tighter to Dick- keeping his hold on Damian’s hand. Damian gave his fingers a squeeze, before letting his own eyes close- soothed to sleep quickly by the way Jason’s arm made him feel completely boxed in, against the bed- against his other lovers.

At peace as he always was, when the four of them were together, in the dead of night.


	148. Catlad AU pt4 (TimDami)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "You know what I'd really like to see in the catlad au? Batman and Catlad go to Austria, but they're totally out of sync.Tim can't focus and all he wants do to is go back home. They get angry at each other and say some really mean and hurtful things and then split up (as in: they're on their own in Austria) Damian goes after the bad guys alone only to get in big trouble. Tim knows he can save him-and he will- but he'll also mention this was the first and last time workng together (Yayy angst :"D)"
> 
> Some serious mentions of suicidal thoughts and past suicide attempts. We’re dealing with a very depressed character...characters. I feel a warning is in order.

 

To say to flight to Austria was  _strange_  would be an understatement. Tim spent it in silence, trying to stay as far away from Damian as possible- but the private jet allowed for very little space.

 

Tim wasn't sure what reason he had come up for  _Damian Wayne_  to need to visit Austria. Figured it didn't matter- if the paparazzi cared about the youngest Wayne gallivanting around Europe, they could blame it on that playboy gene. Even if Damian had yet to build up the persona his father had.

 

Tim tried not to think about it, any of it- Bruce, was he used to be, with his split lives, or even  _Bruce at all_  as he tossed his bag down on his hotel bed. He'd been relieved that Damian hadn't booked them a single room- as much as it was enticing, the thought of keeping his Bat so close, ready for him to dig his claws into-

 

Tim needed to stop. Whatever foolishness this was, chasing Damian around Gotham like a  _plaything_ \- it wasn't going to end well. It was  _fun_ , sure, and god, it gave him that fix he needed when he saw just what Damian had become- the perfect thing sculpted out of clay, eyes like his mother, her mouth, her skin- down to her damn eyelashes. But he was never going to get what he wanted- Damian wasn't going to  _stay_. They were going to continue their damn cycle of punishment in their limbo- Gotham- until they felt they had atoned for their sins.

 

For what had happened to Bruce.

 

Tim sighed, rubbed his hands over his face. He glanced at the clock- had two hours before they were going out. Two hours to contemplate what he had been thinking, agreeing to coming here with Damian. What he was thinking, doing anything with the damn man at all.

 

*

 

Damian had picked the hotel, the specific rooms, because of their balconies, where they faced the city. Perfect for sneaking in and out of- which was ideal, considering it  _might_ make news if Batman was seen sneaking into a room booked for  _Damian Wayne_.

 

Damian pressed a button on his gauntlet, a small hologram of the city popping up. He turned it, studying the roadways. He'd mapped out the best route to take already, but it never hurt to have a back up.

 

"Stargazing  _Batsy_?" Damian glanced over his shoulder, watched as Tim hoisted himself up over the ledge of the roof- landed with a perfected grace he'd always had, but Damian swore was only getting better.  _Easier_. 

 

"Getting a feel for the city," Damian admitted. "Are you ready?"

 

Tim frowned, tried to look idly at his gloves, at the sharpened claws there. Tried to seem  _disinterested_. Damian knew it was a lie- Tim was here because he cared, because, no matter who he became, he'd always care about protecting people. Especially on the scale they were looking at-

 

"Born ready,  _darling_." Cocky sounding, head held high. Damian hoped some of that was real. If anyone deserved to be smug, it was Tim. Damian knew that- knew it now, after having time to look back.

 

"I'v e got our route mapped out," Damian said, walking over, "Our bike is a few buildings over, waiting." Tim nodded, and Damian pulled his grappling gun off his belt- held his arm out to Tim.

 

An invitation. One he wasn't sure Tim would take.

 

Tim studied him for a moment, before rolling his eyes- but sliding in against him. He wrapped his arms around Damian, as Damian shot the gun off, took them swinging through the strange city streets.

 

*

 

Tim would never admit that clinging to Damian- it had felt good. Maybe for a brief moment, he gave in, let himself press his cheek into Damian's cape, close his eyes- for a minute, everything was what it could have been.

 

But only a minute.

 

They stashed the bike in a small wooded area. Damian had taken them to what looked like an old estate- complete with high, metal fences- and large, locked gates. There had been guards stationed at the gate, and they could see, from a distance, cars being allowed in.

 

"You could have gotten yourself  _invited_ ," Tim whispered, "I mean, a  _Wayne_  would get an instant invite."

 

Damian frowned. "I would rather nearly have myself killed than tarnish my name like that." Tim chuckled at that, leaning in closer as he watched the gates.

 

"Cameras there," he pointed out, "too much noise, if we go in that way. We'll have to find a place at the fence that we can scale." Tim glanced at Damian. "How many guards did you see patrolling?"

 

"Five," Damian said, and Tim  _tsk'd_.

 

"There were six, Bats. Two stationed at the gate and  _six_  patrolling. Where is your head?" Damian said nothing, and Tim shrugged a shoulder. He reached down to his utility belt, popped off a small pair of binoculars. He pushed his googles up, to rest on his forehead, and pressed them to his eyes, glancing along the fence. "Our right, up a few yards from the second large post." Damian tapped his cowl, zoomed in to examine the space Tim was looking at. "Far enough up from the gate that those guards won't see us. If we time it right, we can knock a single guard out, go undetected." Tim paused, added, "look at the cameras on the fence- we've got a small blindspot there."

 

"How can you tell?"

 

"That shit is outdated. Honestly, give me time, I could probably hack their entire system." Tim lowered his binoculars, before settling them back on his belt and pulling his goggles down. He stood up, Damian following a moment later. "Time is something we don't seem to have."

 

"No. All intel points to very quick, direct sales. Auctions tonight, and the clients leave with their... _purchases_." Damian said the word like it was vile on his tongue, and Tim was glad for it.

 

At least they could agree on something.

 

They made their way towards the spot. Tim let Damian go first, watched him hoist himself up, holding the bars with ease and maneuvering over their old, pointed tips. He dropped down, standing up slowly, and Tim watched his cape move around him, the way he was ink, liquid shadow in the night.

 

He was so far from the brass kid Tim had glanced at, before all hell broke loose.

 

Tim was pulling himself up the fence when the guard appeared. And  _dammit_ , he thought they had timed it perfectly, so they would both be on the other side. Damian was on him, however, before Tim was even over the top. A few quick hits, and he was down, unconscious, as Tim hopped down, staying in a crouch and glancing around. He pointed at the large estate, at small protrusions hanging along roofs- nestled into corners.

 

Damian was reaching for his batarangs without a word. They needed the cameras out, if they were going to get inside undetected. And the element of surprise was  _never_ a bad thing. Tim watched as Damian tossed one- and it was impressive, the fact that he had the strength and precision to get them far enough- and then to hit each mark. Three of them, out, by a large bay window.

 

Tim stood up, smirking. "Impressive babybat," he offered, sauntering past him- knew that Damian's eyes fell to the sway of his hips, for just a moment. It made him want to shiver- and oh,  _he had told himself he needed to stop_.

 

Damian broke the window with a precise hit, leapt inside and was on the guard that appeared over the noise. Tim followed, moving up close to him, ready as the next one rounded the corner-

 

But Damian tossed his current target to the side, and the man flew right into Tim, causing them both to fall. Tim gave a cry, shoving the man off and glaring at Damian. "Fucking  _watch yourself_ ," he hissed, hopping back up as Damian was on the next man. Damian gritted his teeth, and Tim swiped his foot out, tripped the guard-

 

Damian stumbled, almost catching it as well. The man went down, smacked the back of his head- and both were unconscious. Damian turned on his heel, glaring at Tim. "Were you  _aiming_ for me, Drake?"

 

Tim snorted. "Right. Like I'd waist my time dropping  _you_. Don't be a child." He folded his arms, and Damian's glare felt like rusted metal, scratching along his skin. Possibly one of the most unpleasant things Tim had felt- maybe because he had spent enough time thinking about those eyes going soft for him.  _Caring_.

 

Finally, Damian only huffed, working on his gauntlets again. This time, the small hologram that appeared was of the estate they were in. "I acquired the blue prints. There is a large underground level. Probably was once a bomb shelter for the original family. It had a tunnel that leads out to the smaller building, out back. Storage once, probably. I believe they're keeping the...victims there. Leading them in through the tunnels for the auctions, and then back out again, where they can be retrieved later."

 

Tim nodded. "So, what exactly is your  _plan_?" Because, if Tim was honest- they hadn't discussed it. They hadn't been able to spend enough time together for that.

 

Damian began moving, and Tim followed. Through old hallways boasting family portraits from previous owners- never removed. It was eerier, because Tim didn't doubt that every single face staring at him was dead, now. Long gone. Ash and dust.

 

"Remove the guards. Incapacitate the clients- and  _your client_. He cannot escape. I have a contact with the UN, waiting on stand by." Tim whistled.

 

"A diplomat too, babybat?" Damian said nothing, and Tim let his smile fall away. Once, this could have been him. His contacts. His need to save the world. What had he done, that it was Damian, filling these shoes?

 

And how had it come to pass that he didn't  _want_  to be in Damian's place?

 

There was a doorway, beneath a large staircase. It had a keypad, and Tim pushed Damian aside, tugging his phone from his belt and plugging it in. He clicked a few buttons- began running a program that gave a small  _ping_  every time one of the digits of the code was revealed.

 

"We haven't seen any cameras inside," Tim pointed out. Damian simply stared at him. "...Meaning we've missed them. And I would say we'd better be ready to have our asses handed to us."

 

"-tt-" Damian rolled his eyes, as the last digit was found and Tim punched in the code. He tucked his phone back into his belt, pushing the door open. The moment it was, they could hear noise from below- voices, one louder than all the others, calling out prices. The others were just a murmur.

 

Tim pressed himself to the wall, simply listening. He couldn't see- and knew if they went below, they'd be going in utterly  _blind_. Didn't know what they were facing- and if Damian did, he hadn't thought to share that information with Tim.

 

"We shouldn't go in," Tim finally said. "We need a different route. We're  _blind_  here, Bats. Give me time and maybe I can find their control room- they've got to have one, with the security out there. Hack into the cameras-"

 

"We don't have time."

 

"Well then find another damn way in, because just waltzing in is  _suicide_ ," Tim growled, "And I don't know about you, but if I really wanted to die, I would've just thrown myself off the fucking building with Bruce."

 

Tim shouldn't have said it. He knew, the moment the words were out. He shouldn't have said it and he wished he could take it back- but there it was. The ugly truth-

 

Except that there had been plenty of days where Tim had  _considered it_. Knew that there wouldn't be anyone to catch him, this time. No Dick Grayson in the cowl to scoop him out of the sky and pretend that Tim had  _known_  Dick was going to be there. Just Tim and a few sweet moments of falling- and then maybe nothing at all.

 

Damian glared at him, metal rust and a sheen of pure ice. And then, through gritted teeth, "If you are not going to  _help_ , then just leave." Tim frowned, watched Damian squaring his shoulders- as if he needed size on Tim. "I do not need you."

 

"You  _begged_  me to come," Tim pointed out, "I wouldn't be here if I hadn't been fucking  _begged_ , Damian." Tim didn't give a shit about sing his name, now. Didn't really care if anyone was listening.

 

"Fucking go," Damian said, jerking his head back towards the doorway. "You are only going to get in my way. I thought we might have worked better than this."

 

"We  _never_  worked," Tim pointed out, "I don't know why I ever entertained that we would." And  _oh_ , it was more than this mission, Tim knew. More in his loaded words and in the hard stare behind Damian's cowl. "I don't know what I ever saw in  _us_ , Damian." Tim turned on his heel, heading for the doorway. "Get yourself killed for all I care- this isn't my life anymore.  _You know that_. I don't know who I was trying to kid, playing the hero again."

 

He left. He didn't look back, didn't bother trying to see anything in Damian's face. Didn't  _want_  to. He'd left this life behind to  _heal_ , to move on. Left it all behind so he could drown in something shallow, so that he could cease to be anything Tim Drake ever had been.

 

To make sure that he never took the one final leap, off that building. To make sure that even if Tim Drake was dead, that this nameless body lived another day.

 

*

 

Damian listened to Tim's footsteps, before he turned back to the darkness before him. He eased down the stairs, pressed tightly to the wall. The room below him wasn't what he expected- it had been redesigned, he was sure, from its original use. The stairwell opened into a rounded hallway, cut off into small rooms, with large, privacy curtains drawn. The voices they had heard were echoing around the hallway- guards, Damian realized.

 

And the larger voice, Damian could see, through a window- was a man, dressed in a suit, standing center stage, gesturing towards a young girl in a floral printed dress. Her hair was a bit of a mess, but they had painted her face up.

 

She couldn't have been more than thirteen.

 

Damian gritted his teeth, wanted to break the glass and climb through it. But that would mean the occupants of all the small rooms, they would make their escape. He'd be too distracted with the guards to restrain them. And what good would that do him? He would need to incapacitate each one, before making a move.

 

And alone, that would take  _time_. Time he didn't have.

 

He didn't want to admit he wished Tim hadn't left- but, well... there was a reason he had wanted a partner, for this mission. And maybe Tim had been right... maybe this hadn't been the best approach. Damian could have clued him in- could have gotten  _over himself_  and actually spoken to Tim, instead of simply staring. Instead of wishing that he could just reach out, just touch Tim. That Tim wouldn't back away- but oh, maybe it was worse if Tim didn't. Because any chance Damian had, to finally take what he had wanted, coveted, for so long- and he ran, like a terrified child.

 

He wished he could stop treating Tim as his own personal punishment, for his sins.

 

Damian swallowed thickly, moving along the curve of the room. There were guards, moving around the room, and he needed to stay ahead of them- or better yet, get behind them.

 

Instead, he paused at one of the rooms, looking at the keypad by the door. He gritted his teeth- he didn't have time for this. Still, he flicked open a small flap on his gauntlet, pulled a cord out and hooked it into the keypad. Another flap lifted, and he was pressing a small screen, running a program similar to Tim's. Not as fast, however. And Damian could lament that there was something  _wrong_  with his technology being behind Tim's all day- but he knew it wouldn't change a thing.

 

This wasn't his specialty. Hadn't been his father's, either. Tim had been that genius- among so many other things. And even with him gone, maybe Damian would've stood a chance, if Jason hadn't left. Knew the man was far better with computers than he usually let on. Knew maybe he stood a chance of at least holding up to Tim's work.

 

Damian gritted his teeth. This was taking too long- he had two of the four digits, and he knew the guards were thirty seconds behind him, if that. Twenty seconds, and they'd see him, if he calculated the size of the circular hallway properly.

 

If there was a single ounce of luck, left in the marrow of his bones, it came out then. The last two digits pinged, and Damian was pulling the cord back into his gauntlet, opening the door and stepping in before the guards could see him. The moment he was inside he could see two figured- one sitting, clicking on a tablet,  _bidding_. The other, a guard, who was turning as soon as the door had opened.

 

Damian grabbed him, turning him and slammed him into the wall. A bash of his head- maybe a bit  _hard_ , but Damian was feeling desperate- and he was out. He turned, hurrying over, sliding his hand around the man's mouth and jerking him back. He dropped his tablet, mumbling something against Damian's hand- and then Damian was shoving a needle into his neck, and he was going lax. He'd be out for a good three hours, maybe more.

 

Damian straightened up, took a moment to glance out the window, towards the center again. In the time it had taken him to get in, the original girl had already been led off stage. In her place were two children, a boy and a girl- both naked, from the waist up, left in nothing but leggings.

 

Chained together, by a set of collars.

 

Damian felt his blood rising. For a moment, he glanced at the unconscious man- and considered snapping his neck. Considering stealing the life from  _every_ disgusting pervert in this building. Thought the family rule could go to hell- besides, he wasn't the Batman his father had been. Maybe it was time to show just how  _different_  he was.

 

Instead, he took a deep breath, and turned back to the door. He let himself out into the hallway, headed for the next door. A quick listen for the guards, to get his bearings, and he was working on unlocking the next door.

 

His luck, however, had left him already.

 

Despite his hearing, he had miscalculated how far back the guards were- and before he had more than two numbers, they were staring right at him. Staring, and then one was pulling out his gun, firing. Damian ducked- awkwardly keeping his arm lifted, keeping it hooked into the wall. He grabbed two batarangs, tossing them- knocked the guns from their hands. Then he grabbed his grappling gun, fired it at the opposite wall as they tried to run at him- pulled it tight, and they were falling, crashing into the floor. The moment they crashed, the last digit popped, and the door unlocked. Damian stood up, pulled his gauntlet free, and crossed over to the men, still on the ground.

 

Now looking terrified.

 

He crouched down, grabbed them each by the collar of their shirts and tugged them up. "I could rip your tongues out," he growled, "to keep you from screaming. Wouldn't that be fun?" He pursed his lips, before letting go of one man, to pull back, punch the other directly in the face. When he went limp Damian turned, grabbed the other, smashed his head down into the ground.

 

Not nearly as satisfying.

 

He stood up, stalking to the door. Careless, for a moment- because he was fairly sure there were only two guards on patrol down here, so he could afford to be brass-

 

Until he opened the door and there was metal shoved up under his chin, and then a shock that had him crying out, body convulsing.

 

*

 

Tim glanced through the grimy windows of the old storage house. Herded in the center like cattle was a group of about five remaining kids.  _Kids_. There was two more, held off separately- Tim assumed  _purchased already_.

 

He gritted his teeth. The guards in the actual room were heavily armed- and he didn't sport the armor Damian wore. But still, if he was smart-

 

He gave himself thirty seconds, and then he was moving. Moving because he couldn't do this like Tim, like  _Red Robin_. He had to be Catlad, be  _Allie_ , and maybe he'd stand a chance.

 

He pushed the doors open, walked right into the building, his arms out, palms up. The guards turned, pointed their guns at him, and he paused as the doors slammed shut behind him.

 

"Hey there dolls," he offered, "We've got a mutual friend. I was in the neighborhood, thought I'd drop by." One of them shouted, not in English, and Tim sighed. "You know, it's pretty hard to flirt when you've got a gun pointed at me and we don't even speak the same language."

 

Another one of the guards shouted something, and Tim sighed, reaching up and hooking his finger in his zipper. He tugged it down, past his ribs, exposed a fair amount of skin. 

 

"Let's play nice," he offered, moving towards one. The man eyed him, but lowered his gun, slightly. And oh, Ti would always love the stupidity of men. A little skin, and they forgot who they were. He slid up near him- and the other two in the room kept staring at him, as Tim trailed the sharp fingers of his gloves along his chest. He smiled up, mockingly sweet. "I could say anything in the right tone, and you'd  _love it_ , wouldn't you?" The man only smiled, and Tim reached up with his other hand, slid it under his suit, as if he might be teasing his own skin, might push the suit open wider-

 

Instead his fingers curved around the small knife strapped around his waist, settled just on his back. He pulled it free, shoving it into the man in front of him without hesitation and dragging it along his gut. The man gave a cry, and the moment he did Tim was turning him- so his body caught the fire of the other body guards.

 

Tim pulled the knife out, tossed it- landed his target perfectly when it pierced the eye of one of the remaining guards. The body Tim was holding crumpled to the floor, and he was running jumping up and planting his foot firmly in the man's chest, kicking him back. Before he landed he was twisting his body, getting his legs around the other guard and twisted his waist.

 

His landing wasn't graceful. He'd over extended, and he landed on the ground with a harsh  _thud_ \- but the guard when down as well. Tim pushed himself up, kicked him right in the chin, before he grabbed his gun, lifted himself up. He held it in one hand, dragged the muzzle along the man's cheek.

 

"You know," Tim said, "I was always trained to  _hate_  guns." He glanced behind him, at the group of terrified kids watching him. At the bruises beneath heavy, caked on make up. At the pure terror in their eyes.

 

When he looked back at the man, his eyes were nearly black.

 

"For you, I think I can make an exception."

 

Tim pulled the trigger. A burst of bullets, the spray of bone, blood on his boots- and the man was limp. Tim turned to the other, struggling with the knife in his eye- aimed, and fired off another burst. He dropped, limp and bleeding on the floor.

 

Tim tossed the gun away, moving over to the kids. They where shackled together, but he made quick work of it, picking the locks.

 

"I need you all to stay here," he said, as they looked at hi with big eyes. He led them away from the center of the room, towards the corner with the other two. He reached for their shackles. "Okay? Do you understand me?" They continued to stare at him, one began speaking rapidly- in French, Tim was fairly sure. And god, these kids were from all over. "Here," Tim said, pointing down at the floor. "Stay. Until I come back. You go with no one except me, or  _Batman_." He said the word, and the children's eyes all lit up.

 

At least they knew that word.

 

"Stay," Tim said again, "Wait." He backed away from them, slowly. When they didn't move, he turned, hurrying for the door across the room, that opened to a small stairwell- and then to the tunnels.

 

Tim ran. He ran like he was running from ghosts- and maybe he was, a little. He'd taken three lives within sixty seconds. Broken a rule he'd held onto for so long with such an iron grip. And even if this wasn't his first time breaking it, since leaving the family, it still settled heavy on him.

 

He told himself it was necessary. He told himself that if he hadn't, he'd be full of bullets and those kids wouldn't stand a chance.

 

He told himself  _he_ deserved to live more than that scum did.

 

But honestly, he wasn't sure if he even knew the difference between him and the like of that shit on most days.

 

The exit appeared finally, and Tim grasped at the door- throwing it open. There was a small room, with a guard waiting, and another kid. Tim didn't waste time- he threw himself at the man, dragged him down to the ground and punched him hard, in the jaw. Then between his eyes.

 

Then broke his nose, for good measure.

 

When he was limp, Tim turned to the kid, who was unshackled. "Go," he said, jerking his head towards the doorway. "Back with the other kids."

 

"Who are you?" the kid whispered, and she sounded terrified.

 

"Just a friend," Tim said, "Now go. If you can communicate with the other kids at all, make sure they  _wait_. Wait until I'm back, or Batman. Or the goddamn UN for all I care."

 

"Batman isn't coming," she whispered, and Tim frowned. She didn't waste another minute though- she took off running, as Tim stood up, walking to the final door, that opened to the main stage area-

 

And pausing, when he glanced through the glass.

 

There was Damian, arms shackled up above his head- an old, heavy chain attached to a rusty old hook. Funny, the strange bits of the past they had left in this building. He was tugged on the restraints to no avail, gritting his teeth. There was a burn, below his chin- Tim could see it, when he lifted his head enough.

 

"You tried to ruin a night of good business,  _Batman_." Tim pressed his hand to the door- knew the voice. And sure enough, walking around the room was  _his client_. "You're not as good as you used to be, hmm? The one before you. He might have been scary. Might have caused a problem. You're just an  _inconvenience_."

 

Tim watched Damian tug again, watched the way his arms strained. Then, without another thought, he threw the door open, stepping in.

 

"You know, that's my toy," he said, "And I really don't like to share." His client and the auctioneer turned to hi- before the older man smiled.

 

"Well  _Allie Cat_. You know, I was wondering if you'd show up." He folded his arms, turning to face Tim. "Ever since you swiped the information from my party, I was waiting to see your pretty face again."

 

Tim wasn't even entirely shocked that the man knew. He simply glared.

 

"I wondered if you had a thing for the bat. You know, with how much business you do in Gotham, it was a wonder the guy didn't  _get you_. I figured you had to have an in- either you were paying off the freak and he wasn't as  _righteous_  as we all thought- or maybe you were paying him in  _different_  ways." He grinned. "Lucky Bat."

 

Tim flexed his fingers. Wanted to dig the claws of his gloves into the man's face. He lunged, was a few feet away, when the an pulled his pistol out from his jacket, fired off a shot. It pierced Tim's shoulder, sent him stumbling back. He gave a cry, but threw himself forward once he had his footing, had the man on the ground. The gun clattered away, and Tim gripped his neck, dug his claws in enough that blood welled up to the surface.

 

"Give me a reason not to rip your throat out," Tim growled, and the man, goddamn him,  _kept his grin_.

 

"Because I can make you rich, Allie Cat. I can give you a whole new world. Can give you a  _purpose_." Tim tightened his hold- but still, not a hint of fear. "I'm sure you want one. What good is hunting down pretty things for bored wealthy folks? You used to be something  _more_ , didn't you?" Tim's eyes widened. "I've got clients that could use your talent. Especially when you give them  _Batman_."

 

Tim paused, before he pulled back, let go of the man's neck. Behind him, he heard Damian yelling, and maybe it was  _Drake_ , but he honestly wasn't listening.

 

"Explain."

 

"I knew you would give him my information. If you think  _this_  is a big auction, you are sorely mistaken. A few mediocre guests that honestly, at this point, have already passed on from the nerve gas I had released to their chambers. This wasn't even about selling, kitten. This was about  _getting Batman to me_. You delivered him to me. And alive- well, that's half the fun. Do you know how many people out there would pay to have Batman given to them like a  _gift_? How grateful the under network of this world would be, without him? And the things we could learn, while he's alive."

 

Tim stood up, slowly, stepping back. He turned, looked at Damian. Damian held his stare, before Tim walked closer, pressed a hand to his chest- covered the bat there. It hurt, shot pain through his shoulder, as blood leaked from beneath his suit, down along his exposed chest.

 

"You'd go down as the best thief in the world. There could be a real potential in it, for you. Hell, if you want to kill him, you'd even go down as a  _bounty hunter_. Though I can tell you, we all prefer him alive- for now."

 

Tim tapped his claws against the bat symbol. Thought of the hell he'd be rid of, if Damian didn't  _exist._ If he could wake up and know there was no chance of ever seeing those jade eyes again, of ever having those hands on him- making him question everything he'd ever had, yet all his reasons for leaving. Maybe, if Damian was dead, he'd just be damned, instead of sitting in limbo, like he could be redeemed for his failures.

 

Maybe without Damian, he could actually be  _free_.

 

Because no matter what Tim said, he knew he  _wasn't_.

 

Tim glanced up at Damian again, before he slid his hand down, dragged his fingers along his utility belt. "What a nice world," he said, not looking behind him, "Without a damn  _Bat_. But I do wonder," his fingers closed around something, "How quickly I'd get  _bored_."

 

Tim spun, tossed the batarang, watched it stick right into the man's neck. He stumbled, reaching up- made the mistake of pulling it out, before he crumbled down to the floor, bleeding out. Tim turned- but the auctioneer was already gone. As was the child he'd had.

 

"You killed him," Damian said, staring behind Tim, watching as the man twitched, laying face down in his own blood.

 

"And three guards, if you want to keep track." He reached up, hooked an arm around Damian's neck. "If you're going to damn me for it, do it later. And hold still." He jumped up, hooked his legs around Damian's waist, so he could reach up, reach the restraints around his wrists. He picked the lock- wincing as his shoulder screamed at him, as the blood chilled on his chest. When Damian's arms were free he stumbled, before wrapping his arms around Tim, steadying them both. Tim didn't move, kept his legs around Damian. "You know, we have a mess to clean up. And kids, waiting for a little hope."

 

"Drake-"

 

"Don't." Tim shook his head, held onto Damian's shoulders as he released his hold with his legs- and then stepped back, out of his grasp. "You go. Those kids- they know who you are. They know that." He pointed to the Bat on Damian's chest. "Go make them feel  _safe_. Call your UN contact and get someone in here to get them out. I'll take care of this. I'll make sure they know the Bat still has his rule."

 

Damian hesitated, before nodding. He moved quickly, heading for the door- before he paused, glanced back. Offered, very quietly, "thank you."

 

And then he was gone.

 

*

 

Damian didn't need Tim to tell him not to wait for him. Didn't need him to say a word. He called his contact, who had authorities on stand by- waited until the kids were safely removed. And then, without an explanation- Damian was gone.

 

He'd learned that from his father. Don't stick around. Start the process but do not see it to completion- not when it can be given over to the authorities.He only hoped there was something that would lead to arrests, to accusations of other clients.

 

He could launch his own investigation of it.

 

He stripped of his suit in his hotel room. Took the time to dress the burn under his chin. The taser had knocked him unconscious, but aside of the burn it left he felt relatively unharmed. Tired, maybe a little bruised- but nothing more.

 

Once he had that taken care of, Damian left his room. He headed down the long hallway, paused at Tim's door- before opening it with the key card he'd made sure to swipe, from the check in desk.

 

The bathroom door was open, light on. Damian could hear Tim cursing, heard running water. He closed the door, walked to the doorway and stood there, looking in.

 

Tim had his suit around his waist, blood smeared along his shoulder and chest. Most of it seemed to have dried, but there were fresh trickles off it, some running down his arm. He looked paler than usual, even in his cheeks, despite the fact that he was gritting his teeth.

 

"Let me," Damian said, walking towards him. Tim glanced at him, but said nothing as Damian reached for the forceps Tim had let clatter into the sink. They were bloody, and Damian could see Tim had been trying to get the bullet out himself. He slid between Tim and the sink, holding his shoulder with one hand as he worked the tool into the wound. Tim grounded his teeth together, but didn't make a sound until Damian was pulling the bullet out, dropping it and the forceps into the sink. He grabbed a small hand towel, pressing it to the wound to calm the bleeding. "You need it stitched."

 

"I can do it myself."

 

"Drake... let me." Tim huffed, reached up to hold the towel himself, as he walked around Damian, plopped down on the closed toilet. Damian left the room, headed for Tim's bags- knew he'd have a medical kit in there somewhere. Sure enough, beneath a few tools, he found it, carried it back to the bathroom.

 

Tim barely breathed, as Damian stitched him up. He hissed when he disinfected the wound, but was utterly still, as Damian stitched him closed.

 

"Are the kids safe?"

 

Damian nodded. "Yes. My hope is that there will be enough evidence left somewhere in that building to incriminate some of the other clients. I'll have my own investigation, to be safe. And perhaps leave a few... helpful hints, for the authorities."

 

Tim gave him a half smile. Damian tried to think it wasn't pretty.

 

He failed.

 

"What you did back there-"

 

"If you're interested in lecturing me about  _breaking daddy's rule_ , you can leave my room. Right now." Tim sighed. "The world's not as black and white as Bruce wanted us to believe. There's fucking grey everywhere- hell, I don't think anything  _is_  black or white. It's just endless grey..." He shook his head. "I don't regret it. Any of it. They got what they deserved. And maybe I'm not one to judge- but I  _did_. And I don't take it back now."

 

Damian swallowed, reached up and dragged his thumb along Tim's cheeks. "I meant... coming back for me." Tim scoffed.

 

"I came back for the kids." It was a lie, it was blatant- and they both knew it.

 

"You could have given me to him. You could have been free of me."

 

"I could be free of you whenever I want to be." Tim pushed him back, stood up.

 

"Then why aren't you?"

 

"Because  _I can't forgive myself_." Tim reached up, despite the pain in his shoulder. He tugged at his hair. "I can't forgive myself for what I did- what I didn't do. For how I let Bruce down, let the whole family crumble. And you... you remind me. Remind me of all I can't have, and that limbo we're in- it's  _mine_ , Damian. It's the hell I deserve. Atonement, for my sins."

 

Damian studied him- ached, deep in his chest. Because Tim's words, they echoed his own thoughts, his own truths about what they were.

 

He wanted Tim. He wanted him more than anything else. And allowing himself tiny tastes, it kept him hooked- but never allowing himself to take, to keep. It was torture. It was death with the curse of opening his eyes, the next day.

 

"Our sins," Damian pointed out. "It's hell for both of us." He reached out again, slid his hand back into Tim's hair- tugged him close, and when he kissed him, Damian felt like he was cracking. Felt like his skin was stone, hit perfectly so that his veins showed through, became the endless cracks of his existence. His other hand found Tim's waist, held him as he kissed him slowly, felt Tim tremble, under his touch.

 

"I don't deserve closure," Tim whispered, "I deserve to fall off the same building as your father.  _Our father_." Tim shook his head, moved to pull away from Damian- but Damian hooked his arm around him, pulled him to his chest.

 

Tim let himself fall. Let himself press there. Let himself shake. But the sob that came out? He had no control over that. And the way Damian clutched him then, pressed his face into his hair and fought to remember how to breathe- he had no control then.

 

Their grief, their guilt- they had dealt with it, alone, for so long. And then when they could be together, they had pushed it aside- buried it under games of  _cat and mouse_  across Gotham skyline- of rough fucks in Tim's bed, of insistent grinding under Gotham street lamps.

 

Had never once allowed themselves to accept what it was.

 

"I wanted it to be me," Tim admitted, "I stood on more build ledges than I can count and I  _wanted it to be me_." He reached up, clutched at Damian's arm.

 

"I'm glad it wasn't," Damian whispered, hands pressing his fingertips tight into Tim's flesh. "Glad everyday it wasn't you. Glad every time I see you running along the skyline- Drake... I wake up at night and think I'm  _glad_  it was my father, because I never want to see you caged." Tim glanced up at Damian, who was frowned. Whose eyes looked broken. "I would fix this, if I could. I would go back and save him- but I would never exchange his fate for yours." Tim stared at him. Simply stared, and under those eyes, Damian felt undone. Felt raw and vulnerable. "He would never wish it to be you, either."

 

Tim sucked on his lip. He hadn't seen Bruce, since it happened. Hadn't set foot in the Manor, hadn't gone back to visit. Every time he had seen Damian, it had been on his turf. In the city.

 

"He still loves you. Both of us."

 

"He should  _hate me_."

 

"Then he should hate me too." Tim shook his head, pushed at Damian until he was free of his grasp.

 

"You're blood, Damian. You're his  _son_. You worked so hard all these years to make me see that- don't take it back now. I never  _earned_  his love." Damian opened his mouth to speak, but Tim was shaking his head. "I haven't earned  _anyone's_  love."

 

"You have earned mine."

 

Damian hadn't meant to say it. Wasn't sure he ever meant to say it. He could have kept it in his chest, hidden in the hallows of his heart, until his death. Taken it to his grave. Because his attraction to Tim, that was blatant. But affection- to such a degree- was something entirely different.

 

Tim simply stared at him. Stared with eyes that were wet- but he didn't cry. But when he spoke, there was a waver to his voice, a shake he couldn't hold in. "Damian, I need you to leave."

 

"Drake-"

 

"Please.  _Please_. I... I need you to leave. I need you to go to your room. To not come back to mine. And come morning, I need you to go back to Gotham."

 

"And you-"

 

" _Without me_ , Damian." Tim took another step back, holding his hands up slightly, as if he needed to keep Damian was far from his as possible. "I need you to go. And I need you to promise you won't look for me."

 

"Drake, I will not-"

 

"You  _will_. If you... If you  _love me_  Damian, you'll let me go. You'll let me go and you'll forget me, and you won't look for me." Tim gnawed at his lip for a moment, held Damian's gaze- saw how his eyes were cracking now, too. Saw everything raw, beneath his irises. "Just promise me you'll let me go."

 

" _Only if you promise to come back to me._ " Damian said it without hesitation, reached out for Tim, grabbed his wrist. Pulled him in a step. Because he couldn't lose him again- not a second time. Not ever again.

 

Maybe he'd been lying to himself. Maybe a limbo of  _sometimes having_  with Tim was better than him disappearing entirely.

 

"Please," Damian added, "Drake, I don't want to do this without you. Not again."

 

Silently,  _you understand this. You understand me. You share my grief. You're the only one._  


Without Tim, Damian was utterly  _alone_.

 

Tim forced a smile, the sad kind. "Maybe someday," Tim offered, pulling Damian's hand from his wrist. He kissed his finger tips, the palm of his hand. His wrist. "But before I come back to you, I have to do something for me."

 

"What?"

 

"I have to  _forgive_." Tim sighed. "If I can't do that, then this... it can't happen. I need time again."

 

"You  _had_  time. You left once."

 

"And I came back once. And then I saw you... and I broke." He moved closer, slid his hands up Damian's chest. "You remind me what I was. What we could've been. I wasn't ready for that." He leaned up, kissed the corner of Damian's mouth. "I won't come back until I am ready."

 

Damian exhaled, wanted to kiss Tim again so badly. Wanted to press his mouth to his and never let go. To clutch onto Tim like a life line, like the last thing in this world to keep him tethered down.

 

Instead he pulled away. He walked away from Tim without looking back, out of his room, down the hallway, and into his own. He did exactly as Tim asked, when he closed that door and leaned against it.

 

He did exactly what he didn't want to do.

 

He tipped his head back, squeezed his eyes shut- and for the first time, since his father had fallen, Damian Wayne let himself cry.

 


	149. Pornstar AU pt5 (JayTim, TimKon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "Pornstar au! Tim is getting Jay ready for a shoot and someone walks it to say that the shoot had been called off for whatever reason. Tim just grins up at Jay and goes right back to work..."

"It's not a priest," Tim mused, as Jason rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He was dressed up in slacks and a sweater, the sleeves of it and his button down beneath it rolled up. They'd even given him a pair of fake glasses, to complete the  _stereotypical teacher_  look.

 

"I'm glad for that," Jason admitted, "I'm not sure I would've been able to... preform like that."

 

Tim snorted, leaning back in the plush chair he was lounging in. Outside the door to Jason's dressing room, he could hear the crew bustling around- sounding somewhat urgent, but as far as Tim was concerned, it was another world.

 

"I have faith you could  _preform_  no matter what," Tim teased, letting his eyes rake down Jason. "And for the record- you make one hot as hell teacher."

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Yeah." Tim leaned forward, rested his elbows on his knees. "You wanna come over here and let me do my job?" Jason studied him for a minute- the wicked smirk on his face, and how his eyes seemed to  _dance_ -

 

And he was walking forward, reaching down to grip Tim by his chin. He bent down, kissed him- held his head still as he sucked on Tim's lip, before sliding his tongue along it. Tim whimpered, and Jason felt his cock twitching over that sound.

 

"Honestly, I could kiss you and the job would be done," Jason admitted, standing back up. Tim laughed- before he reached out, rubbed Jason through his pants. He exhaled, slowly, as Tim gave him a squeeze, before standing up. He trailed his hand up, fingers running along Jason's stomach, missing the curves of his abs hidden beneath the layers.

 

"Where's the fun in that?" Tim asked, before he turned Jason. He pushed him down, and Jason fell, legs spread, sprawled out in the chair. Tim dropped down between his legs, running his hands up his thighs, before palming him again. Jason groaned, bit at his lip as Tim worked the button on his pants open, and then the zipper.

 

"Tim," Jason forced out, as Tim rubbed the shape of his cock through his underwear. "Are you- are you sure?"

 

"About what? Sucking your cock?" Tim grinned. " _Oh definitely_. Just because we had two dates doesn't mean I suddenly don't have a job to do."

 

"I know but-" Jason cut off when Tim pulled him free of his clothing, stroked up along his shaft and teased his thumb over the head. "-But...but..." Tim smiled, leaning out and licking at the bead of precum there.

 

"Forgetting your words?" Jason forced his mouth shut, as Tim gave another lick. "Jason, this is my job. It's never bothered me before- hell, maybe I enjoy it a little too much." He pressed his mouth beneath the head, kissed once, before mouthing down along Jason's shaft.

 

"Yeah?" Jason breathed, tipping his head back as Tim cradled his cock in his hand, mouth working softly along it.

 

"Yeah. Maybe I get all hot and bothered too." This time he dragged his tongue up along the underside of Jason's cock, had him groaning. Tim smirked to himself, before opening wide and sucking him down. He bobbed his head, as Jason gripped at the arms of the chair.

 

"Tim, aw  _fuck_." Jason gritted his teeth, fought the urge to push up into Tim's mouth. Fought the urge to chase how good this felt, because he couldn't come- fuck, he had a  _shoot_  to do and-

 

There was a loud rapping at Jason's door. Tim pulled off, glancing up at Jason as the door opened, one of the crew members popping his head in.

 

If it was strange to catch Jason midblowjob, he didn't even bat an eye. And honestly- Tim knew it wasn't.

 

"Jason, heads up- they're calling off the shoot today. Last minute shit. Tomorrow though." He glanced at Tim, then smiled at them- and Tim wondered if something was  _obvious_  about just how much he had been enjoying it. "Just uh...wanted you to know. Sorry I'm a little late." He slipped back out, closing the door, and Jason reached up, scrubbing a hand along his face.

 

"Jesus, of course. Uh... sorry Tim," he offered, glancing down at him. "You didn't have to-"

 

Jason cut off, as Tim grinned, before leaning back down and sucking on Jason again. He groaned, bucked up, and Tim's hands squeezed his thighs.

 

"Tim! You don't-"

 

"Don't you dare finish that sentence," Tim said, pulling off. His lips were wet, shiny. "Do you really wanna tell me you don't want to come in my mouth? Hmmm?" He wrapped his hand around Jason, stroking him, as Jason pushed up into his fist.

 

"Fuck, I-" he broke off, clamped his mouth shut. Truth was  _of course he did_ \- but he also knew that he really  _liked_  Tim, and he didn't want to fuck that up-

 

"Hey, hot stuff," Tim said, "Less in your head, more  _watching me_." He leaned back down, took Jason back into his mouth- made a point of staring up at him the whole time as he sucked on him. Jason gawked, couldn't believe Tim was still doing this, still going-

 

That he  _wanted_  him to get off.

 

His belly was going tight- and god, he was too worked up. Had wanted this for too long- and he couldn't fight it, when Tim relaxed and eased down his entire shaft. Offered up a breathy " _oh fuck_ " as he felt the back of Tim's throat, before Tim resumed his rhythm- quick, deeper than most-

 

And god, how many cocks had this kid sucked to get this good?

 

Something about that thought had Jason gasping, and a moment later he was coming, over Tim's tongue. Tim groaned, stilled his head and let his hand take over the movement as he milked Jason dry, before pulling off, making a show of swallowing and licking his lips. Jason was panting, simply staring, as Tim stood up, crawled onto Jason's lap and leaned over him.

 

"I couldn't leave you like that," Tim offered with a smile- this perfect mix of sweet and some sort of pure devil desire. "It wouldn't be  _nice_."

 

"How the hell did you get so good at that?" Jason managed, watched as Tim reached between his own legs, was palming himself through his leggings. It pushed his sweater up- and Jason could see just how hard he was.

 

"Mmmm, I've got my secrets," Tim teased, as Jason reached up, hooked an arm around his waist.

 

"Oh?" Tim nodded, before shoving his hand into his leggings. His cheeks were tinging pink, and Jason could see his hand moving. He leaned in, pushed Tim's sweater up so he could kiss at his stomach. "Maybe I'd like to hear them.  _All of them_." He unhooked his arm around Tim and pulled his leggings and underwear down, got a glimpse of him stroking his own cock and his breath hitched.

 

"Like what you see?" Tim asked, all coy, all playful devil, and Jason forgot about going slow, forgot about how he might fuck this up- he pushed Tim's hand away and replaced it with his own, stroking quickly and watching as Tim diluted right in front of him- eyes fluttering, mouth falling open. He was gorgeous, the way he gasped, bit at his lip. The way his hips rocked forward without a hint of restraint.

 

And god, Jason could only wonder what he'd be like, if he had time. If he took care with Tim, worked him up slowly- what he'd sound like if he ate him out until his tongue went numb. If Tim would ride him or prefer to have Jason pin him down to the bed-

 

"Jay, baby,  _careful_ ," Tim breathed, and Jason shuddered over the sweetness in it. Wanted Tim to call him  _baby_  until the sun burnt out.

 

"You gonna come?" he asked, staring up at Tim. "Huh babygirl? Are you gonna come for me?"

 

Tim gave a little cry, shivering. " _Fuck_  say that again."

 

"What?" Tim sucked on his lip, and Jason quirked up a brow. "Babygirl?" Another shudder and  _oh_ \- it seemed he had the same power over Tim with names. He squeezed his cock, pressed another kiss to his belly. Tim was chewing so hard on his lip it was a wonder it didn't split, and when he did come, with a buck of his hips- the pretty moan in his throat forced him to abandon his lip, as his head tipped back.

 

Jason shivered himself, watched as Tim began to relax, to slump a little. When he pulled off his cock, his hand and wrist were speckled pearly, even on his forearm. Tim reached down, lazily pulling his hand up, letting his tongue dart over it and lap up the mess- even chasing the droplet on his arm. Jason shivered.

 

"You're amazing," he said, and Tim only smiled.

 

"No," he said with a shake of his head, "I just know what I want."

 

*

 

Tim was stretched out on his back on his couch that evening, typing at his phone. Since the shoot had been cancelled, he'd gone out to a late lunch with Jason- had contemplated going back to his apartment with him, but he was expecting someone.

 

And part of that knowledge had made his stomach drop a little. Because he still had to tell Jason about-

 

The sound of a key in the apartment door broke Tim from his thoughts. He glanced over as the door opened, slammed shut, and boots echoed through the apartment as Kon headed for the living room.

 

"Hey princess," Kon offered, dropping his bag on the floor. He reached out, gripped the back of the couch and leaned over it, catching Tim's mouth in a kiss. When he tried to pull back, Tim hummed, chased hi up for another, before falling back, his phone forgotten on his belly.

 

"Hey. Your flight went okay?" Kon nodded.

 

"Yeah. Jet lag though- fuckin' sucks." He grinned. "I'm hopping in the shower." He pushed off the couch, turning and heading for the bathroom.

 

Tim was less than ten seconds behind him.

 

It was a routine, when Kon was gone. They never made it through his first night back  _without_  sex- and Tim would be the last to complain. Especially when he was on his knees in the shower, Kon rocking into his mouth as the overly hot water sprayed them both. As Kon gripped at his wet hair, tugged in just the way he knew Tim liked. Tim shivered, had himself in hand, chased his own orgasm when Kon fucked into his mouth and came down his throat.

 

Some nights, when Kon came home, they could last all night. Making up for lost time, they liked to joke. But the flight had been long, and Kon seemed content to sprawl on bed in his boxer briefs and keep Tim curled up into his side.

 

"Cassie get home okay?" Tim asked, tracing one finger down Kon's ads. His boyfriend nodded.

 

"Yeah. I rode in the cab with her, made sure. She's exhausted- I think she might sleep for a week." Tim laughed.

 

"You two burn some energy?" Kon grinned, looking down at him.

 

"Babe, you have no idea."

 

Tim giggled, kissing Kon's warm skin. "Fill me in." If Tim was honest, he rather liked when Kon told him about he and Cassie- liked to know that they were having such a good time together. Liked that they were happy.

 

"The hotel was  _gorgeous_. The damn tub was a jacuzzi. Babe,  _babe_ , she stripped right down to nothing the first night and I thought I'd died and gone to heaven." Kon grinned. "We fucked after the second day of the shoot in her dressing room, couldn't even wait to get back to the hotel. Something about those lights, the whole atmosphere- it just always gets us going. And she  _gets_  it. I've always loved that about her." He was stroking Tim's back now, rubbing the knots of his spine. "We checked out the night life. Some good clubs. Probably forgot a lot of the shit we did- but  _fuck_  if I didn't eat her out in one. It was so dark you couldn't even  _see_  and they had these stupid boots and it was just  _easy_."

 

Kon stopped, burst out laughing. Tim pushed himself up, leaned over and kissed the bridge of his nose.

 

"So basically you guys have marathon sex for like a week?" Kon nodded. " _Good_. I'd expect nothing less."

 

"We went out to dinner one night, too. Took it easy. It was... nice. You looked so pretty Tim." Kon sighed. "Just... reminded me how much I love her."

 

Tim smiled, this time kissing his forehead. "I know you do. She does, too." Tim always felt warm, when Kon mentioned that he loved Cassie. Liked that his partner had room in his heart for the both of them- that Kon was  _happy_ , and that there was more than one person who made him that way.

 

"Enough about that," Kon said, wrapping his arms around Tim and pulling him back down, rolling onto his side so Tim could nuzzle into his chest. "What about you princess? How was your week? What about those  _dates_?"

 

"They went...well," Tim said, and then, smiling in his devious way, "The shoot was canceled today. Too bad I'd already gotten to work." Kon glanced down at him, and returned Tim's grin.

 

"You mean you sucked  _both_  of us off today?" Tim nodded, and Kon laughed, squeezing him tightly. "This a wet dream come true for you?"

 

" _Hell yes_." The both laughed, before Tim's smile turned to something sweet. "I really like him, Kon," he admitted, "Like... I just like being with him. I like when he talks, and how he laughs."

 

"You've got such a crush."

 

Tim swallowed. "I  _know_. But babe...I... I haven't told him," he paused, sighed. "About  _us_. I don't know how to. I don't know how he's going to take it if I just say  _oh, by the way- I have a boyfriend. Thought you should know_." Tim settled in more against Kon's chest. "I guess I worry he's not going to get it- or not be interested. I know not everyone is like us."

 

"Yeah. I'm lucky, you and Cassie both understand." Kon rubbed Tim's back again. "All you can do is explain it baby. Not everyone is meant to love just one person. And trust me, I know you. You've got enough love for a damn city."

 

Tim smiled at that, felt the knot in his belly relaxing a bit. Kon had that affect on him- soothing. Knew how to talk him down, when he worked himself and his anxiety up.

 

And he was right. All he could do was tell Jason, explain it to him- and hope he'd at least be willing to try and understand.


	150. Ask Nicely (TimDami)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "ALL THE DEEPEST LOVE I CAN MUSTER FROM THIS TINY CORNER OF AUSTRALIA KNOWN AS PERTH!! I go to sleep and wake up to your posts :') Please please please write a little DamiTim with bottom!Dami being a total slut for Tim eating him out! Thank you and I hope you are taking care of yourself and putting yourself first xx Sending you KOALA CUDDLES!"

Tim hummed to himself, dragging his lips along Damian’s spine. The younger was laying on his belly, gripping at the pillows and rubbing his face against them, whining with each snag of Tim’s teeth, with each time Tim’s hands rubbed over his ass, squeezing. Tim would reach the small of his back, lick at the dimples there, before trailing back up, mouthing at the scar on his spine.

It was driving Damian crazy,  _and he knew it_.

“Drake,” Damian whined, his voice strained already. He shifted his hips, rocking his aching cock into the sheets. Tim had warmed him up already, had kissed every inch of him until Damian was utterly breathless- and then had kept going, had rolled Damian from his back, where Damian had been  _enjoying_  the kisses Tim had been leaving on his cock, his thighs.

“Mmm, what baby boy?” Tim whispered, pausing to lick the length of a scar on Damian’s back. His dark skin was littered with them, and Tim loved how each and every one tasted. He felt Damian shivered, whining, high and needy, and Tim squeezed his ass, his own cock aching over the feeling of perfect flesh beneath his hands. “You want something?”

“You- You know what I  _want_.”

Tim  _tsk’d_ , slid down Damian’s body and bit one ass cheek. Damian yelped, but pushed back against Tim’s mouth, his teeth, as he squeezed his thighs now.

“Gotta ask nicely,” Tim breathed, “Or you don’t get anything.”

Damian huffed, but clutched the pillow tighter.  _Tim’s pillow_. Smelled like his shampoo and his cologne- was why Damian couldn’t stop rubbing against it, pressing his face into it.

“Please,” Damian finally whispered, feeling so hot beneath his skin he was sure he was dying.

“Please what?” Tim asked, giving another squeeze.

“Please...use your mouth...” Tim laughed, tossing his head back and Damian frowned, trying to glare over his shoulder.

“Be a little filthier than that, babybat,” Tim said, as he gripped his ass, parted flesh so he could stare at Damian’s hole. “Tell me you want me to eat you out ‘til you come. Tell me you want my tongue up your ass.” Damian gasped, as Tim exhaled against him.

“Drake,  _Drake please_ ,” Damian was shaking again, his cheeks flushed, “I want to come, Drake.”

Tim smirked. “ _Better_.” Tim leaned down, dragged his tongue up along Damian’s hole, felt the younger man shudder, heard him give a little cry. Smiling, Tim did it again, lapping as Damian squirmed, each movement dragging his cock through the sheets. Tim moaned himself, began tracing his tongue over that ring of muscle, pulled back for a moment just to look and see how red it was, how wet.

Damian gave a high pitched whine, “Drake, don’t- do not  _stop_.”

“Just wanna see how pretty you are,” Tim breathed. “Fuck Dami, is it good?”

“ _Yes_.” Tim smiled, leaned back down to work his tongue over Damian again, heard him gasp, heard him begin to babble, “So good- Drake-  _please-_ Do not ever  _stop_.”

Tim chuckled, spread Damian’s ass wider and pushed his tongue into him. He gave a cry, Damian pressing his face into Tim’s pillow to muffle his sobs as his cock pulsed, a wave of precum soaking into the sheets.

Tim pulled one hand away from Damian’s ass, reached down between his own legs and gave the base of his cock, his balls, a squeeze. He groaned, dragging his tongue out of Damian, around the muscle once again. “You gonna come for my baby boy?”

“Y-yes,” Damian managed, “If you- keep going...” Tim smirked.

“If you come, I just might,” he offered, flicking his tongue out. “You want  _me_  to feel good, Damian?”

A whine. “ _Yes_.”

Tim squeezed again, let out a breathy groan. Then, without another word, pressed his mouth back to Damian. He licked with heavy, wet strokes, had Damian bucking back against him as he began stroking himself  _desperately_ , unable to stand how badly he needed release now, how worked up he was over Damian.

The kid had a way of getting under his skin and right into his blood.

Damian kept squirming, pushing back against his mouth. Every breath brought a whine- and every few breaths was a sob. Damian’s cheeks were wet, crying as his nerves simply lit on fire, seemed to combust within his skin.

“Drake,  _Drake_ , yes- oh  _hell_.” Damian bit at his lip, nearly broke it as his body almost tried to come, his orgasm right there, clawing at him.

Tim’s nails dug into one ass cheek, his chin wet with saliva. Damian was soaked, was filthy and  _loving it_. Tim groaned, squeezed his own cock, losing his rhythm  as he began to see starbursts behind his closed eyes.

Damian was babbling again- but this time the words weren’t in English, and  _that_  was how Tim knew. He groaned, pressed his tongue into Damian’s body- and then Damian was screaming, tossing his head back and arching, coming down into the sheets. Tim followed, his hips canting forward as he continued to tongue-fuck Damian through his orgasm, until the younger was limp and lax, against the bed.

When Tim finally pulled back, he carefully crawled over Damian- all too aware that his arms were shaking, that his vision was a little hazy as he still felt the sweet after shocks of his own orgasm. He leaned down, kissed the back of his neck, heard Damian give a tiny pleased sound.

“Good?” Tim whispered, moving to kiss between his shoulder blades.

“Mmmm,  _yes_ ,” Damian murmured, letting his eyes fall closed. “Come down here.” Tim listened, sliding down onto the mattress next to Damian and letting him nestle in against Tim’s chest. Damian sighed, as Tim rubbed along the heavy scar running the length of his spine, leaning down to kiss his hair. He’d be asleep soon, Tim knew. But he didn’t mind. He’d follow for a time, as well-

In the hopes of waking up before Damian, so that he could  _wake him up properly_.


	151. Good Little Girl (JayRoyTim)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "what if tim called jayroy daddy :-))))"

“C’mon babygirl,” Jason breathed, his hips thrusting until Tim’s ass was nestled against his pelvis. “Tell me how good it feels.”

Tim pulled off of Roy’s cock, eyes wet. “ _So good_ ,” he managed, as Roy reached out, toyed with some of his hair. There were a few colorful barrettes in it, and Roy was careful not to knock them out. Jason grinned, running a hand over the small of Tim’s back, pushing his little dress up higher- could feel his thighs trembling, Tim’s knees digging into the mattress.

He rocked his hips again, heard Tim gasp as he tried to mouth at Roy’s cock. The redhead was grinning down at their boyfriend, as Tim dragged his swollen lips along his shaft, smearing precum all over them when he got to the head.

“ _Daddy_ ,” Tim whined, and Jason groaned, grabbed one ass cheek and squeezed so hard he could leave bruises.

“Yeah  _babygirl_?”

Tim whined again. “Daddy please,  _fuck me harder_. I want to come, daddy,  _please_.” Jason tossed his head back, let himself lose control as he fucked Tim so hard he was shoving him closer to Roy. Roy grinned, tugged at Tim’s pretty hair.

“You’re such a good little girl,” Roy whispered, “You make your daddies feel  _so good_.” Tim stared at him, lips parted and petty eyes wide and dark, and Roy gripped the base of his cock, rubbing the head along Tim’s mouth. “C’mon Timmy, open back up for daddy.”

Tim did, sucked on Roy’s cock like it was  _candy_ , muffled all his little sounds as Jason kept fucking him, the lager man groaning and panting.

“Fuck,  _fuck_  Tim- you’re so damn  _good_ \- good for us.” Jason squeezed his hips, “You want daddy to fill you up? Want daddy to come inside you?”

Tim pulled off Roy’s cock again, an obscene wet  _pop_  filling the room. There was saliva trailing from his mouth to it. “ _Yes_  oh please daddy  _please_.” Jason shuddered, his hips losing their rhythm as he growled, before his hips stuttered and he came inside Tim. Tim gave a little whine, eyelids fluttering over it-

And the moment Jason had pulled out of him, Roy was tugging him up, into his lap. Tim squirmed, tossing his head back as Roy settled Tim right onto his cock, grinning as the smaller man began to bounce in his lap desperately.

“Pretty little girl wants me to filthy her up too?” Tim nodded, cheeks flushed so much that the color was on his neck, too. Roy reached up, gripped at his chest and rubbed his thumbs over Tim’s nipples- which he had bitten until they were cherry red earlier. Tim gasped, and Jason settled behind him, reaching out to guide Tim’s hips as his rhythm began to falter.

“C’mon babygirl,” Jason breathed, squeezing. “Make your daddy come.” Tim gasped, and Jason reached up, around him, pressed two fingers into his mouth. Tim sucked on them, and Roy groaned, thrust up into Tim, meeting each movement of his hips-

Until he was groaning, head tipping back and coming inside Tim as well. Tim moaned around Jason’s fingers, until they were pulled from his mouth, leaving saliva ll over his lips, as Jason dragged him from Roy’s lap. Tim gasped, as Jason leaned over Tim’s bent body, reaching between his legs and shoving those same two fingers into his body.

“You’re so  _messy_  babygirl,” he whispered, thrusting them quickly. Tim’s body was leaking, had cum and lube on his thighs, on the sheets- still stuffed inside him. Tim tossed his head, as Roy reached out, wrapped a hand around his flushed, leaking cock an stroked.

“Timmy’s just filthy,” Roy agreed, “our filthy princess.” Tim’s hips bucked, as Jason began to massage his prostate- as Roy’s hand moved desperately.

“Daddy,  _daddy_ , I’m gonna-” Tim’s breath hiccuped and he lost his words, and at the same time, both Jason and Roy said with a grin  _come_.

Tim cried out, throwing his head back as he clenched around Jason’s fingers, came up all over his dress. He trembled, gasping for breath, even as he was coming down from it. He lay there as Roy released his cock, as Jason pulled his fingers from his body-

And then Roy was lifting him up, settling Tim back in his lap. Tim leaned his head onto his shoulder, let Roy pet his hair, as Jason settled on his other said, leaning in to kiss his shoulder, his neck.

“You’re so perfect,” Jason breathed into his skin, and Roy smiled.

“Such a good little girl.”

Tim blushed, smiling to himself- belly warm over the praise.


	152. I've Been Good (TimDami)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "Ok ok but... Just think. Tim and Dami have been going at it all night. Tim's already come twice from fking Dami and having Dami blow him. BUT, Tim is denying Dami his orgasm. As he's fucking him for the (3rd?) time, Tim can hear him babbling what he THINKS is 'please Drake' cause of the 'D', but he's actually saying Please Daddy. And Tim just gives that little marshmallow any dirty talk he wants, because of that beautiful word. TimDamidaddykink YESYES"
> 
> I'm going to hell so why not?!

Damian arched, his head digging back into the pillows. Tim was gripping his thighs, holding them up against his own hips as he fucked into him without a care, had him sobbing openly with each hit to his prostate.

Tim couldn’t count how many times he’d come- there was the first time, in Damian’s mouth. And then just rutting against him, covering his abs and rubbing it into his skin to make Damian feel  _filthy_. And god, when he’d fucked him from behind-

This would be the fourth time, if Tim could count. He wasn’t sure he  _could_.

And Damian-  _Damian_ , he’d been a  _dream_  the whole time. Brought up high so close to orgasm, only to have Tim deny him, over and over again. To have Tim pull all contact and just  _watch_  him until he calmed down.

And when it seemed like Damian was just  _too_  worked up, Tim had fitted the cock ring on him.

Now, as it was, he could see Damian’s cock, flushed and swollen, against his belly. Every thrust jostled it, and Tim dared to reach out, drag his finger along the underside.

Damian gasped. Whined to him, and Tim thought it might have been  _please Drake_ , the  _D_  very prominent. He wasn’t sure Damian could properly speak at this point- didn’t really blame him.

“You feeling good, Damian?” he asked, smiling wickedly- feeling like the devil, but  _god_ , it was too good to have Damian like this. Too good to see him so fucked out- swollen lips and flushed cheeks and eyes that had gone black.

Another whine, and Damian was arching again, his thighs squeezing against Tim. He was babbling, repeating something over and over again- and it took a moment for Tim to fully understand the words- but when he did, his thrusts stopped, his hands squeezing Damian’s thighs.

 _Please daddy_.

Damian  _was calling him daddy_.

Damian was calling him  _daddy_  and begging and Tim was sure he had no idea he was even  _doing it_.

Tim bit his lip- watched as Damian squirmed, heard him gasping out  _don’t stop_ , whining it- and his smirk returned.

If this was what Damian wanted,  _oh, he’d give it to him_.

“You want me to keep fucking you, baby boy?” he asked, running his hands up to Damian’s hips. He squeezed, thumbs pressing to his hipbones. “You want daddy’s cock to fill you up?”

Damian gave a low groan, and Tim rocked into him. His hands clutched at the sheets, twisting them.

“C’mon Dami,  _use your words_. Tell daddy what you want.”

Damian arched, crying out in frustration as Tim stilled again. “W-want you to  _fuck me_ ,” he gasped, “ _please daddy_ , I’ve been  _good_.”

“Have you now?” Tim reached out, rubbed his palm up along Damian’s cock. Felt it throbbing.

“I-I didn’t  _come_ , like you  _said_.”

“Mmmm, that’s true. You have been so good, haven’t you, baby boy?” He grasped Damian’s cock, stroked it- watched his mouth fall open, his eyes rolling back. Felt it pulse, felt Damian’s body clenching around him- but once again, his orgasm was staved off. “You let me come so many times. Even in your pretty mouth. Did you like that?”

Damian nodded, and Tim licked his lips.

“ _Tell me you liked it_.”

“I liked it, daddy.” He wrapped his legs around Tim, squeezing. “ _Love it_  when you come in my mouth.” Tim hummed his approval, rocked into Damian again, watched his chest rising and falling with each panted breath.

“Have you been good enough to get to come?”

“ _Yes_!” Damian arched again, and Tim squeezed his cock, before the rocks of his hips turned to brutal thrusts- and then Damian was  _screaming_  for him, wordless sounds intermingled with  _daddy_  and  _oh please_  and Tim was shaking, gritting his teeth, his hair sticking to his forehead, the back of his neck.

“My... good little... boy,” he managed, “C’mon Dami, tell me who you belong to.”

“You!  _You daddy_!” Tim grinned, before he grasped the cock ring, tugged it off Damian’s cock. The moment he had it off, his own cock pressing to Damian’s prostate, and the younger was coming, arching so high off the bed it was a wonder his back didn’t snap. He screamed, cum splashing his abs, up to his chest- leaving him an utter  _mess_ -

And god, Tim fucked him through it. Moaned out that he was his  _baby boy_  that he was  _daddy’s favorite_ , before he came again, deep inside Damian.

Damian collapsed to the bed, hiccuping out his breaths, shaking. Tim pulled out, untangled from him and crawled up beside him, wrapping his arms around him. Not really caring about the mess, he kissed his temple, as Damian turned, nuzzled into his chest. Still shaking-

There was a nearly silent sob, and Tim squeezed him tighter.

“Hey, it’s okay. I’ve got you.” He kissed Damian’s hair. “Was I too much? Are you okay?”

“I just,” Damian started, swallowed thickly. “I need a moment.” Tim nodded, rubbed his back, felt Damian beginning to relax against him.

“Okay,  _okay_. I’ve got you. I won’t let go unless you want me to.” Damian nodded, silently grateful, and Tim murmured  _baby boy_  into his hair, as he continued to rub each knot of his spine, spreading the obscenely warm feeling in Damian’s core out through his body.


	153. Pornstar AU pt6 (JayTim, TimKon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "for the pornstarAU, can you please write jason's reaction when he discovers that tim has a boyfriend??? like maybe at first he reacts badly but... he likes timmy a little bit too much to stay mad??"

Tim stuffed his hands in his pockets, waiting outside the studio. It had gotten dark, was a little cold. He fought down the urge to shiver under his sweater, shuffling his feet.

He was nervous, if he was honest. Nervous because he couldn’t put this off any longer- he owed Jason an explanation,  _the truth_. And he knew it. But he couldn’t shake the feeling that Jason wouldn’t understand

Kon had tried to calm him, that afternoon before Tim left for the shoot. Had kissed his hair and rubbed his shoulders and told him all he could do was give Jason the truth- and if Jason really  _liked_  him, he’d at least listen, and give it some thought. He wouldn’t just shut Tim out.

Tim hoped so- because if he was honest,  _he really liked Jason_. A lot more than he had liked anyone in a long time.

Tim’s head jerked up when the door opened and closed, watched as Jason fished a cigarette out of his jacket. He let it, took a drag, before smiling at him- purposefully holding it away from Tim as he slid an arm around his shoulders, gave him a squeeze.

“I’m starving,” Jason said, as they started down the street, “Is it lame to want to get street food and see how pretty you look in the starlight?”

Tim blushed- giggled and leaned into Jason’s chest. “You’re a  _sap_.”

“Yeah, well, we’ve been over this. But you  _are_  pretty.” Tim rolled his eyes, reached up and lifted Jason’s hand off his shoulder, kissed his knuckles as Jason took a drag off his cigarette.

“We can do whatever you want,” Tim said, as they paused at a street corner. “But… can we talk first?” He turned, Jason’s arm falling from his shoulders, as the man took another drag, before flicking his cigarette away.

“Yeah. Is everything okay?” Tim nodded, began wringing his hands together.

“Yeah...no. Well… I don’t know.” He sighed. “I haven’t really… told you everything about me and all. And I really  _like_  you, so I want to be honest.”

Jason offered him a smile, the kind that was meant to calm him. “Tim, I’m really sure that you’re not hiding some crazy shit that’s going to change much. Secretly a cannibal or something?” Tim laughed at that, and Jason reached out, tucked some of his hair back behind his hair. “C’mon pretty boy, spill so we can get to the part where I get to kiss you and tell you it’s okay.”

Tim inhaled, bit at his lip for a moment. Then, fingers locked together, blurted out, “I have a boyfriend, Jason.”

The smile on Jason’s face fell away- and for a moment, he simply stared at Tim, before managing out “what?”

“I… I have a boyfriend. But it’s not what you think!” Tim lifted his hands up, trying to get everything in before Jason could cut him off. “He knows. I’m  _polyamorous_ , Jason. I always have been. Kon is too- he has a girlfriend. She’s great. And it’s totally  _fine_  for me to date other people, we understand, hell, we don’t even get jealous-”

“You have a  _boyfriend_.” Tim stopped, before he nodded, slowly.

“But really, Jason, it’s okay-”

“It’s okay for  _you_ ,” Jason pointed out, reaching up to rake a hand abck through his hair, tug on it a little. “Maybe it’s not for  _me_.” Tim swallowed thickly.

“Maybe… maybe we can talk about it,” Tim asked, and Jason sucked on his tongue.

“I think I just… I just need to think it over myself,” Jason said, “I’m sorry. I just- I think I need to go, Tim.”

Tim swallowed again, his eyes looking  _devastated_. But still, “Okay. I understand.” There was a waver to his voice, one Jason didn’t want to even focus on- he simply turned, walking away- picking up the pace with each foot of space between them, until he was turning the corner-

And then he was running. Running because that was what he did, when he didn’t know what else to do.

*

Jason slammed his apartment door shut, didn’t bother to take his jacket or boots off. He stormed right into the kitchen, opened a cabenit and pulled a bottle of whiskey down- and then popped it open, took a pull right from the bottle. It burned, but he needed it to.

Tim had a  _boyfriend_. He felt like an idiot- should have known someone as pretty as Tim, as sweet, would already have someone. He looked at the bottle again, before he took another swig, heading towards his bedroom. He kicked his boots off, set the bottle on his nightstand as he shrugged his jacket off, pulled his cigarettes and lighter out.

Jason had made a habit of  _not_  smoking in his apartment. He wasn’t supposed to, and reserved it for those moments when shit just got to bed too much-

This was absolutely one of those moments.

He took a long drag, exhaled- realized his hands were shaking. He growled to himself, plopped down on the bed and reached for his whiskey, taking anotehr swig. He kept hearing Tim’s voice, in his head. Heard the little waver at the end, like some sort of secret plea-

He hadn’t wanted Jason to go.  _And he knew that_. But god, what else was Jason supposed to do? He  _liked_  Tim. He was pretty and smart and funny and  _so sweet_ -

He took a drag. And  _he had a boyfriend_.

Jason exhaled, looked at his cigarette. It could have been worse- at least Tim and his boyfriend were into that- dated other people.

Jason knew it wasn’t  _strange_ , and he hadn’t wanted it to come across as such to Tim. He didn’t give a shit- that was someone else’s business. He wouldn’t fault anyone for how they loved- but he wasn’t sure if  _he_  was into that. Wasn't sure if he could stand to know that Tim liked someone else, loved someone else-

He paused. Hadn’t meant to use  _that_  word. Not this soon. He sighed, took another drink. His head was beginning to feel fuzzy.

He took another drag, reached over for the ash tray on his nightstand and tapped his cigarette.

He really  _did_  like Tim, though. A lot more than he’d liked anyone in a long tie- probably since Roy, if he was honest. Since the guy  _before_  Roy, maybe. There was just something about him that made Jason feel  _good_. Like he mattered when Tim looked at him, like he was a damn  _person_  and not just that guy people knew from his filthy movies.

Like Tim saw so much of him, without Jason even offering to show it.

Another drag, another drink. Another flash of Tim’s smile, in his head.  _Hell_ , they were only casually dating- could he call it that? A few dates. Wasn’t like they were in a relationship- it was good, to get it out there now. That Tim had told him, so he could put a stop to it before he got way too involved.

A lie. Jason was already way too involved. He flopped back onto his bed, took a drag and watched the smoke billow up, over his head.

He should’ve let Tim  _talk_. Shouldn’t have left him- but fuck, when shit got to be too much Jason  _ran_. He’d done it before- fucked up something good with Roy because he’d gotten scared. At least that had been fixable- at least they were  _friends_  again, the best damn friend Jason had to his name.

Jason reached down, squirmed his hand into his pocket and pulled his phone out. Unlocked it and looked at Tim’s name. He wanted to call him, already. But he knew he  _shouldn’t_. He had to think this over.

He had to make sure that whatever he said, he  _meant_.

*

Tim pressed his face into his hands, curled up on his couch. Next to him, Kon was rubbing his thigh, wincing when his boyfriend hiccuped out a sob.

“I fucked it all up,” Tim whispered, sniffling. “Should’ve said it differently. Should’ve told him right away. Shouldn’t have told him yet.  _I don’t know but I fucked it up_.” He shook his head, and Kon reached up, pulled Tim’s hands from his face and wiped at his tears.

“C’mere princess,” he offered, and Tim leaned against him, let Kon rub his back. “It’s  _okay_. It’s his loss. You’re a damn dream, Tim.” He squeezed him, heard Tim’s breath hitch in a broken sob. “And maybe he’ll come around. Give him a day or two to think it over. Just because it was easy with me and Cassie doesn’t mean it’s not… shocking to everyone.”

Tim sucked on his lip, didn’t say anything. He just wanted Jason there, in that moment. Not that he didn’t want Kon to comfort him- because Kon was a sort of comfort he had grown to know like his own hands, like his favorite sweaters and the perfect shape of his pillow. But he wanted  _Jason_ \- because Jason felt lost to him.

And he  _cared_  a lot more than he thought he truly did.

*

Jason had woken up with a headache and a gut that was tight with self loathing. Some painkillers and a shower helped- helped clear his head too.

A cigarette, a few phone calls, and he was out the door, making his way across the city. He nearly lost his courage, waiting a few blocks from the apartment complex, to cross the street. But the crowd moved and Jason’s feet moved with it, carried him to the next street, down it.

To an apartment building not his own. Inside, up the stairs, he paused at a door. Paused to breathe, inhale slowly, before he reached up, knocked three times. He didn’t hear much, and thought maybe he had the wrong apartment- maybe Tim wasn’t in-

And then the door wasn’t opening. And it  _definitely_ wasn’t Tim.

This guy was taller- had more muscle. His hair was tussled, an under cut, and there were earrings in his ears. He looked Jason over once, before folding his arms.

“You’re Jason, right?”

And Jason knew  _exactly_  who he was looking at.

“Uh, yeah.” The guy gave him another look, before he stepped back, jerked his head. Jason stepped in, the door closing behind him. “You’re Tim’s boyfriend, right?”

The guy held his hand out. “Kon.” Jason took it, shook it gently. “He’s in bed right now.” Jason nodded, took his hand back, shoved both into his pockets. “He was up half the night. Maybe more.”

Jason exhaled, glanced away. “I was hoping to talk to him. I… get if you don’t want me to.” Kon snorted, folded his arms.

“Exact opposite, I  _want_  you too.” Jason looked back at him. “Because I don’t think you’d come all the way across the city just to tell Tim it’s over. You’d only do that if you wanted a chance at salvaging something. If you wanted to  _understand_.” Jason swallowed, and Kon turned, reaching up and beckoning him with a curl of his fingers. Jason followed him through the apartment, paused in the doorway to the bedroom after Kon opened it. He watched him head for the bed- saw Tim laying there, curled on his side, his hair tussled, a blanket up around his shoulders.

Watched as Kon settled on the edge, leaning over to rub Tim’s shoulders, to kiss his hair, his temple. Heard him as he said, softly, “Princess, wake up.”

Tim stirred, eyes fluttering open and he turned, glancing up at Kon. His eyes looked a bit puffy- and Jason  _knew_  he had been crying. Felt a tinge in his chest over it, a sharp tightening.

“Tim, someone’s here to see you.” Tim sat up slowly, rubbed at one of his eyes, before he looked towards the doorway- saw Jason standing there. His hand fell limp to his lap, and he simply  _froze_. “He wants to talk to you.”

Tim only nodded, his cheeks tinging pink, slightly. Kon leaned over, wrapped an arm around his shoulders and kissed his temple. It was tender, so soft and affectionate and Jason couldn’t help but think they looked  _good_  together. That they looked like they just  _worked_.

Kon stood up, walking back towards Jason. He paused, glanced a thim- but said nothing, as he slid past him. Jason hesitated a moment, before walking towards the bed, standing next to it.

“Hey,” he offered, quietly. Tim glanced up at him, before he reached up, began combing his fingers through his hair, trying to tame it.

“...Hi.” Jason pursed his lips, fidgeted, barely knew what to do with himself.

“I’m sorry, about last night. I… shouldn’t have just left.” Tim shrugged a shoulder.

“I don’t really blame you. Wasn’t exactly something you expected to hear I bet.”

Jason offered a little smile. “I should have though. Someone as great as you? Of course you’re taken.” He glanced down at the edge of the bed, and Tim reached over, smoothed the blanket out. Jason settled on it, reached out, took Tim’s hand and stroked his knuckles. “But really, I’m sorry. I have a bad habit of running when shit gets too… intense.” He squeezed Tim’s hand. “But I thought about you, last night.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. A lot. And… I’ve never done this before, Tim. I don’t know if this is something I  _can_  do, but… I like you.  _A lot_. You make me feel good, like I haven’t with someone in a long time.” He reached out, dared to stroke his fingers along Tim’s hair, watch his eyes- pretty despite the fact that he had cried half the night- as they seemed to dance. “I can’t promise you anything… but I think I want to try.”

Tim smiled then- and  _god_ , it was so dazzling that Jason felt his heart stopping. And when Tim threw his arms around Jason, when he kissed him excitedly, Jason could only sit there for a moment, in awe that he seemed so utterly perfect as he was- oversized tshirt and messy hair. And when Jason kissed him back, wrapped his arms around him and held him,  _it felt right_.

Tim laughed, against his mouth, dragged him down until they were awkwardly sprawled on the bed, Jason half off it. Tim threaded his fingers through Jason’s hair, kissed the tip of his nose, one cheek.

“You don’t know how happy I am,” Tim whispered, felt like he was soaring despite that Jason was half on top of him.

Jason laughed. “I like you when you’re happy.” He paused, then added, “You… looked happy with him.”

Tim’s smile softened. “Kon? Yeah.  _I am_. We’ve been together for so long, I couldn’t imagine being  _unhappy_  with him.”

Jason shifted, managed to get his hand up, to smooth Tim’s hair back. “Can I ask how long?”

“Nearly five years.”

Jason simply stared. “Holy  _shit_.” Tim smiled at him- the kind that was reassuring.

“Don’t feel… intimidated by that, please? Really. He’s only been with his girlfriend for two years, and I know when they first started it was easy for Cassie to think she couldn’t measure up because of all the years we had together.” Jason stroked his hair back again.

“He’s pretty hot, I have to admit,” Jason added, trying to grin- to lighten his own chest.

“He’s a model.”

 _Oh fucking hell_. “So you’re telling me you’ve been dating a model for  _five years_  and yet you want to shack up with a shitty pornstar like me?”

Tim laughed, reached up and hooked his arms around Jason’s neck. “That’s  _exactly_  what I’m saying.” He rubbed to tip of his nose to Jason’s, got a breathy laugh out of him. “Thank you, for giving it a chance.”

Jason smiled back at him, dared to steal a kiss from Tim. It was soft, gentle- affectionate, and Jason, in that moment, didn’t think Tim should be thanking him for  _anything_. Thought that he should be thanking  _Tim_  for simply existing- and for taking a moment to actually look at him.

 


	154. Support (JayRoy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [graysxons](http://graysxons.tumblr.com/) asked: "madni could u perhaps fix titans hunt yes roy needs his boyf :DDDD"

Roy’s throat and mouth burned, burned with the flavor of whiskey in a way that he had tried so hard to forget. He gripped the bottle as the radio drawled at him, driving through the dark back roads.

He took a swig, tipping his head back. Felt warm in his gut, fuzzy in his fingers, his toes. Just slightly, behind his eyes.

His lights bounced along the trees, bringing out the achingly long shadows as they passed. Made them look like reaching claws, like everything he was running from grabbing for him, wanting to tear into his skin, rip the blood vessels form his body.

He took another swig, gritted his teeth against the burn. Felt so fucking  _alone_  it damn near chased away the pleasant buzz he was getting. He glanced at the bottle, before he tipped his head back- chugged the last of it, pulled off coughing, his lips wet. He tossed it behind him, didn’t give a shit where it landed in the truck, and reached over for his second bottle. He was just grasping it when, speeding through the dark road came a blinding light.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Roy growled, jerked his truck away from the light as the shape zipped past him. He slammed on his breaks, ignoring the bottle as he threw the truck in park and grabbed his bow and quiver, throwing the door open. “Son of a bitch,” he muttered, tossing the quiver in the back and hoisting himself up, pulling a single arrow back and aiming into the dark as the shape, he realized, had turned.

It was a bike, idling now. The light died, and Roy watched as the figure climbed off- nothing but an inky shadow now.

“Fucking messing with the wrong guy,” Roy warned, aiming his arrow but holding it tight. A few steps, and there was a red gleam to the helmet- and he recognized the perfect cut of those shoulders, the pace to that walk-

“ _Jason_?” he asked, watched as Jason tugged his helmet off, stared up at Roy with tussled hair and brilliant grey eyes. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“Could ask  _you_  the same question. He tossed his helmet into the back of Roy’s truck, hoisted himself up. Roy had lowered his bow, didn’t dare raise it as Jason closed in, wrapped one hand around it. Jason frowned, after getting a good look at Roy. And then, voice sounding pained, “Roy... have you been drinking?”

Roy opened his mouth to say  _no_ , to deny it all. But it was pointless- this was  _Jason_ , Jason could read him. Jason would know. And he didn’t  _want_  to lie to Jason.

Instead he said nothing at all, as his bow clattered down onto the truck bed. Jason reached out, fisted his hands in Roy’s vest, tugging him closer, mouth turning into a deep frown.

“What the  _fuck_  do you think you’re doing?” he asked, “Fuckin’  _hell_  Roy, you were doing  _good_.” Roy said nothing, felt the buzz form the whiskey fading in him- wanted his other bottle, wanted to sit in the back of the truck and drink until it was gone and he passed out. He didn’t need to remember the rest of the night-

Didn’t need the time.

But before his eyes, he watched as Jason’s anger melted. Melted into a sadness that was so deep in his eyes Roy could drown it in- and when he spoke _his voice cracked_. “Why didn’t you  _say_  something?”

“What the fuck should I say man?” Roy asked, reaching up and shoving Jason’s hands off his vest. “ _What the fuck do you want from me_?”

“ _I just want you to be okay_!” Jason reached out, fisted one hand in Roy’s shirt now, tugging him in. God _dammit_  Harper, I just  _want you to be okay_.”

Roy stared at Jason, before Jason let go of his shirt, wound both his arms around his neck. He pulled him in, and Roy slumped against him, reached up and clutched desperately at Jason’s jacket.

“Just be okay,” Jason whispered, turned and pressed his face into Roy’s neck. He smelled like whiskey, like exhaust, like he needed a shower and Jason just wanted to be the one to clean him up, in that moment. To wash the despair from his skin, bring out the freckles from beneath the dirt.

“I don’t know if I can be,” Roy admitted, letting himself relax against Jason. Jason clutched him tighter, pressed so flush against it Roy wondered if he could feel his heartbeat, through his own chest.

“What will it take,” Jason mumbled, and god,  _were those his lips dragging over Roy’s neck_? Roy couldn’t tell if it was a kiss or simply Jason talking. “I’ll do whatever it takes.”

Roy pulled back, forced Jason to left his head, to stare into his eyes. “ _Why_?”

“Because I’ve never trusted someone like I trust  _you_ , Roy.” He reached up, tucked some of Roy’s dirty hair back behind his hair. “Never will. Whatever you  _are_ , Roy Harper, you got under my skin.” 

“Trust me, shit under your skin isn’t  _good_ , Jaybird.” The joke was  _terrible_ , and he saw it in Jason’s eyes. “Shit, sorry,” he muttered, “Drinking turns me into an ass.”

“You’re  _always_  an ass, Harper.” Jason smiled at him- a  _real_  smile, the kind that was so damn charming it always had Roy’s heart up in his throat. He’d never understand how anyone could look at all the batbrats and  _not_  think Jason to be the most charming. Just get him to give one real smile, and Roy was sure the world would be on their knees.

Roy watched Jason cock his head a little, studying Roy- and Roy swallowed thickly. Swore he knew that look, he’d seen it plenty of times- but never,  _never_  on Jason’s face.

“Are...are you going to kiss me?” Roy asked, and Jason’s smiled turned into a playful smirk. A perfect curve to his lips.

“Thinking about it,” he admitted, “It’s probably over due.” Roy nodded- nodded because he would be an idiot to say he had never thought about kissing Jason. Especially lately- now that it was just the two of them. Now that they  _lived_  together. Couldn’t even count the number of times he had stared at Jason’s mouth a minute too long and wondered if he’d pull a gun on him, if Roy tried to kiss him.

He had his answer when Jason closed in, wound his arms tightly back around Roy’s neck and pressed their mouths together.

This wasn’t how it was supposed to be, Roy knew. Not the first kiss. Call him ridiculous, but he’d always thought he and Jason would have something sweet, something all too perfect, if he ever  _did_  get a first kiss. Or that they’d be covered in blood with adrenaline coursing their their veins, all teeth and hunger.

This wasn’t either. This was Jason knocking Roy’s hat off his head as he tangled his hand in Roy’s dirty hair, as Roy clutched at his jacket and tasted cigarettes and mint on Jason’s tongue- as Roy tasted like whiskey. Hell, they were standing in the back of the ratty old pick up truck.

It was nothing like it should have been-

But it was everything it  _needed_  to be.

Roy made a little sound, before Jason pulled away. moved to chase him, stole one last second of the kiss before it properly broke.

“What do you need from me?” Jason whispered,  _whispered_  like the trees and their clawing hands were watching,  _listening._ Whispering like he was trying to keep all of Roy’s demons from hearing. “I want to  _help_ , Roy. I can’t fix shit, but I can be here for you.”

Roy knew that was the truth. Jason wouldn’t fix anything-  _he_  was the only one that could do that. But hearing Jason- hearing him  _want_  to help, hearing him say he’d  _be there_ -

It helped to ease the loneliness in his gut.

“I don’t know,” Roy admitted- and Jason,  _god bless Jason fucking Todd_ , he nodded, gave Roy the smallest of smiles.

“You don’t have to know. We’ll take it a day at a time.”

Roy couldn’t argue with that.

And when Jason hopped out of the pickup, crawled into the front and pulled out Roy’s second bottle of whiskey- well, he didn’t stop him. Didn’t stop Jason when he chucked it, when he heard the bottle shatter against the pavement.

And he definitely didn’t stop Jason was pressing him against the pickup and kissing him for a second time. Didn’t stop the way his hands pressed to the rusted melt and Roy’s hips.

Roy would take all the affection, the proof of it, Jason was willing to give him. Would take anything  _at all_  the man was willing to give-

If it meant Jason would support him- that he’d just  _be there_.

It was the best damn thing anyone had done for Roy, yet.


	155. Little Brat (TimDami)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "Damian being a BRAT just to get his Daddy's attention. Tim sighs and puts his baby boy over his lap, making sure Damian knows why he's being punished, and telling him he can try to have phone sex when Daddy's at work anymore"
> 
> Everyone is just coming to me with daddy kink again

“Do you know why you’re here, Dami?” Tim ran his hand over Damian’s ass, already tinging pink from the slaps Tim had given him already.

Damian smirked, pushed back against that hand. “Because you’re  _cruel_ , daddy.” Tim gripped his ass, before he raised his hand, slapped again. Damian yelped, arching slightly, his cock rubbing against Tim’s denim covered thighs. The rough friction had Damian growling- wished Tim had stripped down too.

“No, because you’re a  _brat_ , baby boy. And brats get punished.” Another slap. “Tell daddy what you did.”

Damian whined, gave a whimper at another hint. “Just- just  _missed_  you, daddy.” Another smack, this one loud, and Damian let out a howl as his skin began to turn  _red_.

“ _Missed me_?” Tim asked. “Damian,  _missing me_  might mean you send a text saying that. Not you calling me up with your fingers inside yourself begging me to come home.” Another smack, and Damian bit at his lip, his cock  _aching_. “No more phone sex while I’m at  _work_.”

“But  _why?”_ Damian breathed, as Tim grabbed a handful of flesh, squeezed. He groaned. “You  _liked_  it, daddy.”

“I had a  _meeting_ , Damian. Do you know how terrible it was to think about you, home alone, with anything inside you that wasn’t  _me_?” Another slap, this time so hard that Damian shouted, the corners of his eyes wet. The red looked so glorious against his dark skin, and Tim couldn’t help himself- he pressed his fingers to the cleft of Damian’s ass, massaged two against his hole. Damian pushed back- and Tim could tell that his muscles were still  _relaxed_  from earlier. “You want something, baby boy?”

Damian sucked on his lip, the corners of his eyes stinging, still wet. His cock was leaking all over Tim’s jeans, and he  _knew_  Tim knew.

“Release,” he breathed, and Tim pulled his fingers back, choosing to spank him again. The cry he got was so sweet Tim shivered.

“Bad boys  _don’t get release_ ,” he chided, “Only  _good boys_. You weren’t good, Damian. I don’t know if you can be.”

Damian whined, his cheeks wet now. His ass stung, and when Tim smacked him again he couldn’t keep in a sob. “I can be,” he breathed, “daddy,  _daddy please_ , I can be good!”

“Prove it,” Tim said, casually pushing at Damian. The teen slid from his lap, down onto his knees, while Tim worked his jeans open. “Good boys take care of their daddies, don’t they?”

Tim didn’t need to say another word. Damian was up between his thighs, taking the cock offered to him and swallowing it down. Tim tipped his head back, cursed under his breath as Damian sucked mercilessly, bobbed his head and took nearly all of Tim into his mouth each time.

Tim reached down, stroked Damian’s hair back. He spread his thighs more, pushed up gently over Damian’s tongue. “That’s it Dami,” he whispered, his own hair falling into his face. “Maybe daddy was wrong. Maybe you can be a good boy.”

Damian whined around his cock, glanced up at him with those pretty eyes. Tim continued to pet his short hair, exhaling a shaky breath. He’d gotten so hard when Damian had called him earlier- and it had taken all his will power to keep from leaving Wayne Enterprises and heading straight back home. Had taken a lot of restraint as he sat and listened to  _boring_  drabble about the latest business deal while his cock ached in his pants.

And even if he had calmed by the time he got home- having Damian naked on his lap, watching him writhe and arch as he spanked him- it had made him ache again. Didn’t help that Damian had gotten rather  _good_  with his mouth- and already, Tim felt like he might explode.

He didn’t care. This wasn’t a test of stamina. He eased Damian off his cock, took himself in hand while with his other hand he pulled Damian’s mouth open with his thumb, felt his tongue click against the pad of his finger. Tim pulled back, stroked himself, and Damian looked up at him-

Waiting.  _Like a good boy_.

“That’s my petty boy,” Tim whispered, felt his belly tightening up. “You want daddy to come?” Damian nodded, flicked his tongue out, and Tim groaned. A few more strokes, and he was coming over his tongue, onto his lips, his chin. Leaving him a pretty mess.

Damian swallowed, his tongue darting out over his lips. Tim exhaled, leaning over to sink a hand into Damian’s hair.

“Good boy,” he whispered, and Damian blushed, gasping as Tim’s tongue slid up his chin, lapped up his own cum. “Come up here and let daddy take care of you.”

Damian scrambled up onto Tim’s lap, tossing his head back when Tim wrapped a hand around his flushed cock. Tim stroked him in quick, tight movements, Damian bucking up into his hand, panting with need.

“You’re so good for your daddy,” Tim whispered, “you just need to be reminded of the rules.” He reached back, gripped Damian’s ass, and the teen howled. “Daddy loves you, baby boy.”

Damian’s breath hitched, and he came with a loud shout, up onto his own belly and chest. He slumped, once the waves passed, and Tim wrapped an arm around him, keeping him steady.

He leaned up, kissed Damian’s chin, the corner of his mouth, watched his heavy eyelids flutter. With a little smirk, Tim added, “daddy just loves his little brat.”


	156. Open (JayRoy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "hey there this might sound hella horrible of me to ask but it was my bday on the 18th and i absolutely adore your writing - esp how you write jason. makes me so weak honestly (sinsinsin). could u pretty pretty please write some vulnerable bottom jay?"

Jason shivered, eyelids fluttering. The plug on his body was jostling with each push of his hips, as he tried to grind them against Roy. But the redhead was denying him, arching his own hips away from the attempts, as he kept Jason’s wrists pinned to his sides, nibbling along his neck.

“ _Roy_ , c’mon,” he breathed, as Roy’s mouth moved to his collar bone. The archer smirked, arched himself so he could bow his head, tease one of Jason’s pierced nipples with the points of his teeth.

“Not yet,” Roy whispered, and Jason tossed his head back in frustration. He felt like a live wire- Roy had worked him up, open- then shoved the plug inside him and slowed down, moved to trying to kiss every bit of skin, lick every inch of scar. Jason was aching for it, for something,  _anything-_

“Please Roy,” he gasped. Roy smirked- released his wrists and kissed down his ribs, along his abs, teasing the dusting of hair that ran down to the base of Jason’s cock. Jason shuddered, arched as some of Roy’s hair fell over his shoulder, brushed against his cock, before Roy was kissing the base.

Roy hummed, mouthing up him  _slowly_ , making a point to kiss the weeping head before his tongue lapped out over it. Jason gave a shuddered breath, felt Roy’s hands on his heavy thighs now, rubbing scars and muscle. He was sensitive there- and he  _knew_  Roy knew that, knew that Roy was bringing him up to a point where Jason was so  _desperate_  he forgot who and what he was.

Roy’s tongue was running down his shaft, back up it- his mouth never once closing around Jason. One hand slid fro his thigh, beneath his body- grasped the base of the plug and began giving it a few shallow, slow thrusts. Jason groaned, fisted his hands in the sheets.

“What do you want, Jaybird?” Roy asked, each word leaving a ghost of his breath against Jason’s cock. Jason whined- a sound Roy felt he didn’t get to hear enough- before his mouth fell open.

“ _You_ ,” he gasped, trying to rock his hips- his cock bumping Roy’s lips. “Fuck me  _please_  Roy. Need you- need you  _inside_  me. Need to  _feel_  you.” Jason hiccuped, his breath coming faster, and Roy turned, kissed one thigh.

“Shhh, okay baby, okay.” He pulled the plug from Jason’s body, left it aside as he grasped the bottle of lube from their sheets, drizzled some over his cock. He was leaning over Jason a moment later, easing into his waiting bad, felt Jason arching up against him as Roy pressed tight to his ass. He groaned, began to rock into him slowly, as Jason reached up, gripped at his shoulders.

But barely a few thrusts, and Jason’s legs were wrapping around him, powerful thighs squeezing Roy- and then the arms at his shoulders slid down to his back, before wrapping around his neck. And Jason was pressing up against him, nearly sobbing with every torturous thrust into his body.

“Jay-baby,” Roy started, felt Jason shaking. “ _Baby_ are you okay?” Roy was worried he’d dragged this out too long- teased Jason too much- was worried about  _hurting_  him.

Jason mouthed at his jaw, clenching his body tight when Roy stilled his thrusts. Roy gasped, thrust into his hard- was given a beautiful cry in response.

“Love you,” Jason mumbled, feeling so burnt out, like every nerve was on fire, his core sizzled out. Wanted release but never wanted Roy to stop- not when he felt like this. Not when Jason was  _open_ , when he felt like he had Roy down in his very blood, in the marrow of his bones.

Roy was panting, still fucking him- seemed to just  _know_  if he stopped Jason would be clenching around him again, whining for more. “I,” he stated, groaned, “ _I love you too_.” He turned, caught Jason’s mouth in a kiss, as the other man rocked in perfect rhythm, pushing down onto Roy, before up against him, letting his cock rub against his abs.

Jason shivered, clutched at him tighter- came wordlessly as Roy continued to kiss him, kiss him like Jason was the most important thing on the planet.

With Roy- he could believe that he  _was_.


	157. Breakfast in Bed (DickDami)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [redmage123](http://redmage123.tumblr.com/) asked: "Hey I love your fics and I was just kicked in the balls by life could I ask for some Dickdami love Idc what it is (no angst please I'm oozing it already) but it would really make my night."

Dick pressed his face into the pillows, heard the sound of the door closing. He sighed, rubbed his hand over where Damian had been- found only the empty bed,  _still warm_ .

Dick cracked his eyes open, his cheek pressed to Damian’s pillow. It smelled like his shampoo, had Dick feeling warm, fuzzy down under his skin.

“Little D?” he asked, slowly sitting up. Damian was crossing the room- holding a large platter. Dick stretched his arms up over his head, yawning. “Why are you up early?”

“It’s after ten, Grayson.”

“ _So_? Get back in here.” Dick smiled at his boyfriend, his hair a tussled mess, pretty blue eyes still hazy. “Pretty sure I could get another hours of snuggles,  _easily_.”

Damian rolled his eyes- but he was smiling. The little kind that always had Dick’s heart leaping up into his throat. Instead of crawling into the bed, however, he leaned over it- settled the tray on Dick’s lap and-

 _He had made breakfast_.

“Did you just... bring me breakfast in bed?” Dick asked. Damian’s cheeks flushed a little, and he reached back, rubbed the back of his neck.

“I...I thought you might  _approve_. I saw it in one of those movies Drake was watching.”

Dick grinned. “You watched a  _romcom_  didn’t you?”

“ _A what now_?” Dick shook his head.

“Never mind. I love it. Come up here.” Dick lifted his arm, and Damian climbed onto the bed, carefully maneuvering so he could lean into Dick’s side, the older man’s arm around his shoulders, squeezing affectionately. He leaned over, kissed Damian’s temple. “So, what other ideas did the movie give you? Hmmm? Because I wouldn’t disapprove of flowers little prince.”

Damian huffed, but his arms slid around Dick’s waist and he clung to him, snuggling in. And oh-  _this_  was what Dick would have missed, if his boy hadn’t climbed back into bed.

“I did not want to disturb Pennyworth’s garden or there would have been,” he admitted, and Dick could only  _grin_.

Even if the kid wouldn’t admit it, Damian was possibly one of the biggest sweethearts Dick had ever known.


	158. I Can't Lose You (JayDick)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [prins-x](http://prins-x.tumblr.com/) asked: "I've had a pretty crappy day ;( could I request some sinful or hurt/comfort JayDick? It's cool if you got a lot on your plate already and can't tho!!!"
> 
> Well, I _tried_ for hurt/comfort.

“Stop squirming,” Jason hissed, tugging on the stitch he was working into the back of Dick’s shoulder.

“Learn how to stitch better than.” Jason rolled his eyes, slipping the needle through skin again. This time, Dick sat relatively still.

“Wouldn’t have to do this if you’d just watch your own ass.”

“I had it under control.”

“ _Bullshit_.” Jason tied off the stitch, dropped the needle down onto the tray next to him. “You fucking winged it like you  _always_  do, Grayson.”

Dick rolled his eyes, pulling away from Jason and turning around. His suit was pooled around his waist, showing off the bruising along his ribs and shoulders. He had a few other minor cuts that had already been bandaged up. There was even a bruise forming around one eye- his mask having been tossed off the moment they had gotten into Jason’s safe house.

“Pretty sure you’re not one to lecture me on that,” he pointed out, and Jason bared his teeth for a moment, before he shoved the tray away, jerking Dick’s chair so that he didn’t have to twist to see him.

“You know what  _Dick_ , it doesn’t fucking  _matter_  if I don’t have a damn plan. It doesn’t matter if I get the shit kicked out of me- the world going to keep turning. But you know what? If something happens to  _you_ , there’s going to be hell. You’ve got people who  _rely_  on you. People who expect to see you fly,  _not fall_. People who  _love you_ -” Jason broke off, his voice cracking for a moment. Dick’s scowl softened, and he reached out, grasped at Jason’s wrist.

“Little wing-”

“Don’t you  _little wing_  me right now,  _wonder boy_.” He tugged, but Dick didn’t let go- and he knew Jason wasn’t really trying. Jason stared at him for a moment, and Dick could just see it, in his grey eyes- that waver, that little crack. That Jason Todd was  _unnerved_  about something.

And then he was falling down to his knees, wrapping his arms around Dick. He held him gently, for fear of aggravating any of his wounds- pressed his face into one shoulder.

“I can’t lose you,” he whispered, “not  _again_.” And the  _again_  shouldn’t have come from Jason, Dick knew. It should be  _him_  saying that- after all,  _he wasn’t the one who died_.

But he knew it was a lie to say that Jason didn’t count his time dead, his time away from the family, as losing Dick. Knew because he’d  _confessed it_ , during nights when he was just a little too open, a little too infatuated. When that flame that had burned in Jason’s chest before he died for Dick was alight with a fresh fire, when he was suddenly the little  _Robin_  with his big bad crush on  _Nightwing_ \- and Dick was playing along because Jason made him feel like he could honestly  _fly_.

He didn’t have to play along now. In fact, he knew he never truly  _had_ \- but he told himself he did, to feel better about it all.

Stupid little lies that didn’t matter.

Dick wrapped his arms around Jason, rubbed one hand along his back soothingly. He felt Jason shudder once- and then he was silent, and Dick knew Jason was pulling himself in, steeling himself. Hiding the boy he had been under the man he felt the world needed him to be-

He felt he needed to be, to keep himself from ever breaking again.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Dick promised, resting his cheek in Jason’s hair. “I promise little wing. I won’t disappear for a long time.”

Jason clutched at him tighter- and dared to believe him. At least for a moment, if only because he  _wanted_  to, so badly, deep down in his bones.


	159. Catlad AU pt5 (TimDami)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No actual prompt for this, I just wanted to update the AU! And I have had people asking if there would be more.

Tim pulled his hood up, looking at the building in the distance. It seemed so quiet, simply a shell nestled in the grounds around it-

 

The Manor.

 

  
_Home_.

 

He swallowed, pulled his tiny binoculars from his belt and glanced along the fenced perimeter, from his spot in the trees. Nothing seemed to have changed, in all these years.  _Nothing at all_.

 

He settled them back on his belt, pulled his phone out. Remote connection to the cave's network was still easy, and he knew how to bypass all the security set in place. Oracle hadn't changed much recently, and it was only a few minutes before he was in, switching off the security footage around the perimeter of the Manor, a few cameras inside.

 

He had the inner cameras set to go off in a specific pattern, five minutes apart. Long enough for him to do what needed to be done.

 

Long enough for him to have a moment, to see if he was  _ready_.

 

He settled his phone away, began counting slowly. Once he hit thirty, he was moving, throwing himself down from the tree and running. Scaling the fence was easy- crossing the grounds,  _easier_. Up the steps, the backdoor on the large patio picked within twenty seconds- and Tim was inside.

 

Around him, the house felt  _dead_.

 

He paused for a moment, simply stood there. There were no sounds around him- no life. No bustling of Alfred like when he was young- no family, coming and going. Not the sound of Titus's claws on the hardwood floor.

 

All of that was ash and dust, now.

 

The family rarely came. Oracle- _Barbara_ \- she didn't have a need to come to the Manor. She could operate the whole network remotely. Dick, still lost in Bludhaven. Stephanie- Tim wasn't even sure. So far gone, out of this life.

 

Jason, living a life Tim would have never thought of, for him. With Roy, raising a  _child_. Out of all of them, Tim figured Jason had come out the best.

 

Cassandra, Damian, and Bruce were all this house saw. Alfred- gone, the way all good men go. No one lives forever-

 

Tim wasn't allowed to dwell on that.

 

He pulled his hood tighter up over his head. New suit, for this at least. He wasn't as little of himself seen as possible. He made his way into the Manor, down old hallways, eyes darting along old pictures- family portraits, the kind that were older than time, it felt like.

 

Then, the kind with his  _family_. Tim paused at the end of the hallway, waited a moment- counting down, waiting for the next blink in security-

 

Then moving again. Moving up the large staircase. A staircase that now had a matching ramp- and  _oh_ , seeing that had Tim's belly seizing up. He sucked in a breath, reached the top, turned and walked down one hallway. He paused at a door, dragged his hand along it-

 

His old bedroom.

 

He left it be- better the ghosts there remain locked up.

 

He continued down the hallway, paused at Damian's bedroom, opened the door. The room felt so silent he swore he heard every squeak of the hinges. Once inside, he paused, allowed himself to look around.

 

It seemed the same, and yet so different. A laptop on his desk, sketch books littering it. Book shelves filled,  his old violin settled next to a stand with sheet music, off in the corner. Tim wondered if he still played- what sort of music came from Damian's fingertips.

 

Did it match the sorrow in his eyes?

 

Tim headed for the desk, ran his gloved fingers over the wood. He paused, before lifting one of the sketch books, flipping through it. Birds, that he was sure he found outside. People Tim didn't know- quick sketches as if Damian had sat on a bench and simply watched the world go by-

 

And then eyes that Tim  _knew_. Knew because they were his own.

 

His face. The wisps of hair falling into his eyes, the perfect curve of his own mouth- and Tim wondered if Damian had stared at his face, captured in the lenses of the cowl- or if he had him memorized.

 

He flipped the page. Himself, again. And again.  _And again_.

 

How long had Damian been sketching him to life? Giving himself Tim's face every night, to stare at before he fell asleep?  _How old were these?_  


"I wasn't sure if you'd ever come back."

 

Tim dropped the sketch book, whipping around. He had his hands tensed, sharp edges of his claws ready-

 

But the moment he glanced at the doorway, he was relaxing. He was  _dizzy_.

 

Bruce was there, watching him from his chair.

 

Tim didn't say a word, he simply stared, as Bruce wheeled himself into the room. "It's good to see you again, Tim."

 

Tim licked his lips, reached up, pushed his hood off. He pulled his goggles up, let them rest in his hair.

 

"... _Bruce_."

 

The man smiled at him-  _he smiled_ \- as he made his way slowly across the room. Tim wasn't sure how he hadn't heard the chair- how Bruce could still be so stealthy. But when he came up beside him, he reached out, picked up the sketchbook Tim had dropped.

 

"Somehow, he's gotten better," Bruce offered, glancing down at one of the portraits of Tim. "Damian surprises me, everyday." Tim said nothing, and Bruce flipped the page, examined a picture of a bird, drawn perched right outside Damian's window. "He's become such a different person. Grown up. The way he  _looks_  at the city now- it's different. He  _cares_. More than he ever did. He sees the bigger picture." Bruce flipped the page- another Tim. But this one- it was a younger Tim, a Tim plucked form photographs, from well before Bruce's fall. "He sees things he never did before."

 

"Bruce-"

 

"He's missed you." Bruce looked up at Tim. "He won't say it, but he has. He was different, when he came back. He told me about Austria, Tim."

 

"Told you what?" Because,  _oh_ \- there was so much Damian could have said.

 

"He said you told him you were leaving again. And he told me about how you came back for him. You could have let him die, Tim."

 

"I could never do that," Tim admitted, " _You_  know that." Bruce only nodded. "Besides, those kids- they needed me. I wasn't going to sit back and idly let their lives be ruined."

 

"Not actions exactly fitting the persona you've made for yourself." Tim frowned.

 

"I'm  _free_  now, Bruce."

 

"You seem  _trapped_ , more than ever." Bruce closed the sketchbook, set it on Damian's desk. "What are you doing here?"

 

Tim sighed, reached out and ran his hand along the desk again. "I needed to see if I was ready. If I could look at all these...memories, and still go on. If I was ready for this city again. I wasn't, last time."

 

Bruce watched him for a moment, before he reached out, gently placed his hand on Tim's arm. "Tim," he started- and his voice, it was soft, it wasn't like the Bruce Tim knew, "I forgive you."

 

Tim stared at that hand for a moment, before he reached up, covered it with his other. He felt the corners of his eyes burning, dared to glance at Bruce, through his hair. The man was watching him, the smallest soft smile on his lips.

 

Bruce.  _Smiling_.

 

Tim's breath hitched, and he felt the wetness streak down his cheeks, the silent tears. He tore his arm free, turning- and threw his arms around Bruce, leaning over. He pressed his face into his neck, gave a single sob- and Bruce's arms were around him, holding him tightly.

 

Hugging him, like he had on a rooftop once, after coming  _back from the dead_ \- when Tim had known all along he wasn't truly gone.

 

Hugging Tim like he was his  _son_  and he had been returned to Bruce, after so long.

 

Hugging Tim like Tim might disappear, and if he held tight enough,  _he wouldn't_.

 

Tim trembled, hiccuped another breath, felt one of Bruce's large hands rubbing along his back. Quietly, he whispered in a broken voice, " _I'm sorry_."

 

"I know," Bruce offered, keeping his hold on Tim. "I know Tim. And you're forgiven. Let it go." He loosened his hold, so Tim could pull back, look down at him.

 

"I'm... _I'm trying_ ," Tim admitted. "But I was so  _foolish_ -"

 

"You were a kid infatuated, we've all made mistakes."

 

Tim choked, eyes going wide. "You...you  _know_  about that?"

 

Bruce's smile was bemused. "I know a lot, Tim. Don't forget who I am- even if I don't wear the cowl, anymore." He gripped Tim's biceps, gave them a pleasant squeeze. "I don't blame you. And I don't blame Damian. What happened  _happened_ , and whether either of you had been up there or not, I still could have fallen."

 

"...You're not the Bruce I knew," Tim admitted.

 

"No. I supposed I'm not. I've been told I'm  _mellow_  now. Maybe that's for the better." He released Tim, leaned back a little. "He has missed you so much."

 

Tim nodded. "I know. I've missed him too." He glanced at Damian's desk- and god, three months,  _it had been three months since Austria_. 

 

He'd been in Gotham for a few days. A few days of clinging to shadows- of avoiding his penthouse. Of simply letting the streets seep back into him. Avoiding everything Damian-

 

Except for the speech he'd given, at the opening of a new youth center in Gotham. IN one of the poorer districts- they'd taken an old abandoned building, had it completely renovated.

 

He'd looked so  _different_  up there. He wasn't _Batman_  then, but he wasn't the Damian that Tim had known, years ago.

 

He felt like a stranger- but one that made Tim's heart beat a little faster.

 

"I know you're not going to stay," Bruce said, "But remember, the Manor- it can always be home, Tim."

 

Tim nodded, glancing back at the desk. He let his claws run gently over the cover of a sketch book- light enough to not leave a single mark.

 

"And when you're ready," Bruce added, "I know Damian would love to see you." Tim glanced up at him, and Bruce smiled. "I hope whatever you came for, you found."

 

Tim pulled his goggle down, flipping his hood back up. He moved past Bruce, towards the doorway, and paused, said without glancing back,

 

"I think I did."

 

He was gone before Bruce turned around.

 

*

 

Tim stood on the rooftop, looking down over the city. In plain sight- had been, for some time.  _Waiting_. But the wait felt calming, almost. Watching the late night traffic, the citizens out for whatever wonders Gotham under false neon lights could give them.

 

He heard those boots landing behind him, and didn't need to turn around. He kept his hood raised, continued to stare, as the footsteps came towards him, steady-

 

Until there were only a few steps, and then they were slow-

 

And then he was there, standing next to him.  _Damian_. Batman.

 

"This city is something at night," Tim said, glancing over at him. Damian was watching the city as well, watching every bit of movement. Tim sighed, almost silently, turned his head to fully look at Damian.

 

Without turning, Damian said, "I wasn't sure you'd come back." Tim flexed his fingers, didn't reach out. " _Three months_."

 

"I said I wouldn't be back until I was ready." Tim fully turned now, and Damian mirrored the movement. "You kept your word. You didn't look for me."

 

Damian nodded. "It was... _difficult_. I almost broke my promise a few times." He lifted one hand, let it hover, awkwardly, by Tim's elbow- before Tim gave him a little nod. Damian closed the gap, ran his hand along his arm, squeezed his bicep. Tim smiled, softly, ever so slightly, before he reached out, pressed his fingers to the bat on Damian's chest.

 

"I appreciate it, Damian." He tapped the shape, before glancing up-

 

And then Tim was moving, was pushing into his space, tossing his arms up over Damian's shoulders. He hugged him tightly, and a moment later Damian's arms were around him, echoing the embrace. Tim pressed against his shoulder, exhaled softly.

 

"Tell me you're not leaving again," Damian whispered, and his voice sounded so  _young_ , so small. Lost somewhere inside a suit that Tim knew Damian felt he did not deserve yet- did not fill. Sure, he may put on the cocky air of the boy Tim had watched grow up- but he  _wasn't_  that boy. He was a man who had learned exactly how to feel inadequate.

 

"Don't make me give you empty promises," Tim teased, "but for the moment, I'm here." Damian nodded, as Tim leaned back, looked up at him. He knew Damian was staring at his lips, didn't matter that the lenses of the cowl obscured his eyes. And oh, it was something Tim wanted so badly- Damian to lean down, to capture his mouth like he had before. For the fire there, that would forever burn between them.

 

But Tim was glad he didn't.

 

"I've been thinking," Tim offered, instead of giving in, of following through with the urge to kiss Damian. "About this.  _Us_."

 

Damian gave him the barest of nods.

 

"I think we need to start over." He slid his hands along Damian's sides, paused just above his utility belt. "Outside of  _this._ If we're going to move past anything... we need to lose the masks." He glanced back at the bat on Damian's chest. "Because who  _you_  are and who  _Batman_  is are different.And maybe... maybe it's time I really got to know Damian, again."

 

Tim bit his lip for a moment, glanced back up at Damian.

 

"You said something in Austria. You...  _insinuated_  something. Maybe it's something we should  _try_  for."

 

"Drake..." Damian paused, as if Tim's name was strange, on his mouth.

 

"Give me some time with  _you_ , and not  _this_." He tapped the bat on Damian's chest. "Give me some time to rediscover a few things. I know it wasn't  _Robin_  I was trying to impress, all those years back. It was the kid under that mask." Tim pulled back, took a step completely away from Damian. "You know where to find me. Be a gentleman and stop by during the  _daylight_  hours, and let's see where this goes."

 

Tim turned, took off in a run- leapt right off the building to the next. He ran because he was afraid he might take back his words- might take back his resolve and kiss Damian there, not care who or what the man gave him, so long as it was  _his_. But he knew, knew it couldn't last.

 

The Cat and the Bat could have chemistry, Tim knew. It was some sort of unwritten Gotham  _law_ -

 

But he and Damian? They needed to rediscover each other. They needed to relearn, map out the new shapes of cracks underneath skin. And maybe, maybe if they could set to memory the atlases they each wore,  _they stood a chance_.


	160. Pornstar AU pt7 (JayTim, TimKon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "I love the pornstar Au if I wish hard enough can Jason want to get to know Kon, but every time they have a date he gets a job and Jason realizes how lonely Tim can get sometimes pretty please :3"

"I just think it might be a good idea," Jason said, closing the door to his dressing room. Tim was watching him, leaning against his small vanity. "You know, if I... get to know him."

 

Tim kept watching him, and Jason felt stupid then. He folded his arms, shifting nervously.

 

"Or maybe I'm an idiot."

 

Tim broke into a grin then. "No, you're not an idiot. Come over here." Jason crossed the room, and Tim held his arms out, welcomed him into them as they slid up over Jason's shoulders. "I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

 

"I'm not," Jason said, "At least... not yet. I just think it might make this  _easier_."

 

Tim hummed his approval, leaning up and placing a kiss to Jason's throat. "Okay," he mumbled, trailing up to his pulse. "It  _would_  make things easier. I'm friends with Kon's girlfriend, and it's always helped. You're not an idiot for thinking about it. But-" Tim broke off, pulled back and grinned something wicked. "You're an idiot for trying to have a  _serious_  conversation with me when I have to get you ready for a shoot."

 

Jason blushed a little- and it was endlessly amusing to Tim that he could fluster him so easily now. He reached out, slid his hand into Jason's robe- which he knew Jason felt ridiculous prancing around in- and palmed him, through his underwear.

 

"How do you want me to do this?" Tim asked, and Jason exhaled a shuttering breath.

 

"Your hand," he admitted, and Tim slipped it past the waistband of his underwear with ease. " _Shit_  if you do it any other way I won't want to stop."

 

Tim giggled, made a point to grind up against Jason's thigh. "Careful, or you'll have me out of a job." Jason laughed at that- before he locked an arm around Tim, holding him close as he leaned down to kiss him

 

*

 

Jason brushed his hair aside, staring at himself in the mirror. Wondered if he should change- had a moment of  _these jeans look bad on me_  followed by  _this shirt is all wrong_. He sighed, braced his hands on the sink and leaned forward, resting his forehead on the mirror.

 

He was nervous. He was  _so nervous_ he had butterflies in his gut. Nervous because Tim was dating a damn model, and he was just casually going to dinner with them,  _and what if there was no way he could ever measure up_.

 

Tim had been with Kon five years. They  _obviously_  had something, and Jason wasn't sure how he could ever compare to that.

 

He took a deep breath, leaned back again. Told himself it was worth a shot- because  _fuck_  if he didn't like Tim, didn't just love the way he smiled and when he laughed-

 

If he was honest, Jason wasn't sure he'd ever seen anyone as beautiful as Tim Drake.

 

He walked out of his bathroom, just in time to hear his phone ringing. It was tossed on his kitchen counter with his jacket, and he hurried over. When he saw Tim's name he smiled, unlocking his phone and answering with a happy, "Hey beautiful. I swear I'm about to leave-"

 

"Jason, I'm sorry. Can we reschedule?" Jason's smile faded, and he leaned against his counter, shoving his free hand into his pocket.

 

"Um, sure. Of course. Is everything okay?" For a moment Jason thought Tim was reconsidering, that maybe he didn't want Jason to get to know Kon-

 

"Yeah. Just, Kon got a call and there's a club that really wants him and a few other models from his agency to make an appearance. You know, basically endorse the place. He really wants to go, and I couldn't exactly say no."

 

Jason nodded. He wasn't sure if he was reading into it- or if Tim sounded a little  _sad_. "Yeah, okay. I understand. Tomorrow night maybe?"

 

"Can't tomorrow. Kon has a shoot. Next night?"

 

"Sure thing babe. How about you come in early tomorrow, we'll get lunch before filming starts?"

 

This time, Tim sounded relieved. "You have no idea how much I'd like that."

 

*

 

That date didn't happen either- this time, Jason got a call that Kon's agent had booked a last minute shoot that he couldn't get out of.

 

And the next- he hadn't seen Cassie in a while, and he  _really_  felt like he needed to spend some time with her.

 

The next reason Jason forgot, but it dissolved into over a week of the dinner being postponed. With the current call, Jason didn't doubt the sadness he heard in Tim's voice- that his boyfriend was trying to hide.

 

"How about this," Jason offered, "How about I come over, we get a pizza, and have a night in. We don't have to work tomorrow, I can stay as late as you want."

 

"That... that would be nice." There was something in Tim's voice- he was  _grateful_ , and it rather broke Jason's heart.

 

"Okay. Put in the order- get whatever you want, I'll be over soon."

 

*

 

Jason would admit to anyone who asked him, that lounging on a couch with a sleepy Tim between his legs, flopped happily on his chest, was possibly one of the best things in the world. Hands down, Jason would take it over sex-

 

And he  _knew_  sex. Not just from work, but his past relationships-

 

And nothing held a candle to the sheer enjoyment he got from Tim's subtle shifting, the happy sounds he gave when one of Jason's hands splayed on his belly, rubbing along his navel. The sighs when Jason leaned down, kissed his hair.

 

Tim yawned, as a movie Jason honestly couldn't remember the title to drawled on, on the television. He tipped his head back, choosing to let his eyes fall shut instead as Tim clawed up towards the back of the couch, tugged a blanket off and tossed it over them.

 

"You know, I have a bed," Tim pointed out, "And... if you want to stay, it'd be more comfortable..." He sounded nervous almost, and Jason wished he could see his face- but that would mean sitting up, completely disturbing Tim- and he absolutely didn't want to do that.

 

"I don't know if I should be in your bed, Tim," he said, honestly. As much as he loved the idea of curling up around Tim. Of falling asleep with him, waking up to Tim's body pressed tight to his- to sleepy kisses and Tim's hair tickling his chest.

 

It sounded like a dream.

 

"It just doesn't feel right," Jason added, "I mean, it's Kon's bed too..."  _and Jason had yet to really say more than five words to the guy_.

 

Tim swallowed thickly, nodded. "Okay." He sounded quiet,  _small_ \- and god, Jason wondered how many nights Tim had been alone this week. Realized that Tim had to be  _lonely_. "I understand. Do you-"

 

"I don't want to go yet," Jason cut in, wrapping both arms tightly around Tim, beneath the blanket. "You just close your eyes. I'm not going anywhere."

 

Tim smiled, turning his head slightly and pushing his face closer towards the back of the couch. He mumbled a  _thank you_ , and Jason gave him a firm squeeze.

 

Didn't feel like there was any reason for Tim to thank him- if anything, he wanted to thank Tim for even having him over.

 

*

 

The sound of the door closing woke Jason. He jerked, eyes snapping open. The apartment was dark, except for the glow of the television- turned down so low it was nearly silent. Whatever film was on, it wasn't the last one Jason remembered.

 

He licked his lips, glanced down at his chest- found Tim still fast asleep. He sighed, tipped his head back against the arm of the couch, as a shadow filtered over him.

 

"Hey." Jason tilted his head- got Kon into his vision, upside down from this angle, but looking tired. His leather jacket was off, draped over one of his crossed arms.

 

"Hi." Carefully Jason eased himself up, keeping a firm hold on Tim, who pressed closer to his chest, mumbling something in his sleep.

 

Jason didn't want to let go.

 

"What time is it?" he asked, and Kon shifted- looked just as awkward, in his eyes, as Jason felt.

 

"Almost three."

 

  
_Well shit_.

 

"Damn. Sorry, he was pretty tired. We both most have passed out."

 

Kon shrugged a shoulder, tossing his jacket down on the coffee table. "No worries. I know how he gets. Won't go to bed even when he's sitting in a half trance from exhaustion." He moved closer, bent down- and  _god Jason really didn't want to let go_ \- but he helped to shift Tim into Kon's arms. The other man lifted him easily, cradled him and made his way out of the room.

 

Jason tossed the blanket up over the back of the couch and got up, making his way towards the bedroom. He hung in the doorway, watched as Kon settled Tim in the bed- even went ahead and tucked the blankets up around him. He leaned down, kiss Tim's temple, whispered something into his hair, before he straightened up, glanced over at Jason.

 

"You can come in." Jason hesitated a moment, before he walked over. He leaned down, stroked some of Tim's hair back- got a quiet little sigh, before he leaned over, kiss his forehead, his hair.

 

"Sleep well beautiful." He stood up, glanced over at Kon, who nodded towards the doorway. They made their way out of the bedroom, Kon passing Jason and motioning for him to follow. Jason did, into their little kitchen, where Kon finally flipped a light on.

 

"Got a minute? I can make some tea." He pulled open one of the cupboards, pulling down a box of tea bags. "Tim went on this green tea spree. Sort of got me hooked."

 

Jason felt tired, behind his eyes. Tired in his bones, but, "Yeah, I've got a little life left in me." He settled down on one of the stools lined up against the small bar that acted as a wall between the kitchenette and the rest of the apartment. Kon grabbed two mugs, filled them with water and popped them in the microwave.

 

"I've never had patience for a tea kettle," he said with a shrug, and Jason offered him a smile. "Thanks for coming over."

 

"You don't have to thank me," Jason said, "I want to see Tim. And he seemed... lonely."

 

Kon sighed, leaned against the counter. It took a moment, before he spoke against the hum of the microwave. "Yeah. I know he wasn't thrilled when I left earlier. Or really most of this week." He reached back, rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sorry, about all that. I know we were supposed to play the whole  _ice breaker_  game."

 

Jason shrugged, as the microwave dinged. Kon retrieved their mugs, dropped a tea bag in each, and walked over to Jason, who gladly accepted one of them. Kon settled on a stool next to him, leaning his elbows on the bar and simply holding his mug.

 

"Probably not the end of the world," Jason said, "Honestly, I've been nervous about the whole thing."

 

"Really. Why?" Jason exhaled over his tea, decided against risking burning off a layer of his tongue just yet.

 

"You're a lot to be put up against. I mean, you're a damn  _model_. You're..." Jason let himself really  _look_  at Kon for a moment, and when he spoke, sounded far surer of his words, "you're goddamn  _gorgeous_. And Tim's been with you so long- I don't really see how I can compete or even  _fit_  into all this."

 

Kon chuckled, took a sip of his tea. "Listen, you make it sound like I'm some kind of  _god_. I'm not. Do you actually understand the crush Tim had on you?" Jason shook his head, and Kon grinned. "He's had a crush on you from I swear day one. When he got the job we went out and bought a few of your movies, because I thought it'd be fun to get a look at you. We  _fucked_  to your movies, Jason." Kon took another sip of his tea, and Jason simply stared. "And honestly? I don't think Tim came as hard as he did in like, two months compared to that night."

 

Jason felt heat creeping up to his cheeks, took a quick sip of his tea, trying to hide it.

 

"He was smitten the first day he came home. He tried to hide it- but I  _knew_. Just like I knew most of the nights he'd stay up and watch your movies without me. He thinks I have no clue." Another sip. "I don't think anyone's ever turned Tim on the way you do. And if you think  _I_ don't feel like I can't possibly measure up to the sex you two are going to have, you're dead wrong."

 

Jason bit at his lip for a moment. "But you've had  _years_  of experience. You know what he likes."

 

Kon snorted. "Yeah, I do. And you can  _learn_  that. Listen. The first time I tried to eat Tim's ass, he actually  _sighed_  after about two minutes and asked me to stop because I was so bad at it." Jason laughed at that- set his tea down and covered his mouth, mumbled a  _sorry_ \- but Kon was grinning. "No! Fucking laugh man, because trust me, I feel like I  _still_  haven't lived it down. He had to  _teach_  me. Like, don't make me try to go back and count how many nights where he just asked me to stop because it wasn't going well."

 

Jason continued to laugh, clamping his hand tighter over his mouth. When he calmed down, he finally managed, "Obviously you learned, right?"

 

That got him a grin. "Oh, I can make our boy  _scream_  now. Trust me." Jason lifted his mug in a mock toast, and Kon echoed it, both taking a sip.

 

"You've got a lot of blind faith in my skills," Jason reasoned, mug still held to his lips.

 

"Not blind." Kon shook his head. "Tim's told me about all the  _talk_  about you. You're  _good_. Your costars think so. He's pretty sure you're a sex god."

 

"He... wouldn't actually know," Jason reasoned- knew that aside of  _work_ , there'd been very few moments of physical intimacy between the yet.

 

"I know. Tim likes to fill me on in the two of you." Kon set his mug down. "Which I appreciate. Hope you don't mind." Jason shook his head. "And, listen. You're not  _competing_  with me. There's no one spot in Tim's heart. He's got a lot of love, Jason. He can love me and still have enough love for you that you might get sick of it."

 

Jason laughed again. "I don't think I'll ever get sick of it." Kon smiled at that, reached over and squeezed Jason's shoulder.

 

"I guess we're sort of doing this  _get to know you_  thing now."

 

"At three AM when we both just probably want to pass out," Jason added, and Kon's smile turned to a grin.

 

"I keep liking you more and more."

 

Jason returned his smile. "Same." He pushed his mug away. "But I should probably go. I've gotta make it home before I pass out on the sidewalk." Jason shifted a little, and then- and he wasn't sure why he said it, just that he felt he needed to- "Tim asked me to stay. But... I didn't feel right, in your bed. I mean, that space is for him and you. Not me."

 

Kon's smile softened, and he gave Jason's shoulder a tighter squeeze. "I... appreciate that. A lot. This is taking some getting used to for me too. Tim's never... he's never been in another relationship while we've been together. He's had a few casual dates and a string of short affairs, but he's never been  _interested_  in someone like he is in you. And it just takes getting used to." He glanced at Jason's face, pulled his hand back. "I guess for both of us."

 

Jason nodded. "I'm glad we're sort of on the same page, at least." Kon nodded, and Jason stood up from the stool, stretching. "I uh, I better get going."

 

"It's late," Kon reasoned, standing up himself. "Listen, I know you don't crash in the bed with us- but if you can want to, you can crash on the couch. I feel like a bit of an asshole, because it's gotta be weird knowing I'll be in there with Tim but-"

 

"Hey, it's your place. You're not an asshole." Jason mulled it over for a minute, then, "Do you mind? I  _really_  don't want to make the trip back..."

 

Kon smiled, "there's an and in there somewhere."

 

"...and I'd kill to see Tim in the morning." Kon tossed his arm around Jason's shoulders- and Jason let him, felt a bit more comfortable as they headed for the break in the bar, that opened up to the rest of the apartment.

 

"Smart man," Kon said, "because Timmy is so damn cute in the morning it's a sin. I'll make sure I don't hog him the whole time."

 

"You're a saint," Jason said- and for the first time since this all started, he felt rather at ease.


	161. Pornstar AU pt8 (JayTim, TimKon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "I know that right now prompts are closed, but can i ask some headcanons for sleepy!Tim in the morning and Kon&Jason reactions? (for the pornstar AU, some sort of 'morning after' ^^)"

Tim squirmed, felt an arm tighten around his waist. He sighed, rubbing his cheek against his pillow, felt the hand on his belly splay, a pair of warm lips on the back of his neck.

 

"Hey princess," Kon whispered into his hair, and Tim yawned, didn't even open his eyes, Kon smiled, pulling his arm back and carefully climbing out of the bed. He moved across the room, slipped out of it, heading into the living room-

 

Found Jason still asleep on the couch. He had one arm lifted up, flopped partially over his face, the blanket tangled mostly around his legs. Kon crouched down, reached out and shook his shoulder gently.

 

"Hey, Jason. Wake up." Jason groaned, shifted- before his arm was falling back to his chest and he was blinking, staring up at the ceiling. He turned his head, glanced at Kon, before he pursed his lips. "Hey sleepy head."

 

"Hey." He reached up with his other hand, rubbed at his eyes. "Chalk this up as probably the least likely way I'd ever thought I'd wake up." Kon quirked up a brow, and Jason smiled. "My boyfriend's  _other boyfriend_  who happens to be a model just casually waking me up on his couch."

 

Kon laughed at that, stood up as Jason sat up. He was still fully dressed, and Kon scrunched his face up slightly. "Did you sleep in your jeans?"

 

"Wasn't about to get half naked on your couch."

 

"Shit man, you could've borrowed a pair of sweatpants or something." Jason glanced at Kon again- shirtless, sweatpants hanging low on his hips, showing the perfect jut of muscle, of hip bones.

 

"Yeah, I'll pass. Not when  _you_  look so damn good in them." Kon laughed again.

 

"So you want to experience Tim in the morning?" Jason perked up at that.

 

"If you're okay with it." Kon nodded, and Jason stood up, followed him to their bedroom. He found Tim sprawled out, partially hugging his pillow, hair an utter mess. "Oh god  _he's adorable_."

 

"Just you wait." Kon walked around the bed, pulled the blankets back and crawled in behind Tim. He jerked his head, motioning towards the space on Tim's other side. Jason eyed it for a second.

 

"Are you-"

 

"I'm sure." Kon gave a nod, more for himself than anything else. "Just... just get in the bed."

 

Jason moved around the bed, settled down into it, as Kon pressed up against Tim's back, kissing his neck again.

 

"Hey princess," he whispered, "Open those pretty eyes." Tim moaned, rubbed his cheek against his pillow, and Jason felt his chest going utterly tight. "C'mon Timmy, you'll be  _happy_."

 

Tim huffed, opening his eyes, staring at Jason through thick lashes with his sleepy eyes. He gave a lazy smile. "Jason," he mumbled, and he was leaning forward, pressing right into Jason's chest. Jason froze for a moment, glanced over Tim's shoulder, but Kon only nodded, as Tim's legs tangled with his.

 

Jason wrapped his arms around Tim, held him to his chest. "Hey babygirl," he whispered, and Tim shivered a little, clutching at his tshirt.

 

"Am I dreaming?" he mumbled, coming to more- and Jason shook his head.

 

"No, you just have a really sweet boyfriend who was willing to let me crash here. And invite me into bed." He winked, and Kon laughed, gave a little purr as he pressed tight against Tim, who gasped, moving back against him out of reflex.

 

" _Kon_!" he shivered, bit his lip for a minute. "You know how I get in the morning-  _don't_."

 

"Oh I do." He kissed Tim's shoulder now. "Just wait 'til he crashes with you for a minute, Jason. Timmy would probably kill to wake up and ride you for half the morning." Tim moaned shook his head as he rubbed his face into Jason's chest, embarrassed.

 

"Shit," Jason breathed, "Don't put  _those_  ideas in my head just yet." Kon grinned, gave another playful slide against Tim's ass. Tim exhaled, before he turned his face up, kissed Jason's neck affectionately.

 

"He's not wrong," he admitted, and Jason forced himself to inhale.

 

Slowly.

 

  
_Shit_.

 

"We can talk about that some other time," Jason said. "How about I make breakfast? If I can borrow your kitchen. I mean, I owe you guys for letting me crash."

 

"Trust me, you don't owe us anything," Kon said, "But if you  _want_  to, I'm not against it. Tim and I are a disaster in the kitchen."

 

"Truth," Tim mumbled, nosing at Jason's chin now. "But it can wait a minute. Not too many days I get to wake up between guys like you." Tim grinned, felt Kon's arm slid over his waist now, as Jason rubbed the small of his back. "Let me just  _enjoy_  it for a little longer."

 

"You got it babygirl," Jason said, kissing his forehead. Kon leaned in, kissed the back of Tim's neck again.

 

"Anything you want, Princess."


End file.
